Promises of Narnia
by Nicola4Sparkle
Summary: In this sequel to Engagements of Narnia, discover the wonderful Narnian adventures that await High King Peter and soon-to-be Queen April. However, they and their Country are in very real danger. As they fight to unravel the mystery, they will learn what it means to truly become one: discovering promises of a deep love, an unending hope, and a lasting faith in each other.
1. Forward

**Welcome to Book Three in the Finding Narnia series**

 **Preface:  
In case you missed the first two books...**

Book One: Traces of Narnia:

A story set in the Spring of 1942, Great Britain at the boarding schools. Peter Pevensie struggles with his final return from Narnia after helping set Prince Caspian on the throne. He meets original character April, a stranger who assists him on his journey and who knows things about Narnia that no other human should know. Peter discovers a great love and that Traces of Narnia do exist in the real world. Peter and April discover truths about themselves, each other, Narnia, and Aslan that are surprising and fun. There are also challenges to face including an unspeakable evil that they unknowingly unleash. The story includes all four Pevensie siblings: Peter age 15; Susan 14; Edmund 12; and Lucy 10. The new character, April, is 16. It is based on a combination of the books by C.S. Lewis and the movies. (Romance and Drama, Rated T for love.)

 **Book Two: Engagements of Narnia:** To engage means to enter into battle, pledge, and unite. In this sequel to Traces of Narnia there are real world battles to be fought with enemies, the heart, and the mind. Join Peter, his siblings, and original character April, as they encounter a remembered foe. Then Peter and April must unite to face the challenges that stand in the way of their future. Their love deepens and grows and then a pledge is made that will take them to a place Peter never thought he would return to. (Romance and drama with some action and spiritual themes. Rated T for love and slight violence.)

 **Book Three: Promises of Narnia.** In this sequel to Engagements of Narnia, discover the wonderful Narnian adventures that await High King Peter and soon-to-be Queen April. However, they and their Country are in very real danger. As they fight to unravel the mystery, they will learn what it means to truly become one: discovering promises of a deep love, an unending hope, and a lasting faith in each other. (Slight AU for timeline and Peter's return to Narnia. Mostly a romance novel, with a bit of intrigue and action thrown in for fun.)

 **Rating:** **T** een for love and romance and some minor violence. Parts of chapters 10-12,17, 20, 23, 24 are rated **M** ature for sexuality within the context of marriage. Chapters 22-23 contain mild violence and some potential depression triggers. There will never be any slash, incest, or gore.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters and locations and the world of Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis and I am just happy to imagine scenarios with the wonderful world and rich characters he created!

 **Acknowledgements:** Thank you to Wildhorses1492 for doing a fabulous job as a beta and editor. Her talents are evident up through Chapter 12. (After that, the chapters are self-edited. Please let me know if you have any corrections.) Her support and candid comments were a blessing! To all of the many fantastic Narnia world-builders out there, you are an inspiration. A special thank you to Rthstewart whose encouragement and mentorship has made all the difference. And, both Rthstewart and Sushi were kind enough to lend me concepts out of their Narnia works to play with.

 ** _Introduction:_** _When we last left Peter and April, April had just accepted Peter's marriage proposal and they discovered a portal in the forest leading to Narnia. April reluctantly followed a very enthusiastic Peter and they found themselves on the beach in Narnia below an intact Cair Paravel. Aslan appeared and explained why he allowed Peter's return to Narnia and promised to be back in two weeks to marry them._


	2. Chapter 1 - Climb to the Castle

Sparkling bright blue seas and brilliant blue eyes, the two melded together as she turned around on the first step. Peter, the High King of Narnia, her only love, the man who had just asked her to be his Queen, and who was so excited to begin this adventure in Narnia with her, stood extremely close. He touched her cheek and looked into her eyes.

Her heart pounding, she saw her image reflected there and the love he had for her. She lowered her gaze, not wanting him to see the fear and doubt that lurked in her own eyes. Peter was the adventurer, always ready for the next exciting experience. She was more cautious, and this journey – being here in Narnia – might be more than she could handle. He broke into her thoughts...

"April? You do want to be here, right?" A look of uncertainty crossed through his eyes and a frown wrinkled his brow.

 _He was so dear to her, how could she not want to be here, to see him as King, to share all of this with him?_

"Yes, Peter," knowing as she said the words they were the truth, "I'm just. . . a little overwhelmed."

He looked relieved. She gave him a tender kiss and a sweet smile, and then turned to climb the steps that would lead to her new home, Cair Paravel. He followed closely behind her on the stairs, steadying her as she climbed.

She almost slipped on a broken step and his hand was instantly at her waist, lingering there for a second longer than necessary. All of a sudden she remembered that in two weeks she would be his wife! The thought, which had been floating around in her mind since Aslan had made the proclamation just moments ago, now firmly took root and it thrilled her beyond words. Her spirits started to rise.

She randomly touched a tree that was very close to the staircase for balance and thought she felt it quiver. _That's right!_ she thought, _the dryads! How could she have forgotten?_ She became very excited.

"Peter!" she exclaimed, turning around quickly. "The dryads! Will I get to see them?"

Peter's laugh was deep and rich. "Of course. You will do more than see them; I daresay you will dance with them! You will be their Queen, after all."

 _Queen. . . or Consort? Regardless. . ._ She stared off into space for a moment; it was almost too much to take in. She then noticed the quiet of the dense forest around her. She smelled the fresh air filled with the forest scents of leaves and earth, smells that always made her feel at home. _Yes, she could be at home here. Especially since he was here with her_.

He echoed a part of her thoughts, "It's quiet, have you noticed? I don't hear birds or squirrels. When I looked at the castle on the beach, I saw no flags or banners flying. There were no ravens or gryphons circling the castle as they usually do when on watch. I have no idea what we will encounter when we reach the top."

His voice was tense; she hadn't noticed any of those things, never having been here before. But she felt his tension. She glanced back and noticed his hand kept flitting to his side. She wondered if he was involuntarily looking for his sword, which was not there. . . yet.

She began climbing again. She was in great shape from training to be a professional ballerina, but this was a steep climb and she was a little breathless. She heard Peter panting behind her, and when he spoke she knew he was trying to lighten the mood.

"You know, Lucy counted these once. I think she got to 200." He smiled at the thought of his sister.

"I can believe it!"

Soon they were at the top and emerged from the woods onto an open plain. To their right was the main entrance to the castle. Close up Cair Paravel was even more amazing with dozens of arches and towers, turrets, ramparts, and battlements. All was silent.

"Here we go. . ." he said.

He took her hand and they walked across a bridge under the main arch to a small door next to the very large doors. He seemed surprised that it pushed open easily. They were soon standing in a large courtyard with stairs at the four corners leading up to the battlements. There were four doors, one on each wall, which led to the different sections of the castle.

"It's quiet. Too quiet," said Peter. Again, he reached for his invisible sword, making her very nervous.

"Hullo!" he called, "Is anyone here?"

There was a rustling from one of doors and a very large Beaver came waddling out. April had heard about the Narnian creatures all of her life, but seeing one was more than amazing! The Beaver stopped and studied them.

"Why, by Aslan's mane, it's you; Your Majesty. . ." said the Beaver, but he was interrupted by a faun that came out of the same door.

"Mr. Beaver, what. . .?" The faun stopped in shock and stumbled back a bit. Both of them dropped to their knees. "Your Majesty," they said in unison.

Peter gave a joyful laugh and ran over to them, lifting up them up and hugging them. "Mr. Beaver, Mr. Tumnus! Oh, it is so good to see you again!"

They stepped back, blinking at each other. Mr. Beaver spoke first. "You certainly gave me a start, Sire. I wasn't expecting to see you at all, but much less as I remember you years ago."

"Years ago. . . I am a little at a loss," said Peter. "Can you tell me _when_ we are?"

Mr. Tumnus said, "Why, you and the others left us almost a year ago while you were hunting the White Stag."

Peter looked amazed and so did they. But then they became curious about April, and turned, looking wide-eyed, at the stranger their King had brought into Narnia.

"Please, pardon my manners. Allow me to introduce April – April Treed – my beloved and betrothed. We just came from meeting with Aslan. We are to be married a fortnight from today!"

"Married!" they exclaimed in unison. They looked at each other in concern and then pulled Peter off to the side.

"Sire," whispered Mr. Beaver, "Are you sure you can trust her? I mean, begging your pardon, Sire, you never wished to marry before. . . you've only just arrived. . ." he trailed off looking to Tumnus for confirmation; Mr. Tumnus was nodding.

Peter threw his head back and laughed, and thumped both of them on the back. "I appreciate your concern, really I do. But April. . ." he explained, turning towards her and holding out his hand, which she immediately stepped forward and took.

"Well, you see. . . I fell deeply in love with her almost a year ago. I had just asked her to be my wife back in. . . Spare Oom, when Aslan called us here. I trust her with my life and I would ask you to do the same! Now, what has happened since we have been gone to make you so mistrustful of my judgment?"

His subjects looked at each other and grimaced. Mr. Beaver said, "We'd best explain inside, Sire."

 **|XwXwX|~**

After that, everything happened quickly. They were ushered in to meet a very surprised Mrs. Beaver and the few others that were left in the castle. Everyone had so many questions and they all were talking at once. It made April's head spin. Mrs. Beaver took notice of her.

"Come now, dearie, you look about dead on your feet. Sit down here and I'll get you a wee drink."

She bade them all to sit and served them cold drinks; soon everyone sorted themselves out and stories began to be told.

It had nearly a year since the four kings and queens disappeared from Narnia. The others had stayed in the castle hoping for their return. But, most of the servants, Advisors, Council, and Court Members had become discouraged and slowly went their own ways. The castle was dusty from disuse and they had started to cover all the furniture, planning to close it down. The kingdom and her subjects, once unified, were now divided into factions again. How quickly it had fallen apart. But as Mr. Beaver reminded them, "Narnia was never right unless a Son of Adam sat on the throne."

Peter asked, confused, "Surely someone acted as Regent in our absence?" He looked around at his subjects.

"Well, yes, Sire. . ." Tumnus started, his face red.

Beaver finished his sentence. "Tumnus was regent, did a right fine job of it too until those rabble-rousers on the Council started complaining– stirring up trouble and causing dissent amongst everyone. Eventually we got tired of it and agreed to adjourn the Council. . . permanently!"

"Permanently?" Peter echoed weakly.

"We are just so glad you are here, High King Peter. We. . . tried our best, but we needed your leadership. Bless Aslan for sending you to us!" Tumnus responded.

Beaver said in an ominous voice, "And, that is just the internal trouble. . . There is more to tell you, Your Majesty."

April studied Peter; he was frowning and looked very concerned. She knew that his concentration and energy would be taken up with restoring and running his kingdom again. She wondered what her place would be.

Peter had promised to take her on a tour of the castle. But, very soon he was engrossed in conversation with Mr. Beaver and Mr. Tumnus. They soon sequestered themselves in Peter's study to discuss the state of Narnia.

April sat for a moment and then began wandering around the salon looking at the tapestries and the carpets; the rich furniture all perfectly coordinating with each other. Susan must have had her hand in decorating, she thought with a smile. She looked at the door where Peter had disappeared.

Mrs. Beaver came over. "Oh, my dear, don't you worry. Men, they are! Once they get their plotting and planning over with he will come looking for you. He loves you, that's for sure. I can tell that as plain as the nose on my face. Let's see. . . we'll put you in Lucy's quarters – that is, I mean, I am assuming – the others are not coming?"

At April's sorrowful look, she patted her hand. "Well, that's all right. We'll miss them, yes we will!" She wiped a tear from her whiskers and continued, "But at least you and the High King have come. Do you know Lucy, Susan, and Edmund?"

"Yes," April replied, "I know them very well. And, I wish they were here too. I feel a little lost."

"Of course you do, but we will fix you right up!" Mrs. Beaver eyed April's clothing. "Oh my, that dress will never do. Let's go find some of Susan's older clothing, surely there will be something that will fit. I will call our main seamstress and she will get your measurements. Our Queen must have clothes, and they will need to start on a wedding dress, that's for sure! Come with me!"

 **~|XwXwX|~**

April's heart was thumping. She had seen her reflection in the mirror and almost didn't recognize herself. Her hair had been brushed full length and then loosely braided with wispy curls around her face. She had been letting it grow and it was now almost to the middle of her back. A sweet young faun by the name of Felice – whom April found to be an amazing creature – had styled it for her.

They had found one of Susan's dresses, a beautiful green overdress with gold trim; it had a white underdress showing just in the skirt and in the length of the sleeves. It was trimmed in gold as well. Small soft leather slippers completed her attire. It felt like a costume to be worn at a masquerade ball or Halloween party for sure. It was hard to believe she would be wearing things like these on a daily basis. She felt like a princess, as she was too nervous to think of herself as a queen just yet.

Mrs. Beaver ushered her into the dining room where Peter was talking with some of the Narnians before dinner was served. She took a deep breath and moved into the room. At her entrance, he stood transfixed, staring at her in wonder. A broad smile dawned on his face and he moved slowly towards her. She curtsied; at least she thought it was a curtsy. He bowed, took her hand, and kissed it.

"You are lovelier than words can describe," he said softly, for her ears only.

She flushed with pleasure. Looking into his eyes that were speaking volumes to her, the uneasiness she felt melted away and she knew that she belonged here with him, by his side, as his Queen.

 **~|XwXwX|~**

She had no idea how to navigate the castle, so when Mrs. Beaver showed her the way back to Lucy's – now her – quarters, she knew she was stuck there for the evening. But she was very tired and ready to retire. Mrs. Beaver showed her in and then left. Immediately upon entering there was a sitting room that had a small table, a couch, chairs, desk, and bookcase. A door led to a bedroom that had a large, luxurious looking bed complete with curtains around it. It was decorated in blues and silvers and she could see small touches that reminded her of Lucy. It made her miss her friend that much more.

She noticed double doors off of the sitting room; April opened the doors and found herself on a balcony, overlooking the ocean. She was delighted. It was dark but she could still see the waves in the dim moonlight. How wonderful the sea breeze felt on her face, and the briny sea smell almost reinvigorated her. The sound was the most wonderful thing. The roll of the waves and the occasional cry of a gull calmed her.

She turned upon hearing a noise at the door. It was Peter's voice. He came in and left the door open. He spotted her on the balcony and came to her side. He leaned his elbows on the stone railing and breathed deep.

"I think I have missed this the most. Narnia has its challenges, but it is the most beautiful place in the world!"

They chuckled at his words, since they were not in the world, at least as they knew it.

"I didn't get to tell you earlier, but you look quite dashing wearing your crown and kingly clothes."

He struck a pompous pose in jest and she had to laugh. He laughed too.

"I thought they were never going to find ones that would fit. It is a good thing Mrs. Beaver likes to keep everything!"

They stood looking at the ocean for a moment, thinking about the changes that had happened to them so quickly.

"I'm glad you came to say goodnight," she said. "I would need a map to find my way anywhere in this castle. It is wonderful, by the way."

"I promise I will take you on a tour tomorrow, and soon this will feel like home to you, too."

He stood and faced her, tenderly tucking a strand of blowing hair behind her ear. "Of course, I had to say goodnight to you. I hope it hasn't been too overwhelming for you today. I'm afraid I have been distracted, and that may not change based on what I discovered."

She took his hand and led him to sit on the couch. "Tell me what is happening."

He sighed and began. A few months after they went back through the wardrobe a large hurricane-like storm hit the northern edge of the Narnian coast. A ship of pirate slavers from a land very far north of anywhere their influence had reached had been blown off course and landed in Narnia. The slavers were amazed to find the Narnian talking creatures that they had only heard of in legends. They captured a small group and then started inland to try to capture others. Edmund's highly-trained military force caught wind of it and drove them out of Narnia, capturing one of the pirates.

Upon questioning the prisoner, they discovered that the slavers were only pretending to be driven out. When they had learned that Narnia no longer had Kings and Queens to govern and protect it, they planned to return and take over the leaderless country, realizing they would make a very large profit from selling the unique Narnian creatures at high prices to people in faraway lands. He ended saying. . .

"Narnia is in great danger, it is for this reason we have been brought here."

"Oh, Peter," she sympathized, looking at his grief-stricken face. "I know what you are thinking. If you had not left none of this would have happened. But, you couldn't help leaving. I will help you in whatever way that I can."

"I will need your help very much. Beaver and Tumnus believe that some of the Council and Advisors have been persuaded at the promise of great riches to help the pirates with their plan. We have put out a call for everyone to return for the wedding and a Council meeting that will convene soon after. We must figure out who is loyal to me, which will not be an easy task. The wedding will serve a dual purpose: first, to make my dreams come true," he smiled a huge dimpled smile at her, "And secondly, as a diplomatic event to let all of Narnia and the surrounding countries know that Narnia again has a King. . . and a Queen to be reckoned with."

He thought for a moment and continued, "That alone may be enough, but wherever there are large profits of money to be made, people will take chances. I believe we will have a fight on our hands. Perhaps not a battle, because they will not want to harm any potential profits, but it could get ugly."

At her look of horror, he took her hand. "I tell you this, not to scare you but to prepare you. I'm afraid that you might have to use your skills at facades a bit. Our potential enemies cannot see any weakness in us or insecurity in you or me."

"But, Peter," she protested, "I don't know anything about being a Queen or Queen Consort! Which will it be?"

"Technically it is queen consort, since you will be the wife of the reigning king, but we will just call you queen or it will get really confusing."

They smiled together and then he continued, "I am not worried about your lack of knowledge. It is more instinct than anything. Watching you walk into the dining room tonight showed me that you can be as regal as any practiced royalty. Plus, I will be there to guide you. Also, I have enlisted the help of Lucius, the faun in charge of protocol, to instruct you on our ways of etiquette. These next two weeks are going to be busy. Once the guests start to arrive I will need your help to determine who I can trust."

He started to pace around the room. "I really miss Edmund, Susan, and Lucy. It is hard to be here without them. I always knew that I could trust their opinions and we 'had each other's backs,' so to speak."

She stood and stopped him from pacing by placing her hands on his chest. "You have me, Peter, I am here."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I am so glad you are here," he murmured.

"There will be a lot of events happening around the wedding. The Narnians would like to throw us an evening festival to celebrate the first royal union in over a hundred years. We are trying to fit that in." Then with a shy smile he added, "And. . . I have secured three days for us after the wedding. It won't be much of a honeymoon, but at least we will be together. But we may have to have the festival during that time, would that be all right with you?"

April looked concerned, "Of course, but with all that is going on, can you really afford to take those three days away from your subjects? I mean, the Council meeting will be very important and. . ."

He stopped her with a kiss. She looked at him, confused. He said, "They know, as I do, that you and I have to be team. We cannot fake a united front. We have to appear very connected and very much in love. The best way to do that is to be alone with each other for those few days. That way we will not have to pretend. And, besides, this is the beginning of our forever together. I will not let even a country in crisis get in the way of that!"

* * *

 **(A/N: Thank you for reading. I plan to update at least weekly. I would love to hear your thoughts and comments. For those of you who have been waiting for this book…thank you for being patient, I hope it will be worth the wait!)**


	3. Chapter 2 - Exploring the Cair

The next morning Peter came to get her for breakfast. Just inside her door he pulled her close and bid her a good morning. She smelled something delightful.

"Peter. . . you smell wonderful, what is it?"

"Oh, the scent comes from the soap they make for us. They tell me mine is a combination of sandalwood, white amber, and something else. . . oh yes, moss." He smiled. "I'll explain more later."

She was reluctant to let him go, the smell was so appealing to her. It was slightly sweet and exotic; a rich and sensual aroma. She stepped back, suddenly feeling a bit shy, realizing they were all alone here; well, at least with no other humans around. He took her hand and led her to the dining room.

It was simply breakfast, but she thought it was amazing. She had expected it would be just the two of them, but she was mistaken; there were many Narnians there and it was a joyful meal. She would soon learn that Narnians were known for their meals and their joyfulness. She thought with a smile that there was no way she could feel grumpy in the mornings here, not with this company. The food was different, but very good. She looked at Peter. Based on the amount of food he was putting away, he had missed this part of Narnia very much.

After breakfast he stood and held out his hand, asking if she was ready for the tour. It took most of the morning. She knew it would take a while to get used to the monstrous place, but it was going to be fun to try. Next to its size, what amazed her most was the level of detail. Carvings in the ceilings, beautifully made tapestries on the walls, paintings, sculptures, but no statues. Peter said there were no statues because it was a painful reminder of the witch's reign as 'Queen of Narnia.' She understood completely.

The tour proved to be exhausting, but they took frequent rests in the alcoves. Peter, in a playful mood, showed her where every single one was. And when inside he kissed her. At first they were quick and playful, but as the tour continued they got longer and more serious.

After one such kiss she teased him, "So, did you always kiss girls in the alcoves? Is that how you know where they all are?"

Expecting him to tease right back, she was surprised when he looked at her intently, then slowly rubbed his thumb across her lips, "No...I just dreamed of kissing the girl I loved – who was destined to be my queen – in every one."

They soon came to her favorite part of the tour. Peter had led her back to her quarters. He went to a small door in the far wall and led her down a narrow winding stone staircase that was lit with torches. After two or three floors they came to a cave like room lit with more torches. There was a large square pool carved into the floor. It looked to be about four feet in depth, width, and length. The walls and floor were all stone with some mosaic work as trim. He called these 'the baths.'

She was amazed at the constant warm bubbling water. He explained that the castle was built over a cave that contained hot springs. The entire level was partitioned off by walls into small rooms like this one. There were four on this side, one for each of the kings and queens and smaller ones down a corridor for the guest rooms. They had always wanted to rig up a water wheel to create some shower-like areas, but never had the time to complete the project. He couldn't provide a true lavatory since there was no running water in the castle, but a hot bath she could have any time she wanted.

She explored the small space, noting the shelves for towels and a place that had soaps in it. She picked one up. It smelled like violets and had the initials L.P. stamped into it. Peter gently took the soap from her and smelled it.

"Lucy. Lucy's favorite scent was violets. They made these special soaps for us and placed our initials in them. That is how they keep the inventory separated. It is a little luxury that we all loved. They will make one for you, if you like." At her nod, he continued, "They are very good at this. You can give them some ideas of what you prefer and they will make you a sample, until you get what you want. You already know mine and Lucy's. Let's see, Susan's was roses and Edmund's was a mountain heather scent.

The room was warm and steamy, the torchlight flickering in the dimness very romantic. His kisses here were far from playful and sent spirals of warmth circling through her, but he pulled back promising that he had plans for them here after the wedding. Thinking about that made her shiver with anticipation.

He had always been able to affect her, but now, here, she had started to feel different in many ways; older or more mature. Feelings that she kept tightly inside in their world, just naturally flowed to the surface here. With no teachers, parents or any adults around, there was a sense of freedom that was almost intoxicating. She was beginning to understand why Peter and his siblings had relished their time here.

Also, she was very glad they were getting married. Just thinking about him made her feel warm all over. When she wasn't with him, she thought of him constantly. When she was with him. . . well, if he felt the same way, it would be way too distracting to _not_ be married.

 **~|XwXwX|~**

Over lunch he told her he wanted to show her Narnia. Since she was to be queen, she would need to know her kingdom. Peter determined that the mornings would be taken up with exploring, and in the afternoons he would handle kingdom matters while she would work with the staff on the upcoming events and learn the Narnian ways of etiquette in greeting members of court, eating, and even small talk. She would also have to learn what each of the creatures were and their histories, and become familiar with the surrounding countries, who their leaders were and how their related to Narnia in the past. It sounded exhausting and she wondered how everything would get finished in time.

She had asked about humans in Narnia, curious to know where they were, for she had assumed there would be more in the castle. He told her they had left when the monarchs disappeared. He expected they would return soon for the wedding. Some might stay to be members of their court again. She was pleased that she was going to be schooled in all manner of etiquette. Just the thought of possibly having a 'court' was quite overwhelming.

 **~|XwXwX|~**

By the time night fell and the castle became quiet from its flustering busyness, April was very tired. She had spent the afternoon with the dressmakers, planning and being fitted for the various gowns – including her wedding dress – and other items she would need. The time with the seamstresses had taken her away from the formal dinner, so she ate dinner with Lucius, the protocol faun – also the head butler – and the one in charge of securing the many servants the castle would need for the next few weeks and beyond. Lucius was stuffy, austere, but patient and knowledgeable. She was already learning how to be a Queen.

She was hoping Peter would come and say goodnight again, when a knock sounded at the door and he poked his head in.

"Hi," he said softly, coming swiftly to her and taking her gently in his arms for a hug. "You look tired."

"And, so do you, my King," she replied, lightly smoothing away a frown mark from between his brows.

"I had forgotten how hard work this is. No wonder I nearly went crazy when I first got back to school, my brain didn't have enough to think about," he laughed.

"I should have approached you sooner then," she said wistfully.

He looked at curiously, "Are you talking about back at Hendon House?"

At her nod, he said, "We've never spoken of this. Did you notice me then?"

"Peter, I noticed you often, even before our schools shared a cafeteria, but then I noticed you every day. Some days you looked so angry and others so lonely, I. . . it wasn't until you started looking sad that I had the courage to speak to you."

"Oh, my love," he breathed. "I probably wasn't ready for you before then. Thank you for stopping that day. You pierced a light into my darkness. You and Aslan."

She laid her head on his shoulder, "I am so glad we are not there now." She stifled a yawn.

"Mmm, yes," he murmured. "But, now you need to sleep. We have a fun adventure ahead of us tomorrow!"

* * *

 **A/N: Happy New Year!**

 **I must give credit to Sushi for the personalized, initialed soap idea. I found it in her book "A Time for Us". By the way, if you like Cor and Aravis (who...spoiler alert...will make a guest appearance in a future chapter); you should check out her book, "The Fledgling Year." It is full of adventure, angst, and romance. She can be found under profile name Schmo and Sushi on Fanfiction . Net Thanks Sushi!**


	4. Chapter 3 - A Way to Ride

There was a knock on her door early the next morning. She answered it and a sweet faun named Felice entered; this was the same Faun that had helped her dress the day before.

"My Lady, the King requests you wear riding gear this morning."

 _Riding? As in_ _horseback_ _riding? He was going to teach her how to ride? How wonderful!_ It had been one of the things on her list that she had always dreamed of doing with him! How sweet that he remembered. Then, she remembered that it would be a necessity to learn here as there were no trains, buses or cars. Still, she was thrilled!

Soon she was wearing an amazing dress that was sewn up the middle creating very loose trousers. But, when she walked it swirled like a skirt. The clothing here made her feel so feminine, and though she knew she might tire of it one day, she loved wearing them now. They gave her tall boots to wear and plaited her hair tightly.

She opened the door to find a surprised Peter raising his hand to knock. He gave her an approving look and smiled.

"Good morning! I thought we would have a bite of breakfast first."

 **~|XwXwX|~**

Down in the stables he had the grooms bring out a beautiful white mare aptly named Sunshine. His horse was a black stallion named Midnight who looked to be high spirited. However, the horse responded to Peter's voice and touch as he greeted him like an old friend. April stood watching them fondly. Peter's voice interrupted her reverie.

"You must learn everything there is to know about taking care of, and riding, a horse; your safety may depend on it one day."

She nodded and he began to show her how to greet the horse by offering the back of her hand for the mare to smell. He then demonstrated how place the saddle and bridle on and adjust the stirrups. She was nervous but tried not to show it. He sensed her mood and smiled gently at her.

"Try to relax. Place your foot here and grab here; now hoist yourself up, yes, that's it. Try to sit squarely in the saddle. And, try to move your body with your horse. The tenser you are, the more painful your ride will be; not to mention that Sunshine will be rather uncomfortable herself. If you stay in tune with how she is moving it will be less likely that you will be thrown off balance."

He continued. "Press your legs here," he said, touching her knee gently and pushing it against the horse. She sucked in her breath at the contact and he glanced up at her and gave her a slow smile and let his hand linger on her leg longer than necessary. "And, hold your reins evenly and don't let them become too long, keep them collected, which will keep your connection with her mouth better. There, that's right."

He mounted his horse which the grooms had gotten ready for him while he was working with her. He looked incredibly handsome up on his horse– the sun glinting off the golden crown and making his blond hair shine. It was hard for her to concentrate on what he was saying. . .

"Horses are very intuitive. They feel the slightest movements and are also great at reading our intentions. So look up and where you want to go and it will help you guide your horse, along with using your leg and rein."

He then told her how to go and stop and turn. Finally they were able to leave the yard. They began at a walk and then he showed her to move into a trot, demonstrating posting several times for her before having her to practice it. She struggled with moving her body in time to the horse's stride, but not for too long. He stopped soon saying they would leave the galloping for later. He noticed when she shifted uneasily in the saddle.

"We are both going to be bit sore until we get used to riding. It has been almost two years since I have been on a horse. It will be difficult for both of us. Why don't we rest here?"

She looked around; they were close to the crown of a hill, and spread before them was the most beautiful landscape she had ever seen. Lush green rolling hills stretched into thick forests with mountains in the far distance. The grass seemed greener here and the sky such a rich shade of blue.

He helped her climb down from the horse and he tied them to a nearby tree so they could graze. She spread the blanket he had brought and dropped gratefully on to it, not wanting to admit that her legs felt a little like jelly.

"I'm a dancer, and in decent shape, but I think riding uses a different set of muscles," she declared grimly.

He chuckled and sat down next to her. "Well, did you like it?"

She gave him a childlike grin. "I loved it!"

"Good," he responded. "We will ride most days until you get used to, and good at, it."

"It is so beautiful here," she breathed looking at the scene before her.

"The scenery only compliments your beauty, my Lady," he answered sincerely, picking up her hand and kissing her palm. "You know you are Lady April now– Lady of Cair Paravel?"

She looked at him with wide eyes. "It's like living in a fairy tale!"

"One that you know very well. You grew up hearing our fairy tales and reading about them in the book your family has the task of caring for. It must be really surreal for you to be here."

She looked over at him as he gazed at the landscape around them, memorizing his profile. She wanted to lean over and kiss him but a sudden wave of shyness overtook her.

When it was time to leave, he encouraged her to try mounting on her own and grinned up at her when she was successful. His eyes held hers briefly, speaking silent words to her, causing her heart to flutter. He then turned and mounted his horse and they headed back to the castle. Presently, they heard a galloping from behind and turned to find a very large chestnut-colored centaur approaching. They reined in their mounts and waited for him to reach them.

"My Lord, the High King," he said in a deep bow, "It is so good to see you again, Sire!"

"Oreius!" Peter exclaimed with joy, clasping his arm, "It is great to see you as well! Allow me to present Lady April, my betrothed. April, this is Oreius, head of the military, my most trusted advisor, right hand man, teacher and mentor, or should I say master of torturous training."

Oreius smiled a toothy grin and bowed again, "It is a pleasure, fair lady!"

April flushed and returned the pleasantries.

"What news have you?" asked Peter.

a"I have been gathering the forces, Sire. The entire military contingency will be ready for you to command before the week's end."

April's eyes widened in fear at this news and she looked to Peter. But he seemed content; pleased, even, with the news.

"You have done well. Thank you!"

"It is my pleasure to serve, Sire," Oreius said with a bow and then galloped on to the castle.

Peter turned his horse and then looked to April. She couldn't move. "Peter, why are you gathering your entire military force?"

Peter looked at her strangely. "Why wouldn't I? Narnia has a threat against her. It could mean war. I. . . We have to be prepared." Then, with a very defensive edge to his voice, " _Why_ are you questioning me?"

"I. . . I don't know. I'm sorry. This is all so new to me. . . I can't bear the thought of you in battle. I guess I was hoping it wouldn't come to that."

Peter took her hand, "I hope it won't come to that, either, but I have to be ready. And, I will be making what may seem like strange decisions in the near future. I need your support, love. Do I. . ."

She cut him off, "You have it. I promise!"

They rode a little further in strained silence, their previous exchange bothering her; she had to know something.

"Peter? Why don't you want me to question you?"

He looked shocked that she would ask, "I. . . Um. . . I guess it just took me off guard. I mean, even my advisors don't or, well, _didn't_ question me like that. I'm used to people accepting my word as law. I forget that you haven't been here before to know that."

She raised her eyebrows at him. _Did he know how prideful he sounded?_ She realized there was a fine line between confidence and pride, but she thought he had just crossed it. She was going to point it out to him, but they were close to the castle. She put it out of her mind. She would try to find a way to talk to him later about it.

 **~|XwXwX|~**

Back in the stable yard Peter showed her how to unsaddle and care for her horse. She was distracted and was using the first brush, a curry comb, making soft wide strokes while he was unsaddling Midnight. He came over to correct the strokes she was making and stood directly behind her putting his hand over hers; pressing his body close. She instinctively leaned back into him and everything else faded away. Slow warmth spread through her at his nearness, the pressure of his body and delightful scent of him was overpowering, making her feel dizzy. So focused she was on him that she didn't realize she was holding her breath until she heard his voice soft and low in her ear, "Breathe, darling."

Someone called for his attention, he stepped back, and the spell broke. He moved away to talk with the caller. She couldn't move. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her breath came rapidly. She glanced around in a panic and then slipped away. How she found her way back to her rooms, she didn't know. She sat on the edge of her bed staring at the tapestry on the wall. It barely registered that the tapestry was of a very young Peter and Lucy, probably after they were first crowned king and queen.

She heard him calling her name and he walked into the room. "April, I was worried. . . What. . . what's wrong?"

She looked at him and shook her head; how could she begin to tell him? He came and knelt before her and gently touched her knee. She jerked slightly at his touch.

"Are you ill?" he asked tenderly.

She shook her head. "Peter. . . I. . . lately, when I look at you, when you touch me. . . I just, well, I long for you," she managed, blushing furiously.

A bright smile lit his face. "Oh, is that all? I was worried that I was pushing too close; that you didn't want me to. . . be that near."

"No. . ." she whispered, touching his hair.

He stood up and his eyes flicked from her and to the bed and back. He cleared his throat, "Can we step out to talk about this?"

She stood up and moved out to the sitting room and then to the balcony. The ocean air refreshed and cleared her head a bit. He moved to her side and they were quiet for moment. He turned to her.

"I have felt that way about you for months," he said quietly.

"How do you stand it? What I felt. . . _feel_ , is so strong. It is overwhelming; I can't think straight, all I want is to be in your arms."

He gently held her then, kissing her hair softly. "And I want you to be there. Soon my love, very soon. . . I do think what you are feeling is good. Maybe your mind and your body are preparing for us to be together. Each day it gets harder to wait, but it will be worth it, I promise!"

 **~|XwXwX|~**

That afternoon she met with Mrs. Beaver, the head chef, the housekeeper, and various other staff members to discuss the upcoming wedding feast and to plan the menu and determine what supplies would be needed. April was quiet, unsure of anything she could add to this discussion. She had very little knowledge of Narnian customs and foods, and knew nothing of celebrations done in the past. When asked her opinion, she hesitated, and then sensed a deep disapproval from the chef and a few others. She wondered if Susan had ever felt this out of her element; she doubted so. Deep in thought, she didn't notice Peter and a faun passing by the door. She was surprised when she heard his voice.

"Hello ladies! Working hard, I see." He smiled his charming smile at all of them. April's insecure thoughts flew out of her head and her heart melted at the sight of him. And, she wasn't the only one affected. The others tittered and giggled and she saw just how much they enjoyed having their king back among them.

"I have been thinking; since the nobles and members of court will be here for the wedding, we should also have a State dinner and a ball. Can we get everything ready in time?" he asked, including all of them in the question.

The room burst into chatter filled with possibilities and excitement. Peter smiled again and said, "Well, I'll leave the planning to you. Thank you, ladies." He smiled at all of them. However, the wink he gave was meant just for April.

She heard him say as he drifted out of the door, "Of course, I will need to make an address." His secretary was nodding and agreeing, taking notes as they walked. "And, Paxon, I will need to be briefed on all political matters every surrounding country has experienced this last year. . ." His voice fading as he went on down the hall.

She smiled; what an amazing man she was marrying! She thought she knew him in their world, and she did know him very well, but, the Narnian side of him was one she could have never truly understood or even tried to imagine. So, she was grateful to see him here in his true element. He was amazing in England, but, as High King. . . Her knees got weak just thinking about it. He was commanding, yet kind; strong, yet sensitive; noble, yet approachable. She fell in love with him more each day. And she couldn't wait until he came to say goodnight this evening. She planned to tell him just how special he was!


	5. Chapter 4 - A Way to Fly

**Chapter 4 - A Way to Fly**

They went on a ride early each morning, most of the time before breakfast, and she became a proficient horsewoman under his tutelage. She loved to gallop across the flat grassy plains and know that he was racing along with her. It was an amazing release to the stress they were under as the days went on. She would always remember that first gallop. . .

 _"I think you're ready to try. . ." he began._

 _"Try what?" she asked in a playful mood, her eyes eager for adventure._

 _She saw his eyes grow intense as he sensed her mood. He showed her how to take the horse from a trot to a canter and then into a full gallop. She was a little apprehensive at first, but soon learned to give the horse her head. Sunshine loved to run and April flattened her torso against the flying mane and tried to become one with the horse as they flew. She loved it! It was the most exhilarating thing she had ever done._

 _Her hair had come loose from its tight braid and when she caught up to Peter she saw his look of appreciation and wondered what she looked like. He dismounted and held out a hand to her. As soon as her feet hit the ground, or maybe even before, she was deep in his arms. He kissed her with a passion that made her head spin, and a warm feeling deep inside of her began spiraling outward, encompassing her entire being. She kissed him back with a fervor she never knew she had. His hands were firm behind her as if he couldn't pull her close enough. Just as she thought she might faint from the intensity of it all, he slowly pulled back, his kisses becoming sweet and gentle against her tingling lips._

 _"Oh, April," he whispered into her ear, and she sighed, wanting more of him. But, she knew he knew best when he pulled back. He traced her jaw._

 _"I couldn't resist," he said softly. "You have never looked so enticing as when you rode up just now, your hair undone, your eyes shining, cheeks flushed, lips parted. . ."_

 _He bent and kissed her again. She smiled into his kiss whispering, "I am so ready to be your wife!"_

 _He groaned, and with what she knew took a lot of willpower, he pushed back from her. She could see he was trying to change the mood._

 _"Well, let's see, there are not too many more days now. We have only a bit longer, my love."_

 **~|XwXwX|~**

The next day he took her on what was to be the most memorable and spectacular of their 'adventures.' Rather than take her to the stables for a ride, he led her up through the castle to a high flat and open part of the roof. She had the fleeting thought that in their world this would have been a helicopter pad, and those were new in _their_ time. She could see forever up here, and the wind was whipping at her. Peter steadied her as she looked across the beautiful landscape of Narnia.

"I love it here!" she enthused.

"I'm so glad," he murmured, kissing her softly.

"Mmm," she breathed, winding her arms around his neck. "Is this what we are here to do?" she asked hopefully.

He laughed. "No, tempting as it is. . . seeing that you love to fly at least on a horse, how would you _really_ like to fly?"

"What?" she asked stunned. Realization dawned as two beautiful gryphons gracefully landed near them; the wind increasing with the fluttering of their wings.

"Oh my!" Her heart started to beat furiously; _was he asking her to. . . ?_ He was watching her closely. She swallowed the lump that had suddenly risen in her throat. _He was!_

"Is it safe?" she asked tentatively, trying to stop the trembling that had started in her hands.

"Does it matter?" he challenged, lifting his eyebrows in question. "I'm not sure that many things in life are 'safe.' At least not the experiences worth having!"

She nodded; he was right. She met the challenge in his eyes. "Show me what to do."

Narnia was drawing her out. Here in this wild and free world she was becoming the person she had always wanted to be, and hopefully the person she was always meant to be.

"That's my girl!" Peter smiled and let her over to the smaller gryphon.

They were amazing creatures. They had the head, wings, and talons of an eagle, but the body and tail of a lion. They knelt before Peter their High King.

"Thank you, friends, it is marvelous to see you again. May I introduce Lady April. . . soon to be Queen. She has never flown before. April, this is Softtalon, and her mate is Rainwing."

The larger, male gryphon nodded to her, and the smaller gryphon spoke, "It is my pleasure, Lady April, to escort you to our most sacred place. Whenever you are ready, we will depart."

April thanked the gryphon and looked to Peter. He smiled and helped her up on the magnificent creature's back. There was a harness of sorts and he showed her where to hold on. She was very high up indeed, and felt the sway and movement as the gryphon waited for its mate and Peter to be ready.

Peter spoke, "Let's be off!"

Since they were so high up, the gryphons took two or three steps, then glided off the edge of the battlement, caught the air current, and were soaring high above the castle, the ground far below and getting smaller as the gryphons climbed higher into the sky.

April left her stomach on the castle below and a squeal squeaked out of her as they flew through the sky. She heard a whoop, opened her eyes, and glanced around. Peter wore such a look of exhilaration she had to laugh. He glanced over at her and she nodded. They shared a huge smile. When the gryphon pumped her wings, the power she felt underneath was awe inspiring. When she looked at the ground, it made her hold on tighter. But it was so amazing up here. The wind tore at her clothes and hair; she had never felt so free. It was unbelievable!

They began slow circles towards the ground, gliding on the air currents. She saw woods and noticed they seemed to be heading toward a hill with large stones. They came to a smooth halt at the base. Peter leapt off and came over to help her down. She slid off and he lifted her down, his hands on her waist. She stumbled against him and he held her steady. His heart was beating just as fast as hers was.

"That was incredible!" she exclaimed. "Thank you!" she added, addressing the gryphon, who nodded.

"Thank _you_ ," she said softly to Peter, who looked deep into her eyes.

"You are most welcome!" he replied, pulling back and taking her hand. "We'll be back," he said to the gryphons.

"Take your time," they replied and flew off.

"Where are we, Peter?" she asked.

"The Stone Table," he replied reverently.

Her eyes widened, and she found she had no words to reply.

He led her up the hill and to the stones. Directly before her was a giant broken table of stone, a stone arch behind it. She involuntarily gave a small cry and fell to her knees. Peter put his hand on her shoulder and told her to take her time. She remembered him telling her about his first trip here after the Battle of Beruna and how emotional of a time it was for him. And, she could see why. Lucy had shared with her in great detail her account of that dreadful night when it appeared that evil had won even before the actual battle took place. She shivered; how glad she was to know that Aslan had won both battles, and how grateful she was to Him for His sacrifice. Not just for the Pevensie's sake, but for her own. Tears fell softly on her cheeks and she felt the need to call Peter.

"Peter," she almost whispered.

"I'm here, love," he said coming to her side.

"Will you pray with me?" she shyly asked.

"Of course." He knelt beside her and took her hand. He was thoughtful for a moment then spoke.

"It is curious; we never truly prayed to Aslan like this when we were in Narnia before. A silent plea every now and then of course, but it is different now. You and I know Him as Christ in our world, and we pray there. . . I guess because we cannot physically see or touch Him like we can in Narnia. But, I think it is still well and good to do that here now, with you."

His voice was solemn and respectful as he thanked Aslan for His sacrifice, for bringing them together, and for calling them to Narnia. He asked for blessings on their coming marriage and for wisdom in handling the threat against his people and his Country. It was a sweet and special moment; one she would never forget.

She wondered at why they had not prayed much together before. They read scripture often in their world, but this was a different experience. He squeezed her hand and she opened her eyes. He helped her to stand and then hugged her close. There was no passion in his arms, just a sweet tenderness where she cherished the bond that she felt with him and the knowledge that she was supposed to be here, by his side. She pulled back and smiled into his eyes and he touched her cheek gently. She stepped away to go over to the arch. She wanted to touch the spot where Aslan had first been seen resurrected. She smiled and then nodded that she was ready to go.

As they walked down the hill they talked softly of her experience there, and he asked her what was on her heart.

"We have never really prayed together. Do you think we could pray together often after we are married?"

Peter's grip tightened on her hand, "Yes. I have thought a lot about it. I think it would be a very good thing. I wanted to before now, but was warned against it."

She was puzzled, so he continued, "I met with the pastor at the mission and talked with him. I shared a little about our situation and he cautioned me saying that praying together regularly could create a powerful and intense bond at a time when a couple might be very vulnerable. We were already so bonded by our common Narnian experiences; to add prayer to the mix might have made things more difficult for us. Does that make sense?"

She nodded slowly and agreed that it did. Again she was reminded of how carefully he thought things through and felt so fortunate that he would seek counsel regarding their relationship. She told him so and he seemed pleased but also a little perplexed, saying he would have to have counsel before making one of the most important decisions in his life, which was who to marry.

Peter called the gryphons with a special whistle. They took the long way back to the castle. April relaxed and enjoyed the scenery, marveling over the morning and the fantastic flight she was having. The gryphons dropped them back off on the castle roof and April hugged Softtalon, thanking her profusely.

The gryphon surprised her by saying, "I will always be at your service, my Lady!" Then they were gone.

She turned to Peter. "That was the most wonderful experience I have ever had. Thank you."

"It is an amazing place, with amazing creatures, and it means so much to me to be able to share it with you and to have you embrace it with all of your heart. Thank _you_ , my love!"

He kissed her softly and then turned her to go inside; the sun was climbing high in the sky and there was work to be done.

April was prepared for an afternoon of work, but it turned out there was nothing really pressing to be done. So she wandered through the castle admiring the architecture, tapestries, and just exploring. She walked past an open door and glanced in then stopped. It was Peter's study. His head was bent over the desk and he was busy writing. She watched him for a moment and he glanced up. A wide smile spread over his features.

She walked into the room. It was very pleasant and she loved it instantly for it was a perfect reflection of him. Wooden bookshelves lined the walls, a deep red and golden toned rug cushioned the floor. A beautiful stained glass window was behind the desk and above that a clear glass window to let in the natural light. His desk was a wooden mahogany which matched the bookshelves. The massive piece of furniture was covered in papers, maps, and open volumes. Two comfortable arm chairs sat in front of the desk. He looked so at home sitting there; she would have guessed he had spent more time in this room than even in his chambers.

He pushed back in his chair, smiling up at her and she came around the desk.

"This is a beautiful room," she said sincerely.

"It is even more beautiful now that you are here," he flirted.

She blushed and he pulled her down to sit on his lap. "Are you busy? I don't want to interrupt you. . ." she asked.

"You will always be a welcome interruption! What are you up to this afternoon?"

"Just exploring and wishing for something that I have forgotten to ask for," she responded, putting her arms around his neck and touching his hair.

"And what might that be? You have not asked for anything at all yet," he said intently. "There is not much I could deny you, especially when you do that to my neck."

She laughed. "So I now know a diplomatic technique to bend the King's will to mine?"

He chuckled. "At least for today. What is it you wish for?"

She took a deep, sighing breath. "I wish for my ballet shoes. I can only practice so much in slippers, and the floors being carpeted or rough, well, I am afraid I will get out of shape. . ."

He smiled a rich indulgent smile. "Your wish is my command."

He leaned over, pulled open a drawer of his desk, and pulled out bundle of cloth and set it on her lap. She looked at him in surprise.

"Open it!" he urged.

She unwrapped it, squealed, and then hugged him tight. There, on her lap, was a soft leather version of her en pointe ballet shoes. She looked at him in question.

"I asked them to start working on them the day we got here. They were finished just this morning. Do you like them? I hope they fit!"

She didn't answer because she was kissing him. She pulled back and said, "Thank you so much. You are the most thoughtful and considerate person. I know they will be great!"

"Well, you are always welcome. Besides, I love to watch you dance, so these are for me too," he said with a twinkle in his eye. But, she wasn't fooled. She kissed him again softly.

He sighed. "Please, come interrupt me every day!"

She laughed and got up to leave. "Wait," he said rising with her. "There is more. Come with me."

She followed him down the hall and around a corner. He opened a door to an empty rectangular room that appeared to be under construction.

"I should have waited until this was finished, but I couldn't resist showing it to you. It will be ready by the next of next week. I have asked them to put a wooden floor down and those bars are ready to be attached to the wall."

"Peter, what is this going to be? Bars...do you mean ballet barres? Oh my! Are you serious? This is for me? A studio of my own?"

"Yes," he said, "You need a place to practice, right? We have all these empty rooms. You have been so accommodating this week, and have been so willing to immerse yourself into my world. I wanted to do something special for you. Think of it as a wedding present."

"Accommodating? But. . ." she said chewing on her lip, "I gave you a hard time about even coming to Narnia back in the glade."

"I don't see it that way at all. What you see as being difficult, I recognized as tempering my tendency to be headstrong and to act somewhat impulsively. So, please don't stop questioning me."

She shot him a look and his expression turned sheepish, "I have been thinking about our conversation the other day. I don't have anyone to really question my actions or at least the motive behind then. Even when Ed and my sisters were Kings and Queens, I was still in a position of authority over them. I do listen to my Advisers, but I tend to get defensive when challenged. I'm sorry if I was cross."

She hugged him. "Thank you for apologizing. I did wonder, and I don't plan to second guess you. I trust you and I will support you. But, I would like to think you would welcome my questions, and, perhaps, my input."

He kissed her hair. "Yes, just please, do it when we are alone. People are very traditional here and my ego can be weak at times. If my wife were to publicly question my ideas, or motives, it would do more damage than good. But, I recognize that you have a perception about people that I don't and I trust you as well. I know it will be very different having you as queen than Lucy and Susan."

"Well, should I hope so," she teased lightening the mood. "This studio will be perfect! It is the best gift you could have ever given me!"


	6. Chapter 5 - Taking Care of the King

**Chapter 5 - Taking Care of the King**

The next morning Felice woke her. April had asked Felice to become her personal maid, after being convinced by Peter that she needed one. It was hard not to be too independent here. But, these creatures had a heart for service and she became more willing to accept their help the longer she stayed. Felice handed her a note from Peter. It said simply, " _Not up to riding this morning, please meet me in my study. - Peter"_

She dressed in a hurry wondering what could be wrong. When she arrived he wasn't there but a door she had not noticed the day before was ajar. Opening it slowly she found that it led out to a balcony. _Of course!_ She remembered this from one of her Narnian dreams. And just like in the dream he was looking out over the grassy plains and woods that this side of the castle faced. The dryads were dancing in the distance.

"Oh," she breathed and moved up close to him touching his arm.

He turned and smiled. "Good morning," he said giving her forehead a quick kiss. "Sorry for the note, but. . ."

Her attention was fixed on the dryads. She knew they had been gone delivering the summons to the Advisers and the Council members, but it seemed they were back now. She stood transfixed, watching them move. She didn't notice Peter's eyes were on her. Something was happening.  
The dryads had stopped their rhythmic movements and were looking towards them. One by one they floated over to the balcony. April held her breath; would they sense anything different about her?

She and Peter had talked extensively about the way to reveal her history to the Narnians. Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers already knew. He had asked her permission when they first arrived to tell them since they were still not sure they could trust her. She and Peter decided they would meet secretly with the dryads to tell them. _Was that what this was? Had he called them here for that? No, it didn't seem like it._

The dryads were chatting with Peter and he introduced her. They seemed very curious about her. She nodded and Peter began to explain her history. She knew she would never be able to get the words out, overcome as she was to see them so close. They were baffled and then ecstatic to hear the news, taking her hands and spinning her round. She laughed with joy. Peter then talked with them about an idea he had to tell the Narnians about April's history. They decided to do something fun at the State dinner, which was to be held the evening before the Council meeting. April was excited and promised to meet them later so they could begin to prepare.

April and Peter stepped back into the study. She was chattering about the dryads and turned to look at him, stopping in mid-sentence. She had forgotten her earlier concern.

"Peter!" she exclaimed, "What's wrong?"

He dropped into his desk chair and looked up at her. "I'm fine; hungry for breakfast. Why do you ask?"

She touched his forehead and looked into his eyes. They seemed a little lifeless and there were dark circles under them. He didn't seem to be as energetic as usual. Maybe after he ate. . . They heard the summons to the dining room and she watched him closely during breakfast. He engaged with the others in normal conversation, but there something not quite right. As soon as they were finished she pulled him back into his study.

She stood before him and touched his cheek. "Peter," she said gently, "Are you feeling well?"

"I'm tired," he admitted, "And I have a headache. I just feel 'off' today."

"Did you go to bed last night after you came to say goodnight? We talked for a long time and it was late when you left."

He looked a little sheepish and shook his head no.

"You came back here and worked?" she demanded, her voice rising. "Peter, you can't do that! You are working way too hard. You need to let others help carry the load!"

He started to protest but she wouldn't hear of it. "Peter, you don't understand. It's just you here. I know it's driving you to work harder, but if you get sick, there is no one to take your place. Your body needs rest. Your mind may be grown and fine to stay up all hours of the night, but your body is still young. You need lots of food and even more sleep. I'm guessing last night is not the first night you have worked so late?"

He shook his head and said, "April, I know you mean well, but there is a lot to be done and very little time to finish it in. . ."

"You have spent a lot of that time on me. Well, let me return the favor; let me help!" she pleaded.

He was shaking his head again. "Peter, look. . . you want to protect me, right? You want to save your kingdom?" At his nod, she continued, "Well, you can't do either if you can't think straight. You have an amazing mind, and it will need to be sharper more than ever once the guests start to arrive. Now, I want you to go back to bed and sleep at least until lunch!"

"No, I can't do that!" he countered.

"What do you have to do this morning?" she demanded.

"Take inventory of the armory."

"Oh, pooh! Anyone can do that. I'll do it. Tumnus and Beaver will help me. I assume they know what to do?"

He nodded, looking defeated and very tired. "Oh Peter," she sighed and cupped his cheek. "Please, do this for me. . . get some rest and don't work so late. There are a hundred people, beings – whatever – in this castle who will do what you ask. Not just because you are the High King, because they like you and they love having you here. Let them do their jobs. And, let _me_ take care of _you_ for a change!"

She kissed him gently and he responded drawing her close, "I wish you could come with me," he said. "You are so lovely when you are angry."

She hit him lightly on the chest and pushed him out the door. As luck would have it, Tumnus was strolling by. She explained what was happening and when he recovered from shock he saw Peter to his quarters and promised to return to speak with her.

After they were gone she collapsed into a chair. Convincing him of anything was like trying to get a rock to move, but she had done it. She could be stubborn too. When Tumnus returned she was sitting calmly smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

 **~|XxXxX|~**

April was starting to get worried. When Peter missed lunch she decided to let him sleep, but now that it was almost dinner time, she was concerned. She was also frustrated because she couldn't check on him herself; not only did she not know where his quarters were, which was driving her crazy, she also knew it would be incredibly inappropriate. She had already asked Tumnus to look in on him at lunch who assured her he was sleeping soundly. So, she went in search of Mrs. Beaver. Who, smiled indulgently and soon returned with a, 'He's fine, dearie, how sweet you are to look after him.' She wanted to scream in frustration.

While she bathed she reflected on the day. Inventorying the armory was intimidating, exhausting, and dusty work. It had taken eight of them and all day, but it was complete. While they worked Tumnus mentioned in a low voice that no one had ever been able to convince the High King to rest like that. He said his sisters tried everything they knew and he would still shoulder all the responsibility and work too hard. He was very pleased to see that Peter had changed some and was willing to listen to someone who obviously cared about him. In fact, she had heard some whispers around the castle to that affect and had been assured by Mrs. Beaver very volubly that everyone loved her all the more for taking care of _their_ King.

She sighed and reached for the soap and was summoned out of her thoughts by a delightful smell. She looked at the soap, Lucy's was gone and instead it had her initials imprinted on it. She had met the very pleasant dwarfess who crafted those sorts of things for the castle and she had enjoyed picking out her scent. She ran her finger over the A. and was shocked to see a P. A sense of warmth flooded her, of course they would make a large batch and it would not make sense to change them after the wedding. She sighed and floated in the water. Soon she would be April Pevensie, it sounded strange, but wonderful. As she used the soap that had a goat's milk base she smelled white ginger with a touch of orange. She loved it. She hoped Peter would too.

She climbed out of the warm water hoping he would come by before she went to bed. It didn't happen because as soon as she got back to her room she fell asleep. It was late when she heard a strange noise. Well, there were a lot of strange noises around a castle at night, but this one was different. She recognized it for a light taping. She got up and put on her dressing gown. There was always a torch lit near the door. She opened the door slightly and then almost cried in relief. It was Peter, looking rested and guilty for waking her. She pulled him in and he, as always, left the door open.

"I heard you might be worried about me?" he said lightly.

"How did you know?"

"I woke up starving and took your advice. I went down to the kitchens to see what I could scavenge and found Mrs. Beaver who took great pleasure in feeding me and telling me about your day."

He smiled at her and stroked her cheek leaning in to kiss her gently. "Thank you," he breathed against her lips. "Mmm, you smell great. They made your soap, I like it!"

Her heart started beating audibly, and her throat closed, but she managed, "You're welcome and I'm glad. Are you feeling better?"

"Much," he said, pulling her closer. "I don't think anyone other than my Mother has ever ordered me to bed like that, but you were right. I needed it. I have been pushing myself too hard. I will do better."

"Good," she said strongly. And then thought to herself, knowing she shouldn't say it out loud that late at night, in her room, in her nightclothes, _because I need a groom that has lots of energy._ She must have smiled enigmatically while thinking it because he looked at her in the dim light and she saw a flame light in his eyes. She knew his intention as he lowered his head.

Oh, how she wanted him to kiss her like that, here, now, in the dark, with no one around. It felt deliciously wrong, but wrong was the key word and she pulled back quickly.

He blinked and stepped back as well. Taking her hand, he brought it slowly to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently while looking in her eyes. Just this small intimacy made her knees week and she almost faltered.

"Good night my sweet Lady, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

Then he was gone and she let out the breath she had been holding and gently closed the door behind him. _How many more days did they have left_?


	7. Chapter 6 - Breath of Fresh Air

**Chapter 6 - Breath of Fresh Air**

Peter, true to his word, enlisted help with everything that did not require his personal touch. He would not delegate much to April since he instead wanted to spend time with her. So, in the mornings following, he showed her more of Narnia. They visited the fields and Fords of Beruna and she could imagine the battles fought there. They canoed on Glasswater, walked on the sandy beaches, and even rode to Beaversdam.

But the wedding was fast approaching and the preparations became more feverish. April was stretched to her capacity, never having planned any event before. The palace, too, was busier than ever. Guests started arriving – mostly Advisors and Council Members – but members of the old court and the Heads of State from surrounding Countries began to arrive as well. The official 'greeting day' would not come until the day before the wedding, but Peter tried to spend time with the key people who had come to wish him well. He always called April to visit with them too, so she stayed within range as she worked on the preparations. These visits were a bit stressful for her, this being so new, but she loved getting to see Peter and would take any excuse she could to spend time near him.

One such visit came as she was doing a task that she really disliked and was glad for the excuse to run to his side. She came smiling into the salon where he greeted his favorite guests, and two young people turned towards her. Used to seeing aged nobles and court members who tended to stare down their noses at her and Peter's supposed 'youth,' it was refreshing to see a couple not but a few years older than she who had merry smiles and laughing eyes and crowns on their heads. The Queen was a dark haired and skinned beauty and the King was fair with reddish blond hair and blue eyes. She looked expectantly at Peter, who was wearing an expression of excitement and relief that she hadn't seen in days.

"April, it is my great pleasure to present to you two very good friends of mine. King Cor and Queen Aravis of Archenland. Cor and Aravis, this is my beloved, April; Lady of Cair Paravel and soon to be Queen of Narnia."

As April curtsied to them both, Peter continued, "Cor's Father, King Lune, was my mentor when I first came to Narnia, and Aslan rest his soul, was a wonderful King. I watched Cor and his twin brother Corin grow up. I went to Cor's coronation and attended their wedding and Aravis' Coronation two years ago."

Turning to the couple, he said, "I am so pleased that that you could come."

Aravis said teasingly, "How could we not come? You can imagine our complete surprise when the wedding invitation arrived. We had to see what she looked like!"

"Aravis!" Cor scolded. To April he said, "You'll have to excuse my wife, she tends to speak her mind– _all the time_!"

April hid a smile at the couple who were now exchanging dirty looks and then giggled as Peter threw his head back and laughed loudly. He clapped Cor on the back.

"I see nothing has changed between the two of you. What a breath of fresh air you are. Come, sit; I know you will want refreshments after your long journey."

Peter and Cor walked over to pour the drinks and Aravis leaned close to April.

"I meant no disrespect, Lady April; the High King has chosen well. I can tell from here how much he cares for you," Aravis said.

"Please, call me April. All this is so new to me. Sometimes I feel in over my head and wonder why he would choose me."

"Oh, King Peter could have chosen any woman to be his Queen. But, according to most, he loved Narnia too much to think of sharing his affections with a wife. But, between you and me, I think he never wanted to marry because they all knew how to handle _this_. You, obviously, are from his world, and understand him differently. Plus, _he_ seems different now. Not just in looks, he is so much younger than when we saw him last, but in spirit too."

"Thank you. He has been through so much since he left this era," April said quietly as the men joined them. Peter sat next to her on the settee and put his arm around her waist, shocking her. He was always very careful about not touching her in front of others that might be offended.

Cor and Aravis shared a knowing smile and shook their heads in disbelief. Cor spoke first, "So, I have to ask, why . . . how . . . are you so much younger than when you left?"

Peter smiled and said, "That is the question I dread to hear these days, but I'm relieved to be able to tell you, and only you, the whole story." As briefly as he could, he recounted going back through the wardrobe, the years following, his second time in Narnia far into the future, being told he was not to return, his meeting April, the battles they faced together, his proposing, and their finding themselves in Narnia now and their purpose here.

When he was finished Cor let out a low whistle. Aravis looked sympathetic and spoke to April, "When you said he had been through a lot you weren't jesting. You have our confidence, Peter; we will keep your secrets." A look of mischievousness crossed her pretty face and she said, "We should tell them all that when you fell in love with April, she placed you under an enchantment so you would appear as young as she!"

They all laughed and April knew then they would be fast and lasting friends. They spent the rest of the day talking and laughing together. April got a chance to hear most of their story and she was very touched. Especially so, since Aravis had been new to the Archenland culture at one time, and Cor was new to the throne–having been raised as a slave in Calormen and not knowing he was the Crown Prince of Archenland until he saved his Country, and Narnia, from being ambushed by a raiding Calormen army. What a romantic story. They were so young and had journeyed so far together being guided by Aslan himself. Even more amazing was that they grew up together and realized they had loved each other for many years before deciding to marry.

Cor seemed very humble indeed, even after being King for two years he said that sometimes he would rather live out in the woods and hunt for a living. Of course, they then had a laugh and talked about Corin, his twin brother, who was doing that very thing right now at their Father's hunting lodge.

Watching the two of them, though they traded barbed remarks, she could sense the deep love that bound them together. She wondered if she and Peter had that kind of love. At one point when Cor leaned over to whisper something to Aravis, April looked at Peter and met his eyes. Yes, they did have the beginnings of that deep love; they just didn't have the years behind it yet.

She knew she loved him more now that when they first arrived and that has been less than two weeks ago. How much more would she love him after two years of marriage? She sighed in contentment just thinking about it. His arm tightened around her and she put her head on his shoulder.

That mood broke when Cor and Aravis started telling stories about Peter. His conquests in battle, tournaments he had won, strategic diplomacy, it all started to overwhelm April. It was a side of Peter she had never been truly presented with other than reading the Book of Chronicles from the Golden Age that her family had passed down for generations. She felt very, very intimidated, especially when Aravis said. . .

"I remember when I first met the High King; I was young and it was my first time in Narnia. I remember being so in awe of him. He seemed much older than me then. I recall someone saying to me that there was not a maiden from Narnia to Calormen who had not dreamed of the High King at least once."

Cor looked shocked, "Aravis! Are you saying . . . ?"

"Well," Aravis teased, winking at April, "maybe only once!"

They laughed and Peter turned bright red.

Cor noticed that April seemed uncomfortable and changed the tone of conversation. "Of course, they didn't see him when. . ." and he launched into an outlandishly embarrassing tale of a hunt they had once been on. The stories only got funnier as Peter told ones about Cor. April started to relax again, watching and enjoying the banter and rapport that only the best of friends can pick up from when they last saw each other.

They took dinner together and Peter brought out some of his best wine. She was not used to drinking anything and was starting to feel sleepy when they decided it was indeed late. After making plans for a ride together in the morning, they showed the royal couple to their rooms and Aravis spoke about Cair Paravel on the way there.

"That is the best part of coming here, the hot baths. Really, Cor, we should try to figure out how to get that at Anvard. Or maybe the best part is being near the ocean, or maybe the great feasts that you all are famous for . . . regardless, it is good to be here. And, Peter, she is a gem. You best treasure her!" Then she turned and went into their rooms.

Cor stood back looking shocked. "I know she hasn't had _that_ much to drink! My practical Aravis, who is much more comfortable with a sword in her hand in the company of men, just paid you the highest compliment I have ever heard her say out loud to a woman."

Peter squeezed April's hand and on the way to her quarters, she talked about how much she enjoyed had their time with them. Being around another young couple, so in love, and whose situation was so similar to theirs was very encouraging. Of course, quarrelling all the time with Peter would be too stressful for her, but she could see the positives of the making up.

Peter stopped just outside of her door, "I can't come in to say goodnight, not this evening. I've had too much wine, and I don't trust myself to be able to leave."

But, he did take her in his arms and kiss her lingeringly. "You _are_ a treasure, my love. I know that full well."

He opened the door for her and checked to be sure she was safely inside. She wandered out to the balcony and breathed deep of the salty sea air. Yes, more than Aravis could ever be aware of, April was glad to be here as well.

 **(A/N: I have modified the timeline for Cor's coronation and Cor and Aravis' marriage. Technically Cor would have been 15 when the four went back through the wardrobe. As they are two of my favorite characters, I thought it would be fun for them to be just a bit older, so they could fit into this story.)**


	8. Chapter 7 - Trouble on All Fronts

**Chapter 7 - Trouble on All Fronts**

April found the others in the stable yard readying their horses for the ride. She greeted Cor and Aravis but then looked for Peter. She was told he had a few details to attend to this morning, but his horse had been made ready for him. It was just the three of them and the four horses in a secluded corner of the grounds. Moments later she felt a presence behind her and then hands were placed over her eyes.

"Guess who?" she heard in her ear.

She smiled, and reached up to grab the hands. "Oh, I don't know?" she said slowly and playfully. "Is that you, Edmund? If so, how convenient; I must tell you about the dream I had of you last night!"

"What? Who? April!" she heard Peter exclaim.

Cor snickered behind her. She turned around slowly in his arms and placed her hands on his chest. " _That_ is what you get for trying to sneak up on me," she said, lifting her lips for his good morning kiss.

"You sure know how to take a man's ego down a peg or two," he chided.

"She's only doing you a favor!" laughed Aravis.

April walked Peter over to his horse. "You know I only dream of you, right?" she reassured him making sure the others couldn't hear.

"I should hope so, especially since most of your dreams tend to come true," he said.

She blushed, thought for second, and then decided to say what was on her mind. "Well, we'll see in a couple of days, won't we?"

She flounced over to her horse, looking back to see his eyes widen in shock and then brighten as a grin appeared. He winked at her and she blushed again. She loved flirting with him. She hoped they would still be flirting with each other when they were old and gray!

 **~|XxXxX|~**

Cor and Peter rode ahead on the trail through the forest. Aravis was talking with April about how good it was for Cor and Peter to be such close friends.

"Oh, would you look at that? I bet I can guess what they are talking about."

"What? How?" April asked, very curious and tried to look at them closer.

"See how Cor is rubbing the back of his neck and his ears are pink?" Aravis said.

"What does that mean?" laughed April.

"Cor does that when he is uncomfortable and he still blushes sometimes when we talk about. . . Well, let's put it this way: I bet you one thousand gilds they are talking about after your wedding!"

It was April's turn to blush a deep red. Aravis laughed but then took compassion on her, "My apologies, April. Should I not have said anything?"

"No, I love that you know Cor so well. Do you really think so? I mean why would they do that with us right here?"

"Why not? You know it's on Peter's mind, why wouldn't he take the opportunity to ask?"

"Oh my, well . . . did you . . . do you . . . like it?"

Aravis almost blushed herself, but it was hard to tell since her skin was darker. "Yes, very much, but the first time, well . . . usually doesn't happen like you think it will. But, that's the great thing about marriage; you have plenty of opportunities to make it better."

April nodded and bit her lip, uncomfortable and wanting to ask more, but not wanting to pry. Aravis broke into her thoughts.

"Of course, you would think multiple opportunities would produce an heir, but not yet."

She sounded frustrated and April was instantly sympathetic, "My parents struggled for years with that. I've seen how difficult it can be. I mean, I was very young, but my Mum seemed to be sad most of my life."

"It makes me feel so inadequate. He should have married someone else, a woman who could give him an heir. What if I never conceive?"

"What does Cor say about that?" April asked.

"Oh, he gets furious with me for even suggesting that he should have married anyone else. He tells me to relax and says that it will happen in Aslan's time."

"I don't have any words to give you – that are my own at least – but Aslan did say something to Peter when we first arrived in Narnia that has been playing around in my thoughts. He said, 'Sometimes you have to get to the point where you can release control of the things you long for the most before they will happen.'"

"Those are words worth thinking about," Aravis said softly.

Aravis was quiet for a minute, and then changed the subject back to April and Peter. "I am assuming you and Peter haven't. . . ." at April's quick shake of her head, Aravis asked, "Are you nervous?"

April said, "Honestly, I'm not sure. Sometimes I think I'm so nervous I can't go through with it at all; and, other times, I can't wait for us to be alone. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, I remember feeling that way. The best thing I can tell you is to relax and trust him. I know you do or you wouldn't be here with him. There is not a more honorable man in this entire world than the High King."

"Thanks, Aravis," April smiled.

Aravis smiled back, and seeing the open plain before them, flashed a conspiring look at April and asked, "Do you like to fly?"

"Do I ever!" enthused April.

They split apart and trotted past the men, flashing them twin smiles and then they were off, galloping across the grassy fields as if they were racing. Aravis, being the more experienced horsewoman, pulled ahead, but April didn't care. She was reveling in the feeling of freedom and of leaving the castle and all of its pressures far behind.

When they stopped, laughing and breathless, they looked back for Peter and Cor. They came trotting up a few minutes later shaking their heads and tsking at them.

"What? You didn't even try to chase us!" teased Aravis.

"I know from past experience that I will never catch you, so why even try?" countered Cor.

"You're no fun!" pouted Aravis, dismounting and going over to him.

April looked at Peter who was staring intently at her with the same look he had after all of their gallops together. She smiled demurely knowing he couldn't kiss her like that with the others here.

"How about breakfast, everyone?" she asked, tearing her eyes away from Peter's. "This is as good of a place as any."

What happened next none of them would remember exactly. April was spreading the blanket and was turning to get the food from her saddle bags. Cor was dismounting, talking with Aravis. They heard an outlandish scream and Peter's cry. The next thing they knew, Midnight was racing riderless across the plain and Peter was flat on his back unconscious.

They all stood in shocked stillness for a second, and then they came to life. "Peter!" April screamed and ran over to him and knelt in the grass by his side. She barely realized that Aravis had mounted and was chasing after Peter's horse. Cor was approaching as she was taking Peter's pulse. Thankfully he had one. With wide, frightened eyes, she looked at Cor, who was kneeling on Peter's other side.

"Do you have medical training?" he asked, watching April as she felt along the ground to see if he had fallen on any of the rocks that were scattered about.

"No, my Mother was a nurse of a sort. They are doctor's or healers helpers in our world," she explained, not sure why she felt the need to clarify.

He nodded. "Do you mind? I have had extensive medical training as part of my military education."

"Please," she pleaded, "help him!"

She had seen Peter unconscious only once and it scared her more now than then. She had almost lost him that day when he pricked his hand on the poison thorns in the grove, and she never wanted to go through that again!

Cor was feeling along his neck and spine and lifting his eyelids. "His eyes are responsive to light. I don't feel any injuries. I think he'll be fine."

She breathed in relief and looked up. Cor was watching her closely. He spoke, "You're handling this very well." At her puzzled expression he continued, "Most women I know would be hysterical right now and have to be given a restorative themselves. You seem to handle pressure well and have a calming presence about you. You will make a good queen."

April was shocked at his words and the compliment; she managed a "Thank you."

He nodded and turned as Aravis came riding up with Peter's errant horse. Her face was dark with anger. "He wasn't saddled properly! I'm surprised he hadn't thrown Peter before now. I'm glad you all didn't chase us. Poor horse, the loose saddle pulled across his withers and pinched him. That's what made him scream and rear."

April was alarmed at that news. Normally Peter saddled his own horse, but today it was done for him. Who had saddled Midnight and was it done intentionally or was it just an oversight? She met Cor's eyes and saw that he was concerned as well. She didn't have time to dwell on it. Peter was starting to come to, moaning and trying to sit up.

"What happened?" he managed.

April helped him sit and Cor explained that he had been thrown.

"Well, I can't say that has happened in a long time. Was I out long?"

Cor took over asking him how many fingers he was holding up? What was his name? How tall were the giants in Ettinsmoor?

Peter laughed and pushed his hand away, "I'm fine. I just had the wind knocked out of me. Ohhh!" he exclaimed as he stood. "I'll feel _that_ in my back tomorrow."

April was so relieved tears splashed out of her eyes; she brushed them away quickly, but not before he noticed. He hugged her close.

"I'm okay, love. Really, I'm fine," he said soothingly. "If I hadn't been dismounting I probably would have been able to stay in the saddle. At least we weren't moving. Do we know what caused him to rear like that?" he asked, looking at Aravis.

She explained and Peter's eyes got wide. "Well, that will teach me never to ride again without checking the tack first," he said lightly, but she saw the concern in his eyes.

 **~|XxXxX|~**

On the ride back she watched Peter closely. He was very quiet. When she questioned him, he told her his head hurt a bit. She was concerned and developed a plan. She noticed Cor watching Peter and herself closely and wasn't surprised when he dropped back to speak with her.

"You'll want to know who saddled his horse," he stated.

She thought back to Peter's words about not knowing who he could trust in the palace and nodded. Cor smiled grimly and moved back to Aravis.

As they rode into the stable yard April lightly suggested that Aravis take Peter up to the salon they were in yesterday for some refreshments. She agreed. It concerned her not a little that Peter didn't raise an eyebrow at the idea. When they were gone, she dismounted and walked her horse over to a groom that she recognized.

"Gideon," she said sweetly. "Thank you for your service today. Do you know who saddled the King's horse this morning?"

"Oh, yes, my Lady, that would be Buck," the groom stopped and looked around. "I don't see him right now; he's new you know."

"Thank you so much. Have a pleasant day," April returned.

She walked leisurely over to the castle, keeping her features neutral; when she entered the stairwell, she stopped and took a deep breath. She looked at Cor who was following her.

"We'll go see Lucius next. He's in charge of hiring the servants."

Cor nodded and April led the way to the butler's office. Cor stood off to the side as she rapped on the door. Hearing the call to enter, she went inside, but left the door ajar so Cor could hear at least her part of the conversation.

"Lucius! How nice to see you today. I hope you don't mind the interruption, but I wanted to let you know that I won't need the additional maid that you had secured for me. . . Oh, well, Felice does such a great job. And, speaking of new servants, there was an especially helpful groom this morning that I wanted to thank personally for taking such good care of the King's horse. Do you know where I could find the faun named Buck? What's that? You don't have record of his hire? That's odd. Should we be concerned? No? Well I. . . Oh, that must be it. There are so many new hires, with all of the events occurring, they must have gotten the name wrong. My mistake. Thank you for your time and service, Lucius. You are irreplaceable!"

She slipped out of the room and walked fast to the door of the salon and went to just inside the door. She stopped and Cor caught up with her. Her eyes were wide and scared. Aravis saw and came over to them. April glanced around and saw Peter resting on a couch with a cloth over his eyes.

"How long has Lucius worked for the King?" Cor asked.

"More than ten years. He was one of the few faithful servants that were here when we arrived. Most all of the others had left. Peter trusts him. He even put him in charge of internal security. I'm not sure that's wise right now," April said in a whisper.

"I agree; I spoke with Peter earlier and now I think you should know as well. I have to think there is more at work here than just pirates."

April's shock must have shown on her face, but Cor continued, "Calormen has always wanted Narnia, even before the mess with Rabadash– especially since then. Having Narnia without rulers left her very vulnerable. What if the pirates truly happened on Narnia as they claimed, but someone stronger offered to pay them to overtake the Country? So, when you and Peter showed up, it placed a kink in their plans; now they want to get rid of you. Maybe just by scaring you away or worse. . ."

April sank into a nearby chair, "That means. . ." she said, looking up at them.

"Yes! You both could be in great danger. As soon as Peter recovers, he must appoint a new head of internal security and strengthen it all over the castle, and he must suspect _everyone_ but a trusted few."

April nodded, changed her expression, and went over to Peter. She sat down next to him and tenderly touched his cheek, then held his hand, stroking it gently.

"Peter? Can you hear me?"

"Mmm, yes, that's nice. My head hurts, but I have so much to do; I really need to get up now. . ."

"No, Peter, rest. It will all take care of itself," she urged.

"Can I go to my room, then?" he asked.

"Are you going to tell me where it is?" she prompted.

"No!"

"Then you shall stay right here," frustration tinged her voice. "Really, Peter!"

Cor and Aravis looked a little confused and then amused. She turned to them and explained. They laughed and April smiled a little. Peter had a smile on his face too.

"Peter Pevensie . . . if your head wasn't hurting, I would . . . hit you with a pillow!" April said smartly.

They laughed harder and then Aravis said, "Are there things we can do to help you today? He really should rest and Cor can take him to his quarters."

 **~|XxXxX|~**

Cor and Aravis were a huge help to April. Having planned these kinds of events before, they were able to direct her and the servants until everything was well in hand to continue without April for the greeting of the guests day after tomorrow. April hoped Peter was feeling up to it. Cor assured her he would be. April wondered if she was feeling up to it. So much was going on inside her head, it was beginning to hurt. Maybe some food would help. If she could see Peter, it would certainly alleviate some of her fears.

Peter did show up in the dining room for dinner that evening much to her relief. She stayed close to him and he seemed to relax. He was quiet but appeared to be feeling better. She assumed his reticence was due more to the security briefing that Cor had given him more than his 'injury' from the morning. She was also concerned that he would work far into the night to make up for the time he had lost yesterday and today.

After dinner, she thanked Cor and Aravis profusely for their help. Then she excused herself claiming to have a bit of headache, which was the truth. Peter told her he would check on her later.

 **~|XxXxX|~**

Alone, for the first time that day, she sank gratefully down into a chair in her sitting room. She was exhausted and overwhelmed; not only with the details and preparation for the wedding and other events, but also with anxiety about Peter and the intrigue they had discovered today.

Now that most of the wedding preparations were complete, her mind went to the details she couldn't control. Having found such good friends in Cor and Aravis was a blessing, but it also reminded her of those who wouldn't be coming to her wedding. Her parents, her little sister Elisa who would not be a flower girl, Lucy, Susan, Edmund, Peter's parents, even her roommate Cassidy who would not be her bridesmaid. How could she do this without them? When she thought of all the things she wanted to ask her mother, the tears started to flow. Then she had a thought that terrified her and drove her to pace around the room. When Peter came to say goodnight he found her in this state.

"April, my love, what's wrong?"

All she could do was cry in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Peter; I know you've had a horrible day. I don't need you to see me like this. I need to be taking care of you!"

"April, love, you can't always be strong. I'm better, dinner wiped away the last of my headache, so don't worry about me. Will you tell me why you are crying?" he asked, gently running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm _so_ overwhelmed. Am I really prepared and adequate to be your wife, much less Narnia's Queen?"

"Yes, you are. And you are more than just adequate. Listen, Cor asked me earlier where I found you. When I told him that you found me and that Aslan brought us together, he was amazed. He said he had never seen someone so completely capable and such a natural at being royalty. That you have been doing it for less than two weeks was more than he could comprehend. And, he has been working at it for years. I don't know what you did to impress him today, but you have his full endorsement."

He continued, "Also, you have to realize, in the last twelve days, your world has completely changed; you've immersed yourself in new culture with new and sometimes challenging creatures. And, you have done brilliantly! You have charmed the entire castle. In fact, if one more Narnian tells me how much they like you, I am going to get jealous. In fact, I did get a little jealous when Cor was going on about you."

He smiled, "You have stood by my side and given me support that I have never known as King here, and we aren't even married yet. You see, you are already the wife of my heart and the Queen of theirs; we've only just to make it official!"

She was calm by now, listening to his soothing words. "You know, I am surprised it took you this long to have a meltdown," he said.

She pulled back frowning at him so he explained. "I have two sisters, remember. Before a big event when tensions ran high they always had a time when they broke down. I referred to them as meltdowns. They just needed to be able to express the stress and then they were okay. Susan's were especially difficult because she felt she had to control every little detail. She made it very hard for herself. When planning these kinds of things you can only do so much and then the event has to take its course. Mistakes may happen, but in the end no one remembers them. We have more events in a few days than ever held in Narnia before: our wedding, your coronation, the State dinner and ball, and the Council meeting, and perhaps the evening feast. We will get through them only if we take it one day, one event, at a time. Does that make sense?"

She nodded into his shoulder; he was so wise. She could trust him; he had been through it before. They would be team. She was amazed when he said the same words a second after she thought them.

"We are a team, you and I, and we will win."

She laughed, "Always thinking in terms of battles."

"Well, challenges like these are battles of a sort. . . Now, what else is wrong?" he asked, noticing that tears were still running down her face.

"I miss my family and your family so much. I love Cor and Aravis, but it reminded me that we really are alone here. . ."

He nodded and pulled back to look in her eyes, and so she could see his. There were tears in his eyes too.

"I know," he whispered. "I have never been here without them. It feels like I am missing an arm, a hand, and a leg. We'll get through this pain too. At least we have each other."

They were silent for a moment, clinging to each other. He pulled back to look at her face. They were standing near the couch and he moved her over and sat down. She sat near him, her eyes downward and fingers worrying with the cushion.

"April, what is it? There is something else you are not telling me, right?"

She started to shake her head, "I can't tell you this. I . . . need, I don't know . . . what if?"

"What if . . . what?" he looked worried and had a slight edge to his voice. She needed to tell him fast, they were both tired and. . . .

"What if . . . I get pregnant?" she whispered.

He stood up, shocked. She glanced up at him, had he not thought of that yet?

She continued, "Are there . . . precautions to take here? If I do get pregnant, will it harm the child to go back to our world? Or, if born here, are there doctors and nurses to help? Would the child be able to go back to our world? If so, would . . . I still be able to have my dancing career?"

He stopped her by holding up his hand. There was anguish on his features. "I don't know of any . . . precautions here like there are in our world. There are midwives to help with the birth, but I can't have you talk with them about precautions. The Narnians would not understand us not wanting an heir. All I do know is the 'what ifs' will drive us crazy! We have to trust Aslan that He is in control of every part of our lives, both here and there. If He wants us to conceive, then it will be part of His plan. We cannot control that and we . . . I certainly cannot deal with worrying about it now. We just have to trust. Can you do that?"

"Yes . . . I think so," she replied.

He sat next to her again, and pulled her close. She relaxed against him and sighed. He spoke softly to her, "I want more than anything to have a child with you, but I, like you, want it to be the right time. If it happens, it will be right."

They were quiet for a few minutes, each thinking about what he had just said. But, then he chuckled, "You had a lot of stress bottled up inside you. Do you think you can relax now?"

She nodded and he said, "Good. I need you to get a good night's sleep. As you know we will be greeting the guests tomorrow and I need you fresh and lovely by my side. I wish that I could stay and hold you all night, but that will come soon enough. If any more doubts arise in that pretty head of yours, just remember that I love you and Aslan is in charge. We are going to be fine!"

She smiled and walked him to the door. He kissed her gently. "Good night, my love."

The instant he was gone, she remembered to ask him about the security. She stuck her head out of the door, but he was gone. How was that possible? Instead she saw something that gave her a fright. There standing before her was a very large, very tall, Minotaur. She gave a cry and backed into her room. The creature spoke before she could close the door.

"Pardon me, my Lady, I didn't mean to startle you," said the creature kindly. "I am Rhinos, a member of King Edmund's elite trained palace guard, now under the command of General Oreius. I am your servant." At this, he bowed to her.

"Thank you, Rhinos. I'm April, er, Lady April. I appreciate your service. May I ask why you are standing in the middle of the hall?"

"I'm standing where I was told to stand, my Lady. And, I will be here all night, every night. If you have need of me, just call."

"Thank you, good night," she said and closed the door softly. _Well_ , she thought; _that answers the question about security_. She was glad Peter was back in charge, not that he had never been, she realized now. How grateful she was to him to look after her in that way. She knew she would sleep soundly now.

 **~|XxXxX|~**

It was in the dark of the night when she heard a crash, a fighting about, a squawk, and screaming. When the screaming stopped, it took her a minute to realize that it had come from her. There was a crash of the door opening and then Peter calling her name. She hurriedly jumped out of bed and put on her dressing down just as Peter burst into her room shirtless and shoeless carrying a torch and his sword.

"April, are you safe?" he cried.

"Yes, I'm well," she replied and pushed past him to the sitting room to see what had happened. Rhinos, with a torch in one hand, held a squawking large black raven in the other by the feet. Her balcony doors had been left open to let the sea breeze come in and a vase lay shattered at her feet. Peter set down the sword and placed the torch in a holder. He then started to question the bird. The bird replied that it was looking for Lord Norvarious' quarters. Peter rather briskly informed the bird it had the wrong side of the castle and ordered Rhinos to release it. As the bird flew away, April rapidly shut the balcony doors. It was then she noticed she was trembling.

Peter was talking with Rhinos and she was only half paying attention to their conversation. She had noticed a tapestry hanging strangely on the far wall. There was a door open underneath it. _Why would there be a hidden door? Just where_ had _Peter come from? How did he know to come, and how did he get there so fast?_ Realization dawned quickly and then she started trembling for another reason.

"Peter!" she cried.

He turned and held up a finger asking for a minute. She tuned into the conversation while getting angrier by the second.

Peter was saying in a very King-like voice, "Rhinos, you understand anything you see or hear in this hallway needs to remain under the strictest of confidence, one which you may not release unless I directly order you to do so!"

"I understand, Sire. What I see or hear will not be repeated. That is the reason Oreius chose me for this duty and particular shift, because he knows I will remain silent even upon pain of death." At this Rhinos bowed deeply.

"Well," Peter smirked, "I hope it doesn't come to _that_. But we do appreciate it. Thank you for your prompt action. I am grateful to you."

"It is my pleasure to serve, my King, and my Lady," and he ducked out of the door, leaving it open just a crack per Peter's orders.

Peter turned to April with a resigned look on his face, "Okay, go ahead, let me have it," he sighed.

She narrowed her eyes at him. _So he had been expecting her anger._ She was so mad she could barely think, but she knew she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of being right.

"How could you, Peter?" she started, with tears running down her face. "How could you not trust me? How could you rob me of taking care of you? You were right next door the entire time and wouldn't tell me!"

His eyes opened wide; he was expecting anger, but instead got tears, and hopefully felt guilt, she thought a little triumphantly.

He plopped down in one of the chairs and put his head in his hands. "It wasn't my intention to keep anything from you."

But then he looked up at her with a frown creasing his brow, "What do you mean I don't trust you? Sure, I wasn't feeling the best today, but I could have taken care of things myself. It is _because_ I trust you that I allowed you to handle it. Cor told me all about it. I was trying to protect you by not telling you and . . ."

Now she couldn't help the anger and it flew out of her before she could temper her words, "Protect me! From who, myself? Or was it to protect you? What did you think I would do, run in there and ravage you?"

That brought him up fast. He jumped to his feet very angry. An anger she didn't think she had ever seen in him before. She eyed him carefully. It would do her good to see just how far he would go in his anger before they married.

"You need to watch your words, April!"

She lifted her chin in defiance. They stared at each other for what seemed like a long time. That they both could be so stubborn was something they suspected but had never tested before. She broke the silence.

"It hurts, Peter, that you wouldn't tell me. I went half mad when you slept so long that day. If I could have just checked on you. . ."

"You didn't need to check on me!" he said, his words sharp and clipped and loud. "Don't you see? You don't have any business being in my quarters until we are married! That's why it was to protect you or your reputation, or at least the image that I want the Narnians in the castle to have of you!"

He took a deep breath, obviously trying to control his temper, "Don't you see, I trust _you_ ; I don't trust _me_ with you in my room."

He sounded defeated and her anger started to fade a little and the haze began to clear from her eyes. But, she was still upset with him.

"So, why didn't you just tell me all that? You treated it like a joke that was being kept from me on purpose. I am trying hard, very hard, to learn my way around here. I could probably handle a few of these games in about a year, but right now, I need you to be real with me. Most days I feel like I am walking on a narrow bridge, scared that I will fall off and make a terrible mistake. The more information I have, the better I will be!"

"I'm sorry," he said, his anger visibly fading away, "I should have told you. I thought you liked me teasing you about it. There is another reason, I might as well tell you now."

"What is it?" she still stood across the way from him with her arms folded across her chest. _This had better be good_ , she thought and yet she couldn't help but notice that he didn't stay angry for long, which was good.

He sighed, "If we were in London, and married, we would have a little place of our own. Even if it were just a one bedroom flat, it would be ours together..."

As he talked she started to soften, the thought of them having their own place together was warming her cold limbs and causing her to move toward him.

He was continuing, "I know it's a silly, romantic idea to want to carry you over the threshold, but if we were there it would give me great pleasure to do that. Here, we won't have any other place of just our own, other than my chambers. By your not setting foot in there before we married, it would make it seem more like ours, together."

As he talked his voice sounded more and more like a caress and the final remnants of her anger floated away. Soon she was standing before him with tears running down her face. She couldn't look at him.

"Oh, Peter," she said softly. "I'm so sorry; I had no idea . . . the things I just said to you. I am so ashamed!"

He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face to look in her eyes. There was love there, true love, which forgives even the harshest of words.

"I forgive you my dear, if you will forgive me," he said.

She nodded, wiped her tears, and moved into his open arms. He was so warm; his bare chest was like a radiator filling her entirety with a warmth she had never felt before. He held her close for a long moment and she began to tremble again; her knees felt like jelly, and he hadn't even kissed her yet. Her hands moved of their own accord up his chest around to the back of his neck and into his hair. She was pulling his head down towards hers and thought she would die of anticipation until his lips touched hers. When they met it felt like pure joy, with a shock wave of sensation bursting through her, causing her body to arch into his. She felt the pressure of his body against hers and somewhere in her head warning bells started to sound, but she couldn't move; she couldn't back away. She was lost in a world where only the two of them existed. Her lips moved to his neck.

It registered somehow that he was saying her name. He was whispering in her ear, "I could take you now and be a very happy man, but that would be cheating, you . . . us . . . out of something special. Let's wait so we will always know we kept our promise to each other and to Aslan."

At the name of Aslan, reason began to rush in and she was startled at how she was clinging to him. She backed away quickly, feeling rejected for some bizarre reason. _What was wrong with her?_ There were too many strong emotions to process in such a short time; she felt couldn't stand up any longer and fell back into a chair, tears streaming down her face again. He knelt before her and took her hands.

"April, please don't cry. I love you and I want you . . . more than you could ever know."

"I'm so ashamed and embarrassed; how can I look at you tomorrow, how can I marry you; knowing what I wanted, what I almost caused?"

She jumped up and tried to run from him, but he caught her. "No!" he said forcefully. "Don't feel that way. Please!"

Seeing he had no other option, he pulled her quickly to him and kissed her. And, his kiss had a passion in it that had never been released before. She went weak again and she felt his willpower slipping away. She had a choice while she could still think a little. Did she want her pride salvaged, and have it happen this way, or, did she want to be able to share this with him when they weren't upset and exhausted? She called his name softly. He shuddered and dropped his forehead on her shoulder and she felt him nod against her.

She spoke quietly, "This is why you didn't tell me about the door, right?"

He nodded again, "But, if I had told you, this may not have happened."

"Or, it could have happened sooner. We have no way of knowing. You can only make decisions based on the knowledge you have at the time. I was wrong to be so angry with you for trying to protect something for us both. I guess my learning to truly trust you is a process. I'm sorry this happened."

His head snapped up at that and he looked into her eyes, his burning with desire and also resolve, "I'm not! Every experience we have together draws us closer. And, it causes us to know each other better and. . . ."

"And. . . What?" she asked.

He placed his hands on either side of her face and softly said, "And, shows us what a great time we are going to have day after tomorrow."

She laughed and nodded, then whispered in his ear, "I love you High King Peter; you truly are magnificent!"

He sighed. "Will you shut the door under the tapestry? I will go out through the hall. If I don't leave now, I will not be able to."

He kissed her softly and whispered, "Thank you, my love!"


	9. Chapter 8 - Greetings on the Day Before

**Chapter 8 - Greetings on the Day Before**

April woke refreshed with the very early morning sunlight steaming in through the bed curtains she had forgotten to close. She stretched luxuriously and then thoughts of last night's emotions came rushing back. Regret, embarrassment, anger, passion, love, forgiveness, and . . . Him.

The sound of the ocean beckoned to her and she went out onto the balcony. The sun had just risen and the sky was awash with color. She looked down towards the beach expecting it to be empty and it was. Except, for one figure that was running along the shore. She looked closely. It was Peter. She knew he exercised regularly and it was a wonderful place for a run. In the almost two weeks they had been here, she periodically heard swords clashing and knew he was practicing with the centaurs. Always staying ready for the next battle. She smiled. But, where he had found the energy to run this morning, she didn't know.

He had turned around and was running back toward the castle. She enjoyed watching him without his knowing. He was shirtless and was wearing . . . shorts? She had never seen him in shorts before. He was so well made, like a Greek statue in the art history books. She caught her breath and the feeling of being crushed up against his bare chest the night before came racing back to her mind. Her heart started beating faster and she felt warm again. _Was it wrong to lust after your finance?_ No, she didn't think so. She settled in enjoying the thought and relished the sight of him.

She felt the need to stretch and reached her arms above her head. Quite close to the castle, he noticed her and mistaking her stretch for a wave stopped and waved back. She quickly brought her arms down and backed away from the railing and blushed, realizing she was still in her chemise. She hoped the white linen fabric was not as sheer as she thought!

When she turned around went back into the sitting room, she saw on the table a great vase of beautiful flowers and a sealed envelope with her name on it. She smiled at his thoughtfulness. She grabbed the envelope and sat on the couch with her legs tucked under her to read his note.

 _My dearest, most beautiful love,_

 _I write this note after kissing you farewell tonight because I cannot sleep after all that we went through. I also feel you might need reassurance of my love when the morning comes. I regret nothing that happened between us. We were certainly ruled by our passions that were fueled by the potential danger you were in and the lateness of the hour. I never shared with you how frightened I was when I heard you scream. And, I was never so grateful to have my rooms be next to yours as I was last night. I long for you to be in my arms for many reasons, but knowing that you are safe is an important one. Know that I love you with every fiber of my being and I look forward to tomorrow simply because you will be by my side all day._

 _Love, Peter_

 **~|XxXxX|~**

She was on her way to breakfast and rounded a corner when she bumped into someone. That someone grabbed her arms to steady her. She looked up and found Peter's blue eyes very close to her own. Thinking instantly of this morning on the balcony, she blushed. Peter's face sparked with curiosity.

Turning to the faun he was walking with, he said, "Go ahead, Lucius, we'll be right there."

There happened to be an alcove near them and he moved her into the space. "First, good morning; and second, you must tell me why you are blushing!"

"Oh, well," she hedged. "I was thinking about last night, _and_ this morning."

"What happened this morning?" he asked mischievously, giving her a flirtatious look.

She blushed again. "I was, um, watching you run."

"And why would that make you blush?"

"Oh stop!" she said playfully, "You just want me to say it!"

"Say what?" he asked innocently. Then he leaned close to her ear and making it easier on her, said, "That you liked looking at me as much as I liked looking at you?"

She blushed even further.

Then he pressed her close and kissed her until they heard, "Sire, I'm sorry, but we've a tight schedule today. We really must get to breakfast right away."

"On our way," he called.

"We'll continue this conversation later. Are you ready for today?" he asked.

That encounter along with his note created a great beginning to their day. Immediately after breakfast they went to the main hall where the guests were to starting to file in. She told him as they walked to the hall that she was looking forward to being with him for this part. She was much more comfortable in a crowd than planning an event. He seemed happy to hear that. She also thanked him for the flowers and note.

It was hard to stay right next to him as he had asked her to do. The crowd tended to move in between them as they gathered around to speak to both of them. Every so often he would search out her eyes and silently beckon to her. She would always say, 'Excuse me, but I believe the King needs me.' She loved saying those words, and that he did need her. During a break in the greetings he had confided that this part had always been difficult for him, but that she was making it easier.

It was made even more difficult since the humans in the room had many questions about why he was so much younger than he was just a year ago. A hard thing to explain, indeed. At one point April overhead Aravis in the crowd explaining that April had put an enchantment on Peter and she almost choked with laughter while talking to an elderly Badger. She shared it with Peter soon after and he rolled his eyes and laughed, lightening the mood. Who knew what rumors might start from that comment?

But, as the day went on, it got harder. After one particularly snide, almost rude comment, he grew very tense and angry. She whispered in his ear a verse they had come across in their studying that had been particularly helpful, _"Let no one despise thy youth, but be an example of the believers in word, in conversation, in charity, in spirit, in faith, in purity."_

He took a deep breath and nodded. He said, "I guess we just have to let words like that roll off or this will be an even longer day."

She smiled and squeezed his hand, turning to the next person. The nobles and Heads of State would be staying in the castle. All the others were in a large tent encampment just outside the front gates. The Narnians were gracious and kind. The nobles, well, could be considered suspicious. Noticeably absent were any dignitaries from Calormen, Cor pointed out, which set them all on edge.

Thinking of suspicious persons she said, "Peter, those Black Dwarves over there have been whispering and looking back at us numerous times. And, one of them asked me what we were doing about the 'pirate problem.' I didn't think many knew about that."

"They don't. Thanks for noticing it." He motioned to Oreius, who was never far from his side, and shared the information with him. The General nodded and left.

April tried to discover other suspicious activity, but the day was wearing on her. She did enjoy watching Peter with the Narnians. They didn't care that he looked so young again, and Peter was so naturally charismatic that they wanted to be around him. He caught her watching him and gave her a knowing smile. She almost blushed again but her thoughts were interrupted by a well-meaning, but very verbose, talking squirrel.

 **~|XxXxX|~**

"Whew," Peter said as he led her away from the great hall. He put his arm around her waist and hugged her to him as they walked. "You did a great job. You actually made that fun for me."

They arrived at a set of double doors she assumed led to a balcony. He opened them with a flourish and she looked out. They were at the front of the castle and there before her on the lush grounds were a large collection of tents stretching farther than she would have imagined. Red and gold, they gleamed in the sun and there were creatures of all kinds everywhere. There was an atmosphere of celebration. She looked at Peter.

His eyes were shining and he said, "This is one of the best parts of being King: seeing your subjects happy and well."

At that moment one of the Narnians spotted them and shouted, "Long live King Peter, long Live Queen April!"

April was shocked and then a rush of pleasure filled her. She looked at Peter wide-eyed. He took her hand and lifted it above their heads; the crowd cheered loudly.

"I told you they loved you!" he said. "Let's give them a little show."

He bowed to her and she, following his lead, curtsied with a smile to him. He took her hand and kissed it and then lifted it and spun her around as if they were dancing. The crowd cheered again. He smiled at her and then turned to the crowd and bowed. She curtsied to them and on impulse blew them a kiss and waved.

She then saw something that frightened her to the core of her being. A large face was coming up over the balcony railing. She tried to back away, but Peter's firm hand against her lower back kept her in place. She looked at Peter and he gave her a half smile and ever so slightly inclined his head toward the creature in front of them. Her eyes widened as she took in the figure of a giant.

"Lady April, allow me to introduce you to Bumblebuffin. He is a member of the Buffin family, one of the most respected families of giants in Narnia."

April, trying not to tremble, curtsied, "Please to meet you, kind sir."

The giant laughed. "I like her, Sire," he boomed.

Peter smiled. "I like her too, friend Bumblebuffin. I am pleased that you could join our celebration."

The giant nodded and backed away, the smaller Narnians scurrying to get out from under his feet.

Peter said, "Time to go," and led her back through the doors. She took one last look at the crowd as he closed them.

"That was unbelievable!" she gushed, still trembling a little.

He smirked, but was very happy too. "It's good to be King! And, fun to have such a variety of people to rule." He changed the subject, "From here we make an appearance in the dining room, and then I have special dinner planned just for us."

She stood frozen for a second, and then followed after him a little confused, but they were already at the dining room door.

After greeting the guests there and wishing them a good meal he took her to the smaller salon where he and his family spent most of their time. It was a comfortable room decorated in greens and gold. There was a sitting area, a large open space where he and Edmund would practice their swordplay, and a table for eating or playing games. The windows looked out on the ocean and she could see a beautiful sunset filling the sky.

"This is a great room," she said.

"Yeah," he replied with a melancholy note in his voice.

She moved to him and put her arms around his neck. "I know you miss them. I miss them too, but I know it is only a fraction of what you must feel. What can I do to make it better?"

He looked into her eyes and, "You make it better, just by being excited to be here, being involved in what I care about, and by loving me."

He lowered his head and kissed her tenderly. They were interrupted by the door opening and their dinner arriving.

The table was set with a beautiful cloth and candles were lit. The food was delicious and of course, the company couldn't be better. It was the eve of their wedding, and she was so glad he had made this evening special.

They talked of the day and what it meant to be royalty in Narnia. He seemed to do everything so well she couldn't help but tease him a bit. "So, do you actually have any faults?"

He laughed so hard he almost choked, and answered her, not realizing she was joking with him. "You can't be serious? You have known me this long and you don't know? Boy, I must be good at hiding my darker side. Let's see, you know I can be prideful and stubborn, but I am also arrogant and self-serving, especially here, where there are servants everywhere and people cheering for me like earlier. I can be protective to a fault, where you and my family are concerned, and I think I am going to be _very_ selfish of our time together. Now, your turn."

She smiled and teased him again. "Oh, I don't have any faults, didn't you know?"

He rose putting his napkin on the table. "I believe I shall add a tendency to tell untruths to your list!" He pulled her up to her feet. "And, after tomorrow I shall be able to tickle you without mercy for statements like that," he teased back.

"But, tonight," he said, taking her into his arms, "You get a reprieve, because I want to dance with you."

A faun had slipped into the room and began playing a lovely tune on his pipe. Peter moved her in a slow waltz around the open space of the room, which was now quite dim. She had forgotten how wonderful it was to dance with him in this way and she met his eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered.

After two or three songs, he nodded to the faun, thanked him, and they were alone.

He stopped, his steps moving to a slow sway like the one after their date in London; that night seemed so far away and such a long time ago. Thinking of that evening made her think of last night, and she wanted to ask him a question, but she was nervous. Taking advantage of the dark, she gathered her courage.

"Peter?"

"Mmm," he murmured into her hair.

"I need to ask you a question . . . what is tomorrow going to be like?"

He pulled back, looked at her curiously, and started to outline the day for her, but they had talked about the schedule earlier and had gone over the ceremony with everyone involved briefly that morning before the "greetings" began.

"No. . ." she interrupted. "After. . ." she whispered, "I mean Aravis said. . ." but she couldn't finish.

"Ah. . . Well, just so you know, I did talk to Cor and that was helpful. You remember how we felt last night? I think there will be some of that. But, in the beginning, I imagine it will be a lot like this. We'll go slow and take our time. If there is something you . . . well, you can tell me. But, I envision it to be a type of dancing."

At this he very lightly brushed his hips against hers. She tensed and then relaxed against him as he began to kiss her. It seemed only a second had passed when there was a knock at the door. Lucius' voice sounded.

"Your Majesty, you asked me to let you know when it was nine o'clock."

"That's right," he called. "Thank you, Lucius." He sighed, "Soon there will be no more interruptions!"

"Now," he said, changing the mood. "I need my bride radiant for tomorrow, so I will walk you to your room."

 **~|XxXxX|~**

She didn't know what woke her in the middle of the night. She glanced towards the windows, Ah, yes, a full moon. She wanted to see what it looked like in Narnia. She got up and went out on the balcony. It hung right over the waves and was absolutely beautiful. She heard faint music playing and smiled, imagining the Narnians' moon festival out in front of the castle.

She was startled to hear a voice say softly, "Hullo!"

She whirled around crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't sure why, but she was shocked to see him on the next balcony. He had told her earlier that all four of the Pevensie's quarters were on this hall and were connected. That way they could talk to each other without the servants knowing. It was also a defensive measure. If they were attacked, there would be another exit out of the rooms. He took the room next to Lucy's to be protective. He said he felt like more of a parent to her most of the time than a big brother.

Bringing her thoughts back to the present, she asked, "What are you doing?"

He raised his eyebrows, "I'm looking at the moon and talking to a beautiful woman who happens to be marrying me tomorrow or today, I guess."

He leaned his arms on the railing nearest her balcony. "Have I ever told you just how beautiful you look in the moonlight?"

So mesmerized by his voice and the sight of him shirtless again, all she could manage was to whisper, "Maybe."

"Well, then, remind me to tell you tomorrow night," he said softly.

Her throat grew tight and her body grew warm, and she knew she needed to be inside.

"Goodnight, Peter. I love you!"

She walked back into her room and lay down on the bed. She didn't know how she was going to sleep, but she must have. The next thing she knew it was light outside.

 **A/N:**

 **Scripture reference: (1 Timothy 4:12-KJV)**


	10. Chapter 9 - Ceremonies

Her first thought that morning was "It's my wedding day!"

She felt the need to see him. She ran over to the balcony and looked to his, then looked to the beach, but he wasn't there. She sighed; it was supposed to be bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. She wondered, grumpily, who made up that piece of folklore?!

She decided to run down to the baths before the 'entourage' crashed into her room to get her ready. The ceremony was at ten o'clock this morning, so she would have to hurry. She ran down the stairs but then decided to relax once she hit the water. Floating in the warm bubbles she remembered what Peter had said about the baths after the wedding. It occurred to her, amazingly, for the first time, that after the ceremony today her body would not belong to just her but also to him. A shiver ran through her, of excitement or nervousness, she couldn't tell, nor could she think about it anymore. She hurriedly washed and went up the stairs. She looked in the mirror; she was still blushing; no wonder they talked about 'a blushing bride.' She had just finished putting on the undergarments when the knock came.

Instantly, her once quiet room became a flurry of female activity. Her dryad friend and bridesmaid, Ariana, was there to fix her hair. Felice was going to do her makeup, or, well, whatever they used for makeup here. Mrs. Beaver was bustling around talking about last minute preparations and going on about this being the first royal wedding in Narnia, all of which were increasing the amount of butterflies that were beginning to form in her mid-section.

At last, Mrs. Beaver was called away by the kitchen, something about the cake, and a mood of semi-peace settled. Ariana's light touch on her hair soothed her some. She thought back to how she became friends with the dryad. She had met with the dryads to prepare for the State dinner and had more fun than she had ever expected. They had met daily to plan and prepare. Ariana singled her out after that first day and asked if she could talk to April. They became fast friends. She was aware that the dryad who became human, whom she was descended from, was here somewhere, and wondered if she would meet her today.

Felice was putting the finishing touches on her face by adding some berry stain to her lips. It was light and looked natural, only enhancing her complexion. Her hair was finished and she was delighted. Parted on the side, it was loosely pulled back from her face and clipped far back on each side with beautiful combs decorated with pearls. The rest was loosely curled and flowed down her back. It would allow her crown to fit well on her head. Her crown! Oh my, she would be crowned queen consort today as part of the wedding! She felt the butterflies return in full force.

It was time for the dress. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was regal and elegant and unbelievable that they were able to make such a garment in two weeks. Amazingly, it was hers. She had never owned even a formal gown. They helped her into the dress and multiple petticoats. She moved over to the mirror to look at it more closely while they did up all of the buttons in the back. She didn't think they knew what zippers were.

The dress was made from white brushed silk. The scooped neckline had tiny pearls embroidered around the edges. It coordinated with the low scooped waistline. It was overlaid with a beautiful white lace and fit her slim figure like a glove. The three-quarter sleeves were made from the lace and started right at her shoulder coming to a point on her forearm. The skirt was the fullest she had ever seen. She looked over her shoulder; the train was long and curved beautifully, edged with matching lace.

The veil was made of the sheerest fabric she had ever seen. It was very soft and had a pleasant weight to it. They attached it to the combs. A portion came over her head and down to her shoulders. But her face could still be seen. The back came down the full length of the train. She did feel like a queen. She thanked her friends sincerely, telling them how much it meant to her to have them here.

Mrs. Beaver had come in and started to cry when she saw April in the dress. She walked forward and presented her with a velvet box and a vase of beautiful roses.

"Gifts from your groom," she said tearily.

April touched the roses lovingly and felt the butterflies receding. How wonderful that he would think of these things for her. She then opened the box and saw a beautiful strand of graduated pearls with matching pearl earrings. She gasped in surprise and pleasure. Her friends gushed over them and helped her fasten them since her fingers were trembling. It was the perfect finishing touch to her bridal array.

 **~|XxXxX|~**

She stood outside the double doors to the main hall trying to stop her racing heart and slow her breathing. Ariana has just gone in and the doors had closed to allow her a grand entrance. She heard the music swell and change, and then the doors were flung open. At first her senses were dazzled; bright morning sunshine streamed in and sparkled through the magnificent stained glass window behind the dais. Flutes and lyres were pouring out beautiful music; the decorations were incredible white banners with green vines of beautiful colors strung between and around the columns, not to mention all of the people and creatures lining the carpeted aisle.

She clutched her bouquet of flowers, concentrating on holding it where it was supposed to be. Would she even be able to walk? She was trembling so much. She knew a second of panic until her eyes settled on Peter. He had moved into place at the end of the aisle, and even from this distance she could see that he was smiling at her; not just any smile, but the one he always seem to save just for her. Her trembling ceased as everything else faded from view and she saw only his eyes as she slowly moved forward.

As she neared the end of the aisle he took a few steps to meet her as if he could not wait a second longer. She looked up and saw Aslan's kind eyes on her, and felt His peace. She curtsied to Aslan, and then turned to her groom. He looked amazing wearing a dark navy velvet tunic trimmed in gold. She gave a low curtsy to him as was fitting for his rank of the High King. He held out his hand and she placed her hand in his. He raised it to his lips and bowed, his long golden cloak fluttering behind him. She moved closer to him and he lifted her veil, placing it behind her head, and whispering, "You are astonishingly beautiful!"

She flushed, making her even more radiant. He smiled at her and offered his arm. They moved as one to the remaining steps to stand before Aslan. She gave her bouquet to Ariana and turned to Peter to take his hands.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of the Emperor-Over-the-Sea, and in the presence of these witnesses to join together this man, High King of Narnia, Peter William Pevensie and the Lady of Cair Paravel, soon to be Queen of Narnia, April Elizabeth Treed in holy matrimony. If any here can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

A moment of tense silence ensued before Aslan continued, "Marriage is not to be entered into lightly. There is a verse in the book of Deep Magic that reads: _'Entreat me not to leave you, or return from following you; for where you go, I will go, and where you lodge, I will lodge; your people will be my people, and your God, my God.'_ This woman has chosen to do this very thing for this man. And, there may be a time when he will have to do the same for her. This is true union, to follow each other through all circumstances of life."

"Peter, will you take April to be your wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only for her, so long as you both shall live?"

Peter gently squeezed her hands and said in a loud, clear voice, "I will."

"April, will you take Peter to be your wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only for him, so long as you both shall live?"

April smiled into his eyes and said, "I will."

"Having expressed your intent to one another, please repeat after me."

"I, Peter, take thee, April, to be my wife, and I promise before the Emperor-over-the-Sea and these witnesses that I will share my life with you in all love and honor, in all faith and tenderness, through joy and sorrow, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"I, April, take thee, Peter, to be my husband, and I promise before the Emperor-over-the-Sea and these witnesses that I will share my life with you in all love and honor, in all faith and tenderness, through joy and sorrow, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Aslan spoke, "The unending circle of the ring symbolizes the unending vows which you are taking. As a token of your love and commitment to each other you may now give and receive the rings."

Peter turned to Oreius, his best man, who handed him April's ring. Peter gently held her hand and slid the ring onto her finger, saying "April, as I place this ring on your finger may it always remind you of my never ending love, and may it always remind me of the precious treasure I have in you. Wear this ring with joy, for your love has made me complete. I will honor and protect, love and cherish, you no matter the time or world we are a part of. From this day forward we are united in love, in faith, and in body for all of our days."

April looked at the ring. It was exquisite! A small silver band that had beautifully etched leaves in it all the way around the circle. She met his eyes and saw all of the love that he had to give in them. She could have kept staring at him all day, but there was a nudge at her arm. It was her turn. She nervously moistened her lips. She hoped she could remember what she had written for him. Overall, the service was very traditional, but they had wanted to add this personal touch to their vows. She turned and took his ring from the stand next to her. His was silver too and matched hers perfectly. He had taken care of getting the rings made by the dwarves and she was so touched that he truly meant to join her completely by wearing leaves, the symbol of her family, and the silver color of her birch dryad tradition.

She took his hand and with trembling fingers slid the ring on. His hands seem so strong and large and capable. She looked into his eyes and said, "On this day, I marry the one who shares my life, my love and my dreams." His smile grew larger at that. "Peter, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion. I offer you all of my heart, my body, and my love. I join my life with yours to cherish and protect you as my husband with all that I have, both now and forevermore."

He squeezed her hands and she gave him a shaky smile.

Aslan looked at Peter and nodded. Peter turned to Oreius, who held out a small wooden chest. Peter opened it slowly and spoke.

"April, this chest contains the traditional items that Narnians exchange during their marriage and bonding ceremonies. I present to you . . . twigs for our nest." He held up three twigs; the birds in the crowd twittered excitedly and April couldn't help but smile. Peter smiled too and turned back to the chest.

"I give you rocks for our foundation," he paused for the ground digging animals to mutter and grunt. "Feathers for our bed. . ." the larger birds squawked and hooted; April blushed and Peter's smile grew wider. "Fur to line our nest," the dogs, cats, and wolves howled and purred very loudly, "Straw for our stall," the horses and donkeys brayed and neighed.

"Honeycomb for our food," the bears growled, "A flute to entertain and lighten the mood in sad times," the fauns smiled and did a little dance, "A piece of unmolded silver to remind us that our marriage will be known by the work and skill we craft into it." The dwarves said "here, here!"

"A knife to protect each other," the centaurs gave the fist-over-heart salute that was the mark of the Order of the Lion. Peter solemnly returned it. "And, last but not least, dirt to keep our roots planted firmly where they need to be." The dryads swayed and rustled their leaves.

"Will you accept these gifts as a token of my love and as a commitment to build our home here in Narnia?" Peter closed the chest and took it from Oreius and handed it to her.

She placed her hands over his. "Yes!" she said, looking at Peter and then at the Narnians in the crowd who were watching her expectantly. "I would be pleased and honored to build our home here in this great kingdom with you."

The Narnians cheered or hooted, cawed or stomped, their approval. April handed the box to Ariana who then set it on the stand provided.

Aslan spoke, "Peter and April have consented together in this ceremony before the Emperor-Over-the-Sea and the witnesses of this company. Having pledged their faith to each other and to Narnia, and declared the same by joining hands and by the giving and receiving of rings, I pronounce that they are husband and wife. Therefore what the Emperor has joined together, let no man or creature tear apart. Peter, you may kiss your bride."

Peter's eyes lit up; he gently took hold of her waist, pulled her to him as much as her full skirt would allow, leaned down, and with all of his heart, kissed her. She had kissed him so many times, but this was special. It contained all of the love and promise that they both had. She could have stayed in his embrace forever, but he pulled back as the crowd began to cheer again.

Aslan let the crowd get quiet and said, "And, now we crown the newest Queen of Narnia!"

The trumpets sounded. She noticed Mr. Tumnus coming forward with a blue velvet pillow in his hands. On it was a beautiful crown that was bright, gleaming silver. It was shaped like a ring of intertwining birch leaves and vines, intricate and beautiful in craftsmanship. The leaves looked so real. She looked up at Peter, tears welling in her eyes, and he smiled at her. This was his doing. She blinked away the tears as he took her hand and led her to stand in front of the throne that was to the left of his own. They looked at each other, smiled shaky smiles, and then she turned to face the crowd, and he stepped back.

Aslan's deep voice sounded from in front of her, "To the deep center of the great forest, I give you Queen April, the Gracious."

April leaned her head down and Mr. Tumnus gently placed the crown on her head. She stood and stepped back and sat on her throne. Peter was standing just beside and a little behind her and she felt more than saw his glow of joy and pride.

Aslan said, "Once a Queen of Narnia, always a Queen of Narnia. May your graciousness bless the High King and the people of Narnia for all time."

A shout went up from all of the Narnians assembled, "Long live Queen April!"

She was so overwhelmed that all she could do was smile. She had never been as filled with joy as she was in this moment. This was so far beyond anything she had ever dreamed of. She looked at Aslan and whispered, "Thank you." He nodded regally.

She felt Peter's touch on her shoulder and she looked up to see the same joy mirrored in his eyes. He held out his hand and she placed hers in his. He led her to the edge of the dais and they stood facing the crowd.

Aslan announced, "I now present to you His Majesty, King Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion and his wife, Lady of Cair Paravel, Queen April. May the glory of your union unite and protect this great Country of Narnia both now and forevermore."

As she and Peter started to walk down the aisle, with her hand tucked inside of his arm, the entire company knelt to pay honor to the High King and his new Queen. It was the most humbling experience she could have ever imagined. Peter was watching her intently as they walked slowly and she looked up at him with wonder and amazement.

Then, they were outside in the vestibule and the great doors were closed behind them. She let out the deep breath she didn't know she had been holding. She turned to him, but he picked her up and swung her around.

He set her down and gathered her in his arms. "My love, my light, my Queen, my wife! How I have longed for this moment!"

He kissed her tenderly and gently. She was glad he was holding her tightly because she felt lightheaded with emotion.

She laid her cheek against his and said softly, "I love you so much, my King of my dreams!"

She heard him say, "I have something for you. . ."

She looked and saw him holding a ring. It was her promise, now engagement, ring. He had the diamond, which came with them into Narnia, mounted in the center of the delicate flower-like emerald petals on the silver band that had leaves scrolled on the sides. She held up her hand and he slid it on her finger next to the wedding band. She almost overflowed with tears of joy.

"As much as I would like to whisk you away, there is a party in there waiting for the guests of honor. Shall we?" he asked in a low voice, holding out his arm.

 **~|XxXxX|~**

They were indeed waiting for them. The doors opened and they walked in to applause and cheers. The crowd instantly engulfed them as they were greeted and patted by well-wishers and creatures of all kinds. The nobles and heads of State were kind and complimentary, but reserved. Well, except for King Cor and Queen Aravis; April accepted their hugs of well wishes with great joy. But, overall, she preferred the Narnian's jubilant nature.

As they made their way through the crowd, she noticed a long table lay full with gifts. _Oh my!_ She had forgotten about gifts. She wondered how many sticks, tufts of fur, and patches of turf were included. She smiled; pleased at the thought and kindness of what were now _her_ subjects too.

They eventually made it to the long table that had been laid out for them to sit at, and they all feasted. April could barely eat she was so excited, and everyone wanted to speak with the new Queen; but Peter, she noticed, being the middle-aged teenager he was, tore into the food like he had not eaten in a week. She laughed and almost had the thought of how much fun this was going to be until she remembered why they were here.

Almost as if she had a premonition, Oreius and a dryad approached Peter with grave faces. The dryad looked familiar, yet she didn't think she had met her yet. The dryad turned to look at April. _It was her!_ The one she was descended from. April couldn't speak. The General was talking in a low voice. Peter looked concerned. He stood up and turned to April with an apology in his eyes.

"I have to step out for a moment. I will be back."

"Do you need me, Peter?" she offered.

"Yes, maintain the presence here at the reception. Stall the other festivities until I return, and make light of my absence."

"Of course," she nodded.

She refused to feel slighted or upset that he was leaving during their reception. As she had just reminded herself, this was why they were here. She did hope that they would have at least some time together before the threats overwhelmed them.

When she turned around the dryad had drifted away. She so wanted to speak with her. Maybe she would get the opportunity later.

Peter returned sooner than she had expected. His expression was serious, but he pressed her hand and told her all was well; that the situation was being cared for. She was concerned and he leaned down to speak in her ear.

"There are rumors of some Narnians missing along the coast. Oreius has taken his sentry of centaurs to check it out. The dryad discovered it when she was looking for Advisors that she was summoning to the Council meeting. I trust Oreius with my life. He will take care of this. It will do us no good to worry. Let's try to enjoy ourselves not only for our sake, but for the sake of our people, and the image that we are called to present to the dignitaries."

They cut the cake together as tradition in their world stated; Peter's hand over April's symbolizing his protection of her. Then came the dancing. It was truly like a fairy tale waltzing around the large space in her wedding gown. Had it only been a little over a year since they waltzed together for the first time at the spring formal? Peter had warned her that a lot of memories from their world might start to fade the longer they were in Narnia. But, she didn't care. She had all she wanted right in front her.

After dancing many dances, most of them Narnian in nature, they moved to the balcony and looked at the ocean. Aslan had already gone. April wanted to say goodbye, but Peter told her that that was not His way. They felt a rushing of wind. It was the dryad! She had come for an update on the situation. Peter explained it to her and then she started to leave.

"Wait," he cried. She turned in expectation, assuming her human form again.

"I wanted to thank you," he began. "Not just for collecting my errant Advisors, and for your faithful service, but for all the times you were there looking out for me and I didn't know it. And, I want to introduce you to April. April, this is Sabina. Sabina, this is April. She is not _just_ a human from my world. Do you sense anything special about her?"

The dryad looked closely at April. She nodded but looked like she wanted to leave. April guessed Sabina might be feeling a little hurt. April knew just how much Peter meant to the dryad. But he was speaking again...

"In a little over 1200 years there will be an opportunity for humans to leave Narnia and journey to my world to begin a new life there. I cannot tell you more than that, but you will fall in love with a human man and ask Aslan for a life as a human. He grants your request but leaves the essence of you inside to be passed on for generations to come. He also puts you as protector of a book that chronicles our reign from the past fifteen years."

He pulled April into his side, "April is one of your descendants. It is your essence that lives inside of her. It is you and your caring that has enhanced the deep love that April has for me and caused it to shine so brightly from her. It helped to heal my deep emotional wounds from not being a King in Narnia any longer. It was like you had been looking for me through the ages and you found me. I have seen the book and it is a treasure. Because of the book, April fell in love with me when she thought I was only a fairy tale. So, thank you from the bottom of my heart."

The dryad looked amazed and couldn't speak. It was April's turn, "I would be honored if you would dance with me at the State dinner. You can speak to your sisters and they can show you what we have been working on. I think you will enjoy it."

Sabina nodded, gave a deep curtsy to them both, and said to Peter, "It has been my honor, and . . . My pleasure to serve, King . . . Peter." She said his name in almost a lilting whisper. Then, she took on her fluid blossom form and flew away.

April stared in awe, wondering if she needed to ask him a question, but Peter slowly turned her to him. As he traced her cheek and gently let his finger fall over her lips, around her jaw, and slowly down the side of her neck, the thought flew out of her head. She closed her eyes, relishing his gentle and sensuous touch. With his other hand, he lifted her face so he could look into her eyes. When she opened hers, the look in his eyes melted her to the core. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, his lips close to her ear.

"It is our time, my love . . . are you ready?"

 **A/N: The wedding ceremony is a mix of the traditional and modern; many parts were taken directly from my own ceremony. However, the Narnian portion was not. :) Although I placed the items in the chest and built the words around them, the concept is borrowed from the animals giving those kinds of gifts to Edmund and Morgan in Rthstewarts'** ** _Harold and Morgan: Not a Romance._** **I thought it was a great idea and brings the personalities of the different groups of animals out, making them more real.**

 **Scripture reference: (Ruth 1:10)**


	11. Chapter 10 - Oneness

He led her to the edge of the crowd and spoke briefly to Tumnus, Beaver, and Lucius. She was distracted and didn't pay attention to their conversation. He ducked them into a small door and down a servant's corridor. She had never been this way before and was aware that he was taking them the long way around. What she wasn't aware of was that Peter was having his security forces sweep through their rooms, those connected, and that guards were being posted. He didn't want to worry her, but he needed to make sure the castle was secure in the wake of the new threat.

When they finally came to the door of his chamber, he paused and opened the door. He then came close to her and lifted her in his arms.

She smiled and put her head on his shoulder. "You _are_ truly a romantic, and I love it!" she said in his ear.

He grinned at her. Her dress was so full it would hardly fit through the door. They were both laughing hard by the time they entered into the room. He turned her so she could kick the door closed.

He looked into her eyes and said, "I love _you_ , Mrs. Pevensie. Welcome home!"

"Oh, I like the sound of that!"

She looked around the room. It wasn't too different from hers, but there was more of a masculine feel. It looked exactly like she remembered in her dream, decorated in shades of navy, burgundy and gold's. She knew in the bedroom there was a large four-poster bed with a curtain that surrounded all sides. There were thick rugs with intricate designs woven into them. The sitting room had a long couch and deep arm chairs. There was a desk in the corner and a bookcase. Each room had two large windows that overlooked the beautiful bright blue sea. Both also had high ceilings with ornate stone carvings of Narnian creatures on them.

She sighed. She did feel at home, especially here in his arms. It was a wonderful feeling knowing she could stay there for three whole days. He must have been thinking the same thing, for he set her down gently, drew her close and kissed her. They held the embrace for a long time relishing the fact that there were no more interruptions and no more reasons why they had to stop. Peter pulled back and stepped over to where there was a flask and glasses of water. He offered her a drink and she accepted.

She watched, noticing how he looked today for the first time. He was so regal in his golden crown. His cloak was made of golden fabric that reached almost to his ankles and was secured to his shoulders with gold brooches containing the image of the lion. The doublet he wore was dark navy, almost black, velvet, with thick gold trim around the edges. It was a jacket style where two rows of trim came together in the middle hiding buttons underneath, she guessed. It, of course, had been custom made for him and accentuated his broad shoulders then tapered to his narrower waist.

It was secured with a belt, but he wore no sword. The sleeves were long and had what she guessed were called cut-outs in them with a dark gray blousy material showing through. It was the same color as the trousers he wore that were fairly tight fitting. Black high boots completed his attire. He looked at her, his blue eyes shining and his blond hair waving away from his forehead just in the right way. He smiled and the slight dimples showed. Her heart melted and her breathing increased just looking at him.

She walked over and put her hands on his chest. "You know, you are devastatingly handsome every day, but today you look incredible!"

His eyes lit up even more. He put the water glasses down, and said, "If we are trading compliments, then you, _My Queen_ , are so beautiful, you have taken my breath away more times today than I could try to count."

She kissed him then and he tried to pull her very close, but the dress got in the way. They broke apart laughing.

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror yet?" he asked.

She had not seen her crown. She walked over into his . . . their . . . (she thought with a thrill) dressing room, to find the full length mirror, and there before her stood a queen. Regal and elegant, it was hard to believe that it was actually her. He stepped into view beside her.

"Oh, I would love to have a photograph of us. But, I know that is impossible here," she said sadly.

"Don't worry about that. Tumnus was already talking at the reception about updating the book with our wedding. He will draw us and that will be your photograph."

She smiled and was going to reply. But, a wonderful feeling flooded her senses. He had brushed her hair aside from the back of her neck and was kissing the spot where her neck and shoulder met.

"Oh, that feels lovely," she said. His lips near her necklace reminded her, "Thank you for the pearls, they are the most beautiful thing I have ever owned."

"You're welcome," he whispered, distracted, kissing her neck again. "There's much more when those came from. You can have your pick of the jewels in the treasury."

Again and again he kissed her neck. She leaned back against him and sighed. She was starting to feel dizzy. She grabbed his arm that had come around her waist for support and he looked up at her in the mirror. She turned around in his arms, and instead of receiving his kiss on her lips, she felt it on her cheek, her jaw, her throat.

He breathed into her ear, "I love you as the twilight glows, softly as it comes. I love you with all of who I am, now that we are one."

She had trouble catching her breath and didn't feel like she could stand up any longer, she had to regain her footing or she really might faint from the intensity of it all.

"I think I am going to need help with all these buttons. . ." she whispered, and pulled back to look in his eyes. "That was beautiful, by the way."

"No. . . _You_ are beautiful," he said with a smile. Then he looked at her back in the mirror. His jaw dropped when he saw how many tiny buttons there were. She laughed.

"Guess they haven't invited zippers yet," he said ruefully.

She laughed again. "That's exactly what I thought this morning!"

He turned her around to face the mirror. Then he began to unbutton each button slowly, his fingers caressing her skin as he undid each one.

"What is this?" he asked after the first few.

"They didn't have time to line the dress, so they made a type of slip, or chemise, they would call it here, out of the same material they used for my veil."

It was very sheer and she could imagine his thoughts thinking the entire piece was as shear as the back. Most of it was. But she was wearing the satiny underwear that actually looked more like modern shorts edged in lace. She had worn those when they came to Narnia and she hoped they could make more for her.

At last he was finished and he pushed the dress off of her shoulders and down her arms. It only came to her waist; there were so many petticoats underneath. But he was looking at her in the mirror. The chemise had very thin shoulder straps and was cut low. There they had layered the material, so she was still covered. She couldn't read his expression, so she asked.

"What are you thinking?"

He blinked, and looked at her eyes in the mirror, "I was thinking how beautiful your skin is. So pale and flawless; almost like marble, but yet so warm to the touch."

At this he ran his fingers across her chest and down one of her arms brushing a shoulder strap off as he went. A thousand tingles exploded where his fingers touched. She shivered in pleasure and leaned back against him.

He sighed, "I was also thinking that this is like the adult version of Christmas and a birthday all wrapped up in one. And, you are my present. One I have been waiting for for a very long time."

She smiled and laughed a little, "And, now you get to 'unwrap' me?"

He laughed too, "Yes, but it is a lot like the year Lucy got me something small and wrapped it in multiple boxes. It took forever to get to the actual gift. Now, how do I work these things?"

The petticoats, she thought. There were five of them laced up in the back with ribbons. She instructed him on how to loosen the laces starting with the top one. By the time he was finished she looked like a white Christmas tree with material flounced all around her. As the laces were loosed on the final petticoat, she breathed a sigh of relief. They were warm and heavy. She wasn't wearing any stockings and she slipped out of the cute white little slippers they had made for her.

"Now, how do I get you of that mess?" he asked playfully.

She laughed looking at the swirls of material around her legs, "Maybe if you held my hands I could step over the whole lot?"

He grabbed her hands and she tried to step out, but lost her footing and slipped falling into him. He wasn't prepared for that, since he had been busy looking at her. So when she slipped it almost knocked him off balance. He caught her anyway and she was glad he was finally able to hold her close without the dress in the way.

She smiled, then stepped out his arms, and hung up the dress up noticing as she did so, two velvet pillows side-by-side for their crowns. She placed her crown on the blue pillow, knowing the red was for his.

"Peter?" she asked.

He went to her and noticing her crown, he took his off as well. She loved seeing them lay there next to each other. It meant they were truly together now. She was looking around at the huge closet, well . . . room. They had moved her things into one side, at least the dresses they had made for her. There were some lacy nightgowns hanging there.

"Oh," he said, "Those things have been driving me crazy for two days! They went ahead and put them in here for you. Every time I saw them I thought of you and me and . . ."

She turned to him, "And. . . Now I'm here."

"Yes," he breathed. "Finally!"

Looking in her eyes, he picked her up and carried her over to the bed and laid her down gently. He was leaning over to kiss her when she spoke.

"Don't I get to unwrap my present?" she asked coyly.

He grinned at that and sat up. She sat up too and unfastened the cloak from his shoulders. Running her fingers down the fine material of his doublet, she undid his belt smiling at his quick intake of breath. Then she found the buttons, there were only five. She pushed it off his shoulders and laughed. He looked at her curiously.

"Now, I know this didn't come from Narnia!" she said eyeing the white V-neck cotton t-shirt he wore.

He smiled, "They don't put linings in my clothes, either. So, I kept it out. Besides, I thought _someone_ might want to wear it in the next few days."

They both were quiet for a moment suddenly remembering the dream he had been so troubled about in their world.**

"Could it be, Peter? Could your dream have been a vision of the future rather than an image created by desire?"

He shook his head in wonder, "It could be!"

"I've never been able to tell you this before, but I feel free to now," she said, pulling his t-shirt off and running her fingers over his chest.

"I love looking at you. You are so well put together, it is amazing. You have always been able to spark desire in me with the looks you give me and your kisses. But, that morning, on the balcony, when I watched you run, I wanted you. That is what I couldn't tell you in the alcove."

His heart was beating hard under her fingers. He was leaning in, his face very intent, when she noticed his rumpled tunic and cloak. Scooting off the bed she grabbed them and started towards the closet. He tried to catch her arm. She gave him a teasing look knowing she was making this harder for him.

"What?" she said innocently, "It's going to be ruined with wrinkles. . ."

"April!" he exclaimed, almost in a whine.

She turned around and looked at him with wide eyes, "What? Did I just hear the High King of Narnia speak in a whine?" She teased him and he grinned.

She came back and stood in front of him as he sat on the end of the bed. She wasn't sure where this saucy attitude was coming from, but she liked it. She could tell that he did too. The truth was she was not nervous in the least. He had proven to her time and time again over the last year, and the last few days, just how trustworthy he was. Never pressing his advantage and always being sure she was safe from his desire. She knew what would be happening very soon, but she relished the thought of dragging it out a bit more and being able to play together. After all the seriousness and flurry of the last two weeks and all of its changes, this was a relief. His smile told her he agreed.

"Now," she said placing her hand on his waist, "Tell me how to do this. Do I pull here?"

She was referring to his trousers or breeches. There were laces on either side and she tugged on them. When the laces were undone the sides fell back. _Amazing!_ So that was how they worked around not having elastic or attaching a waistband. His breathing increased and he slid off the bed to stand. Placing a hand on each hip, she slowly pushed the fabric off. He was wearing tight white briefs that almost came to the top of his thighs. Those weren't Narnian either. In fact, she wasn't sure what she would have done if he hadn't been wearing anything at all. Her confidence started to fade...maybe she was a little nervous. The trousers caught on something. They both looked down and saw his boots. He hadn't taken them off yet.

They laughed and he started to lean down. Their heads almost crashed together but she pushed him back.

"I'll get them," she said and knelt on the floor to take his boots off. While there, she slid the trousers off of him. When finished, she tentatively touched the muscles of his thigh. He tensed and she stood up, not knowing what to do next. He touched her chin and lifted her face to his.

"No more games," he whispered, and pulled her into him.

Wrapping his arms around her he kissed her with a passion similar to what they had begun calling, their 'midnight rendezvous' from two nights ago. His kisses were the same. She didn't know why she thought they might be different just because they were married. But, it was just him, just Peter. The nervousness left her and the now familiar warmth began to fill her body. She had to remind herself that it was finally okay to share this with him. They didn't have to stop, ever again! She leaned in enjoying his nearness immensely.

He pulled back, eyes intent and reached down to her hips and pulled the chemise up and over her head. He looked at her chest and smiled. He gently ran his hands over her front and down her sides leaving what felt like little trails of sparkles. He reached her hips and slipped off her shorts and then his. _It was happening, it was really happening._ She took a deep breath, her heart was beating like a drum and she was powerless to stop it. When he pulled her close, and their bare skin touched, a shock ran through her. She had never felt anything like it. He helped her sit up on the bed. She moved to the middle of the mattress and he came up to lie next to her.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed and leaned over to kiss her slowly and deeply causing her to press closer to him. His hand started to move gently over her body. Sensations began spiraling through her. Her breath came quicker and her body was responding to his touch in a way she never knew it would. She was ready, and he sensed it. He tore his lips from hers and moved closer. The weight of him was pleasant in a strange way. There was an uncomfortableness and then it was gone. She had the fleeting thought that they were indeed dancing together. She breathed deep loving the connection she felt with him. She sighed.

He rose up to look in her eyes, "Are you . . . all right? I didn't hurt you did I?"

She smiled and shook her head no. He seemed relieved. He moved next to her and she rolled over on her side toward him. He looked into her eyes and stroked her cheek with his thumb. She couldn't help but wonder, _was that it? Are we done?_

He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her. _No_ , she sighed, relieved. _They were not done_. She had loved what just happened, but would have been a trifle disappointed if he had gotten up and not continued. She had the fleeting thought that if they had given into temptation before and were worried about being interrupted, or been in a place where they weren't completely alone, that could have been it. Could she say that she had enjoyed it then? She was glad she didn't have to answer that question. As difficult as it was, she was so glad they had waited until they could take their time and have it be right.

She forced her thoughts back to him. His kisses seemed more sensual now or maybe it was just the way she was feeling. He started at her forehead, and then moved to her eyelids and her cheeks. Slowly his lips started to caress every part of her neck, her chest, her. . . Her list! He remembered! The first item on her list that had only been whispered to him once at the very beginning of their relationship was to be kissed everywhere by him. Her eyes flew open and she met his sparkling blue ones. He had been waiting for her to guess what he was up to.

"You remembered..." she whispered.

"Of course!" he said. "How could I forget a request like that one?" he smiled and continued kissing her fingers, her palms. Every coherent thought flew out of her head. She drifted in a world of pleasure with only his soft lips and breath caressing every part of her upper body. When he started to move lower she tensed and shook her head without thinking. He nodded.

"Later," he said, "After . . . the baths."

She smiled. They were children of the 20th century after all. Having running water all of their lives, they felt the need to be clean for some things. But, he didn't stop. He touched and caressed until she trembled, never dreaming it would be like this. It was different this time, slower, more intentional, and more emotional. They were connected now, more than they ever had been. She sighed deeply, content in his arms and in his love.

"April, love, open your eyes," he said softly. She did and saw his blue eyes filled with a depth of emotion she had never seen there before.

In a husky voice, he said, "We are one, now. You are mine, and I am yours! Always, I will love you."

"I love you too, Peter. I always have and I always will!"

Their kiss was long and slow, full of the depth of the feelings and of the sensations that they had both experienced. They pulled apart and she cuddled close to him, putting her head on his chest. His arm was around her shoulders and the other hand was playing with hers lightly on his stomach.

"I never knew it would be like this," she said dreamily. "Did you? You seemed to know exactly what to do."

He chuckled; she could feel it rumble through him. He shook his head and said, "I imagined it about a billon times, but other than getting a few tips from Cor, I just paid attention to your responses. Well, other than at first . . . when I had to move quickly."

She was curious about that and he explained how his body worked. She then asked about the advice he was given. Peter was hesitant to share the details, so she didn't press him.

"Thank you, for caring that much about me, to find out what would make it easier on me."

He smiled and yawned, "You're welcome, but it was for me too. I didn't want to mess up anything this important."

She laughed, "Always the planner, and always prepared. So, My King, what is next on our agenda?" she teased.

"Mmm, sleep," he murmured, pulling her closer.

 _Sleep? How could he sleep?_ She couldn't help but think about all that had happened today. Her own thoughts tumbled about and she finally gave up trying to sort them and just relaxed against his warm body. How wonderful it was to be this close to him and know she would never have to be apart from him. Of course, she knew that was unrealistic, but it was a joyful thought. She must have drifted off to sleep too, for when she looked up the sun was much lower in the sky. She stirred in his arms and he woke too. She looked up at him.

"Hi," he whispered stroking her cheek and pulling her in for a tender kiss.

They were interrupted by his stomach growling, and had to laugh.

"Hungry, much?" she teased.

"Are you? All I have to do is ask."

"Yes!" she said, smiling.

 **~|XxXxX|~**

He asked the guard outside and soon a tray of food and drink arrived. Peter had found a silken robe for her and for him. And, they sat on the balcony eating and enjoying the sunset. At one point, she looked over at him.

"You seem so far away," she mused.

"Well, come over here then."

She climbed out of her deep arm chair he had moved from the sitting area and walked over to him. She sat on his lap, putting her legs over him and cuddling her head against his chest. He placed his plate on her stomach and she gave him bites of food, laughing and teasing him. He ate so much!

It was silly, but now that she could, she wanted to be as close to him as possible. While he finished eating she took to running her fingers under his robe, caressing his chest, neck and shoulders. He sighed deeply and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. She imagined he was enjoying her touch as much as she had his. She had a growing desire to touch and to see all of him.

"Can we go back inside?" she asked in a low voice.

He set his plate on a table and she stood up. She started to walk in, but he lifted her up and carried her.

"I don't ever think I will get tired of you holding me."

He kissed her and tasted sweet from the fruit he had just eaten. He sat on the bed with her still in his arms. She deepened the kiss. He sighed and she gently pushed him back. His eyes widened and he lay back on the pillows. His breath increased audibly as she moved the robe off of his body. He did indeed look like a statue and she told him so. He flushed in pleasure and then smiled in delight as she started from his forehead and kissed him all over his upper body as he had her. Eventually she moved closer and felt the pressures of his body so much more distinctly than earlier; and, she loved being in control. The pleasure was intense. She laid down on his chest their breathing rates slowing and matching one another's.

They must have drifted off to sleep because when she woke the room was much cooler and the sky was completely dark. She crawled under the covers and woke him enough to come in with her. She had never felt such deep contentment and security. She fell into a sweet dreamless sleep with him curled around her back like he was meant to be there.

 **A/N:**

 **(**From Engagements of Narnia, Chapter 11: Peter tells April of the dream that had caused him confusion.) "I had just left you at the door to your room and had gotten into bed. I wondered how I was going to fall asleep after what had just happened with us downstairs, and then I realized I had forgotten to close the bedroom door. Before I could get up, there you were, one hand up high on the door frame and the rest of you leaning against it. You were wearing...my t-shirt and only...my shirt. I sat up in bed and you came over and sat on the edge facing me. You took my shirt off. I asked you what you were doing. You said, 'what does it look like?' You pushed me down on the bed and leaned over.** **I said, 'But you promised to help me avoid temptation.' The look you gave me made my heart race. You then told me, 'a little temptation can be a very good thing," and kissed me. After a long moment I opened my eyes because the bed felt different. I glanced around and we were no longer in my room here, but in my bed chamber at Cair Paravel. I flipped you over underneath me. There was no return from that. Afterward we cuddled close together talking and laughing, about what I don't remember. But, it just felt so right; there was no guilt, no regret, and no shame.")**


	12. Chapter 11 - Togetherness

Peter opened his eyes and looked around. It was still night, he rolled over to try to go back to sleep but something felt different. He wasn't wearing pajamas. _Ah yes_ , he sighed, looking over at April. A strong wave of happiness flooded over him. In fact, he had never felt such complete and utter contentment. The person he loved most in the world was there, in his bed, in Narnia! Life could not get any better.

He thought back to their afternoon and evening together. He had thought that couldn't get any better until she took over. That she would love him like that he had rarely dared to think about. He had always gotten the impression that women just tolerated those moments. But, deep down he had known she would be different. He had worked hard to earn and keep her trust and had tried to be tender and gentle with her.

He looked over at April; sleep was far from his mind now. She was on her back and her arms were over her head, the sheet was partially covering her. In general, most memories from their world seemed far away, but he got flashes at times that were as clear as day. He remembered that day after the orientation reception at her school when she went missing. They were staying at his parent's house and he had discovered her in his bed, wearing only his t-shirt in almost the exact same pose. She had been given alcohol against her knowledge and had no memory of how or why she was in his bed. He had covered her with the sheet then so as not to look at her. But now, it was different. She was his wife and he was allowed.

 _His wife!_ He thought about that. Those were wonderful words. It meant she was his and they could be themselves and experiment and even mess things up completely and still try to work it out. He knew many of the older boys from school and colleagues of his father had chosen not to marry, feeling it antiquated and unnecessary. He wondered if they felt insecure just living with someone without the commitment?

He knew he and April would have their difficulties, but at least they were committed now to work things out. He also wondered if she would have given her body so freely to him earlier, if they hadn't been married, or if they had given in to temptation before the wedding. He was very glad they had waited until they'd time to play and explore and just be with each other without any guilt or time constraints.

He looked at her again. He moved closer and turned over on his side. He pulled the sheet down so he could see all of her. She moved slightly in her sleep. He caught his breath, she was incredible! And, she was his! He couldn't help it, he had to touch her. He placed a finger at the base of her throat and lightly drew a slow line all the way down her body. She moaned slightly and turned toward him. He wondered if she was still asleep. Her face was peaceful and breathing even. He ran a finger down her arm to her palm. He brushed her beautiful blonde hair away from her face and ran his fingers through it, loving its soft silkiness. She opened her eyes, blinking slowly, and smiled. He moved very close and kissed her. She put her arms sleepily around his neck and sighed into his kiss, which he couldn't help but to deepen. She pressed her body against his and he responded, loving her tenderly. Then he gathered her close and she fell asleep in his arms.

"Sleep well, my sweet love," he whispered, and kissed her hair.

 **~~0~~**

Sunlight was streaming through the windows and the sun was fairly high in the sky when he woke again. She was turned toward him, still asleep.

He leaned over, kissed her lingeringly, and softly said, "Good morning, my lovely Queen."

Her eyes opened and there was a knock at the door. "Just a minute!" he called.

He sat straight up in bed. _His dream!_

She looked at him, "Peter, are you all right?"

The knock sounded again. He got up, grabbed his robe, and went to the door. It was breakfast for them. He took the tray and set it on the table. He went back over to the bed half expecting her to have faded away as she used to in his dream. But, she was sitting up holding the sheet up to her chest. He ran over, hopped on the bed and hugged her tight.

"What's wrong, Peter?"

"The dreams, April! My dream of waking you with a kiss in my bed in Narnia wasn't just wishful thinking or a strange dream within a dream. It was a vision of the future! You were right! All those times I had that dream; it was visions of you – of us – married, here, now!"

"And the t-shirt dream?" she prompted.

"I'm sure it was a vision too, although, hopefully it will be reality soon!" he said winking at her.

She blushed. "Can we eat first? I'm starving!"

He laughed. "Hey, that's supposed to be my line!"

 **~~0~~**

After breakfast they decided they needed a bath more than anything. She followed him down the long and winding stairs to his bath chamber, which was larger than hers. He lit the torches, casting a romantic glow across the mosaics of tiled pictures of Narnian creatures dancing. Peter was already in the water when she turned around. April dropped her robe on a chair close by and went slowly down the steps into the warm and bubbling water. It felt heavenly on her skin and she sank all the way under, smoothing her hair back as she came up. He was watching her with open admiration.

"You are so attractive right now, I. . ."

"You . . . what?" she asked, smiling at him.

"I don't have the words," he said reaching for her.

She dodged his grasp; she'd never told him she loved to swim. "Well, then, until you do, you'll just have to try to catch me."

His eyes lit up, he loved a physical challenge and she knew it. Laughing and squirming, they chased in the small pool, she pulled her arm out of his grasp once and then a leg due to the slipperiness of the water. But, of course, he caught her quickly enough. And, the kisses they shared were delightful.

Eventually they relaxed, letting the warm water flow around them as floated together. Whispering words of endearment, talking of pleasant memories, and of things they wanted to do with their time together for the next two days. He refused to speak of Country related matters, drawing her attention only to themselves. He knew what his schedule would be like after their brief honeymoon was over and he didn't want to think about it.

She took delight in seeing their scented soaps lying next to each other at the edge of the pool. They washed each other slowly, delighting in the touch and feel of loving hands. When they were too wrinkled to stay in the water any longer, they climbed out and he very gently dried her off, dropping kisses here and there. He was at her feet and her hands were in his hair, when suddenly April spoke softly.

"You know, we are clean now..."

His eyes met hers and sparked.

"Race you upstairs!" she taunted.

"Wait, I'm not dry yet," he called, but she was gone.

When he arrived upstairs, she was leaning on the dressing room doorframe wearing only his t-shirt. He shook his head in wonder. _Could she actually read his thoughts?_ He went over to her and stood before her drinking in the sight.

"Oh, wow!" he whispered.

Her hair was still wet and spots on the t-shirt were damp where she had not been fully dried off. He shivered with anticipation. She was so . . . sexy, something he had heard the other guys calling their girls at school. He told her his thoughts and she blushed, making her look both innocent and alluring at the same time. An intoxicating combination.

He took her hand and led her to the bed. She propped up some pillows and leaned back on them. His eyes met hers. He knew his had passion in them and hers had . . . anticipation. He loved it. He loved that she enjoyed being with him. He looked down, smiled and ran a finger down the inside of her leg to her toes. She leaned back on the pillows and sighed.

He kissed the arch of her foot, something she was not expecting. Her eyes flew open and she laughed softly. He started to rub her foot gently.

"Mm, remember when you first did that?"

"How could I forget?" he said. "It was during our first visit to the Grove, I said you had great legs. But, I was wrong . . . you have incredible legs!"

She laughed again and sighed more deeply as he was rubbing her ankle now. He planted a tender kiss there too.

"What changed them from great to incredible?" she asked.

"They are incredible now, because I can look and touch them anytime I want, right?"

"Only if you promise to touch, and kiss, them like that each time . . . oh," she breathed, no longer able to speak.

Sometime later they lay cuddled up together, Peter tried to stay awake, but was losing that battle quickly. She had returned his favor, the memory making him grin like he had just won a fencing match. It was his turn to think that he never knew it would be like this between two humans. It must be the deep love they felt for each other that made it different. And, just the thought of being able to nap in the middle of the day, no decisions to make, no castle to run, just to be, and most importantly, be with her, made him sigh with contentment, pull her closer, and drift off into oblivion.

 **~~0~~**

Much later he awoke to her gentle touch of her fingertips brushing the hair off his forehead. He was ravenous, and something smelled wonderful! He had mentioned earlier that he was ready for some hot food. The trays of cold meats, cheese and fruits had been good, but he wanted more. She led him into the sitting room and there was a table set with all his favorite Narnian foods complete with a cloth and candles. He pulled her close.

"This was your doing. . ."

She smiled. "Yes, I wanted to do something special for you!"

"You are the most wonderful woman in the world! Thank you!" he enthused.

She laughed, "That's the hunger talking, now let's eat. Will you bless the food?"

He looked into her eyes, and then kissed her gently. "I would be happy to."

His prayer was full of thanksgiving for not only the food, but for their time together. He felt her joy and knew that this was right and good.

The food was delicious. While they ate she told him how she arranged the surprise through the guard outside the door and her maid, Felice. It turned out that Felice was relieved to know that they were well, and everyone seemed happy to do something special for them. He realized how blessed he truly was. This was such an amazing place. She asked if they could take a walk on the beach before the sun completely set. He thought for a moment and agreed.

 **~~0~~**

He led her down to the baths and out into the hallways that connected the rooms. There was an exit from the castle on this level and it was almost directly on the beach. He spoke to the guard at that door to let him know where they were going. They slipped out onto the beach as the sun was almost at the horizon. The sky was ablaze with reds, oranges and purples. It was beautiful and he enjoyed her pleasure in seeing such a sight that he had seen so many times before.

He came behind her and circled his arms around her. She sighed and leaned back. Every time he held her he felt so blessed and content. He bent down and kissed the back of her neck, wishing they were watching this from the balcony, but she was pulling out of his arms and urging him to walk with her. She slipped off her shoes to walk in the surf and he followed suit. The water and sand felt good and he loved seeing her smile of joy. He was glad to be on the beach after all. While they walked they talked lightly of the last few days and what tomorrow might bring. He had some thoughts and told her he was working on a surprise for her.

When they got back up to the room, neither was ready for sleep, and the brief walk had energized them to want to do something more physical. Both being used to a lot of exercise, they were slightly restless.

"I have an idea," he said.

"I'm sure you do!" she answered mischievously.

He laughed. "Yes, well I have a lot of those ideas, but this involves leaving the room. Let's wait until the castle is dark and quiet and then I will tell you. But, until then. . ."

She smiled and received his kiss willingly.

 **~~0~~**

"I think it's time; come with me and bring your ballet shoes."

Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and she disappeared for a minute. He opened the door and spoke to Rhinos. He grabbed a torch, led her down darkened hallways, and opened a door to a dark room. He started lighting the torches around. They were in her ballet studio and it was finished.

"Oh! It's wonderful!" she spun around in pure delight and joy.

He was thrilled to see her so happy, and pleased that he could do something nice for her. She was wearing the white muslin dress from their date back in London. It was what she'd had on the day they left their world, and it was a perfect dress to dance in. He settled into a chair to watch. She gave him a loving look and started stretching. After a few minutes her face looked strange.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I just . . . feel different." she smiled a little then looked at him intently, and he knew what she was talking about.

She then quickly moved into the wake the trees dance. At one point when she paused, he realized he didn't want to just watch anymore. He was a like a magnet, pulled through forces out of his control to her side. He had to touch her, to feel her beauty as well as see it and be made more beautiful himself by being at her side. He touched her waist. She looked at him and gave him the sweetest smile. His heart melted. He knew that he would do anything in his power to keep her happy and safe.

She pulled off his shirt so the loose linen fabric wouldn't get in the way. She showed him how to hold her, where to touch so she would stay balanced and how to lift her safely for him and her. She then modified the dance so he could move with her. Of course, he didn't know any of the steps. He just held and lifted her. It was amazing to move with her in that way. They danced for a long while in their own little world in the dark quiet castle. He enjoyed it more than he thought he would. And when they were finished he told her so. She rewarded him with a kiss and a whisper of something in his ear. He grinned and extinguished the torches, leading her back to their room.

 **~~0~~**

Later, a thought broke into Peter's mind robbing him from sleep. Was it Aslan prompting him? He somehow knew it was time. Moonlight was streaming in and bathing everything and her in a beautiful cool light. April was quiet, content in his arms, almost asleep. He started to get a little nervous, unusual for him, but this was important. He hoped she would take this well.

He cleared his throat, "April, love?"

"Mhmm," she purred into his chest.

"I need to tell you a story... a story of a young king, one that I don't think you have heard before."

At his words she almost sat up, but he kept her against him. He could confess to her, in the dark, _if_ she wasn't watching him. She relaxed a bit, but still lifted her head to see his eyes. She could sense the tension in him.

"What is it, Peter?" she sounded concerned.

"There is something you need to know. I couldn't share it with you until we shared what we have had together these past two days. You have, as I guessed you would, a great passion in you. I knew it when I saw the dedication you put into your dancing. You might say that I am passionate about my swordplay, but that is only a by-product of the passion that has been a part of me since I was young. The passion that I have for this Country, our Country . . . Narnia."

"Oh," she relaxed completely. "I love your stories, please tell me. I won't interrupt."

"The first year the King and his siblings were here after defeating the witch was awkward. They were trying to get used to the Narnians and their cultures and how figure out where they fit. The Narnian's rules, customs, and traditions were strange and different. Should the kings and queens try to change them, or were they the ones who needed to change? Their English-bred sensibilities were still strong, but starting to fade. The kings and queens were starting to see Narnia for the land that it really was: a free, natural, beautiful, yet wild place. Places that had strong magic and made them feel more like themselves or more of what they could be."

Then he added a question for her, "I think you have already started to sense that here, haven't you?"

She nodded, "I feel more alive, more myself, and more free than I ever have. Part of that is your encouragement but most of it _is_ Narnia. I feel like I could wear my hair down and run through the fields in only my shift and no one would criticize or notice, in fact they would rather I run naked instead. I don't know if I would be brave enough to try though."

"That is exactly how the kings and queens felt, but they wanted to be brave enough. They, especially the High King felt that he had come to a place where he could only relate to the Narnians on a surface level. He was not connected to them; they were not a part of each other. Does that make sense?"

"Yes. So what changed? I certainly could not see you reigning for fifteen years feeling like that."

"That is the story that I must tell you, and it is not easy to tell, nor will it be easy for you to hear. . . There came a time during that very first real spring, when the kings and queens had been here for almost a year, and the Narnians said it was time for the Great Bonding to occur. It was a ritual containing a set of ten challenges for the monarchs to fulfill that would bond them to the different factions of Narnians. All the kings and queens before them had taken part in the rituals, and it was their turn. The High King and the oldest queen undertook all of the challenges for themselves and on behalf of the younger king and queen who were not yet old enough to participate. The challenges ranged from nest building and solving riddles, to almost drowning. They were difficult, yet important and will be explained to you in great detail another time. There is one . . . that affects you."

"Me? How could what you did so long ago, affect me?"

"Because it changed who _I_ was. And it set me on a path that, while I don't regret it, most people would not understand."

"Tell me, Peter. I will try to understand."

Her words were brave, but he could tell she was starting to get nervous too. He had to be gentle in the telling, but it was getting harder to say the words out loud to her. Other than Edmund, he had never talked to another soul about this part of his life.

"When we came back to England the first time, I had to put it out of my mind, pretend it had never happened. It was the only way I could sleep at night, the only way I could stay sane. After coming back the second time from helping Caspian, when everything we knew from before was gone, I thought I could put it away for good, but then I met you. And then . . . I discovered your history, and the dryad essence within you. You started having the most amazing dreams, seeing things and places from my life before that you could not have known."

His voice broke and she looked at him. His look was sorrowful and wistful and embarrassed all at the same time. She stroked his cheek and he turned tortured eyes to hers.

"Peter, just tell me . . . please"

He gently placed his hand on her head to lay her back down on his chest. He took a deep breath and continued.

"The challenges were all about learning the different aspects of Narnia. Learning how to become Narnian. Learning to die, learning to be born, to use our wit, our hunting skills, to bless and make fertile the land, and so on. The final one, which I chose to participate in, was learning how to love. To love and be loved as only a Narnian can. I was. . . invited to join the fauns, satyrs and dryads in a ritual they called the Revel. Deep in the woods, in the dark of night, the music, dancing and wine flowed freely and I was taught how to love and be loved by them in the most intimate of ways . . . and I did. I fell in love with them. All of them– all of Narnia. I _loved_ this Country more deeply than I ever imagined I could. And I was bonded to it."

He paused, and then went on, "I knew that if I were to find a human mate, a queen, she would have to come second to Narnia. I vowed after that night to never bond like that with a human I was not married to, because I knew I would fall too deeply in love. So many women wanted to be a candidate for the 'High Queen' and I knew it was my duty to provide an heir, but I could not do it without love. Poor Edmund always had ink stains on his fingers from drawing up all the lengthy courtship contracts. There were a couple of women who I thought might work. But when they discovered they could not have all of me, they left. They realized I could never love them like I loved Narnia."

Desperation started to ring his voice, he had to make her understand, and "You . . . are different. I am different now. Grieving like I did over never being able to return was a huge blow. You know, you saw me; you helped me climb out of that dark pit. The deep grief broke that strong bond with Narnia. Your presence and our connections began bonding me to you. I still love this Country, but my bond is with you."

As he talked, April sat up and turned to watch him, she hugged her knees to her chest and he knew she was shocked and upset. But he had to tell her the rest, the worst. She started to speak, but he stopped her.

"My love, I must share the rest with you, my deepest secret." He swallowed the lump in his throat, "One of the dryads that I met at the Revel, a silver birch, became . . . a friend and. . . More."

He paused, letting those words that must sound so dreadful to his wife sink in. "The trees pollinate prolifically, they never commit to just one partner. She allowed me . . . a release from the tension from all of the kingly matters. You have seen how I tend to shoulder all the responsibility, well, it was worse when all four of us were here. Although I had them to help me run the Country, I worried constantly about them. She became someone I could trust with my body . . . someone who would not be capable of asking for a commitment, although I guess I was committed to her. After the Revel, she was the only one I was intimate with here. The others had . . . Well; those are their stories to tell. This is mine."

Her eyes welled with tears. She looked at her knees and whispered, "Who Peter? Which one, _which_ silver birch dryad?"

He wanted to touch her, to comfort her, to make this easier on her, but he was powerless. "You know which one . . . Her name is Sabina, she is your ancestor."

His words dropped like a bomb and her eyes got wide; he reached out his hand but she scooted far away from him on the big bed. He didn't pursue her but let her work through all of the questions he knew she had.

"How . . . what . . . ?" She looked confused and then looked sick when realization dawned. "Of course! The dreams I had, they were seen through her eyes. Who else would know what the inside of your chambers looked like? What other dryad would caress your wounds or even know where you had a wound on the balcony outside your study? She said that she loved you in the Grove. She wasn't speaking of the love for her king, but for you as a man. No wonder she looked so forlorn after our wedding. She knew you better than any other Narnian . . . better than me!"

April started to tremble. "This can't be happening, this is not real. I'm dreaming again, right? The essence of the dryad within me, was your lover? Was intimate with you in every way?"

He nodded and tried to reach out to her. "No!" she cried. "Don't touch me! I have to know . . . has she contacted you since we have been here? Do you . . . long for her?"

"No! You have been with me during the only times I have seen her since we have been here. But, you are wrong; she does not know me better than you. Don't you see? It's _you_ April. I am bonded to _you_ , emotionally, mentally, spiritually, and now physically. With her, it was merely physical. What you and I have is so much more. I don't long for her at all. She knows it too. Remember on the balcony after our wedding when I introduced you? She said that it was her pleasure to serve. It sounds terrible and crude, but it is true, she performed a service for me. We were never close. I was never able to share anything beyond the physical with her. I could not share my thoughts and feelings with her. I . . . was lonely in so many ways back then. Lonely for you!"

"Why didn't you tell me, Peter?" she demanded.

Horror crept into her eyes, "Wait! _You lied to me!_ You said that I would be your first. Oh . . . I can't think. . . I . . . can't stay in here!"

She jumped up from the bed and threw on her dressing gown and ran into the sitting area. He sighed; this was the part he had dreaded most. He pulled on some trousers and went to find her. She was curled up on the couch, in the darkness, the room only lit by the small torch at the door, sobbing. It broke his heart, knowing he had hurt her like this. Would she let him explain, comfort her, to try to make it all better? Could it ever be better?

He put a hand softly on her back; she flinched but didn't move away. He sat down on the couch beside her and pulled her into his lap. She cried, deep heart-wrenching sobs, soaking his bare chest with her tears. He held her, and when she started to calm down he spoke.

"I didn't mean to lie to you. In my heart I knew that you would be my first . . . human, that is. You have to realize that if I had told you all of this that night after the trauma you had just had with Andre and the betrayal of me by Katherine, it would have devastated us. I could only tell you after we had been intimate ourselves and after you had been to Narnia, which I never dreamed would _ever_ happen! Imagine if I had said, 'Yes, April, I was intimate with a tree for over ten years.'"

In spite of herself, she laughed and he with her, "You see? It was like the door to our rooms, I could only tell you when the time was right."

She started wiping her tears with the sleeve of her gown, "If we had never come to Narnia, would you have told me?"

"You are not going to like this answer, but no. I would not have told you. There would have been no need. Remember, I put her out of my head when I was back in England. I couldn't think about her there. And after I met you, all I wanted to think about _was_ you," he finished softly.

He lifted her face and wiped away the rest of her tears with his thumb. He had to finish telling her, perhaps it would help.

"The most amazing part of all of this, and it can only be Aslan's doing, is that while I was with her, I was learning how to love you!"

She looked confused and wary, so he explained it further, "There is a part of you that no man, other than a friend of Narnia, could ever understand. Another man would never have been able to reach down into that passionate part of you that _is_ Narnian and draw that out. If I had not bonded with Narnia in the way that I did, I might not have been able to bond so completely to you."

He could tell she was beginning to understand, but it was so complicated. He had to tell her the rest, "April, her essence is within you, and while you are _very_ different from her, there are some resemblances; you also have a few of the same mannerisms too. I wouldn't have noticed it until we were . . . together. But, making love to you is one hundred times better because _I love you_. I have never experienced such joy or release, nor have I been as happy in all of my life as I have been these past two days _with you_!"

"So . . . that was how you knew what to do, how it seemed so easy for you? How you were able to touch me in the right ways? What you are saying is that she taught you how to love me physically? I thought you had talked with Cor."

"I did speak with Cor. I had never been with a human before. I knew it was going to be different, and I needed to be a little prepared. And, yes that she taught me is somewhat true . . . but you _are_ different and I am still learning _you._ "

He chuckled and she looked unsure, "This is such a strange conversation, but I wanted you to know and I wanted you to hear it from me. Most of the servants who were here before are aware of it, but no one spoke of it then and they wouldn't dare speak of it now. But, you deserved to know. And . . . now you know all of me. I have no more secrets from you. I understand if you are hurt and angry with me. But, I hope you can forgive me for the half-truth and for not telling you before now."

"I _am_ hurt Peter, but also beginning to understand that everything is planned either by you or by Aslan and it hurts my head to think about it. I think I just need to sleep."

He shifted her so they could rise, but she stopped him. "Peter? I have a question. The dryads only live as long as their trees, right?"

"Yes..."

"Then, how could she have been your . . . _friend_ here and still be alive in Caspian's time a thousand years from now, in order for Aslan to turn her human? And, did she show herself to you when you were there with Caspian? I'm sure you looked for her."

He thought for a long moment, "I do not know. I would like to ask her the same question. I did look for her after the battle with Miraz and the Telmarines, during the celebration with Bacchus. I longed for her then actually; the memories were extremely overpowering. We all grieved for friends that were no longer there. Perhaps she was truly in love with the human, Joseph, and didn't want to jeopardize the trust they shared. When I knew her, she was not a deep thinker, by any means. Nor, did I feel her capable of that kind of love. But, she has been very serious during the brief interactions we have had lately and it makes me wonder what happened to her after we went back through the wardrobe."

Helping her stand up, he said, "But, those are questions we cannot solve. It is very late. I am not going to be presumptuous. I know I have hurt you and I am dreadfully sorry. Can you forgive me? Will you let me spend a lifetime proving to you that I am so in love you with you that I can't see straight?"

Teasingly she said, "You can't see straight because you are as exhausted as I am."

But, then she looked into his eyes and was very serious. "Yesterday, you had me open my eyes and look into yours while we made love. I have never felt so close to you, so 'bonded', to use your phrase. It was like you looked into my soul and I into yours. So, I have seen into your soul Peter Pevensie and I do know you, better than anyone ever has. I know you would never hurt someone you loved if you could help it. So yes, I forgive you."

 **(A/N: And there it is…the reason why Peter was so adamant in waiting until they were married. To be candidly honest, I struggled for months with the Pevensie's having sensual experiences in Narnia when they reigned during the Golden Age. Peter was only 13 when he was crowned High King and the 1940's culture did not talk about sex like ours does, so it makes one wonder. Thinking realistically, they were children growing up with no adults, no church, and perhaps only a vague sense of what was expected of them in England. It bears the question in such a wild, free, magical land...would they have experimented some or expressed love in such a physical way? C.S. Lewis left a 15 year gap in his story, which is what makes this fandom so fascinating. So this is my now, quite liberal view of Narnia, which is surprising even to your author who is a conservative Christian. However, I do feel it ties the story together and makes it more realistic.**

 **The Great Bonding rituals, including the Revel, come from Rthstewart's** ** _I love the Man the Less but Nature More_** **, and Peter's relationship with the dryad partially from Rthstewart's** ** _By Royal Decree_** **and** ** _The Stone Gryphon_** **(although the dryad's name has been changed for this story's purpose). These and the companion pieces are great and the Narnian world she has built is fabulous and fun. I would encourage you to read them, if you are an adult, and you are in the mood for a version of Narnia that is** ** _not_** **for our children.)**


	13. Chapter 12 - Swords & Swimming

Peter woke slowly and stretched luxuriously. How nice it was to sleep until he wanted to wake. _It was_ _ **very**_ _good to be King!_ He looked over at April, she wasn't there. A little disappointed, he got up to look for her. He was shocked to see how high the sun was. She was curled up on the couch in her robe reading a book. She looked up seeing him in the doorway.

"Well, hullo, my sleepy king."

He smiled sheepishly and went over to sit beside her. "I missed you."

She looked at him shyly and he could tell she was a little insecure from last night's conversation. She said, "I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful."

"How are you? I mean, about what I shared with you last night. Are you all right?"

She hesitated, "Yes, I think so, but it is hard to get used to the thought of knowing there is so much of your life I wasn't a part of and that I don't know about. It was easy not to worry about in our world, when your time in Narnia seemed like a dream to me, but now that we're here. . ."

He nodded, not sure where to go from there. He looked at the book she held. "What are you reading?"

She showed him the book, though it was a journal really. The handwritten title was, ' _Military Strategies in Narnia'_ by Peter and Edmund Pevensie.

"Wow! Look at _this_!" he said flipping through it. "We wrote this after the first battle of Beruna. We wanted to make sure we remembered Aslan's military strategy. It was His plan, you know, I just implemented it."

"How old were you? Your handwriting is very different."

"I was thirteen, almost four years ago, in our world's time, but if we include the years in Narnia, it was over eighteen years ago!"

His eyes brightened; he had the perfect solution to her dilemma. He jumped off the couch. "Come here. I want to show you something!"

He went over to his desk and she followed. He reached under the middle drawer and felt carefully along the side, "Ah, here it is!"

A secret compartment popped out and April peered inside. In it was a large stack of books, more journals. He lifted the stack and blew some dust off the top. He walked back over to the couch and she trailed behind him.

"If you want to read something actually interesting, you should try these." He handed her a journal. She flipped it open.

"Peter, this is. . ." She looked up at him surprised.

"Yes, these are my journals, one for each year we were here. There were things that I couldn't tell my siblings, so I wrote them down and hid them away."

"And you are agreeable to my reading them?"

He looked at her and smiled the smile he knew she loved. "I told you I have no more secrets from you. This is my life, my kingship, and if you want, they are yours to read. Now, I will warn you, there may be things in there that I have forgotten and might not be easy to know. Please, just ask me before you jump to conclusions. But, this might help you know more about who I was here and what happened to me."

He was rifling through the stack looking for a certain book and when he found it he flipped to a specific section.

"You were so gracious about what I told you last night, you deserve to know all of it, if you want to. . ."

He held the book out to her and she settled back against the end of the couch and put her feet in his lap. He was looking at another volume, letting her make her decision in peace. He wouldn't tell her how his heart was beating. _Did he make the right decision? Would she read it?_ She seemed to be okay with everything this morning, but he needed to make sure. He snuck a glance at her. She had the tip of a fingernail between her teeth and was intently staring at the parchment engrossed in reading his _very_ private thoughts about the Revel.

"Oh my! Peter. . ." she exclaimed softly with incredulousness in her voice. A slight flush rose on her cheeks.

He was watching her intently now, half amused and half intrigued with her interest and her response to the words he had written so long ago. She had released her grip on the fingernail and was now absently running a fingertip slowly across her bottom lip.

"What?" she blinked, and then blushed. She unconsciously pulled her knees up.

Her throat tensed and she swallowed hard. He moved closer and leaned an elbow over the back of the couch to watch her better. Her lips parted and her blush increased. All her concentration was on the parchment and her legs opened enough so that the silkiness of the long robe she wore slipped over and around her knee baring the inside of her calf. She didn't notice, but he did.

He touched her ankle and she jumped, but kept on reading. He found her pulse there and it was definitely increasing. He remembered the pattern of lines and circles they had painted on his body that night as part of the ritual and he started tracing the same pattern on the inside of her shin. She sighed at this and her legs opened giving him more leg to touch. _Oh, how he loved her legs._ He had always loved long legs. He supposed that was why he had been attracted to the dryad, she was very tall.

He looked at April's face, her teeth had caught her bottom lip and his own pulse started to race. It could have been from watching the play of emotions that were flowing across her face, or from his own remembrance of that unforgettable night in the woods. He slid even closer to her on the couch.

She closed her eyes and slowly lowered the journal to her chest. She now knew his innermost thoughts about the night that was the final step in bonding him to his Country. A flash of nervousness crossed his conscious. _Would she condemn him? Would she be jealous?_ Or would she take it as it was . . . an experience of a young man who was High King of a wild and somewhat pagan nation that he so wanted to rule well. And, that same young man, who was made older than his physical age by just being in Narnia, had been longing for his first 'physical' experiences. He moved the book to the table and she opened her eyes.

He looked into them, seeing sensuousness, acceptance, and a question? He waited, still tracing the pattern on her leg but ranging higher. She leaned her head back and gave a small moan.

With her head leaned back on the pillows and eyes closed she asked, "Will they want me to do something similar, since I am a queen? Or, because I am a consort, will they consider it unnecessary?"

He was not expecting that question and had to stop and consider it, "You are part Narnian already. They have not mentioned it, but I can ask . . . if you want."

He took a breath and opened her robe and slowly traced the line from neck to navel, she arched slightly and gave him a bit of a smile.

"I . . . I'm not sure, would you be there with me?"

"I could be. . ." he said, softly grasping her hips. He grinned at her sharp intake of breath, and he slid her down toward him. "But, if you did one challenge, you might need to do them all. I am guessing you would not like to do that? Or, perhaps because you are a consort and we are married, they might consider just the Revel as bonding enough."

She shook her head, "No, I would not want to do them all. . ." She bit her lip again and looked up at him. She stretched her hands up to caress his chest, "However, I do want to be with you, under the stars, in the woods. . ."

He leaned down and kissed her lingeringly and whispered over her lips, "And if the dryads and satyrs come to join us?"

Her breath came quicker at the sensations he knew his body over hers was sending through her and possibly the thought he had just implanted. She swallowed and hesitated.

"Are you longing for that?" she asked running her hands over his shoulders.

"No," he said close to her ear. "As I told you last night, you are all I need. I have everything I want right here!"

She shivered, and her hips rose up searching for his that were tantalizingly just out of reach. "How is that possible?" she asked breathlessly. "Considering everything you experienced with them?"

"I won't deny the pleasure in being touched everywhere all at the same time which is possible with the dryads, but it can be scratchy and well, slightly uncomfortable." As he spoke he caressed her neck, her collarbone and let his hand trail down to her chest.

He could feel her heart racing under his hand, "But . . . you, my love, are soft and warm, all over, everywhere I touch or kiss. . ."

She sighed rather loudly as his lips landed in a very sensitive spot. Her hands were in his hair now.

He breathed his next words against her skin, "It is possible because you have a touch that can drive me mad within seconds, but most of all it is because I adore every part of you!"

He looked up at her watching her closely, "So, knowing all of that, would you want them to join us?"

Her eyes held a bit of teasing, but were also unsure. She reached up to pull him down to her and said in a low voice, "I will need to consider it further."

He smiled indulgently and lowered his body fully onto hers, "Just by considering it, you are more Narnian than you think!"

 **~~0~~**

Sometime later, his stomach growled loud and long. They both laughed and she brought over the breakfast tray she had already nibbled on.

After eating she read the rest of the journal she had started and he was reviewing some notes from prior Council meetings he had found in one of the volumes. After some time had passed, she gave up trying to read, and had placed her head in his lap absent-mindedly playing with his leg.

"So, are we doing anything today?" she asked.

He chuckled, "You mean beyond what we have been doing? Ow!"

She had lightly pinched his thigh. "You know what I meant."

He set the notes down and looked at her as she rotated her head to look up at him. Running his fingers lightly through her hair he asked, "You're not bored are you?"

"No, just restless I guess."

"How about. . ." he started making suggestions: a bath, a trip to the beach? She said no almost sulkily to those. When he suggested a nap to tease her, she sat up and hit him with the pillow. He laughed and grabbed her wrist before she could do it again. She started to struggle, but then her eyes caught at something in the corner of the room. His eyes followed hers. His sword? Her eyes lit up.

He groaned, "April, I do not want to teach you how to use a sword!"

"Peter, please, you'll never know when I'll need to know how."

"I can't stand the thought of you ever using one. It was bad enough seeing Lucy train with her dagger; it was extremely nerve wracking to watch. I can't imagine anything _less_ restful right now."

She was instantly cuddled up to him stroking the curves of his stomach muscles with her fingertips; a spot she knew was particularly sensitive on him. Her eyes were wide and pleading and she looked like she was pouting.

"Now April, stop! Don't be manipulative. Swords aren't toys. You could get hurt!"

She looked offended. "I am _not_ a child, Peter! Besides, you wouldn't hurt me, I know it, and you're too good a swordsman. This is a great time. We are alone, hours left together for the other things you mentioned. It won't be a long lesson, just let me try it. Besides, it is on my list, remember . . . ?"

He groaned again. She was wearing him down. _Best to go ahead and get it over with._ "Okay, you win," he said, rolling his eyes.

She bounced off the couch like a kid in a candy store and ran to the dressing room. She came out dressed in a short chemise that would allow her to move. He sighed loudly in resignation and she grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch. He was going to have tell the guard what they were doing so he wouldn't think they were under attack. _How embarrassing!_

He glanced at her, she seemed so excited. He threw on some trousers, moved some chairs out of the way, went to the door and wanted to forget how the guard tried hard not to laugh. He picked up two fencing rapiers; made sure the buttons were secure on the tips and turned towards her.

He must have been scowling because she looked contrite all of a sudden. She came over to him and put her hands on his bare chest. He loved it when she did that. Her hair was mussed and the chemise was too small making it tight and short. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all_ , he thought. His spirits lifted when she spoke.

"I know you don't want to do this. I appreciate your showing me. How about I give you a massage later as a thank you?"

"Deal!" he said handing her a sword.

He turned her around and quickly pulled her back into his chest. He held her close showing her how to grip the hilt and what angle and height to hold her arm at. She pressed into him and gave him a sidelong glance. He grinned, gave her a wink and turned her to face him continuing the lesson. She was a quick leaner and with her natural grace she had no trouble with the foot work. But, her arm strength and aim needed a lot of work. He was tough on her and even when she started to tire he kept urging her ahead.

There was an undercurrent of tension between them; they were playing a bit of cat-and-mouse game which he found very stimulating. He was distracted by this when her tired arm gave out suddenly sending the sword slicing downward. It caught on the loose fabric of his trousers, and the button came off the tip. Though not incredibly sharp, it was enough to cut a tear in the fabric near his upper thigh. He jumped back quickly and her sword dropped with a clatter to the floor.

"Peter! Are you hurt? I'm so sorry!"

He inspected the tear, "It only caught the fabric, no harm done. Are you okay?"

"Just tired, you are relentless!"

"You wanted a lesson. Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes! But only half as much as you did," she said coyly.

It was true . . . especially at the end when he heard the rip of the fabric, adrenaline flooded through him as it did during and after any contest or battle. Even now he could feel it pumping through his veins. They both stood breathing hard staring at each other. A half smile flit across his face. The stubbornness they were both demonstrating was reminiscent of their fight from the other night during their 'rendezvous'. He said the first thing that came to his mind.

"You should take me!"

Her head came up in a stubborn pose and an almost haughty look came over her face. As she issued a challenge that he couldn't refuse, "No . . . You should take _me_!"

He took two steps toward her but she backed away. Had he misread her signals? His eyebrows raised in question.

"Your eyes have this hard glittering quality about them. You look rather ruthless," she said quietly.

Ruthless was the right word. Others had told him he had that quality in battle, which was what made him successful most of the time. He took a chance and came very close and pulled her quickly to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Ruthless, my darling, but _never_ cruel!"

He kissed her with a fervor that rivaled the other the other night. Fire ran hot in his blood. He couldn't get enough of her, fast enough. It registered somewhere that she was responding just as he had always dreamed she would. Her passion matched his exactly. He lifted her up wrapping her legs around his waist and she sighed. He pressed her against the wall reveling in the feeling of their bodies so close together. And then they were lost in each other, their bodies needing a release, their minds exalting in finding an equal.

Later, as they were lounging on the bed, she looked at him shyly like she needed reassurance after what they had just shared. He pulled her close and whispered. . . "You are incredible and my match in every way. Also, I will be happy to give you a sword fighting lesson any time you want, my love."

She laughed, "I'm sure you will."

But then she got quiet. He thought she was just resting and he took a moment to shut down himself until he heard a sniff and a low noise from her that he didn't hear very often. He looked over, she was crying!

"April, darling, whatever is the matter? I didn't scare you, did I?"

She shook her head, "No, you were wonderful." She smiled through her tears, a rainbow through the clouds.

"Then, what is it?"

"Don't you see? Day after tomorrow all this ends and I have to share you with not only an entire castle, but an entire kingdom. What if I don't want to share?!"

He grinned at her and regretted it.

"I'm serious Peter!" she said forcefully, sitting up. "Soon you are going to be so busy you won't have time for me!"

He sat up too and put his arms around her, bringing her head to his shoulder. "I will be busy; I am not going to lie to you. So much so that I may forget to eat. But I promise I will make time for you . . . for us. The kingdom can have me during the day, but the nights will be yours," he said gallantly.

Her eyes narrowed, "You won't be working through or late into the night as you always have? I know I am being selfish, but. . ."

"I tell you what: we will eat our meals as usual with the court and see each other then. And, I will always come in the evening just as I have done these last two weeks for us to talk and be with each other. If I have to work later, I'll wait until you are asleep. Does that help?"

She nodded, looking like a lost child. There was nothing more he could promise though. He was here to do a job and so was she, had she forgotten? Did he dare remind her? Especially in her current mood. In fact, she had been very moody today. He wondered if she was feeling okay. She was still in his arms but was really tense. He started to gently rub her back.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, but just really out of sorts; like I'm a ball bouncing from one thing to another and I can't choose where I'm going."

He nodded, trying to understand, but knowing he really couldn't. It was most likely all of the different emotions she had experienced the past twenty-four hours. Perhaps a distraction would help.

"How would you like to interact with some Narnian creatures you haven't met yet?"

Her eyes perked up and she smiled. He heard their lunch arriving. Perfect timing! He hoped that food would help her too.

"Come on, let's eat and then we will find you some bathing clothes."

 **~~0~~**

"Oh, come now, Peter; if you don't stop, we will never make it out to the beach!"

She playfully swatted his hands away as they made their way down the baths hallway to get to the beach. They had found a bathing costume for her in a trunk that had been placed in Lucy's quarters containing some older clothes. The suit fit April, and fit her very well. It was dark blue tight knit wool that looked more like one of April's leotards with a short skirt attached. He'd had trouble keeping his hands off her ever since she put it on. It made her laugh and he had wanted to make the mood as playful as possible. Peter wore a pair of trousers fitted with a drawstring and cut off right above the knee, shorts per se.

Just before she opened the door, he pulled her to the side and tried to kiss her. She laughed and ducked out of his arms.

"Come on! I want to go on this adventure with you!" She ducked out of the door.

He smiled and followed her willingly, glad that she was in a happier mood. Peter opened the umbrella he had brought for them. The umbrella served a two-fold purpose, one to keep a semblance of privacy from those watching from balconies above that would be curious about them, and two, to shield them from the brightness of the sun.

This was the opposite side of the castle from the beach where they had walked the evening before. It was rockier, the water deeper, and set more in shadows from the way the sheer cliff walls of the castle blocked the sun. There were fewer balconies on this side. He knew the merpeople preferred this area and the privacy it afforded. That is who they were hoping to encounter.

Each were lost in their own thoughts as they picked their way along the beach, and were not paying attention to what was in front of them. Suddenly, they collided with something, someone.

"Excuse me. . ."

"Oh, pardon sir. . ."

Peter looked up and with great joy greeted their friends, Cor and Aravis. April seemed very happy to see them too.

"Well, if it isn't the love birds. Taking a trip out of your nest, are you?" Cor teased.

Aravis elbowed him, "I have to say you both look incredibly rested and happy. We have been enjoying our little vacation as well."

Peter looked over at Cor curiously. "Well, without any events or diplomatic happenings, we decided to treat these few days as a vacation and it has been very nice to _not_ run a kingdom for a few days. I doubt we have ever been this relaxed!"

Peter and April laughed and told them how glad they were that the lull between events had been pleasant for them. They decided to walk down the beach together. April and Aravis were looking at the shore. Aravis was showing April bits of shells and the sea glass that had washed up on the shore from shipwrecks.

Peter took the opportunity of the ladies' distraction to thank Cor for his kindness.

"Thank you," Peter said, turning to his friend, "for the wisdom you gave to me a few days ago."

Cor nodded, acknowledging the comment, and asked, "I trust everything went well?"

"It did," Peter replied. "As you know, I have been in many battles almost to the death and competed in numerous physical contests; but, I have never felt more like a man than when she was in my arms!"

Cor nodded, "They do bring out the best in us!"

 **~~0~~**

Cor and Aravis decided to go back in the castle for tea while Peter guided April to a place where the water was known to be deepest. He laid a blanket on the sand for them since it was a bit smoother here. She stretched out face down.

"Peter, this is delightful, you should try it. The sand is so warm underneath and the sun so warm on my back. It feels like I am wrapped in a cocoon of heat. I have really never been to a beach just to relax before."

"Right, in a minute. . ."

She spoke still not looking at him, "What are you doing then?"

"Enjoying the view."

She looked up at him and met his eyes, and smiled. "The view, my good King, is out there," she pointed to the water.

He smiled a sly smile, "But, I like looking at you!"

"At me?" realization dawned and then she blushed.

"You are serious?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"That, my dear, will have to be a conversation for later."

April knit her brows together, "Have you been watching me these last few days?"

"Yes. Didn't you know that we males are put together in a way to be very much affected by the way you females look?"

"Oh, well, I suppose, in a way, but I didn't realize it was that strong. . . Is that why you asked me so long ago to dress modestly, so I wouldn't tempt you?"

He nodded slowly.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I don't think us females feel that way. I mean, I love the way you look, and it does affect me, but. . ."

"What it does for you is the way you feel loved," he finished. "The smiles, my expressions, the light touches, the gifts, the words that I say . . . is that right?"

She thought for a moment. "Yes, those things very much affect me, don't they you?"

"Yes, but they can be secondary. God knew what he was doing when he created us differently. We complement each other perfectly."

 **~~0~~**

A splash got their attention. A beautiful auburn head poked out of the water. She had porcelain skin and wide blue eyes. As she jumped and dove into the water, her shape was flawless and meant to be an attractor. The graceful silvery tail slapped the water raining blue crystal droplets everywhere.

Peter intercepted April's questioning look and he flushed slightly. What a dolt he was. Why had he introduced their previous conversation? Perhaps because he knew they would be seeing the mermaids soon? He supposed he would have to tell her later just how affected he and Edmund had been when they first came to Narnia and were introduced to the mermaids. At least she knew he was attracted to her as well. He grinned apologetically and would have spoken, but their attention was turned to the water where a group of mermaids and mermen had gathered to pay homage to their High King and new Queen.

Peter was used to their sing-song voices, but he could tell that April was entranced by the beauty of the way they spoke. She had heard them singing on numerous occasions, but he knew this was the first time she had heard them speak.

They stood and happily accepted the merpeople's compliments and well-wishes. A hush came over the group as a taller more commanding merman surfaced. He came to the front closer to Peter than the others and Peter stepped forward and nodded his head as the merman gave a deep bow. This was their leader, Nereus. Nerina, as he introduced his daughter, the first mermaid they had seen surface, also came forward.

"Salutations to our High King Peter of Narnia and his lovely new Consort, Queen April of Cair Paravel. We wish you tidings of joy and good-fortune, but also must converse with you regarding an important matter. Would you accept our hospitality for a short while?"

"Of course, Nereus. We would be honored. Lead us where you would have us go."

Peter gently took April's hand and led her into the water right to the edge where it got very blue. He squeezed it in encouragement. They should show no trepidation.

Nerina came forward and held out her hand for April to take saying, "Please, take a deep breath, relax, and kick your legs as I assist you in moving through the water."

April nodded and Peter could see her tremble slightly, but she obeyed and soon disappeared from sight. Nereus came forward and clasped Peter's arm. Peter nodded, breathed deep, and then he was underwater and moving very fast. They were not descending, but rather moving back toward the castle parallel with the shore. They moved somewhat deeper and came to the side of a cliff. He was aware of entering a dark hole and then everything was black. Very soon, he felt himself pulled up and broke through the surface of water. He had felt his lungs about to burst and panted for breath. It was very dark.

"April?" he called.

"I am here, Peter," came the response.

All of a sudden the underground cave they were in was filled with a glowing phosphorescent blue light that made the black walls of the cave sparkle. It was a large cavern that must have been tucked underneath the castle right at sea level. He was amazed. He never knew this existed. It was tall enough for he and April to walk up into a shallow area and sit on underwater boulders smoothed down for that purpose. It made them eye level with the merpeople and still being somewhat submerged in the water, kept their body temperature steady.

Nereus noticed Peter's observance of the cave and apologized for never having brought him here before. There had been no need, previously. In response to Peter's question, there was also no entrance to the castle from their caves, which he discovered were numerous, and was where they resided. Indeed, the large cavern they were in was located quite deep and a mere mortal without the assistance of a merman or maid would not have breath enough to reach it.

Peter wondered at what required such secrecy that they be brought here and kindly asked the good leader to explain.

"A tragedy has befallen my people. Three days ago my Nerina and her twin brother Nuro were swimming along with shore with friends when they encountered two ships that were not usually seen in these waters. They were attacked and Nuro was taken captive, the rest came away with wounds barely having escaped."

Peter expressed his deepest sympathy and then said, "I am aware of this attack, we received word of it directly after our wedding. My armed forces reported that other Narnians were taken by these pirates who have sworn to undo our kingdom. Tell me though, of this other ship. I had not known there were two."

Nerina told him the details and which flags had been flying. It sounded Calormen. _Cor was right._ Peter's brain started to whirl with the potential plots against them. It was larger than they knew and it would bear much thought.

"I promise, we will find out who these pirates are and bring them to justice. I will do everything in my power to retrieve your son. Thank you for telling us. I am assuming you brought us here, because you, like us, feel there are spies in the palace."

At Nereus' confirmation Peter nodded and stood. It was time for them to leave.

"Thank you King Peter, we are pleased you have returned," Nereus bowed.

To guide them out, Nerina took Peter's hand giving him a look that made Peter uncomfortable. He noticed that Nereus had disappeared and there was a very well-built merman next to April, who was taking her by the hand and the waist to lead her out. He had no choice but to submit to Nerina's leading.

Once out of the cave and back on the surface, Peter swam over to April. They took deep breaths and she looked very relieved to see the sun again.

Nerina looked at him and asked, "Would you like to swim for a bit? I bet you have never swum with a mermaid before..."

He looked at April who shrugged and he said, "I suppose, but very briefly".

The two merfolk started to swim in fast, tight circles around them. Peter grabbed April's arms and they laughed finding that they didn't have to tread water. The force of the centrifuge around them enabled them to almost stand. It was amazing. As quickly as that happened they went back down again and they found themselves being pulled away from each other, he by Nerina and April by the hulking merman. Nerina had a tight grip on his arm as she pulled him around the area moving faster than he could have imagined. The merpeople were very strong and very fast.

Nerina was trying to pull him close saying, "We've never interacted with humans before, you are quite enticing."

He was alarmed but before he could respond he heard April screaming his name. He whirled around to see her struggling to pull out of the merman's arms. Instantly a white hot heat rushed through his body and he pushed the mermaid away with all of his strength. He had to get to April. He was swimming as fast as he could, but they were too far away. He heard Nerina laughing behind him and it made him angrier. Apparently the merman had had enough of April's struggles and protests and threw her across the water toward the shore. There were sharp rocks pointing out of the water and he saw April's body graze past a rock.

He turned to Nerina, "How can you laugh? Take me to her now!"

When Nerina didn't move, he knew it was time to pull rank, "As High-King of Narnia, I order you as my subject, take me to the Queen NOW!"

He was at the shore in and instant and the water was quiet, the trouble-making merpeople having disappeared to the depths. _Good riddance_ , he thought. He turned to April, who had made it to the beach and was lying in a crumpled heap, blood streaming down her arm.

"Oh, my love! What have they done?" he cried.

Then he gave three short shrill whistles, the sign for danger and need for medical attention. He gathered a mostly unconscious April in his arms and ran for the castle. The guards had the doors open for him and he sprinted up a staircase, thankful that the medical ward was just on the next floor. The head medical faun, Valura, had begun readying the room to treat April. Peter laid her on a table and stepped back so they could begin examining and cleaning her wounds. They looked to be superficial and just on her upper arm and shoulder.

He staggered back into a chair, stunned by the thought of how much worse it could have been. If she had hit her head or back, she could have been paralyzed or worse, killed. It was not by accident then that they had decreed long ago that humans and merpeople were to have no physical contact with each other what-so-ever. He had thought as a young ruler that law was to protect Lucy who wanted to swim with them more than anything, or to protect himself or Edmund, who found their forms so enticing, but now he realized the greater purpose and thanked Aslan for protecting them all. Although he didn't believe the merpeople to be malicious, they were far too strong to be so playful and got way too angry when told no. They had behaved like spoiled children and he found he was very upset with them.

The medical staff was done with April and she turned to him with a sleepy smile. Valura, the closest they had to a doctor in Narnia, told him that the queen would be fine. They had given her some herbs to help her rest and deal with the pain. Her arm and shoulder were swathed in bandages. He was free to take her to her room.

He walked over to her and smoothed the hair off her forehead. "All right, love, I think we have had enough adventures for one day. It's off to bed with you now."

He lifted her tenderly in his arms and carried her up the stairs to her old chamber, laying her gently on the bed, planning to sleep on the couch, but she grabbed his hand as he tried to tell her goodnight.

"No, Peter," she said very sleepily. "Stay with me."

"I don't want to hurt your arm," he protested.

"You won't, just please, hold me until I fall asleep."

He couldn't resist that request and climbed under the covers with her. Both were salty and sandy but were so exhausted, they didn't care. He gently pulled her into his arms, her bandaged one up toward the ceiling, so it wouldn't be bothered.

"Sleep, my love, I will be here with you always," he whispered.

 **(A/N: As mentioned at the end of the previous chapter, the Great Bonding rituals, including the Revel, come from Rthstewart's** _ **I love the Man the Less but Nature More.**_ **)**


	14. Chapter 13 - Ambush

The morning light streamed brightly into the room with no curtains having been drawn the night before. Peter looked for April, she was there watching him. He smiled. Taking her hand, he kissed it.

"Good morning."

She reached over and cupped his cheek. In a lulled and sleepy voice she said, "Have I told you today that I love you?"

"No," he smiled.

"I love you my High King Peter, the Magnificent, who looks so devastatingly handsome in the morning." She ran her fingers through his hair as she spoke, feathering it back from his forehead in the way she liked best. She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

Slow and sweet the kiss was and then she drifted back to sleep before his eyes. He smiled, knowing she probably wouldn't remember what she just said, knowing it was the herbs that had caused her to be so sleepy, but loving that even such a relaxed state that she thought him handsome and thought only of her love for him when she had every right to be angry.

 **~~0~~**

Sometime later he sat at his desk mulling over the events from yesterday. He couldn't quite sort it fully, but he felt there was something amiss with the pirate and Calormen connection. He looked up at a noise and saw April coming toward him, her eyes sleepy, yet clear.

"Hullo, my sleepy queen," he teased her, as she did him yesterday. "How do you feel?"

"Well enough. My muscles are sore from struggling with that brute. But my shoulder and arm barely hurt. Will you help me take off the bandages? I think the cuts are very superficial. I imagine I had worse scrapes falling on the pavement as a child."

He laughed, "Well, they don't have pavement here, so a scrape is a scape to them." Then, becoming very serious, he took her hands. "Did he hurt you?"

"No...he just held me too close. It was _awful_ not being able to get away."

He pulled her into his arms. "I am sorry. I should have never agreed for us to swim with them. I knew it was forbidden, I just did not realize why. I'm still angry, mostly at myself. Will you forgive me?"

"Oh Peter, there is nothing to forgive. You are always taking the blame, when it is not really your fault. I doubt they would have given us a choice. They certainly don't like to be told no. They may be attractive, but that's all they are!"

They went into the dressing room and stood in front of the mirror. She started visibly at her reflection. Her hair was mussed and matted with salt water and sand and half of her looked like a mummy.

"Oh my! How can you stand to look at me like this?"

He came around to stand before her and looked into her eyes, which she promptly dropped. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to his.

"I don't care how you look," he said quickly, not wanting her to worry.

"Don't care? But, yesterday you said..."

"I said yesterday that how you look affects me. I wasn't talking about things that a bath and hairbrush can fix. My love for you goes beyond the surface, it sees the deep beauty within. We both will not always look our best around each other that is a part of living together. But you will always be beautiful to me, no matter what!"

She flushed at his praise. "Thank you," she said softly, "how do you always know how to say the right things?"

His smile dimpled, "Lots of practice, my dear. You forget I have two very temperamental sisters!"

They chuckled together and then inspected her wounds. They were indeed slight, but there was some bruising, whether from her brush against the rock or her struggle with the merman, they didn't know. She desperately wanted a bath and he needed one as well.

Down in the warm bubbles, he held her close and they talked about their encounter with the merpeople yesterday. He relayed what he had remembered about the laws and how it all made sense now. He didn't want to talk about the pirates, but he needed her opinion. As much as he didn't want to talk about work, he needed answers.

 **~~0~~**

After their bath, they took time for some breakfast. This was their final day together. Tomorrow at noon he would have a preliminary Advisory Council meeting and the State Dinner and Ball would be that evening. He pushed thoughts of that away. He would have time to prepare tomorrow morning. Today he would love to take her to a very special spot that was outside of the castle, but he had no idea what the political climate might be and if it was safe. After what happened yesterday, he needed to know. She came over and sat on his lap and fed him a piece of sweet fruit.

"Mmm, thanks! I want to take you somewhere today, but I don't know if I can."

"Where?"

"Well, the location would be a surprise, but I will have to talk with Tumnus first and see if Oreius is back. Would that bother you?"

She thought for a moment. "You mean, you might learn about something that would cut our time short and you are not sure if you want to take that risk?"

"You know me well!"

"I am a little surprised you have made it this long without even mentioning how things are going outside of our chamber, especially with the news from yesterday. Peter, you have a Country to run, one that is danger. We are here to help. If you need to work, I don't want to keep you from it."

"Thank you for saying that. I cannot imagine anyone being more supportive of me than you are. But this is our time. We may not get it back. I don't want to look back and say that I ruined it."

"Well...it's not like you are going on a four-day journey...I tell you what. Let's take the morning for ourselves and then you can call Tumnus. He can bring us lunch and you all can talk in here. If all is well, you can take me to the place this afternoon. If not, we can start on your work for the Council meeting early. Unless, you wouldn't want me to know what is happening, or my help to prepare..."

"No, that is a great idea! You need to know everything. Although I do want to protect you from any danger that might be happening. When I saw you get thrown yesterday my heart nearly stopped. But I am going to have to set those fears aside. I do need your help, desperately!"

"So..." she said teasingly, with a gleam in her eye. "What do you want to do until lunchtime? We've only just finished breakfast..."

 **~~0~~**

The message he had sent to Tumnus, asked him to meet them in his study. He thought it best to meet there. Peter led April out into the hallway. Dismissing the guard, he drew back a long tapestry to uncover a secret door. It opened without a sound and he motioned her ahead of him. They cut through the center of that quadrant of the castle and came out another door directly across from his study. He wasn't ready to see just anyone yet. They slipped into the room. Mr. Tumnus was already there. He seemed surprised and pleased to see April. He dropped to one knee.

"My Queen," he said respectfully. "You are radiant."

"Thank you Mr. Tumnus. I trust you are well?"

"Very well!" he said. Then turned and bowed to his King, "Everything has been strangely quiet, sire."

Peter furrowed his brow, "That's odd. Has Oreius returned from coast?"

"Yes sire. They found no trace of the missing advisors. Only a hint that they were not taken but coerced."

Peter's eyes narrowed and he paced for a moment. "That would be why you did not bring me a report. I discovered yesterday that a merman was captured on that same raid. I wonder what the pirates are up to and what they are waiting for?"

Tumnus shrugged, "Perhaps for the Council meetings. If there are spies, they will need to have something to report. I would be on your guard though, sire. "

"I would like to take April out of the castle this afternoon. Since there are no immediate threats, I think it will be fine. Would you call on Oreius and have him meet me at the east door in an hour?"

Mr. Tumnus bowed and turned to leave. Peter stopped him, "One more thing, in preparation for tomorrow. I would like to meet with the advisors one-on-one in the morning in here, rather than in the throne room. And, let's move the location for the Advisory meeting. I want to meet in the large dining room and serve lunch while we talk. Be sure the seat next to me is reserved for April. She will be with me tomorrow."

Tumnus looked surprised, but nodded, "I agree, sire. The great hall is too noisy and imposing. But how will the Advisors feel about the queen being present? Your sisters were there, but April is a Consort."

"I understand that, and I understand there may be difficulties from some. If they don't like it, they can leave. This is a different time, with a new challenge. I am somewhat of a different king now as well!"

"Of course, Your Majesty. All will be as you say."

"Thank you Tumnus. Everything will be made clear tomorrow, but in the strictness of confidence, the old regime of Advisors is over. My true advisors are you, the Beavers, Oreius and..." he glanced lovingly at April, "my Queen. You are the only ones I truly trust."

 **~~0~~**

Oreius was waiting at the east door where they had first entered the castle. Their horses were saddled and ready. Not taking any chances, Peter checked the tack on both mounts to be sure everything was secure.

April smiled, "I have missed riding."

Oreius followed behind them. Peter heard her take a deep breath. "Feeling at home?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied happily. "Thank you for bringing me. As much as I have loved our time in the castle and at the ocean. I have missed the coolness of the forest."

He smiled. They were almost to their destination when a large clearing opened up in front of them. The dryads were there swirling and laughing.

"Oh..." she breathed.

Peter stopped, "Would you like to go see them?" he asked.

"Yes, please. That would be wonderful. Do we have time?"

"Of course, take all the time you want."

She dismounted and ran over to them. Oreius cantered up next to him and they watched her interact with the dryads.

Without taking her eyes off her, Peter said, "She's wonderful!"

Oreius was watching her too, "She's perfect for you, sire."

 **~~0~~**

They left the horses at the entrance to the pathway. Peter lifted April down this time out of her saddle. They walked hand-in-hand down the path with Oreius trailing a discreet distance behind. Peter was watchful, but the woods seemed quiet and peaceful. When the trees parted to reveal their destination he was watching for April's reaction. He was not disappointed. She was delighted.

They were in a secluded section of forest with trees close all around. In the middle was a large pool whose water was completely clear and almost appeared an other worldly bluish-green due to the flat limestone rocks that lined the bottom. But the highlight was the waterfall. About eight feet high, it was not a raging fall, but a slow pour of water off of a cliff that met the water below in frothy swirls. The air was crisp, clean, and cool, and the sounds of the moving water were invigorating.

She hugged him in joy and he kept her close for a moment, treasuring the fact that she was here with him. She looked around to find somewhere to sit on the narrow shore.

"Did we pack a picnic?" she asked curiously.

"We are not here to picnic," he said mischievously giving her a roguish wink.

"Then what...?" she stopped in mid-sentence as he started taking his clothes off.

"Peter! What are you...?"

"Going swimming! What else?" He left all of his clothes on a rock and did a very shallow dive into the pool. "Aren't you coming?"

She looked at him like he had lost his mind. "I don't think...Peter...what about?"

She glanced toward where he assumed Oreius was. Peter told her no one would be watching them. There were no other humans here other than at the castle. And, any of the Narnian creatures would give them their privacy.

She laughed nervously.

"Come on!" he coaxed.

She shrugged and said, "Okay, but this dress is difficult, you'll have to help me get back into it."

"Gladly," he agreed.

It took her some time to get out of her dress. He almost climbed out to help her, but then it was off. She stood in a white linen chemise that went almost to her ankles. He could tell she thought about leaving it on, but then a look of daring came into her eyes. He grinned in anticipation. She slowly, without breaking eye contact, lifted it up and over her head. She wasn't wearing anything underneath. His jaw dropped and she laughed, pleased with her secret surprise.

Rather than dive in, she very slowly walked into the water watching his reactions to her. The water was only about five foot deep and easy enough for them to stand in. When she reached him he pulled her close and held her weightless in the cool water kissing her for a long time.

He then told her about this place. He and his siblings would come here to swim and play. He promised himself if he ever married in Narnia he would bring his wife here alone. He made a funny comment and she splashed him, like he hoped she would. They chased and played. Soon, their attention turned to the waterfall.

"Come on, let me show you," he said excitedly.

He led her through the waterfall and showed her the hollowed out place behind it. It was like a tiny cave about four feet high, just high enough for them to sit and let their legs dangle over the side with the water splashing on them. She laughed putting her hand in the falls and spraying them both. He grabbed her hands and kissed her and then his entire body tensed.

"What is it?" she whispered clinging to him.

He was listening intently. "I hear shouting," he whispered. "Stay here, I will be back."

"Peter!" she protested.

He remembered a trick he used with Lucy when she was younger and in these tense situations.

"Count to 400 slowly and if I'm not back, you can come and look for me," he said, slipping off the ledge into the water.

"Peter! Seriously? How old do you think I am? I'm fine, now go!" she said indignantly shooing him off with her hand.

In spite of the tense situation he smiled. He loved that woman more each day. She had more spunk than even she knew. Perhaps it was due to all they had been through together. Maybe the purposes of all those "battles" they faced in the real world was to make her stronger for this one. Narnia was empowering in and of itself too. He was glad, because he had the feeling she was going to need every bit of her strength before they left Narnia.

He swam under the water to the trees on the far side and then slowly surfaced. He was able to see what was happening on the shore. He silently moved forward to be able to hear better over the noise of the waterfall. Oreius was on the shore in a battle stance and there were two black dwarves in front of him. He looked around the pool. He spotted three more dwarves in and amongst the brush. They had them surrounded, if that was their intent. He stared in shock as the dwarf, who was obviously the leader, spoke and drew his weapon.

It was one of his 'missing' advisors. His eyes narrowed in anger. He hated being betrayed more than anything. He knew it came from their first time in Narnia, when Edmund had betrayed them all. He thought fast. He was at a disadvantage and feeling slightly vulnerable without any clothes on. But he had to let that go. He also had April to think of. He ducked under and swam back over to the waterfall. She was relieved to see him, and looked very cold. He motioned and whispered to her to follow him. He was glad she was a good swimmer. She followed him over to his hiding spot and nodded when he told her to stay here no matter what. Her teeth were chattering, but he knew she would be warmer in the water here than behind the waterfall. He kissed her quickly and moved forward away from her sticking close to the trees overhanging into the water.

When he was close enough to be seen and heard clearly. He yelled, "Halgrouth! What is the meaning of this?!" in his most authoritative king-like voice.

The entire company even Oreius was startled not expecting him to break the silence. He walked out of the water and stood towering over the dwarf. He reached around him and grabbed his shirt, drying his face. The dwarf backed away.

"Oh, Your Majesty. We didn't realize, you...we just came to refresh ourselves."

"Nonsense!" Peter hissed, seething with anger and all of them knew it. He put on the long linen shirt which covered him almost to his thighs.

"You have three other dwarves hidden among the trees. This is an ambush! You, an Advisor to the Crown of Narnia, caught in betrayal with your weapon drawn. We have been searching for you, and to find you like this is shameful and...is treason!"

The dwarf starting mumbling and pleading, making excuses. The other dwarves tried to slink away. Oreius stopped at least one of them.

Peter, while he was talking, had moved closer to the centaur knowing where Rhindon, his sword, was secured on his back. He drew it quickly and pointed it at his former advisor. He hoped the dwarf would give up peacefully, but it was not to happen. Halgrouth sneered and with a yell, attacked. But the King was ready. He skillfully fought with him. The other dwarves got brave and ran to attack. Peter put his fingers to his mouth and gave a shrill whistle and then continued to fight. All of a sudden, there was a rush of wings and three gryphons flew into the clearing and snatched up the three attacking dwarves. The other two cowered in fright as two more gryphons entered and snatched them by their shoulders as well.

"Take them to the gaol!" Peter commanded.

It was over. Peter shoved his legs into his trousers, and looked at Oreius, asking him to check around the edges to make sure there was no more enemies about. The General left immediately and Peter called to April. He held up a towel he had brought from the horses and she ran into it. He held her close trying to quickly dry her off. She was shaking with cold and he assumed fright. He looked into her eyes. They were wide with fear, but clear of panic or faintness.

"We're okay," he said. "It's over. Let's get you dressed quickly. Oreius will be back soon. He is making sure we are truly alone."

 **~~0~~**

Back at the Cair Peter longed to go to the gaol, but he needed to take care of April first. Better too, to let the traitors sit for a bit and feel a little desperate before he questioned the renegade dwarves. He was livid just thinking about it. He was angry at the dwarves, but more at himself for putting April in that kind of danger, for his own selfishness. He vowed it would not happen again!

He took her to the baths to warm her up. Neither of them wanted to be wet again, but she needed it. He took her into the warm water and held her until she stopped shaking. It was the first time she had truly seen him fight, in danger. She started to cry. She was like that, strong during the crisis and then falling apart later. He held her and it almost broke his heart to hear her be so vulnerable. When she calmed and warmed, they dried off and went back upstairs. He found his fluffy warm wintery robe and put it around her.

He spoke, "April, love, I am sorry. I should have never taken you there. I was selfish and wrong. _It won't happen again_."

She looked at him with a frown, anger starting to build on her face like a storm cloud. "What do you mean, it won't happen again? You won't take me out of the castle? Or, you won't ever be in danger again? You won't try anything new with me, because of what _might_ happen? No, Peter, don't say that! We are a team, remember?"

He paced away from her. "No, not anymore. I can't involve you. You see, I can't lose you. I can't! I can't put you in danger like that. I was selfish to say I needed your help. I will do this on my own. Tomorrow and hereafter, you are to stay away from all of the Advisory and Council meetings. We will appear at the State dinner briefly and then I will see you safely back here."

She stood up, following him, her voice raising in anger, "So, you are going to lock me up too?! How could you Peter? Don't be so stubborn! If you leave me in here, I will be no less a prisoner than those dwarves!"

It took a lot for Peter to become really angry at someone other than himself, but her words and tone of voice were lighting a fuse in him that he wasn't able to control. _How dare she yell at him? How dare she question his authority? How dare she accuse him of locking her up?_ He was only trying to protect her.

"April," he almost shouted. "You don't understand. This is dangerous. What if you had been hurt yesterday or today? I am trying to protect you! What if they try to kidnap you, to get to me? What if they torture you on purpose to get me to surrender? I would have to surrender to protect you. I can't put myself or my Country in that position!"

" _Your_ Country?" she echoed, _You_ brought me here to be Queen of _your_ Country, to help _you_! "And here you are spouting off the 'what-ifs' that you always warn me about! We can't think like that remember? How could you talk about being a team, needing my help, putting on an image for the heads of State? What happened to the plan? You can't let your fear rule you! I, more than anyone, should know that! You have to trust me and trust Aslan. Remember? How many times have you told me that? Aslan would not have allowed you to marry me and make me Queen, even as a Consort, if I didn't have a purpose here."

Peter started to listen, hearing some wisdom in her words, but then he stubbornly refused to give in. "I am the High King, in a position of protection and authority over you as your husband and as your King. You must obey me! How dare you talk to me like this?"

He stormed over to the balcony slamming the doors behind him. He couldn't believe they were yelling at each other. They had only been married for three days. He was the High King! No one had ever challenged him like this in Narnia. Even his siblings knew when to back off and let his word be law. He expected her to come immediately out to him and challenge him again. He was ready too. But, she didn't.

Soon the wind and sound of the waves began to calm his pounding heart, the sun warmed his cold hands and his heart that was filled with fear over losing her began to soften. He put his head in his hands. Oh, the wicked stubborn pride that he had. He couldn't believe he had said those words to her.

After a long while, he heard the doors slowly open and he turned around to face the water. He didn't want to see her, he was ashamed and sick to his core over his words and the way he had treated her.

She stood near, but not touching him, at the railing staring out at the sea. For a long time they stood in silence. Each one knowing they couldn't leave until they worked it out, but not yet ready to talk. Eventually their natural magnetism drew them closer to each other until their hands were touching ever so slightly on the railing. He took a step closer and put his hand over hers. He was calm now but still feeling sick inside.

She turned to him and he saw her eyes, full of sadness, one tear spilled over and he could resist no longer. He took her in his arms and held her close. She did not sob as he expected her to. She just laid her head on his shoulder and sighed deeply. The pressure of her body against his made his pulse race. Should they talk first and work out their differences?

He pulled her away from him. She was looking at his lips. He took that as a cue and kissed her. The passion that burst from inside them, shocked them both. He almost took her right there on the balcony, but instead swept her up and went inside. He thought he might be hurting her so swift were their movements, but she was responding to him. After it was over, he sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. He could add guilt now to his list of self-rapprochement.

Then, he felt her hands on his shoulders and her body against his back as she hugged him. Her touch soothing and light.

"Peter, it's okay. I understand your anger, your need to protect me, even your warped sense of kingly pride. But I am not your subject to command. I can't just be ordered about. We are from a different time than this, and you know we handle things differently in our world. You promised less than a week ago to cherish and respect me. You owe me honor the sharing of your heart with me. Then we can discuss and make decisions together. I want to help you. Aslan brought me here for a reason, and I know it wasn't just to fulfill our dreams of getting married."

He turned around and took her hands. "I'm sorry April, I really am. I don't know that I have _ever_ been so afraid of losing someone as I am you. I let that fear take control. I know we need to discuss things, and that our relationship needs to be different than those I have had here in the past, but I don't see any other way to keep you safe."

"Don't you see? I don't want to be safe. _You_ have taught me that. You said there are no guarantees of safety. If there was, I wouldn't have rode on the gryphon, nor galloped on the plains, or went cave diving with the mermaids. I want to be with you. I want to fight with you, not in a battle, but against the things that I can. I promised to protect and cherish you, and I intend to do just that. But you have to let me, just I have learned to let you protect me."

"But..." he didn't want to say it, but he had to, "You could die! We don't know what happens in our world, if we die here."

"I don't care. I would, you know, die for you...I love you that much. Don't you feel the same way about me? I think you do. I saw it today when you charged out of the water wearing nothing but your pride. I saw it in the grove when you stepped back into the fight after being wounded so badly. You would do almost anything to protect those that you love. But you can't always protect us from everything. You have to trust!"

He grabbed her and brought her to his chest, "Of course, I feel the same way. I would die many times over to keep you safe. And, I have to protect you. I have to, it is written into the core of who I am!"

"Then you know how I feel." She pulled back from him so he could see her eyes. She put her hand on his heart. "Please, Peter, don't shut me out. Let me help you. Please!"

He wrestled with himself. How could he argue with her? He needed her, in every way. To shut her out now, might keep her safe, but what would it do to him, to them? One day, they would be going back to their world and technically wouldn't be married there. And, she wouldn't marry him there if they couldn't work together here. He wanted to hit something, but that wasn't an option either. His shoulders slumped.

She spoke again, "Have you thought about this? If you leave me here alone while you shoulder all of the responsibilities it could make me more vulnerable, more open to the attack or the kidnapping you spoke of. If I am next to you, at least you would know where I am...all the time."

He looked at her and shook his head. "Now you are being too logical." He smiled in surrender. "I guess I have to take a chance, to trust you and Aslan. But, you must be careful and listen closely to me if we get into a dangerous situation."

"I did today, didn't I? I did exactly what you told me. I trust you Peter, please don't give me a reason not to."

"Okay! By Alsan's mane, I love you more than life itself! I can't believe the things that came out of me today. And then just now. Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head no and kissed him, pushing him down on the mattresses. She wrapped herself around him and they lay cuddled together whispering words of love to each other and talking over the details of the afternoon until they slept from sheer exhaustion.


	15. Chapter 14 - Matters of State

There was a sharp knock on the door. Peter bolted upright and rubbed his eyes. It looked to be the middle of the night. He pulled on his trousers and answered the knock. Lucius was there with bad news.

"Sire, the prisoners. They are all...dead, my liege."

Peter staggered backwards and froze for a moment. He grabbed his shirt and stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. He spoke to Rhinos who moved directly in front of the door. He went to the other chamber doors to make sure they were locked. He was taking no chances.

Down in the dungeon, for lack of a better word, although a cleaner nicer gaol he could not imagine, all was still. They took him over to the cell where the five dwarves were being held. The Minotaur in charge told him what they had surmised. One of the dwarves had a tiny dagger, pointing to it on the floor, which got past the inspection process. Overall they had removed 20 weapons from them and that one was overlooked. It appeared one of them slit all of their throats and then killed himself in the same way. There was no sign of a struggle, and no sign of anyone having broken in.

"What could they have been promised to make them die like that rather than be questioned?" Peter couldn't help the emotion in his voice nor the regret that consumed him. "I should have come down here earlier."

The Minotaur seemed ready for his sentiments. "Oreius questioned them, my liege, he could get no answer. He tried multiple times in multiple ways and nothing. They would not have talked to you either, sire."

 **~~0~~**

Peter knew he would not be able to sleep. He wandered the castle thinking about the senseless deaths of the dwarves. _Would they need to hold farewell ceremonies for them?_ He made a mental note to ask Tumnus about what they had done for dead prisoners in the past. He would at least need to send a message to their clan, but not without meeting with his advisors first.

He sighed in frustration then turned his attention to the Council meeting tomorrow, the address he would make to the nations at the State Dinner, to April and what happened earlier that afternoon. He decided that he had to close his mind to the later. He could not be distracted by thoughts of her being harmed. He realized the forces he was dealing with were much more serious than they had thought. The dwarf's allegiance to the cause of the pirates was a clue. He would need to listen carefully tomorrow to see what else he could pick up. April was very intuitive, perhaps she would notice things that he didn't.

When he finally went back to their chamber, he sat and watched her sleep for a long time. He was amazed by her beauty and once again in awe that she was here and was his. Finally, he laid down on the couch and fell into a restless sleep where he dreamed of fighting giants in a cold land.

 **~~0~~**

April woke him when the breakfast tray arrived, telling him he needed to eat. They hadn't eaten much at all yesterday. He was hesitant to share the news of the night with her, but she needed to know. She was horrified for a minute, but then began thinking out loud. She wondered if that was the same group of dwarves she had noticed acting suspicious at the greeting day before the wedding? She asked how many more dwarves were on the Advisory Council and the roles they had typically played. Her questions centered his mind and focused him. It was just the type of conversation he needed to get him ready for this busy day.

His kiss was, tender and sweet. He really wanted to carry her back to their bed, but his meetings with the Advisors would start soon. He would see her at noon meeting. He was pleased they had worked everything out. She certainly was a help to him. Realizing he made the right decision to include her, he pushed the fears for her safety away. All his concentration was needed for the meetings ahead.

By the time noon arrived he was exhausted. He had met with all ten Advisors, only three of whom he trusted. He was sure there were spies embedded among them. The Advisors were also on the Council. So he would be watching them at the meeting tomorrow as well. He was certain his decision to disband the Advisory circle was the right one.

He arrived in the main dining room just a few minutes before noon. She was already there chatting with some of the early arrivals. Talking and laughing, she was the perfect picture of regal grace and beauty. Charming, yet kind, she was born to be his queen. His heart filled and he was struck again at her wisdom. Just seeing her revived him and gave him hope.

He was glad she had changed his mind yesterday. He was a better man and a better king with her beside him. He walked over to her, greeted those she was talking to and kissed her hand, locking onto her eyes, hoping to communicate some of what was in his heart. She smiled tenderly at him and touched his cheek. She understood.

They all moved to the table and sat down and called the group to order. The meeting went well until the talk turned to the pirate threat. Arguments broke out regarding the best way to deal with it. Peter watched and listened for the most part, but intervened diplomatically when things got out of hand. He saw April studying the creatures in the room. He was curious to hear her thoughts on who were the instigators, who were the advocates for peace, who seemed to be trustworthy, and who was not.

Finally Peter had enough. He stood and called for attention. "What I have to say may come a surprise. I met with each of you this morning, and I appreciate your concerns. But, the King-ship of Narnia is different now than it was a year ago. Much has happened and will happen in the coming months. Therefore, I am changing the structure of the government. This Advisory Council, as it is now, will no longer exist. You all will remain on the Narnian Council who will still meet tomorrow. I will retain a select few in a purely advisory role and they know who they are. I thank all of you for your years of service to the Crown of Narnia."

He took a deep breath and moved on quickly so no discussion could mount regarding his announcement. "Now, onto business. Yesterday, the Queen and I were ambushed outside the castle."

Gasps and murmurs were heard. Most of the former advisors were shocked and appalled.

Peter continued, "We understand it was a premeditated attack. The perpetrators were taken into custody..."

"And you executed them!" came a loud voice from one of the black dwarves who leapt up from his seat. The other two black dwarves in the room also jumped up and started shouting, "Unfair treatment by the High King!"

These dwarves had also been instigators of the former arguments. It made sense now. They were not only trying to physically hurt him, they also meant to undermine his authority by starting rumors.

The rest of the advisors sat in shocked silence for a moment then pandemonium broke out. Peter watched quietly and met the eyes of the three advisors he trusted in the room, each of whom gave a slight nod of agreement. Then he looked at April. She nodded too and gave him a small smile.

When the black dwarves tried to leave in mock outrage, they found their way blocked.

"And...what if I did?" the High King asked calmly with steel in his tone. All eyes were riveted on him. "I would be well within my right. That they committed treason was the very _least_ of the charges against them."

He paused, letting his words sink in, "But, I didn't. There is a law in Narnia, that I created many years ago, that says a Narnian shall have a fair trial in front of his peers, no matter what the crime. Why would I break my own law?"

"Your concern for the Queen!" spat the dwarf.

"Ah, too true. I was very upset that her safety was threatened. But not upset enough to kill. Guards! Search these dwarves! You should find a tiny dagger on the inside of their thigh. It will be hidden from anything but a thorough search. If you find them, they will prove the dwarves are part of the same group that threatened the Queen and me yesterday."

The fauns found the daggers, all identical to each other, and the ones removed from the prisoners yesterday. The advisors whispered amongst themselves.

Peter spoke again with commanding authority. "The dwarves that were my prisoners yesterday killed each other and themselves to try to undermine my authority. These Narnians will tell us what further plots and spies there may be! Take them away and see they are not left alone!"

The luncheon finished soon after that, not many had an appetite left. Peter made sure he spoke to each creature there thanking them, answering their questions. April also spoke to the different members of the group keeping the conversation light and pleasing, trying to ease some of the tension caused by the dramatic scene. Soon they were gone and only the five of them remained.

Peter thanked Beaver, Tumnus and Oreius telling them they were now his only official advisors. He asked them not to serve on the Narnian Council. It was too political and he needed them unbiased. He mentioned more changes would be coming and said he would meet with them tomorrow morning. They agreed and he was grateful, then he dismissed them.

At last he and April were alone. She hugged him and he found himself holding her tightly. He had not counted on how wonderful her support would feel. She complimented him on his leadership which he shrugged off.

"Thank you for being here. Your presence was calming, for me and the others. I am glad you changed my mind."

She kissed him softly and sweetly. He wanted more but she pulled away saying, "I didn't change your mind. It was your plan from the beginning, you just got a little distracted along the way."

She smiled, "Now, let me tell you my impressions from the meeting and then I have to run and find the dryads. We have to practice before our two performances, one in the amphitheater outside this afternoon and the other at the State Dinner tonight."

After they had discussed the meeting, she turned to run away but he grabbed her arm. "April, I cannot let you go out of the castle on your own."

She looked angry, hurt, and confused. "But how...?"

He cut her off, "I only meant you must take a guard. The faun, Grayth, will do."

"Oh please Peter, not him," she pleaded.

It was Peter's turn to look confused. He questioned her and was stunned to find that she didn't like the way the faun looked at her. He was angry. He went to the door and called for Oreius. April shrunk over to the windows while Peter had a heated conversation with his General. It appeared that Grayth was a holdover from when Lucius was in charge of the internal security forces. They stepped out in the hallway to have a conversation with the faun in question. There was a stir and it was some moments before Peter rejoined April.

He took her hand. "You are smarter than you know, and your instincts are powerful. When we confronted Grayth he looked scared and took off running. We let him go, but he is being followed. He could lead us to a meeting place and the answer to some of our many questions."

He tilted her chin to look at him. "Always tell me if you feel the slightest bit uncomfortable with anyone in this palace. Grayth has been on watch at our chamber door before, who knows what could have happened had we not discovered him."

Oreius came and motioned to Peter who once again stepped into the hallway. Oreius wished to go over some security details and wanted to know how to proceed if they found a secret meeting place. Peter gave the orders for the location to be covertly watched at all times. _Two could play at this spy game,_ he thought, although he really wished for Edmund and Susan, this was really their expertise and not his.

"Oreius? Your youngest son, Onyxes, is he trained in security as well?" Peter asked, a brilliant thought coming to him.

"Yes, sire. He has just completed the trials."

"Would you trust him to guard the Queen, _and_ would he be willing?"

"Oh yes, he would protect her with his life. I do believe he has a bit of a crush on her."

Peter chuckled. An image of April smiling her sweetest smile at him had popped instantly into his head.

"Sire?" Oreius questioned, trying to regain his attention.

"Oh, sorry," Peter grinned. "It appears I have a bit of a crush on her as well!"

 **~~0~~**

He heard April's performances with the dryads outside had gone perfectly under. He was comforted that she had been safely under Onyxes watchful eye. Now he was happily on his way to their chamber to dress for dinner. The door was cracked and he heard singing from inside the room. Pushing it open slowly, he slipped in and closed it softly behind him.

April was dancing around the room in a silvery toned underdress, her hair braided and piled on top of her head. Her voice singing a Narnian tune was clear and light and beautiful. He was spellbound. She saw him and stopped, blushing in surprise at his being there.

"I didn't know you could sing," he said incredulously. "Why have I never heard you before?"

She shrugged. "I'm not that good, it's just for fun."

He walked over to her and took her in his arms. "I've yet to see you _not_ be great at anything you undertake!"

"I could say the same for you," she teased accepting his lingering kiss.

"So...do you sing?" she asked pulling away with her eyebrows raised studying his reaction. "Why, your ears are turning pink, my King! Does that mean you _do_ sing?!"

"Maybe once or twice in the shower, in our world. _Not here_."

"Well..." she said suggestively, "Remind me once we get home, or well, to that home, and we will sing _together_ in the shower."

She met his kiss eagerly with a hunger he was very pleased with, but he gently pushed her away.

Placing his finger on her lips, he said, "We don't have time, love. I need to show you something special before we make our grand entrance and we must get dressed."

 **~~0~~**

And dressed they were. April truly looked like a Queen in her burgundy and silver trimmed velvet overdress. It had a scooped neckline and puffy sleeves. Rather than have an empire waist, it was fitted to her form. The underdress was cut full and specifically designed for her to dance in. She even had burgundy slippers to match. Peter was resplendent in matching burgundy with gold doublet similar to the one he wore for their wedding. Except this time he wore his sword and its harness as his belt. As they placed their crowns on each other's heads, April giggled. He wondered if she would ever get used to the idea that she really was a queen.

He took her hand and led her down the steps toward the baths. She asked where they were going, but he held up a finger, he was counting the steps. When he reached twenty he stopped and began pressing on the bricks, a very narrow door slid open and he motioned for her to slip inside. He closed the door behind them. It was dark, but he grabbed a torch and guided her down the narrow hallway with a light touch to her lower back. Soon they reached a door. He unlocked it and they went down more steps. He stopped to unlock a gate and they entered a dim chamber. Peter lit a sconce on the wall illuminating the room that glistened and gleamed on every side. The treasure chamber!

He smiled at her gasp of awe. He knew she had never seen such wealth and he remembered his own reaction long ago.

"Peter! This is unbelievable. It is right out of a story book!"

He smiled and led her to corner that held a chest. He opened the lid and glittering stones met her eyes. He lifted out a breathtaking diamond and ruby necklace and fastened it around her neck. There were earrings and a bracelet to match. Looking at her awestruck face he was reminded again of her humility. She asked for so little, it made him want to give her everything.

She was speechless for a moment, but soon recovered. "Peter, is all of this ours?"

"No," he chuckled. "It belongs to the kingdom, but is it ours to care for and enjoy."

"Oh," she breathed as he gently placed the necklace around her delicate throat and fastened the clasp, brushing his fingertips along her sensitive skin.

As she stood looking in a mirror still in awe at the riches around her neck and fastened the earrings, Peter moved to his chest.

He lifted out a heavily gilded and jewel encrusted Chain of Office that fit wide around his neck and over to his shoulders. He turned around and asked how it looked. She walked over and straightened it. The weight of it felt good and familiar and his memories of when he had worn it before washed over him. He loved being king of this country.

He noticed April's reaction to him, loving the look in her eyes as she swallowed hard. He blushed just a bit as she said softly, "You are almost beautiful to look at. Magnificent is an apt description."

Taking her hand, he led her out of the chamber and through more narrow passages. They came out just above the grand staircase at the main entrance of the palace. Apparently, they were just in time. Lucius and the Beavers were waiting for them. As their first official function as King and Queen, they were to make a grand entrance before all the guests. Mrs. Beaver tittered and sighed over them fussing about. They looked at each other and shared a smile.

The trumpets sounded a fanfare and Peter offered her his arm. She grabbed on tight. He could sense her nervousness as he moved her to the top of the stairs. The crowd of over one hundred nobles, court and Council members and Heads of State and Narnians were below them. Lucius, in his most commanding voice, announced them.

"Now presenting the High King of Narnia, King Peter, the Magnificent, and Queen April, the Gracious." She had been looking down at the crowd with wide-eyes. He nudged her and she looked at him. He smiled that smile she loved so much, and she couldn't help but look at him with all the love she had for him in her eyes and smile. He saw her relax and was happy he could do that for her with just a smile.

A soft sigh seemed to come from the females in the crowd below. Peter was pleased. Not only was he incredibly proud to show April off. But the love they had for each other was clearly obvious. Exactly what he wanted them to see. A display of solidarity, of their love and confidence in each other, of wealth, and of peace in their Country. They moved down the stairs slowly and the crowd parted for them. They led the crowd almost in a parade into the Great Hall, where long tables had been set up for the meal to occur.

Peter, in a loud clear voice welcomed the assembly, wished peace to their Countries and gave a traditional Narnian blessing over the meal. He and April were at the head table with the Kings and Queens and high ranking noblemen of the neighboring countries of Archenland, The Lone Isles, and a few others.

He was proud of April. As the dinner progressed, she was able to recall facts about each country or province and converse with their guests in an educated and cultured way. Of course, having Cor and Aravis close by made it easier for them both. He answered multiple questions about Narnia's state of affairs while revealing very few details. The rumor of his executing the prisoners was brought up and he was skillfully able to turn the rumor into a story with humor but with truth wound throughout, so the hearers were able to find no fault with him.

Soon it was time for him to address the assembly. He stood and walked to the middle of the room. He spoke eloquently for a few moments making eye contact with all who were there. His theme was traditions and legends, how history relied upon them both and how the future would be told by them. He was setting up the story for April as they had planned. When finished, he bowed to the applause and approached his wife.

He took her hand and led her to the center of the room with him. He announced that she had a special history to share with them. That was the cue for half of the torches to be extinguished in the room. The crowd gasped as the lights dimmed. There was always entertainment, but never before had it been this dramatic. He and April went quickly over to the shadows where he helped her out of her overdress. Meanwhile servants were lighting special torches around the area of the entrance to the hall which had been set aside for a stage.

The music began, a simple sweet but haunting melody of a faun playing his pipe. Soon other pipes and lyres joined in creating an introduction for Mr. Tumnus who came out with a book and started to read in a loud deep voice that carried over the crowd and commanded their attention.

Tumnus told the story of a great battle against an invading nation, a hard won victory by the Narnians, and refuge for the survivors as provided by Aslan. As he read music played to match the story. By turn the tunes were in the minor key, then victorious, and finally hauntingly sweet. The dryads danced to tell the story in a visual way while Tumnus narrated...

 _...There were a lot of men and their families from the defeated kingdom that chose to take refuge through the portal. After the line had dwindled to almost nothing King Caspian called out to see if there were any others who wished to leave. One young man came forward. In a very humble stance he knelt before the King and Aslan. The King told him to rise and recognized him as his friend from a very long time ago. The friend had a most unusual request. He too wished to go to the new land, the island that has no inhabitants and make a new life there. But he wanted to take his love and she could not go with him._

 _Aslan asked for his love to approach. There was a rush of a spring breeze then a beautiful dryad, a silver Birch tree nymph, formed before their eyes. She told them that she was not sure how it happened, but she loved this man and longed to be with him. She told how this man, Joseph, had helped the Narnians in their struggle with the recent enemy._

 _The King nodded and agreed that this man had always been trustworthy and he loved the Narnian tales as much as the King did, if not more. He was always wandering in the woods looking for the legends to be true._

 _Aslan turned to the dryad asking if she truly wished to become mortal, to live among humans, have a solid form and to die as they did. He reminded her that she would be bound by love to this man for the rest of her life._

 _The dryad looked into her love's eyes and said, "Oh, yes sir, more than anything."_

 _Aslan then nodded and agreed to grant her request, on one condition, that she keep the secret well. She was to pass it on to only the offspring that would guard it, who were sensitive, and who seemed to possess the traits of the dryad, for her essence would continue through generations to come."_

 _She promised, then an amazing thing happened. Aslan breathed a mighty breath on the dryad, it would have blown a human away, but it caused the petals on the dryad to turn inward and soft flesh formed around them. She dropped gently to the ground fully in human form. Joseph was waiting close by with a robe and placed it over her kneeling form. She rose up fully covered. They both knelt before Aslan and thanked him._

 _Aslan announced that he would make the union official. Turning to the man, he asked him if he loved this woman and would he promise to keep her secrets and cherish her all the days of his life?_

 _The man said a firm yes. Aslan continued saying that he and she were bound and married by Narnian tradition and law. The man took his tree spirit now human bride and went through the portal to settle in a dense forest not far from the cave near the sea. There they kept the secret and developed the traditions that only certain members of_ _ **Queen April's**_ _family enjoy and celebrate in her world._

The highlight of the performance came when the dryad became human. They had made it look real with the dryad seeming to disappear into an emerging shape that, of course, was April. Then she danced a dance of joy and abandon. As she acted and danced the history of her family, her talent and passion was obvious to everyone watching.

When it was over the applause was thunderous and the guests rose to their feet. Most of the Narnians had already seen the show earlier that day. They cheered loudly. Peter blinked back tears indicative of his deep emotions of pride and joy. April had been the magnificent one tonight. She danced so beautifully and the story had been told so well, that even the Nobles who felt the most uncomfortable with the Narnian legends were happy to have seen her history. Now, everyone knew that April was a child of Narnia and his subjects, who already loved her, would now do anything for their Queen.

With dinner and the entertainment done, it was time for dancing. Most of the tables were moved out of the way and the crowd swirled and twirled to the music. Peter was having the time of his life. For this one night everything seemed perfect. At all of the other balls in the past, he had to dance with multiple partners, women vying for his time and attention. There always seemed to be an unending line of females seeking him out. Tonight, no one expected him to dance with anyone but April. Dressed back in her regal attire, they moved in a world of their own. He was vaguely cognizant of and happy with the approving stares and glances they were receiving, but it truly didn't matter right then.

What he _was_ acutely aware of was how she moved in his arms, how she stared into his eyes, how he lost himself in the deep sea green depths of hers, and how her bright and merry laugh rang out as he charmed her like they were still courting. But with his hand placing extra pressure on her waist and how he held her closer than custom demanded said that they were definitely married, and happily so. How she responded to his leading and the looks she gave him, told him that she was thinking of a different type of dancing.

At one point he softly said, "Imagine if I were to have them play a big-band song and us break into a swing dance?"

Peals of laughter came from her, attracting the attention of all those around them, who couldn't help but see the obvious affection they had for each other. The nobles of the court and Heads of States went to their rooms that night hearing from their wives how charming Narnia was, how they should come here more often, how lovely the king and queen were, and how they should ensure peace between their countries or provinces. The evening had been a huge success.

Later, in their own chamber, Peter and April were talking as well. If the others had been listening they would have heard their give and take...

"You are very beautiful," he said touching her cheek tenderly.

"I've never seen you look more handsome," she smiled and leaned into his hand.

"You spoke so well with everyone at dinner, you were born to be a queen."

"Your speech was so eloquent. I was proud of you. I am beyond grateful to see you here as king. I can't imagine a greater one than you!"

"I have never seen you dance more beautifully, everyone loved your story. You did a wonderful job putting the entertainment together," he said pulling her closer.

"I am just happy to be here with you," she sighed in his arms.

"For me it is a dream come true in so many ways."

"Tonight was truly magical."

"The best part was I only had to dance with you," he said softly in her ear.

"Was that unusual for a Narnian ball?"

"Yes, I don't want to dance with anyone else ever again!" His arms tightened around her.

"That is good because if you were not here to dance with me, my world would fall apart." She placed her head on his shoulder.

"Speaking of dancing..." he started to sway with her.

After a moment of silent movement, Peter gazed lovingly into her eyes, then kissed her slowly. With building passion he guided April in one last dance for the evening. As they moved together in perfect rhythm, the fragrance of their love grew and settled around them like a cloud of sweet perfume binding them together in ways they had only dreamed of.

 **~~0~~**

"I'm just not sure how to proceed tomorrow. They are like a bunch of wild overgrown children!" Peter confided to April as they were cuddled up in their bed with the moonlight casting blue shadows around them.

She questioned him on how things had been run in the past.

"It just isn't going to work that way anymore," he said frustrated.

"Well," she replied, "you _are_ the king. It's not like in England where Parliament has the final say."

"Right, well...wait? _What_ did you say?" he asked, and started to get excited. He didn't wait for her to finish. "That's it! That's how we save Narnia. They can't survive without a king. So, let's teach them how. Let's set up a system so they can run their own government with or without a king. Let's see...we'll have to..."

And he was off and running, his strategical mind plotting out how and when to enact the changes, how to inspire and turn the Narnian's thinking toward his and how this could make a difference in the future. April tried to stay awake but she fell asleep listening to the sound of his voice as he figured out the future of his kingdom and how he would make it happen.


	16. Chapter 15 - Treachery

He was up before dawn and had Tumnus and the Beavers meet him in Lucy's quarters so as not to draw attention to themselves. He left the door open so April would know where he was when she woke. The Narnian Council meeting was to be held in the afternoon and they had much to do.

"And I want the location for the Council meeting changed to the circular room. Have them set a ring of tables up with me the top of the circle. Place each of the Council members in this order and make them a name card so it looks official."

Peter continued and at first his friends and advisors looked dubious, but soon they became interested. If they were in agreement, his plan just might work. He glanced up, April stood listening at the door smiling at him with a very sleepy smile. His eyes lit and he excused himself and left them to continue the planning. He walked into their room and closed the door.

"Good morning, my love." He kissed her slowly and with feeling.

When they broke apart, she asked, "So, did I hear correctly, you are really going to create a type of Parliament in Narnia? For when we have to leave, right? Why parliament and not a democracy?"

"I've thought it all through. The Narnians love having a king or queen. At least if they can have a prime minister of sorts, they could have some government if a king or queen is not here. But, if a monarch was to return, it would allow them a little authority and make the Narnians happy."

He nodded, smiling like a kid in a candy store. "It will work, right?"

She touched his cheek. "Peter, anything you put your energy behind and believe in, always works as long as it has Aslan's blessing. Be sure you ask first."

"I already have," he smiled and walked with purpose back into the other room.

 **~~0~~**

He knew April was needed in other parts of the castle this morning. Mrs. Beaver was showing her how to manage the servants, plan for the meals, and oversee all of the details he was glad not to have to worry about. April seemed to enjoy feeling useful and she really liked getting to know all of the staff that served here, not because they had to, but because they wanted to. He would see her at the meeting this afternoon, but the time stretched slowly.

As he entered the room before the Council meeting, he could hear her laugh. She was talking with Tumnus. No doubt he was telling her one of his famous stories. She saw him and smiled across the room. She was lovely, wearing one of the new dresses they had made for her. Her long blonde hair was pulled back softly from her face and flowed down her back. He loved to see her hair down. Her green eyes were sparkling and she seemed happy to see him.

He came behind her and put his hands on her waist listening to Tumnus too. She involuntary leaned closer to him and he felt content in a way that was becoming second-nature when she was around. Mrs. Beaver called to Tumnus who excused himself. They were early for the meeting and were alone for a moment. He bent down to kiss one of his favorite spots where her neck and shoulder met.

"Mm, you smell good. I missed you."

She laughed, "It has only been a few hours since you last saw me."

"Far too long!" he replied.

She turned around in his arms and smiled. He kissed her until they heard voices approaching. She stepped away and gestured around the room.

"This room is perfect. You made a great choice. The banner adds just the right touch."

He glanced around, it did turn out well. The banner she spoke of was a tapestry of red with a gold lion, the symbol of the crown and Aslan. It was hanging at the top of the room behind where Peter would sit. He hoped it would lend the atmosphere of authority without being overpowering. They had done well with the tables. There were in a circle covered with cloths and each Council member's name had been placed on a placard facing the interior of the circle. He was pleased and excited about the meeting ahead as the Council members began filing into the room.

The meeting was soon called to order by the Chairman. They followed the Roberts Rules of Order. April had been surprised by that when he told her earlier how the meetings were run, but he had laughingly explained that when they first came to Narnia he had just taken a government class and him and Ed has instituted only what little they knew.

He wasn't prepared for the past business section of the agenda as the minutes were read. It was from the last Council meeting when they all were still there. It spoke of a ball that Susan was planning, an emissary's visit from Archenland that Lucy was coordinating, Edmund's military report and more. A wave of grief struck and threatened to overpower him until he felt a gentle pressure on his hand. He looked over. April was watching him with sympathy and love. She understood. He squeezed back and forced his mind to the business to come.

Finally, all the preliminaries were over. The servants were bringing in the mulled spiced wine that was always served at these meetings. He felt, more than saw, April tense and sit up straight as if concerned. Two servants were setting flasks of wine on the table and filling the glasses. Peter reached for his and it wasn't there. He looked over and saw that April had moved it away. He reached for it again and she shook her head 'no'. Frustrated, he looked at her face. It had fear written all over it. _What was wrong with her?_ He looked around, everyone else was drinking the wine and beginning to look to him to present the new business. It was time to talk about his plan.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. "I'm thirsty!" he said, trying to reach for the glass and flask.

"Don't Peter! It's...not safe!" she whispered back.

 _Was she out of her head?_ The Council chairman noticed their whispered exchange and hesitated.

A particularly disagreeable Minotaur spoke, "If the King and his Queen are done disputing over the wine, could we please continue?"

Peter's eyes flashed in anger and he was ready to retaliate, when the Chairman intervened. "You there, faun girl!" he said to the servant pouring the last of wine.

"Meriba," she responded in a timid but smiley voice. Peter had heard of this fawn from April. She was new and a favorite of hers.

The Chairman continued, "Will you taste the King's wine so we can get on with these proceedings?"

April stood with the glass and flask in hand, "No!" she cried.

Peter stood too, frustrated by the delay, and under the pressure of the entire council watching him critically, he forgot to trust her instincts. He reached to take the wine and flask from her. April looked at him pleadingly. "Peter, please...I..." Her voice was a whisper and choked with tears for some reason.

He cut her off quickly annoyed, beyond angry at her challenging him in front of the Council. "Now," he commanded quietly and took the items from her. He handed the glass to Meriba who was waiting with an outstretched hand, willing to serve her King.

Meriba took a drink and seemed fine. He breathed a sigh of relief, maybe they could finally continue the meeting. Then, the faun's eyes rolled back in her head, she convulsed for a moment and fell to the floor still and white, with a slight foam on her lips. April cried out and knelt by the faun checking for a pulse with tears streaming down her stricken face. She looked up at Peter and shook her head no. The faun was dead! There was a collective gasp and a second of shocked silence then complete chaos ensued.

Peter was stunned, it was hard to process what had just happened. Poison was the first word that registered in his head. The wine meant for him had been poisoned! And, he...he was responsible for Meriba's death. He looked down, April was looking up at him, confused and afraid. _How was he going to fix this?_ He looked up, Oreius was tense, by the door, waiting for his orders. His mind snapped into focus as it always did in a crisis. He ordered Oreius to search out the servant who brought in the wine. He banged on the table to get everyone's attention and adjourned the Council meeting, saying they would continue the next morning at ten o'clock.

Lucius appeared, looking distraught asking for his orders. Since part of Lucius' duties were to oversee the servants coming and going, Peter nodded to Meriba's body, still in his wife's arms and Lucius moved to take it from her. Peter bent down and gathered April up murmuring incoherent words to try to comfort her. April stiffened and backed away.

With accusation and reproach in her eyes, she whispered so only he could hear. "You killed her!" With that, she ran out of the room.

He searched out a pair of eyes he could trust and landed on Tumnus, he inclined his head toward his fleeing wife and nodded. Tumnus whirled around to follow her. Peter couldn't leave her alone with a threat like this in the palace. But he knew she would need some time before they could talk and he could try to explain.

 **~~0~~**

It was awhile before he was able to get free to find April. Oreius had come back and said the servant had been seen fleeing from the castle and was followed to a place they suspected was a meeting area different from the one they traced Grayth to. That would prove useful to try to unravel the mystery that he felt positive traced back to the pirates. Who else would want Narnia without a king and the government in chaos? Lucius and Mrs. Beaver had been questioned and neither one of them said the imposter servant looked familiar, nor did they know how he had gotten into the castle. It was very disturbing and he knew there was still a security risk or worse, a spy on the inside.

He met Tumnus in the hall who told him April was in Lucy's quarters. He had a grim sense of foreboding. Pausing outside the door, he felt much older than he really was. And he felt for the first time the mental age difference between them. He hoped it would not be unsurmountable. He rubbed his face, took a deep breath, and entered. The room was dim, the sun starting to set outside. He thought she might be on the balcony, but she was curled up on the bed. He said her name softly and she immediately got off of the bed, crossing to the window.

"I know, Peter, you don't even have to say it." Her voice trembled and was cold. "Tumnus explained it all...a terrible tragedy...a risk Meriba was willing to take...a necessary sacrifice...in times of war...and so forth. It doesn't make it better, and it doesn't make it _right_!"

"You are correct, it is horrible. I am sorry it happened and that it was someone you cared about," he paused.

His voice broke and he sat down hard on the bed. "But...it could have been me."

He hadn't had time to think about it before now. _It really could have been him!_ It had been meant for him. It would have been him on the floor, if...April hadn't pulled the glass away...if April hadn't been there. Tears that he didn't want started to run down his cheeks. It was one thing to face an enemy in the heat of battle and see murder in their eyes. It was quite another to be threatened by an unknown assailant who tried to kill you in cold blood. He attempted to express this to her and she heard the tears in his voice.

She turned from the window, came slowly over to the bed and paused before him struggling with herself. He lifted pleading eyes to her and she broke. Sitting on the bed she hugged him close. "Oh, Peter! That is what makes this worse. I almost lost you. I...can't stop imagining you in my arms on the floor!" she whispered hoarsely, crying now as well.

They clung together tears mingling on their faces, trying to wrap their minds around what had happened and what could have happened. It was some time before they could speak.

Peter began, "I am so sorry I didn't pull you aside and speak with you, rather than blindly hand over the drink to Meriba. We could have tested your theory in a different way. But, what pains me to most is to think, if you hadn't fought me to change my mind the other day, you would not have even been at the meeting." His voice broke again.

She shook her head, "Thank you Peter. I know how much pressure you were under today. You were just getting ready to present your plan...and you didn't know or see what I saw."

"What did you see, _how_ did you know?" he questioned, looking into her eyes.

"I have gotten to know all of the servants well. That faun that poured your drink was a total stranger. Also he was very nervous, his hands were shaking as he poured the wine into your glass. He smelled like the forest. And he would not meet my eyes when he poured a drink for me as well."

Peter sucked in his breath. He had not realized the plot included her too. "Oh, my love!" he said, pulling her tightly to his chest. "I didn't realize he poured you a drink from the same flask too!"

"Of course," she said matter-of-factly, "if for some reason I drank it first, you would have been devastated and therefore very vulnerable to attack later. Do we know who that faun was?"

Stricken, he related all the news he had regarding the situation. She nodded and looked down suddenly uncomfortable.

"Are you very much upset with me?" he asked.

"I was...so very angry and resentful. You put your job over me and it hurt..." She thought for a moment and shook her head, "But no. I'm not going to hold it against you. It is hard and I wish things had gone differently, but if I let this drive us apart, it would mean that they won, at least in a small way. Besides, it was my fault too, I should have said something out loud...if I had, or if I took the flask and glass out of the room...Meriba would still be here."

"Please don't blame yourself. We both should have done things differently."

"I know, but...she died for us." Her voice dropped to a whisper, "I didn't realize...being Queen, there would be so much risk for us...for them."

Starting to break down again, he whispered, "They love you and they love us. It is more than humbling, it always has been, to have subjects willing to die for us."

Placing his forehead against hers he murmured, "Thank you. For loving me enough to protect me and to forgive me. I would have been _more_ than devastated to have lost you!"

 **~~0~~**

The Narnians gathered at dusk for Meriba's farewell ceremony. Meriba's mother, father, and brother also worked in the castle. His heart went out to the grieving family. He wondered if April would be able to make it through the simple service. She clung to him in the beginning, but when he spoke she seemed to gather courage from his words. To his surprise, she tugged on his arm and when he paused before letting the next person speak she stepped forward. She had been shy about speaking in front of any of groups since they arrived. But now her voice was strong and clear. Her words were few but very sincere. She spoke of Meriba's spirit, joy of life and her ability to lighten the mood and work of everyone around her. Her words were a comfort and a balm to his own grief and guilt. He squeezed her hand when she was finished which told her without words how much he appreciated what she had just done. She was growing bolder and changing, they both were.


	17. Chapter 16 - Changes

_The function of leadership is to produce more leaders, not more followers. -Ralph Nader_

When Peter woke the next morning April was pushed up against his side, her silky hair caressing his bare chest. Struck raw with the near loss of each other and the complications of the situation, they couldn't get close enough to each other. At one point he knew April slept completely on top of him. He sighed, to stay like this all day would be heavenly, but he had a Council meeting to run. He couldn't move without waking her, so he ran a finger up and down her spine. She made a noise of pleasure and pressed closer. As much as he wanted to love her, he couldn't.

"April, love, I have to get up. I didn't want to leave you without saying I love you and I am glad you are by my side. You will be at the meeting this morning?"

She hesitated, but then answered slowly, "Of course, Peter."

He could tell she didn't want to attend, "I know it will be hard, but I _do_ need you."

She sighed and rolled over, "I know, but I don't think I can take another day like yesterday, not so soon."

"We will take extra security precautions today, which I why I have to get up. There are many things to see to this morning." He paused, then said, "You know, you still look _really_ great in the morning."

In spite of her trepidation, she responded to his dimpled smile, "I know better than to argue with you."

 **~~0~~**

The meeting was beginning and she wasn't there. He was starting to realize a moment of panic when she rushed into the room. He met her eyes and knew peace again. He took a deep breath, he hadn't been nervous before a Council meeting in...well, ever. But this time was different, he was different, his plan was very different. She came to her place at his side and slid a note over to him. _'Sorry I'm late. Cor and Aravis want to have lunch with us before they leave.'_

He smiled and nodded. He noticed her eyes flickered nervously to the spot of the tragedy yesterday and hoped it wouldn't distract her completely. But then her eyes cleared and her head raised. She was overcoming the emotions he knew were near the surface. What a strong woman she was becoming.

His thoughts turned back to the meeting and task at hand. It was his turn to speak. He stood and made eye contact with each Council member. He updated them on the changes to his Advisory circle and then began speaking of the tragedy yesterday and his sorrow at the state of their Country. He used that emotion to bring the Council along with him to talk about a need for a different form of government in case he was no longer there to be king. At first he could sense their resistance, but the longer he talked, the more he explained, the more excitement he allowed to creep into his voice, the more they started to sway.

After explaining how the parliamentarian system operated, he spoke of the prime ministerial position and what the role of a king would be. They were concerned about retaining their own seats, of course. Those doubts were put to rest saying they could have their groups appoint them or hold elections. Without governmental staff, the system would have to be great deal simpler than in his world.

They broke for lunch and would reconvene in the afternoon for more discussion and what he hoped would be practical work sessions. He had noticed April taking notes and was curious about her observations. The Council had its own secretary, so she wasn't taking minutes. After they adjourned, he turned to her curious and concerned. She gave him a weary smile, which worried him. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked sad. It was completely understandable. He wished he could take the burden from her.

She handed him her notes. The parchment was filled with items she had noticed, listing the name of each Council member and a concern they had that was not addressed directly, or a notice of approval on a certain point. He was astounded. These were valuable insights. It gave him direction on what conversations needed to be had to sway them to see his viewpoint and who to call upon for support.

She started to rise from the table, but he touched her hand. "You are amazing in so many ways. Thank you for these. Do you know how much work and time you saved me?"

She smiled sincerely at him, but her eyes were clouded. "That is what I am here for, to help you. I am glad the notes will make it easier. I fear you will have much work to do to put this system into place."

"April..." he paused, not wanting to bring up Meriba again, but needing to know she was okay. "I know today was difficult for you. Again, I deeply regret what happened yesterday."

"Peter, it's over and I will be all right. Meriba..." her voice broke and she finished in a whisper. "This is the first time I have seen a tragic death up close." She swallowed and regained her composure. "I know you have become hardened to it in a way. You've had to in order to survive. It is going to take me awhile to deal with this. Please be patient with me."

"Of course, love. I was not rushing you in any way. Grief is hard, especially over a death as senseless as Meriba's. But, _I am_ here for you. You know that, right?"

She blinked back her tears and put her hand over his. "I know, thank you Peter."

 **~~0~~**

Their lunch with Cor and Aravis was a delight, truly a refreshment. He hated to see them leave, but they had their own kingdom to tend. Cor was doubtful about the new governmental system. However, Aravis, a natural stateswoman who had a great political mind, was entranced with the idea. She was a realist as well, and knew as Peter did, that his time could be very limited in Narnia. Cor offered his support and aid for when or if Peter disappeared again. Peter appreciated that more than he could express. They bid their friends farewell and April hugged Aravis close, telling her to write to her. They shared a meaningful look. April was sure it would not be long until Aravis' heart's desire was fulfilled.

The afternoon was tedious and trying. Working out all the details with twenty very different Narnians was difficult. He noticed April starting to wilt and he himself felt his own concentration lapsing. Close to dinner, he called for a recess saying they would begin again in the morning.

They ate with the council and court. He noticed April was very quiet and didn't eat much. His concern turned into worry. As soon as they were finished she excused herself and he followed her.

They made their way through the castle, April was quiet and moved slowly. As they neared their quarters she stumbled and almost seemed to faint a bit, but he steadied her.

"April, what is it?"

"I'm not sure. My head has hurt most of the day, and now I am just dizzy and ohhh..."

She doubled over in pain and he caught her up in his arms. Rhinos was on guard duty and had the door open for him. He nodded his thanks and asked him to fetch Valura. He placed April gently on their bed and she curled on her side with a small moan clutching her stomach. His worry was turning into panic. He sat down and pulled her head onto his lap, stroking her hair. Her face was pinched in pain.

Valura hurried into the room and he felt some relief. He stepped back and watched the faun work with April. He had to get some air, the fear was starting to overwhelm him. _What if she had been poisoned?!_ He went out to the balcony. Even the sound of the waves and the amazing Narnian sky could not soothe his anxious spirit. In a shorter time that he thought possible he heard a soft step and turned to find Valura.

"Your Majesty," she bowed. "The Queen will be fine. You may see her now. I have given her something to ease the pain and help her rest."

"But...what?" he started to say, but the faun had already slipped away.

His brow creased in frustration, he strode with purpose to their bed. April was stretched out, the pinched look on her face eased. She smiled sleepily at him.

"I'm fine, Peter, please don't look so worried."

He sat down and took her hand stroking it. "What is it love? Valura wouldn't tell me..."

April blushed a bit, "It is only what happens to a normal woman in the course of a month."

Peter's eyes widened and he nodded but then frowned. "We haven't talked of this. Wait...did you say normal?"

"Well, because of the strenuous exercise with the dancing I do, or did, every day, I don't have regular cycles, and haven't for over six months, which is why this one caught me by surprise and is probably so painful."

"Ah, the moodiness the other day...?"

"How did you know...?"

"Well," he sighed a little and rolled his eyes, "I do have two sisters. One of which did not have her mother around during some of those years."

April smiled and tried not to laugh at him, unsuccessfully.

"You will be all right?" he couldn't help but ask anxiously.

"Of course, but your plans for the evening may need to change..."

"I don't care about that. I'm just glad you are okay."

He proceeded to get the room ready for the evening and helped her get comfortable. He tucked her into bed and kissed her tenderly.

"Aren't you coming? Oh Peter, you're not going back to work, are you? You need to rest."

"There are just a few things I need to take care of. I will be back in soon."

As thing like that will go, a few things turned into many and it was so late and he was so bleary-eyed when he finished, he didn't want to disturb her and fell into Lucy's old bed in exhaustion.

 **~~0~~**

The next week went by in much the same manner. Council work sessions most of each day, catching up on all of the regular tasks after dinner, his being so exhausted and falling into the other bed at night so as not to wake her in the late hour of the night. He reasoned to himself that April still felt bad and he knew she was still grieving. He tried to excuse her from the Council meetings, but she scowled at him and came faithfully. Her input was invaluable, but she was so quiet. Something else was amiss, but he didn't have the time to dwell on it. He knew she was dancing quite a bit after dinner while he was working. He had gone to watch her a few times when taking a break from his work. The feeling that he should talk with her, that he was not doing something he should, nagged at him, but he pushed it away, too distracted by his work.

Finally, the Council was agreed, satisfied, and adjourned for three months. They had made an unusual request of him...to take a tour of Narnia to introduce the concept of the new government to the populace and to see for himself that the Council members were indeed the choice of the groups or factions. Peter would much rather see the Country split into geographic sections and the Council members elected from those, but he knew that was completely unrealistic and impossible without a true governmental staff. Therefore he agreed to the tour and went to tell April. The tour would also allow the Narnians who were unable to journey to Cair Paravel for the wedding to meet their Queen.

It was early evening and he found her on the balcony of her old rooms. She heard him come out but didn't turn around. He stood beside her, arms on the railing, his arm touching hers. It looked and smelled like a storm was rolling in. It hadn't rained since they had been there. She still didn't speak.

He cleared his throat. "The Council has just asked something of me...to take a tour of Narnia, to meet with all of my...our subjects to assure them of my...our existence and to introduce the new government system to them." He paused and she was still silent. "April? Are you listening to me?"

He turned her toward him and was shocked to see the sad expression on her face and the coolness in her eyes. He had never seen her eyes anything but warm and open, at least for him.

"Are you still feeling bad?" he waited, for a long moment.

"Are you at least going to honor me with a response?" His voice was tight.

"How long? How long will you be gone?" she asked, her voice flat.

He tilted her chin to force her eyes up, she was blinking away tears avoiding his eyes. His brow furrowed, something was not right here. Somewhere in the deep recesses of his memory, he recalled Susan looking at him like this, and it always ended badly. Unfortunately, his tired brain reacted as if it was Susan.

"What have I done wrong?" exasperation tinged his voice and he glanced up at the skies as if for help.

But she did not act like Susan used to. She quietly turned around and went back inside into the bedroom gently closing the door behind her.

He was really frustrated now. He had a beast of a week, he hadn't seen his wife to talk with her in over seven days and his body, so used to her touch, was starting to complain. A revelation hit him and he smacked his hand against his forehead. He knew what was wrong. He had fallen back into his old Narnian habits, working so hard and for too many hours, falling into bed with hardly a coherent thought and not thinking at all about anyone except Narnia and her countrymen. Susan used to rail at him when he got like this. He had been married for less than three weeks and he had already done it to April. He leaned against the railing and forced his exhausted mind to figure out a solution.

He soon went inside and touched the cord that rang for the servants. Even after all this time, he still felt bad about calling for them, especially in the evenings. But he needed help. Felice answered his summons and he was grateful it was her. She would be happy to do this for April. She scurried away with his requests and he made the room ready. He then steeled himself, hoping not for battle, and knocked gently on the bedroom door.

April opened it and looked at him with tear stained eyes. She stepped out of the way and he came in. She looked so vulnerable he wasn't sure how to start. So he gently reached out and placed his hands on her waist and pulled her to him. She didn't resist and laid her head on his shoulder. He sighed. _He missed her. She felt so good in his arms. How could he have gone so long without her?_ He decided that was exactly what she needed to hear.

"April, I'm sorry. You needed me and I was too busy to even notice. I've really missed you...I didn't realize just how much until now. You never complained, not even once."

He pulled back and lifted her chin to look into her eyes, some warmth was starting to return. "But you also never called me out on my folly. I need to you let me know when I am making mistakes. You promised me long ago, that you would."

Her voice trembled, "You told me you would be here for me. I have had such a hard time this week, dealing with Meriba's passing and with my courses, but you disappeared. You got so wrapped up in your work it was like you didn't even see me...But, it doesn't matter. Who am I to tell you _in Narnia_ that you can't work hard at something that we are both called here to do?"

His eyes open wide and he searched her face. "Of course it matters! I was remiss in my duties to you. You are my wife, and the queen. Susan always reprimanded me when I got like this, and it is an unfortunate habit. But it is part of _your_ job to be sure I am doing mine well. And part of my job is to take care of you. I am sorry. It is the part I like the best," he said gently with a small smile.

She sighed and moved closer to him. "I thought...well, I thought all kinds of things...but I was sure it was because of my body. If you couldn't have all of me, then you didn't want to be around me..."

"Oh no. That is not it at all. I thought you weren't feeling well and I didn't want to disturb you when I came in after working so late."

"I was only feeling bad the first couple of days..."

There was a soft rapping on the door and he brightened. That was the signal.

"I have something for you. I know this won't make up for the last week. I hope you enjoy it."

He led her back into their suite. The sitting room was dark except for the table in the corner which was lit with candles. Two plates of dessert from dinner, that he had noticed she passed over, were there along with some light fruity, very mild, wine he knew she liked. In the middle of table was a vase of full blooming pink and red roses. It was perfect and he was pleased.

She gasped in delight, hugging him. He took credit for only the idea and gave the rest to Felice. She smiled knowing she would thank Felice the next day. She took nothing for granted here and he loved that. They sat close to each other on the couch and ate their treat.

"Better?" he asked.

"It hurt Peter, thinking that you didn't want me...I really missed you. I knew you were busy, but you do need to rest more. You look exhausted." She stood up, "Come on, let's go in the other room. You need to sleep."

"Wait," he said, as he let her pull him up. "You know I would never hurt you on purpose, right?"

"Yes...but, I couldn't help but think this could become a pattern for us."

"April, we will just have to keep talking to each other, _always_ , about what bothers us. Then maybe we can prevent things like this from happening too often."

"I can do that," she said stepping close to him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Of course," she smiled. "Life is much too short to hold a grudge. But now that I have your permission, I will be knocking on that study door and pulling you away from your work if you need it."

He chuckled, "I look forward to that. I really like fighting with you better than Susan!"

She laughed at that. "This was fighting? Well then, I should hope so! I know making up with her wasn't near as much fun as it is going to be with me!"


	18. Chapter 17 - Fantasy

It stormed during the night. At one point they heard thunder sounding as if it was echoing off the castle. She jumped and scooted as close to him as she could. He held her and loved knowing he could protect her even from just being startled while she slept.

It was early morning now, and he had a lot of work to do. But he needed to talk with her before he left. Hating to disturb her, but happy to be able to wake in her in her favorite way, he propped himself up on one elbow and kissed the lips he loved softly. Her eyes fluttered opened and she smiled sleepily at him. He almost changed his mind and decided to stay, but knew he couldn't. He stroked her cheek.

"I wanted to tell you about the tour," he paused as he saw her eyes well with tears.

He smiled tenderly at her. "Please don't cry love. You see... _you_ will be coming with me!"

Her eyes widened and the tears disappeared, hope quickly taking their place. "Really, Peter?"

He laughed, "Of course! _You're_ the one the Narnians really want to see. Oh, they want to make sure that I am back, but to meet their new queen will be a joy for them."

She wrapped her wrists around his neck and hugged him down to her. "Thank you Peter. I am so excited! When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, if the weather clears. We will be gone for over a month, but pack lightly. Your bags will need to fit on your horse. There will be a tent for us, for shelter and privacy..."

He would have told her more, but couldn't because she was kissing him. Slow and luxuriously her lips moved against his, like he had all the time in the world. He pulled back, he needed to leave.

She looked deep into his eyes that she still held close and started running her fingertips along his back at a snail's pace, tracing circles indulgently. She lingered over the spot that always made him catch his breath.

"Not fair," he whispered.

"Stay," she whispered back. "Just for a moment...stay with me."

She pulled him back down and although he was nearly on top of her, she was clearly in control. He was always a bit in awe of her when she was this way, moving him where she wanted and kissing him where and when she wanted. He relaxed into her gentle yet insistent touch and looked into eyes that told him how much she loved and wanted him. He could resist her no longer, the thought of leaving her now was unbearable.

"I can refuse no request that you make," he said in a low voice causing _her_ breath to catch this time.

She really had made no requests of him since they arrived, and it was in his power to give her anything she wanted. It made him love her all the more for her selfless nature. It made him want to run to the treasury to lavish her with jewels, but he knew that was not her nature. Perhaps...a thought formed and then he put it away for later, wanting to concentrate on her and the way she was making him feel. Making him feel...like a king.

 **~~0~~**

He walked down the corridor and almost started whistling. He checked himself, Edmund was the one who always whistled. The thought made him miss his brother, but he refused to dwell on it. He was in too good of a mood. He was reconciled with his wife and the Narnians were in a good place for now. He almost ran into Mr. Tumnus.

"Tumnus, my friend, is it not the most beautiful morning?"

"Um, yes, Sire..." Tumnus trailed off looking out a nearby window at the pouring rain and gray skies.

Peter followed his gaze, and gave a rich laugh, clapping him on the shoulder. "Well, even the rain can be beautiful at times."

Peter took quick strides and went into his study. Tumnus followed in his quick smaller steps behind him.

"Sire, if I may...speak freely..."

"Tumnus, you are one of my oldest and best Narnian friends, you may always speak your mind before me."

Peter stepped behind Tumnus and closed the door. He sat down in the chair behind his desk and leaned forward on his elbows waiting for Tumnus to speak.

Tumnus cleared his throat and settled himself in one of the large chairs opposite his king and began. "I have been watching you closely since your return. You are different, you know that and have said so yourself. But the difference is very clear and your subjects have noticed it."

"What difference is that?" he asked, knitting his brows together.

"You are...well, this is not the correct word, please don't take offense, but it is the one that comes to mind... _softer_ than before. Perhaps more sensitive, maybe more feeling towards your populace. You seem to care more deeply than before. Not that you didn't care then. But..."

"It's all right," Peter chuckled. "I know what you are talking about and no, I am not offended. I am well aware that Aslan and April have filed off some of my rough edges. Also, when I left here...it was…difficult, and being back is a gift, one that I appreciate very much. Now the question is, do my people like the change? And how will it serve me if I have to go to battle? Will it hinder or help?"

"Oh Sire, your subjects in the castle have always revered you. Now they whisper that you are more...approachable. I have to believe that in regards to doing battle, perhaps you will fight much harder because you care a little differently."

"Hmm, time may tell on that one..."

"May I ask Sire, what has made the difference?"

"Pride, Tumnus. Aslan stripped me of it. I struggled with it when I was in the future Narnia fighting the Telemarines. After I returned to my world I floundered terribly. I don't recall being overly prideful when here during what you call 'The Golden Age' but I know I didn't take time for my subjects, not like I should have. I was so busy running Narnia, that I didn't truly see it at times. April is helping me with that. It was like she has opened a part of my heart that I didn't know was closed before. I struggle with keeping a balance between governing Narnia and my relationship with her. But the time I spend with her seems to make me a better ruler. I guess in giving of myself to her, I have learned to give more of myself to Narnia."

Tumnus smiled gently at his King and friend. "Yes King Peter, a wise faun friend of mine always said, 'Love only improves upon what was already there.'"*

 **~~0~~**

Peter rubbed his brow. He was tired of shuffling parchments, tired of sitting at this desk. So when the knock came at his door he called rather sharply to enter. He was instantly contrite when he saw April poke her head in. He knew that she could have been anyone and based on his conversation with Tumnus earlier, he had come far in being more open to his subjects, but still had a ways to go.

"Are you busy Peter?" She stepped tentatively into the room, "I don't want to interrupt..."

He was on his feet and moving toward her. "I thought we talked about this last night, you are always welcome to interrupt me, _and_ you are a welcome sight. I don't think I can look at any more paperwork, yet I still have much to do."

"Can I help? You were going to show me how to do those reports for Mr. Tumnus. He is looking for them, by the way."

They walked over behind the desk and he spread out the parchments, explaining the process and what was required. It was not a difficult task, just tedious and he would much rather be strategizing than organizing. She smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

"I can take care of this quickly. Why don't you take a walk to clear your head and when you come back you will be ready to work again."

He kissed her cheek and almost ran out the door. When he returned a bit later, he felt refreshed and ready to work again. She was sitting in his chair stacking the parchments and humming to herself. He stood quietly in the doorway watching her as she had not heard the door open.

Seeing her at his desk was doing something to his insides. He got a flash of memory. During the recent school term in their world, he had written her about his memories of Narnia becoming stronger. He also had many dreams of April being in Narnia with him. It now occurred to him that Aslan must have been preparing him. A chill ran over his skin. Sometimes it struck him so strongly, she actually _was_ _here_ with him!

One of those dreams was of them being in his study...together. His heart started to race. He stepped in and closed the door, locking it securely behind him.

She looked up and smiled. "All done! I'll just run these to Tumnus."

She started to walk past him, but he touched her waist and drew her toward him quickly.

"Peter! What?" she managed before being enveloped in his embrace.

When he pulled back she managed, " _Well_...what was that for?"

"I remembered a fantasy I had back in our world..."

He pulled her back to him, but she pushed away her eyes on his, and he knew that she knew exactly what he meant.

"I'll be right back."

"No," his voice husky, "stay...stay with me." He used her words to him from this morning.

"Let me take these papers or there _will_ be interruptions. I know Tumnus really wanted to get these filed before we leave tomorrow. I'll be back. I promise."

He sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and let her go. He paced, trying to wait patiently for her return.

She soon slipped back into the room, closed the door and locked it. She turned around and found him staring at her intently. She lightly leaned against the door beckoning him with her eyes. He didn't need to be asked twice. In two steps he reached her, placed his hands on the curve of her hips, and pressed her against the door.

His lips found her eager ones, their passion building until she couldn't breathe and she took her mouth from his. His lips caressed her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. Pulling back he glanced at her, she gave him a suggestive smile that he felt in his core and fueled the already heated rush of desire. From there it seemed a blur. He was brought back to himself by her speaking softly and slowly as she ran her fingers along his back. He blinked, clearing his thoughts. He did remember brushing the books and papers off of his desk, laying her on it, and of course, the incredible pleasure that followed.

"Now...do you want to tell me what other fantasies I can look forward to fulfilling here in Narnia?"

Smiled a huge dimpled smile, he helped her off the desk. He adjusted his clothing and hers and then pulled her over to one of the armchairs that sat in front of his desk. Cuddling her close he played with her fingers.

"Not every dream or fantasy was like this. Some were as simple as walking through the gardens with you. Or, you sitting on a throne next to mine holding court. Which we haven't done yet... but will, when we return. Of course, some things we have already done: the gryphon flight, teaching you to ride, going to the waterfall together… Although, that one didn't turn out like I dreamed it would."

She laughed and ran her fingers through his hair. He continued, "I just incorporated you into my daily life as I remembered it."

"And is it as good as you hoped?"

"Oh, _so_ much better. Your being here has added a depth of meaning that I never could have dreamed of!"

 **(A/N: * "Love only improves upon what was already there." Quote by Mr. Hoberry, faun, in** _ **Harold and Morgan: Not a Romance,**_ **by Rthstewart.)**


	19. Chapter 18 - Night of the Moon

Everything had finally fallen into place after such a rocky beginning. They were delayed in leaving due to the rains and then when they thought all was ready, the wagons seemed to break, one after another. April had never seen Peter so frustrated with mere circumstances. Of course, he and others felt it was sabotage. It was just one additional strange incident that added to the intrigue that surrounded them. But after that it was quiet and peaceful. The beauty and wildness of the land refreshed her. Peter seemed more settled as well.

They traveled down the Rush River, a beautiful place, made all the more interesting by Peter's quiet, for her ears only, explanations of what it would look like over one thousand years from now. They passed the Stone Table and their merry, rather loud procession became silent and reverential out of respect for the sacred place. They made many small stops along the way visiting with the local Narnians that inhabited the areas. All were gracious and kind, while very curious about her. Peter greeted them all as old friends. And they had all had been receptive to the upcoming changes in the government so far.

The first major stop where they would spend at least three nights was the Dancing Lawn. After the camp was set up and dinner eaten time was spent around the campfire telling stories of the Bacchanalian festivals in old Narnia before the witch's time. The most renowned celebration with Aslan and Bacchus and Silenus and the others would not come for many years yet and Peter told her that story quietly in the privacy of their tent.

They were, of course, waiting for the moon to wax full. She was incredibly excited to finally get to be a part of the full moon festival. She felt like she had waited all of her life to be here at this time, in this place.

On the third night the moon was indeed glorious and the sky as clear as one could hope. This time of year, in early summer, there was not much danger of a fog and the excitement running through the Narnians was infectious. April felt all of her nerves tingle in anticipation. The music started slow and sweet, mysterious and haunting, mesmerizing in its complexity. The dryads were the first to circle and sway turning slowly to and fro in perfect timing. April was entranced, not having seen many of the male dryads around the castle. Her friend Ariana joined the circle and soon all of the others did too as the music began to speed up and become friendlier for dancing.

This type of dancing was different than any April had experienced. Wild, whirling, with complicated steps that she learned quickly with Peter's help. She started out to dance with him but soon they were pulled apart and swung around from partner to partner. Out of breath and hot she drank cup after cup of the sweet drink that was pushed into her hands by well-meaning Narnians. At the zenith of the moon the dancing was its wildest.

The rhythm of the drums mimicked the beat of the ground underneath her bare feet. Peter had told her it was the magic of Narnia that thrummed under the earth. She was passed to so many creatures she wasn't sure who was who. She felt the rough bark of a dryad and then was startled to look up into the face of a smiling Minotaur, then down to see a red dwarf, a faun, a centaur, and on it went. She was starting to feel very dizzy and disoriented when she felt a familiar pair of strong arms come around her, twirling her out of the heat of the crowd and into the coolness of the night. Her body stopped spinning, but her head kept feeling the circles. She looked up to see Peter's smiling yet concerned face above hers.

"Easy now, love. There, why don't you..."

"Oh...Peter, I...I don't feel well."

She turned from him just in time before the violent retching overcame her body. She couldn't recall ever being this sick and when it was over she sank to the ground barely aware that he was still there with one hand on her back and the other holding her hair. He helped her to her feet and led her a little ways away to a stream that flowed silver in the bright moonlight. She knelt beside it and gratefully accepted his handkerchief and washed her face. Placing her head in her trembling hands she moaned, "How could I have let this happen?"

Peter gently shushed her and murmured comforting words. He lifted her and brought her to the edge of a small rise where he sat with his back against the grass covered bank and drew her down to sit with him. He cuddled her close to his chest and told her to look up at the sky.

The sight before her eyes was incredible, beyond description. The inky blackness held more stars than she had ever seen but only around the edges for the moon, large and full hung over them illuminating everything almost as if it were daylight.

"So beautiful..." she murmured.

"Yes," he breathed in her ear.

She cradled her head between his neck and chest and breathed deep of his scent. Strong and familiar it soothed her. His hand was around her waist keeping her close and the other was on the back of her neck, his fingers teasing and stroking her head and her hair. He was trying to relax her and it was working. She fell asleep feeling blessed by the moon and feeling so cherished and secure in the arms of the man who loved her.

 **~~0~~**

When she awoke to bright sunshine she found herself in their bed and her head felt like it had lead in it. He was sitting next to her, dressed for the day, smiling a sympathetic smile.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I have been hit by a truck. Oops...I'm not supposed to say that here."

He laughed softly, "You did know the drinks last night were fermented?"

She nodded regretfully, "I knew, but every time I stopped dancing someone put a cup in my hand. I couldn't refuse them to say 'Sorry, but I have no tolerance for alcohol.'"

He laughed again and smoothed the hair away from her face, "No, I guess you couldn't..."

"I'm so embarrassed, have I shamed the crown? And you must be terribly disappointed. I'm sure you had plans for us last night..."

He rubbed his thumb across her lips and gave her a thoughtful look. "Yes, I did have plans, but not ones that can't wait until the next full moon. And you have in no way 'shamed the crown', whatever that means. The Narnians cannot stop talking about how wonderful you are. No one but me knew you were sick."

"Thank you...for taking such good care of me. Did you carry me back here? I don't remember."

"I did, the only one who noticed was Beaver who said, 'Had a little too much fun, did she?'"

In spite of how bad she felt, she chuckled at his perfect imitation of their friend.

Leaning down, he kissed her forehead and said, "Besides, taking care of you is one of the _best_ parts of my job."


	20. Chapter 19 - Aslan and Ages

She recovered quickly and soon was able to enjoy one of her favorite parts of the day, the journey to a new location. She loved riding her horse and seeing the Narnian landscape up close. She was grateful to be out of the castle and into the open air. The pain was easing some about Meriba and she felt she could breathe again. Most of the time she rode towards the back of the small procession so as not to frustrate any of the drivers if she dallied. Peter would come back from the front after setting the direction for the day and talk with everyone in the procession. Many times they would ride together, sometimes talking, but mostly in companionable silence.

These were the times when she felt like her life in Narnia was what she had been created for. It was surprising when she reminded herself that Narnia was the fantasy world and not her real one. She shared her thoughts with Peter one day while they were riding and the smile he gave her was dazzling. That was always how he felt as well.

Today she rode and talked lightly with Felice and Ariana. When Peter came looking for her he greeted the others and they giggled, scattering to other parts of the group. He looked at her quizzically and she blushed.

"What _were_ you talking about?" he asked, curiosity dripping from his voice.

She tried to wave it off, but he wouldn't let her dismiss it.

She finally conceded saying, "They simply asked me what it was like to be married to the High King."

"And..." he prompted, grinning.

She wanted to tease him, but seeing his open expression, opted for honesty. "I told them it is incredible and that this has been the best month of my life!"

He moved in close and grabbed the reins of her horse, stopping them. Then he leaned over and kissed her. She felt in his kiss both a great longing and great love. The sights and sounds around them faded away until she heard a throat being cleared behind them. Looking around they saw Oreius standing there. He was the rear guard for their procession.

"Excuse me Your Majesties, but it is not safe to have you both this far from the group."

April flushed and dropped her eyes in embarrassment, but Peter, always confident, was not rattled at all. He leaned in for one more kiss and winked at her. He nudged his horse into a trot and she followed his lead.

 **~~0~~**

As much as she loved to ride, her most favorite time of day was when they stopped to set up camp for the evening. She had tried many times to help, but they always shooed her away. So, she took the opportunity to walk in the forest or across the new landscape where they were camping. In the quiet of the early evening, she would touch the tress and thrill to feel them vibrate. Many times the dryad spirits would come out and walk with her.

The squirrels and birds chattering as they went about their business soothed her and when she encountered a talking squirrel or songbird, it was always a delight. The bird usually wanted her to sing, which she would indulge them and try her best, glad to be far from the camp and listening ears. At times like these she would get a flash of the Walt Disney movie Snow White that had been released a few years ago in their world. It was surreal! Of course, she was never truly alone, there was always a falcon flying above or a guard following discreetly behind her. But she liked to pretend that she was indeed by herself.

Sometimes Peter would find her and they would hold hands and talk softly as they walked. Then he would stop and pull her close. His kisses were always delightful and it felt like they were lovers meeting secretly in the forest. She had to remind herself that not too long ago that is exactly what they were, except for the secret part. On one such walk she shared her innermost thoughts with him.

"I'm happy, Peter, the happiest I have ever been. The contentment I feel is so deep, it is like I am floating on air. I have never had this kind of abundant joy, like it is going to bubble over and out of me. I can't even really describe it."

His hand tightened around hers. "I feel the same. There is a peace inside of me this time, that there has never been when I was in Narnia before. Perhaps it is because I am treasuring each moment I have, knowing each experience is a gift from Aslan. Also, we are connected, you and I, so when you are happy, I am too. No matter how long we have here, I want to always remember this feeling of deep contentment and joy."

She nodded. "Me too. I feel that if I don't plant this memory deep within that I will have lost one of the lessons of this place. I...I just can't shake the feeling that this free and easy time, this solemn joy won't last long. I wish that it would last forever, but I know that it can't."

 **~~0~~**

As wonderful as the daytime talks and walks were with Peter, it was the nights that made her want to dance with joy. She would have thought that being close to him would be routine by now, but it seemed they were constantly discovering new things about each other and their level of connection kept growing deeper. She could honestly say that she loved him more as each day went on, something she would not have thought possible. The idea did occur to her that this was almost an extended honeymoon. Away from the castle and work duties, they had time and energy for each other. It might have been very different back at Cair Paravel or in their world. But she wasn't going to think about either of those places, not yet anyway.

They stopped in many locations and she met more creatures than she could count. She learned more about their cultures and traditions. Even the food was slightly different at each place. There was prosperity in the land, in spite of the absence of the monarchs, and she knew Peter was relieved.

 **~~0~~**

April was wandering through the camp one evening after her walk when she overhead two red dwarfess talking while they were washing clothes.

"She never does anything, you know."

"I know, what use is she..."

They noticed her watching them and they ended their conversation. She hurried away, bothered not a little by their words. _Were they talking about her?_ She saw Tumnus coming toward her.

"Mr. Tumnus, may I have a word?"

"Of course, my Queen, what can I do for you?"

"Can I...have a job?"

"A job? I am not sure what you mean."

"At the castle, I had many duties, responsibilities, here I just wander around. I don't want anyone to think that I am not of use."

Tumnus eyes narrowed and his voice grew stern. "My good Queen, you are always 'of use'. If there is anyone who thinks differently, I will be happy to inform them of their error. Your job on this trip is to interact with the Narnians we meet and to support the King. That is your purpose, anything else would detract from that."

April still felt unsure but she nodded. "Thank you. Where _is_ the King?"

"He is meeting with a delegation of Satyrs that live in these woods. Would you like me to take you to him?"

"Yes, very much."

April let Tumnus lead her away and decided if the female dwarves were talking about her, it was not her concern. She would like to be busier, but it seemed that her place was set. And she was having a lovely time. She assumed that Tumnus knew his business as head diplomat, and also knew that Peter wanted her to be relaxed and happy when she met their subjects, so she would not argue.

They entered a clearing and she saw a large circle of satyrs with Peter in the midst of them. They looked to be in a tense discussion. Their arrival was noticed immediately. Peter held out his hand to her and Tumnus bowed and left.

"Here is my Queen, they were just asking about you..."

April smiled and curtsied and felt whatever tension there was leach away. Perhaps her presence was also good to assist in calming strong opinionated males.

 **~~0~~**

Peter and April walked one evening in the Shuddering Wood, Peter explaining about the adventures these woods had seen. He almost used the expression, 'if trees could talk', then caught himself and they laughed together, because the trees _could_ talk. They passed through a dense crop of brush and emerged into a beautiful clearing. They heard a loud rumbling sound. Peter instantly jumped in front of April and put his hand on his sword. April, seeing what was making the noise laughed, a merry sound ringing through the forest.

"I don't think you will need your sword Peter. Can't you see Him?"

Peter blinked and she saw that he did see. In the middle of the clearing with the last of the days' full sunlight streaming into it, lay a beautiful, majestic lion. The sunlight was glinting off of his full and tawny main and the lion was purring as He breathed. They both took off running and flew into Aslan's mane hugging either side of His neck.

"Oh, children!" He laughed and rolled over on His side.

April stepped back and watched laughing as the great lion and His servant Peter rolled and tussled in the ferns. The look of joyous rapture on Peter's face was so beautiful, it almost brought tears to her eyes. When they finished playing Aslan spoke...

"Come, daughter."

She went over and sat on the other side of Aslan, the warmth of him radiating through her, giving her peace and utter joy. Joy that went far deeper than the feelings she had described a few days ago.

"I didn't expect to play with you like that Aslan." Peter said reverently.

"And, why not? All of my children should feel free to come and enjoy me. Even adults. And as you look at yourselves as adults now it is a good lesson to learn."

"It _was_ wonderful. Thank you, sir," Peter said quietly.

"I am pleased with both of you. Your kingdom is at peace, but danger still lurks. Be on guard."

But I tell you that my peace can always stay with you. You only have to ask. Make sure that you take care of each other. April, encourage your king. Peter, love her..."

"But, Aslan I..." Peter tried to break in.

"I know, Son of Adam, how you _feel,"_ the lion said in almost a growl. He continued in a softer tone, "You must love her with your _entire_ being, in spite of."

"In spite of...what?" Peter looked completely bewildered.

But, Aslan was gone. Peter hung his head. "Those visits never end like I want them to."

April moved next to him on the ground and put her arms around him.

"I know what you mean," she said softly.

"What do you think He meant?"

She shook her head in perplexity, "I don't know, I could get really worried about what is to come, but I know that is not what He would want me...or _us_ to do."

She put her hand on his cheek and turned his face to hers. His eyes were worried. He put his arms around her and held her tight.

"How could I love you more than I do now?" he asked.

"I don't know," she murmured against his shoulder. "I have to think if we pull together we will make it through whatever is ahead of us!"

 **~~0~~**

The landscape began to change once again this time into rocky terrain. The mountains off to her left were tall and majestic. She knew that south of them was Archenland and then Calormen. It was exciting riding her horse up the steep slopes. She had seen the rock bridge from a distance and knew they were close. The group finally reached a flat place and Peter gave the call to set up camp. After seeing to her horse she looked around, ready for her daily explorations, but unsure in this unfamiliar territory.

She felt rather than saw him beside her. His mood had been pensive since their encounter with Aslan. Sometimes she caught him watching her intently like she was going to disappear. When she had the opportunity she would always go up to him and say or whisper, if they were among other people, 'remember the joy'. His eyes would brighten and his face would calm. At night he held her a bit tighter and longer than usual. She knew these worries were something he was going to have to work through.

So when she looked up at him, she expected to see worry, instead his eyes were sparkling. She smiled in response. He must have resolved what was bothering him. She also had the sinking feeling that he was up to something. He grabbed her hand and started pulling her through the forest. Every now and then she got a glimpse of the teenager in him, and this was one of those times. She rarely thought about the enigma that was her husband, an unprecedented blending of ages, to her he was just Peter. For that matter, Aslan was right, she never thought of herself as a teenager either, although she was.

She stopped still as a thought struck her. "Peter! My birthday! Did we miss it?"

He stopped too, and turned to her looking stunned. "You know, I haven't even thought about it! We got here in very late spring, almost early summer. I think we skipped it."

"Skipped it?" her voice was shrill. "How is that possible?"

He shrugged with one shoulder, a very uncharacteristic gesture for him. "I don't know, Narnian time works very differently from ours. Maybe..."

He started to get really excited. "Oh ho!" he yelled and gave a little jump.

She couldn't help but laugh at him. "You looked like Edmund just now. What _are_ you going on about?"

"Don't you see?" he said gleefully. "If we skipped your birthday and we stay here until the end of the summer, you and I will finally be the same age!"

"Does our age difference really bother you that much?"

"I try not to think about it," he said dismissively, then gave another little jump. "This trip really is about making _all_ of my dreams come true!"

She lightly pushed him. "You best be careful what you dream about, Aslan will take us back the day before your birthday, just to take away your foolish feelings about our ages," she teased.

"Maybe...but say, this is great, you just made my day! And now I am about to make yours!"

He whipped around and began pulling her again.

"Peter, slow down!" she called.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I'm just excited. When I tell you...close your eyes."

"I noticed, wait...what?"

"If you don't close your eyes, I will have to put my hands over them..." he threatened.

"Okay!" she conceded.

They walked in silence for a couple minutes more then he told her to close her eyes. She did, but it was hard. She peeked a little to make sure there were no trees in her path. He stopped her.

"Do you trust me?" he demanded. She nodded.

"Well, then keep your eyes closed!"

She felt them come out of the trees and noticed a strong wind was blowing. Her hair was plaited, but she could feel the wind teasing strands and curls free. It felt lovely. He stood behind her wrapping his arms around her. She could feel his warmth and she relaxed loving the hard planes of his body pressed closley to hers.

At last she heard him say, "Now...you can look."

She opened her eyes and had no words for the scene before her. They were on top of the rock bridge and stretched before her was not only the most fantastic sunset she had ever seen but the most wonderful landscape. She felt she could almost look at the sea from here. The wind was strong and she was glad he was steadying her. She felt like she was on top of the world, and maybe she was. She stood silent for a long while, then finally found her voice.

"Peter, this is brilliant! It is the most beautiful thing I have _ever_ seen. I love it and I love your kingdom. Thank you for bringing me here not just to see this, but to Narnia!"

"It is _our_ kingdom and I love _you_ ," he said in her ear sending chills down her spine. He was sharing all of him and everything that he had. Turning in his arms, she looked into his eyes and saw love and joy. Then she kissed him.


	21. Chapter 20 - Dedication

April opened her eyes confused at first by the red glow around her. She soon remembered it was the sun shining through the red and gold tent. She stretched luxuriously, grateful for a full nights' sleep. It had taken her awhile to acclimate to the new Narnian night sounds and the different bed which was really a large cot that she shared with a growing husband. She looked over at him and found him watching her. He pulled her close and whispered a 'good morning' kissing her softly. She nestled into him, remembering the evening before. A nagging doubt filled her mind until she had to ask, glad that she didn't have to look at him.

"Peter..."

"Mmm?"

"Do you like the way that I look?"

"April?" he sounded wide awake now. "Did I not tell you how beautiful you are just last night?"

"Yes, you are so good about that, but...I am very petite in some ways, I just wondered if you ever wanted there to be...more of me?" she finished in a whisper.

"Are you thinking of our visit with the dryads?"

She nodded against his chest. It was a lovely time and she enjoyed meeting them all very much. But here in the wild, away from the castle, these dryads were very scantily clad and knowing Peter's history, she felt insecure.

"April, sit up and look at me."

She blushed and wanted to do just the opposite, but there was enough command in his voice that she felt she must do as he asked. She sat up intending to stay next to him, but he moved her to straddle his waist. She kept her eyes closed and waited. He was silent for a long time and she bit her lip in fear and felt herself close to tears. She glanced at him. He was looking at her body and the expression he had confused her. His hands began to trace her curves. Her breath caught as it usually did when he touched her. But she couldn't look at him again. If she did she was afraid she would see regret in his eyes.

"April…love, look at me."

She shook her head and the tears splashed out. He lifted her chin and waited until she opened her eyes. His eyes and face shown with love and desire and her favorite smile. The tension in her body began to relax.

"Oh my love," he breathed. "You are just right. _Perfect_ in every way for me. I love every inch of you." He smiled and touched her cheek. "Please don't doubt that. And just so we are clear, while the dryads are lovely, I feel no desire for them. I only desire you!"

She nodded, unable to speak. He was staring now with eyes that were far away and she knew he was getting all philosophical on her which made her smile. "Yes, I _very_ much like the way you look. I suppose all husbands who are in love with their wives, love their bodies, no matter what insecurities a wife may have. I think what makes a difference too, is that you are so willing to give yourself to me. You have never held back unless one of us is sick or tired. And then we have talked about it first. Any man, but especially this one, finds that very alluring."

"Thank you," she whispered.

She should have known better, but it was so hard not to compare herself to others. Since there were few humans around, she usually didn't even think about it. She hoped he would keep touching her, but he kissed her quickly and slid away climbing out of bed.

"As much as I would like to personally demonstrate my words, I have a beaver's dam to dedicate this morning."

 **~~0~~**

It was a beautiful morning and a joyful spirit encompassed the group gathered on the bank of the place on the river known as Beaversdam. They were near a newly rebuilt beaver's dam and lodge. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver were so proud, she thought they would float away. It was their son, Beaver Jr. and his wife who had rebuilt their old home. Actually this was many renditions of the original but any occasion was a reason to celebrate, especially when the King and Queen were there to add pomp and circumstance to the event.

April hid a smile and directed her attention to Peter, who was getting the attention of the crowd for his dedication speech. She studied him and allowed herself a deep smile. They had been married in Narnia for over a month, but he could still take her breath away in an instant. He was dressed in a red velvet gold trimmed tunic with a gold lion embroidered on the front. A golden cloak draped away from his shoulders and fluttered in the breeze. Brown breeches and boots fit his tall figure perfectly. His sword was buckled at his waist. The sun glinted off his golden crown and highlighted his thick blond hair. His blue eyes almost matched the blue of the sky behind him and were shining with feeling for his subjects. The smiling dimpled face was both kind and noble.

He looked so much older than his young body showed. He was authority and confidence consummate and just thinking about the power he wielded so easily made her knees grow weak. She looked around the crowd to see if he had affected anyone else in this way, but the beavers, badgers, and their entourage from the castle, seemed to think all was normal.

But for her, she loved to see him like this. She knew she never could have loved him so fully and so completely in their world without seeing him here in Narnia as High King. He caught her staring at him and gave her a wink. She blushed and smiled as love and joy bubbled up in her heart.

"My dear friends and countrymen. We are here today to celebrate a joyous occasion and to dedicate this fine feat of engineering. I am reminded of many firsts when I come to this place. It was not far from here on my first day in Narnia where I met Mr. Beaver..." he smiled at his longtime friend and advisor, then continued, "This was the first home I was welcomed into. Here, I first heard the prophesy and was introduced to the name of Aslan, which affected me more that I could ever say with mere words. The hospitality and warmth I felt here from Mr. and Mrs. Beaver carried me through the many difficult days that followed. It is a memory I will treasure forever..."

As he continued she glanced around at the crowd, they were nodding, and even the smallest and youngest Narnians present were captivated by their king and his words. She swelled with pride and desperately wished their families could be here to witness what a fine man he was.

Peter finished his speech and was bowing to the cheers and whistles given to him by the crowd. What a kind, honest, and heartfelt speech he had delivered. It didn't have to be, he could have glossed over it, but that was not the person or king that he was. He cared deeply for his subjects and it showed in his every action and word.

 **~~0~~**

The day had drawn to a close, the happy Narnians had feasted all day. It brought April joy to see how they were able to celebrate just being alive. She spent a good part of the day surrounded by the youngest and the cutest. The boys begged for stories, and the girls asked her to make buttercup and daisy crowns. At one point the youngest Beaver grandchild crawled up into her lap. She tickled the sweet creature under her chin marveling at the simple trust the Narnians had in her. She looked up and found Peter watching her from a distance. He smiled that special smile that made her heart flip over. She flushed and cuddled the little beaver who was almost asleep in her arms. It had been a great day, and now everyone was ready for sleep.

She and Peter arrived back at their tent at almost the same time coming from different directions. Still dressed in his kingly attire he seemed to fill the small tent with his presence. She knew she was staring and he stopped curiously watching her. She broke the silence.

"You did a great job today. You are a _magnificent_ king!"

She said the word magnificent without a hidden meaning so when he lifted an eyebrow she rushed to reassure him that she was not jesting.

"You are just aptly named," she finished her face pink.

He started to come toward her but stopped when she spoke.

"I have been thinking about the words I said to you when we were first married. I am wondering if I was incorrect in saying that I was not your subject and if I should try harder to be under your authority?"

Both of his eyebrows went up in shock. He started to speak but she rushed on.

"I mean, perhaps that _is_ the way it should be done in Narnia, the Queen should be more devoted in serving her King?"

Peter grinned at her. To anyone listening outside the tent it would have sounded like a normal conversation considering the different culture they were from and their being thrust into more of a medieval society. But April meant, and now Peter understood, the words to have an underlying meaning. Her voice had dropped into that husky range she knew affected him and she slowly removed her crown placing it on its pillowed resting place, while running her fingers over it in a caress. Her eyes were locked onto his watching for his reactions as she started unlacing her overdress very slowly.

His lips curved slightly, "Perhaps...we could work on developing that trait in you."

She walked slowly over to him since he seemed to be rooted in one place trying to wrap his mind around the scenario she was creating.

"And how could the Queen serve her King this evening?" she asked in a sultry voice.

"I could use some help disrobing," he replied his eyes intense.

"With pleasure," she said softly as she unfastened his cloak, something he really would have needed her help with. Then as she slipped his tunic off, she raised on tiptoe to whisper in his ear very suggestively, "Your Majesty."

A shiver ran through him and she backed away just in time to see a familiar fire light in his eyes. She tried to hide her smile, but couldn't. The game was on!

 **~~0~~**

"Peter?" she asked, making sure he was still awake. They had been talking softly, but he had grown quiet.

"Yes, love."

"You do know that I meant no disrespect to you or your position earlier with my little game?"

He chuckled, "Yes, love," he repeated. "Why do you think I was so eager to play along?"

She grinned in the darkness, "I have never called you 'Your Majesty' before."

"I know. That is why it affected me so. Not that I would want you to defer to me out in public that way, but in private..."

She nodded against him. "I was partly serious earlier. Do you think I should be more under your authority, really?"

He chuckled again, it rumbling deep under her cheek that was on his chest, "Heavens no, April. You are exactly as I need you to be. I realized when we were at your home that very first day and you confronted me about my attitude, that you would be my balance. Every government needs a system of checks and balances and you are mine. Without it I could easily become a self-centered, prideful tyrant."

It was her turn to laugh. "Not you. I think that would be impossible."

"No," he said emphatically. "I _know_ it could easily happen. I wouldn't rule with a sword like Miraz, but emotionally and pragmatically I could be dangerous. The others served to balance me before but, you and my love for you...has _changed_ me. Tumnus came to me before we left Cair Paravel and told me I am more sensitive and caring towards my people this time. That is due to your influence and Aslan's of course. But knowing you are watching my actions and attitude and that you will challenge me if something needs to be changed, makes a huge difference in the way I govern."

"Well then, in that case. I will not change a thing," she said in a self-satisfied tone.

Then in a softer, more intimate way, "Sleep well...Your Majesty!"

She fell asleep with his quiet laughter vibrating under her ear.


	22. Chapter 21 - Memories

"Ah, there she is!"

She saw Peter with Oreius, Beaver and Tumnus gathered around a table. As she drew closer she noticed the map they were studying.

"Let's let the lady decide," Peter said.

Using a stick as a pointer he said, "This is where we are. We could go here..." pointing the stick hesitantly to Lantern Waste.

"Or," he continued hurriedly, "we could head straight to the northern plains and then on to the coast."

She looked up at him and saw a look on his face that reminded her of a little boy who does not want to take his medicine, but knows he should. She raised her eyebrows and looked at him thoughtfully. She knew what she wanted to see and what he needed to do. His look turned to one of pleading. The others stood quietly by, waiting for her decision. She moved the stick back to Lantern Waste. He nodded solemnly and his look changed to one of resignation.

"The lady has spoken. Gentleman, let's pack up and be on our way."

 **~~0~~**

They only traveled for half a day before stopping to set up camp. She didn't realize they were so close. She saw Peter standing off to the side, looking at the forest, yet not seeing it. She placed a hand on his arm.

"Do you want some company?"

Placing his hand on top of hers he nodded and moved toward his horse. She moved to get her horse ready, but he stopped her.

"Ride with me?"

"Of course," she smiled.

He helped her mount and climbed up behind her. She had never ridden with him before and rather liked being so close to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, nodded to Oreius who was close by and they left the camp. She noticed the falcon, Fairflight, above them. It was peaceful in the forest and the deer trails were wide and obvious through the trees. He was quiet and she respected his need for silence.

Peter stopped the horse, and she saw it, just ahead. Covered with vines and barely glowing the lamp-post stood, a regal and stately, yet stark and dim reminder of the world they came from. It was also one of Peter's worst memories. She knew he didn't want to come here, but this could be the final piece of the puzzle to heal his grief over having left Narnia the first time.

"Lucy has speculated that it was Aslan who took us out of Narnia."

His voice sounded strained and was strange to hear in the quietness of the woods.

"Please...give me a moment," he said, sliding off his horse.

She watched him walk to the lamp-post and gaze up. Then he touched it, placing the flat of his hand and with a straight arm leaned against it. His head dropped. After a moment his shoulders started to shake. She could stay away no longer. She dismounted and led the horse close to where he was, so he would know she was there. Tying the horse to a tree she stood behind the man she loved so desperately. She wrapped both of her arms around his waist and held him, longing to comfort him to take his pain away.

"I'm here Peter."

He turned around in her arms and put his forehead on her shoulder. He was quiet for a long time then spoke haltingly.

"We lost so much that day...that we will never get back!" his voice broke. "Narnia lost so much. It kills me to know that a thousand years from now the Telmarines will come through and ravish this country and will try to blot out any memory of our reign from existence. We worked so hard and fought for so much. Will anyone remember? Was it all for naught?"

"Peter, every effort you made was worth it to this generation of Narnians. It has made _all_ the difference to them. If you had not come to Narnia when you did, the White Witch would still be ruling. And how are you to know that Caspian will not have them write the stories of you, repair Cair Paravel, revive the old music and paint pictures of you? You and your siblings are the stuff legends are made of. Legends don't die, they may be forgotten for a while, but _someone_ will remember."

"Thank you," he breathed. "I love you because you remind me daily of who I am, who I was, here in Narnia."

She nodded, but his words struck her strangely. Of course he loved her, but was it mostly due to her connection to Narnia? She knew that was what had attracted him to her in the beginning. Was that was Aslan was talking about, his needing to love her with his whole self? She pushed the thought away, eager to concentrate on him and on his needs.

They stayed for only a few moments not even thinking to look for an exit around the lamppost. On the way back to camp they discussed Lucy's theory. She asked, "What if Aslan was the White Stag? Or, what if He caused the White Stag to lead you into that thicket in the forest?"

"That is what Lucy thinks."

"If I remember, you all were eager for the adventure. Didn't you say that all of you couldn't resist? Perhaps there _was_ magic at work. It really could have been by Aslan's influence and His will for you to return when you did."

Peter was quiet, thinking of her words then sighed. "How I wish He would have prepared us..." His words drifted off as he slipped into deep thought. She waited patiently for him to speak.

"If it really was Aslan's will for us to return to England, and I think it was as more from that day comes back to me, all of the grieving I have done must pain Him. It shows I didn't trust Him as much as I said I did...which would explain why I had trouble seeing Him when we came back. I think I have some apologizing to do."

When they arrived back at camp their traveling companions were settling in for the night. They quietly got themselves some food and then headed to their tent. Before they went in, Peter said he needed some time alone. She understood and went in to ready for the night. She sat down on the edge of the cot and thought about the afternoon.

Surely, _surely_ , he loved her more than just because she was connected to Narnia, and could fully relate to him as no one, other than his siblings, could. But what if he didn't even know that that was the basis for his caring? What if he believed he loved her fully, but really didn't and that was exactly what Aslan had been referring to? What if she loved _him_ more than he loved her? The what if's continued and began distressing her. She knew she should trust Peter and trust Aslan that she was where she belonged, but she convinced herself that his affections were not as true as she thought so when he walked into the tent she was sobbing.

"April, love, why are you crying?"

"Don't call me that, if you don't truly mean it."

He stepped back and looked as if she had slapped him. She knew he was confused, but she was too afraid of his answer to talk to him about it. He eyed her warily and then came and did the only thing she knew he could do, hold her. She clung to him tightly. After she had no more tears he helped her ready for bed. As they lay down, she started to turn away from him, but he pulled her close in the darkness.

"We need to talk. _Please_ tell me why you were crying," he said.

She tried to explain it and only ended up crying again and kept apologizing for snapping at him.

"Shh, love, please stop and listen. I think I understand what prompted this. After we met with Aslan, I thought of nothing else for days. It bothered me more than it should that Aslan said that about my loving you. So I spent those days compiling a list of all the reasons why I love you. Would you like to hear it?"

She agreed, of course, and he proceeded to tell her in a low voice why he loved her and it was so much more than her being connected to Narnia. When he finished she felt as if she were wrapped in layers of tangible love and she cried again, not because she was sad, but because she was so well loved and she was so relieved. They agreed that whatever Aslan meant would reveal itself in time and to worry over it now would only cause more confusion and hurt.

It was late and they were emotionally exhausted, but she took a few minutes to whisper into his ear what she loved most about him.


	23. Chapter 22 - Visitors

It had rained non-stop for three days and all the tents in the camp were leaking, making the camp miserable. On this, the first sunny day, everyone was drying out wet items and repairing leaky tents.

April suggested to Peter that he send to the castle for any correspondence that had come in the weeks they had been gone. Since the trails were too muddy to travel on, they would be here for a few more days and it would make less work when they returned to Cair Paravel. Peter thought it was a great idea and summoned a gryphon. He attached a large canvas satchel to his back and sent him on his way.

"Just another reason," he said smiling at her and kissing her lightly since they were out among the others.

'Just another reason' was a bit of code they had been using when they discovered something else they loved about each other. They wanted to make sure there was never any doubt about their love, after what they had been through.

As they pulled away from each other they heard a high pitched giggling at their feet. Looking down they saw two young talking squirrels looking at them curiously. April knelt down to speak with them and held out her hands. The squirrels hopped into her cupped palms and April rose.

Looking at Peter, with a lit face she said, "They wanted to meet the High King."

Peter smiled indulgently, gave a gallant bow and said nobly, "King Peter at your service."

The squirrels tittered and giggled and ran up April's arms stopping at her shoulders.

"We are your servants, Your Majesty. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Saying this they hoped onto a nearby tree branch and ran up into the tree. Peter and April barely made it back to their tent before they burst into laughter.

 **~~0~~**

The gryphon returned that afternoon with a bulging satchel full of letters to be answered. The only relatively dry place was the royal tent. And there was barely enough room to stand in there since everything that had to remain dry was moved there during the rains. There was one small leak in the corner, but that had been repaired. So they spread the mail across their bed and sat down in companionable silence to read.

A voice soon sounded from outside. "Sire, the others have arrived."

April looked at him sharply, "Others?"

He touched her hand, "We are nearing the enclave of the black dwarves. Seeing that I have imprisoned the leader's son, and his two brothers, plus five others of their clan are dead, I thought it best if we had reinforcements before we met them."

At her look of concern, he reassured her, "It is just a precaution. I don't expect we will meet with any violence from them, but a show of force is always good in these situations."

She nodded and watched him leave the tent. Worrying about the situation would not help her, so she continued to read, but soon was trying to remember what Peter had told her about the dwarves' trial...

 _It had been very uncomfortable for him to preside as judge especially since the dwarves had once been his advisors. He had told her that Edmund always took care of the judicial system and stood as judge, but since Edmund was not there, it now fell to his shoulders. The trial had been difficult, the dwarves accusing him of treachery. Peter had refused to have them be tortured in order to retrieve information from them. He decided to keep them imprisoned and made to work in the castle foundry. He would have preferred to exile them, but was concerned that would draw more attention to Narnia than he wished._

 _He had confided to her with a laugh that in these difficult situations he and Edmund would always wish they could use the magic rings to transport criminals to a world set aside for that purpose. The rings were how Digory, aka Professor Kirke, and Polly first came to Narnia and other worlds. But those rings were not available to them here, they were placed somewhere in their world for safekeeping._

 **~~0~~**

April sorted through all of the letters and was excited to see two from Archenland. Peter had one from Cor, and she had one from Aravis. She tore into it with fervor, she hadn't realized she was lonely for her friends until now. What she read excited her to no end.

"Peter!" she yelled, running out of the tent.

She startled the guard greatly. After apologizing she kept on, intent on finding her husband. She was moving quickly and the camp was in disarray from the rain. Not seeing the small crate in front of her she tripped and would have crashed into the ground had strong arms not caught her. She looked up into the very large, very stern face of a satyr.

"Oh! Pardon me..." she began, but then heard a familiar laugh near her.

The satyr was handing her to the laughing someone which she now determined was Peter. The satyr said in a dry tone, "I believe this belongs to you, Your Majesty."

"Yes, I believe she does, Commander. Thank you for catching her for me."

The satyr bowed to them both and left. April, with flaming cheeks looked apologetically at her husband-king. He glanced at her head and then down to where she was holding her shin. She realized that in her excitement and hurry she had forgotten her crown and any sense of decorum.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I just...I just wanted to find you. I forgot there were new Narnians in the camp."

"It's all right, love. No...don't look at your leg now, let's get back to the tent. Is it painful to walk?"

At her nod, she instantly found herself cradled in his arms. She sighed, she loved to be reminded of how strong he was. And he always made her feel so safe. All too soon they were back at their tent.

"Is everything all right, sire?" the guard asked anxiously.

Peter assured him all was well. Two she fauns were passing by with tubs of laundry. The royal couple overheard them exclaim, "Humans sure are strange creatures!"

Laughing hard, Peter ducked into the tent and sat down on the bed with her still in his lap.

"Now, let's look at your leg."

It was only a superficial scrape, it was not even bleeding. She waved aside his concern, remembering why she had come looking for him. She waved the letter in the air.

"You will never guess what news we have had from Anward, from Aravis!"

"You best tell me before I get too distracted by your lips being so close to mine."

She dropped the letter and put her arms around his neck, giving him a sweet smile. "She's...with child! Oh Peter, she was longing so much for this to happen and it finally did! The best part is she thinks it happened because she was so relaxed while visiting us at Cair Paravel. Isn't it wonderful!?"

Peter's eyes lit up, "Yes! That is brilliant news. Was there a letter from Cor too? I look forward to reading his take on it. I'm very happy for them."

He then looked directly, very intently into her eyes and said slowly and softly, "An heir is a wonderful thing."

She knew he was talking about Cor and Aravis, but she had the feeling he meant more. She blushed. He was watching her closely and she smiled shyly, "Yes...I suppose every king desires an heir."

Her heart started to beat faster, as he bent down and kissed her slowly and with much tenderness.

When they parted, he said softly, "When we talked about this before we were married, you were terrified. Have...you changed your mind?"

"Mm...would you like me to feel differently?"

His eyes still locked on hers, he said, "I would love to see you carry my... _our_ child. I couldn't imagine anything better."

As he spoke he touched her ankle lightly caressing upward. She lost her breath for a moment but managed to ask, "Are we ready to be parents?"

His hand stopped at her knee his fingers tracing the soft skin absently while he thought, "Here? Yes. In a heartbeat! Imagine how much help we would have. Here it is different, it feels exactly like what should be happening, even though we have only been married a couple of months."

His hand continued its journey. He spoke, his voice husky, "We should work on that task right now."

Her breath came faster, "In the middle of the day? What would our subjects say?"

"I imagine they would be pleased, they want an heir even worse than we do..."

He kissed her again and they were lost in each other, delighted in this stolen time in the middle of the day, making it seem exciting and a little dangerous. He was unlacing her gown and laying her down on their bed when the call came.

"Sire!" it was Oreius.

Peter was instantly alert, but was not yet ready to give up his current task. "What is it?" he called.

"It's the black dwarves, sire. They have sent emissaries into the camp. They are requesting an audience with you."

Peter sat up. "Damn!" he said under his breath.

April looked at him, a little shocked. Had she ever heard him curse before?

"They are always ruining everything! I will be back, love. They may be here just to spy, or they could be here for worse. In fact, let's get you put to rights. I will send Onyxes in here with you. Please stay in the tent."

"Peter..." she chastised, lacing up her gown. "A centaur in here? Really, is that necessary?"

His eyes hardened and his face was serious, "I will take no chances when it comes to your safety!" He softened a bit and stroked her cheek. "Please love, let me protect you."

"Of course," she murmured. "But who is going to protect you?"

He laughed, buckled on his sword, winked at her and left the tent.

 **~~0~~**

A short time later she heard Peter's voice as he heard the news and tensed even more than she already was. It had been a harrowing time. She looked at her friend and guard who was taking up most of the room in the tent. Peter's voice was angry, harsh and full of concern. Then the curtain covering the entrance to their tent was thrown back. He nodded at the centaur but his eyes were searching for her.

"April! Are you all right? I came as soon as word got to me. Those scheming, conniving..." he broke off muttering. He shook off the thought and asked, "Did they hurt you?"

"No, Peter. I am fine. Thanks to Onyxes' quick actions and all of these crates in our tent."

April was starting to tremble from the recent encounter. She watched Peter. He knew she usually had a delayed reaction to trauma, and that would be why he was questioning the centaur so quickly. She tried to breathe deep and hold it together. She was becoming stronger, but this had been a close call.

Onyxes relayed that the dwarves, while a portion of their party was distracting Peter with diplomatic pleas of immunity and what not, had tried to duck under the sides of the tent planning to kidnap April and hold her hostage he assumed to bargain for the release of their clan members. The extra crates lining the walls of their tent had confused them giving the young centaur, an opportunity to injure the lead dwarf, disarm the next, and intimidate the third. They were all in custody and now the king would have to decide what to do with them.

Peter, while he huffed in frustration at the situation, held out his hand to the young centaur. "Thank you, Onyxes for your protection of the Queen. You have certainly earned your place in the official Palace Guard when we return."

"Thank you, my King. It is always my pleasure to serve you _and_ the queen." the centaur bowed and turned to leave but Peter stopped him.

"Gather your father, Tumnus, Beaver and the Commander of the Satyr regiment that arrived today. Bring two extra guards and meet here in 15 minutes."

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

Then she was in his arms. She sighed in extreme relief, so thankful that she was protected, but terrified at what might happen next. She tried not to cry, but he was so warm and so strong and was holding her so tightly, she knew he was frightened too. Neither one of them could speak for a long moment, there were not words. Hot tears slipped out of her eyes and ran down her cheeks. He wiped them away.

"Shh, love. You are safe. We will take council together and decide our action against this group of renegades. They must be stopped!"

She nodded against his chest and they sank to the bed. She found her voice.

"Thank you. Thank you for sending Onyxes. I'm sorry..." her voice broke, "when will I ever learn to fully trust you?"

"Shh," he comforted again, but his voice was firm. "You do trust me. I know you do. Can you be strong? The others will be here soon and I want you to stay. Channel your fear into anger for this situation. It will get worse before it is resolved. Can you do that?"

She gave him a bit of a smile and wiped her tears away. There was a rustling at the entrance to the tent. The cheetahs that entered deferred to them both and Peter ordered them to pace around the tent and to let no one within hearing distance. They were to alert him at once if they sensed anyone close who might be an enemy. They bowed and left. The others crowded in and there was barely room to breathe, but she knew that Peter wanted it to be a quiet meeting.

After much discussion the consensus was to prepare for an attack by the dwarves who would likely try to retrieve those who had been captured. She listened intently, never speaking. Afterwards, they went out for the evening meal and she remained quiet.

It was while they readied for bed that Peter checked in with her. "April, you are too quiet. It is rather unnerving. Will you share your thoughts with me?"

"Peter, I...want to help. You feel they will attack tonight? I don't just want to sneak away and hide in the woods. They will be watching our tent. What is to keep them from following and kidnapping me then? Let me dress in your clothes and tuck my hair up, maybe we could confuse them for a moment...and will you at least give me a dagger to defend myself?"

She could tell he was wrestling with himself reviewing all the scenarios in his head. Eventually he agreed. "My brave girl, I do believe that Narnia is working on you," he smiled. "I cannot give you a dagger, you have not had any training with it. Stay with Onyxes, he will protect you. Here, put these clothes on. We'll have to sleep in our clothes and in this fabric based chain mail. I hate that my full armor is back at the castle. When we hear the signal go under the tent side as we planned. Make sure you let Onyxes take you to where he is told or thinks best. Please don't get bold and try to go on your own. Will you promise me?"

She nodded and he grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. "I have a half a mind to keep you with me, but they will be expecting that after today. If you get separated, meet at the spot we agreed upon. And...please be careful!"

They laid down, tense. She knew sleep would not come. He pulled her into the crook of his arm and she laid her head on his chest.

"I must say...you look incredibly attractive in my clothes."

She laughed, "You are just trying to make me relax. This shirt is like a dress and your trousers, well...I won't win any fashion shows!"

But he was already moving to kiss her. Maybe he had been serious. He kissed her for a long time and she began to relax her thoughts consumed by him. He stopped and moved his arm rotating her onto her side. He curled into her back and put his hand on the back of her neck and began to lightly massage the base of her skull and play with her hair. She sighed and relaxed even more. He was trying to put her to sleep. He knew her so well. She felt loved and cared for, in fact, she forgot she was supposed to be scared. All she could think about is how calm he was, even knowing what might happen in the night. She conveniently forgot most of the time just how many battles he had fought and led successfully. But this was her first, not that he was allowing her to fight, though she almost wished she could...Narnia's effect, indeed!

 **~~0~~**

They heard the softly called alert in the darkest hours of the night. She awoke suddenly feeling the surge of energy through Peter's body.

"It's time! Go!" he whispered urgently.

She tried to clear the sleep from her head and she silently obeyed, ducking under the tent edge finding the centaur where he was supposed to be. As planned he helped her mount onto his back and they slipped away into the night away from the sounds of clashing conflict already occurring in the camp. She could hear the clangs of Rhindon, Peter's sword, and lifted up a plea to Aslan to keep him safe. They were on the wide trail in the woods leading to the place that had been assigned to them to wait out the conflict when she heard Onyxes cry out in pain, felt him rear and then felt her own sharp pain as she landed in a heap in the middle of the trail.

All was quiet as she raised up and looked around. She vaguely remembered Onyxes running off into the woods. She wondered if he was lying somewhere injured, but she had no idea where to look. It was dark and she needed to get out of the open. She tried to stand, but crumpled when a deep pain shot through her ankle. Crawling to the side and into some bushes for cover, tears of pain and fear ran silently down her face while she tried to calm herself.

The silence of the night seeped into her consciousness and she started to relax. A noise sounded to her rear and before she could turn a small rough arm grabbed her neck from behind. She was so startled she started to stand quickly, but her ankle gave out pitching her forward. The dwarf that had attached himself to her flew forward and landed in the center of the trail. Other sounds registered, a crashing through the forest and yelling as two more dwarves were flushed from the woods by a limping centaur swinging his swords and giving a fierce battle cry.

Then the dwarf who attacked her was meeting an adversary with a flashing of steel that she knew only came from one source. That source turned and caught sight of her kneeling by the side of the trail and she almost fainted with relief.

Peter was leaning over her asking questions she couldn't answer through the haze of pain. "My ankle..." she managed.

Then she was lifted in his strong arms and was carried a short distance to what she realized was a cave, their meeting spot. He gently laid her on the ground and felt sharp fingers probing her ankle. She cried out and blackness engulfed her.


	24. Chapter 23 - Trauma

**(A/N: Happy New Year! This long chapter is my holiday gift to you. Just a bit of a warning, April really struggles in this chapter, but she has been through a lot. Also, I apologize if there are more errors than usual. This chapter is difficult for me to read repeatedly. )**

She felt groggy, her eyes didn't seem to want to open. She heard voices and growling and tried to distinguish them.

"Peter?" she tried weakly.

"I'm here love," he held her hand and gave it a squeeze. "How do you feel?"

"My ankle?" she croaked. "How long have I been asleep? Where are we?"

"Questions, questions..." he teased in a light voice. "Your ankle is badly sprained, the worst the medic has seen, but it is not broken and will heal in time. It was necessary to keep you groggy while we traveled for a day to the Royal Hunting Lodge."

She looked around expecting to see a cave but indeed there were walls of wood and she was on a soft bed.

Brushing the hair gently off her forehead, he continued, "You gave me quite a scare, I am very glad you are safe."

"Did we win?"

He laughed softly, "Yes, love. We won. I met with what was left of the dwarf enclave on the way here. The leaders were killed in their raid, as were the ones that attacked you and Onyxes. The rest were made to swear fealty oaths to the Crown of Narnia or spend the rest of their life in our prison. I have left guards and spies to make sure their words were truth. We will be watching them closely. Now, you should rest..."

She interrupted him in a panic, "Onyxes! He was injured. Is he well?"

"Yes, he took quite a gash in his hindquarters but he is on the mend. He is downstairs under the medic's care in fact, and concerned about you also."

She was relieved, but then her eyes turned to him. "Peter, what about you? You look pale. Are you injured?" her voice rose in alarm.

"It's just a scratch."

"Let me see!"

Peter resisted, but she was firm. He lifted his shirt and showed her a bandage on his lower side. She could see blood still seeping through. She started to tremble. He spoke before she could and she knew he was trying to reassure her.

"I guess we should have packed the battle armor. The little bugger managed to get in under the chain mail. I really hope this business with the dwarves is finished. I tire of them."

He was called away then by the general and the commander. He told her to rest, kissed her lightly and left.

April did rest but woke suddenly in the middle of the night. She reached for Peter but he wasn't there. Her heart was racing from the nightmare. She had dreamed of the attack. She laid there remembering the dream and pieced together the details of what happened that awful night.

 _She could feel the rough strong hairy arm gripping her neck and shoulder from behind and the sharp edge of the knife cutting the soft skin of her throat. The smell of the dwarf was rank and overpowering. She was so shocked she stood forgetting her ankle and when a pain so strong flooded through her she dropped and realized the dwarf had been thrown over her head into the middle of the trail. He recovered quickly and there was just enough moonlight for her to make out his fierce beady eyes and menacing scowl as he recovered and advanced toward her. She heard him say, "You will soon be dead Queen of Narnia, the King is dead by now. With you both out of the way, the true ruler of Narnia can return!" Then it was over, the dwarf was struck down and Peter was there._

She shuddered... _what did the dwarf mean?_ Her tired befuddled mind tried to work it out. The 'true ruler of Narnia'...did he mean, Queen...Jadis? The witch? She sat up quickly and it jarred her ankle, she cried out and sank back down to the pillows trembling again with just the thought of the White Witch returning to power in Narnia. She tried to stop the shaking. She couldn't, she was terrified. It was hard to breathe. _Where was Peter?_ She needed him. Did he know that was the plan of the dwarves?! She called for him, but there was no answer. She couldn't move to go to him. All she could do was to lie silently numb with pain and fear.

The intense terror eventually subsided, but the fear never left and she cried silent tears that would not stop. It seemed a long time until morning but she must have dozed off in the early light of day. When she woke Peter was sitting on the edge of the bed. She sat up and clutched at him. Startled, he put his arms around her quickly.

"What is it April?"

"You were gone...you couldn't hear me...the dream...the dwarf...the witch!" She was crying now, and knew she was not making sense.

"April, what _are_ you going on about?"

"Where were you?!" she demanded.

He blinked, taken aback at her forcefulness. In a voice that was too calm he replied, "Where was I, when?"

"Last night," she cried.

"I slept in the next room. With your ankle and my side we would have been in pain all night had we tried to sleep in the same bed."

"I'm sorry Peter. I am just so scared, terrified really. What if they come back? What if they try again to raise the Witch. Did you know about that?"

"Yes, their leader, enraged during the battle, told us everything. It appears they only pretended to be allied with the pirates. They seized the alliance as an opportunity to put Jadis back into power as queen. What stubborn fools they are. They will never learn. In fact, they will still be trying to bring her back a thousand years from now!"

"Sire!" a voice from outside called. "You are needed, the prisoners..."

Peter was out the door before the voice could finish. She laid back against the pillows, scared, frustrated, alone, and feeling forsaken. She was finally feeling the true burden of a Queen, whose King, for all of his words, still had to put his Country first. It was a bitter pill to swallow.

Peter was back quickly only to tell her that the prisoners had escaped or been rescued. He was going to lead the party to pursue them and then have to do justice, whatever that would entail. He was very angry and frustrated, a unique combination for him, as he did not anger easily. He kissed her quickly and left.

The next few days were torture for April. She slept restlessly, she ate very little. Felice and Adriana were extremely worried and spent much time coaxing her to eat. They tried to distract her from her concerns.

She and Peter had never been through this before, this type of battle, these different kinds of wounds. The extreme worry for his safety, heart-rending separation, along with the trauma from the dwarf attack and the incredible pain of her ankle, as well as being immobilized were wearing her down. The nights were especially terrifying, she would cry silently in the dark, trying to pray, trying to stamp out the darkness that was creeping into her heart and mind.

 **~~0~~**

Three very long days later, April heard the party returning and knew Peter was back. She knew they would brief him about her, so she plastered as much of a smile on her face as possible for when he came through the door. She was surprised to see him so tired and dejected. He sat on the edge of the bed beside her. She took his hand. Her issues could wait.

"It did not go well?"

Peter shook his head sadly. "We pursued them almost back to their home. When we tried to apprehend them, they fought wildly, desperately, they all died in the struggle."

He sighed and she touched his cheek. "I am sorry Peter. I know it pains you to see your subjects lost and dying."

"Their betrayal is one thing, their stubbornness is another, but to have them wish to die rather than to accept my rule, _and_ Aslan's will is heartbreaking to me!"

He shook himself a bit and looked at her ankle, swollen and purplish blue on the bed covers. They had been wrapping and elevating it. "Is it feeling any better?"

"A bit, I still can't walk. Tomorrow the medic wants me up on the crutches they made, to see if I can at least travel. I am glad there was a house and bed here, but I am so tired of lying in it."

He touched a dark spot above her ankle. "Is this mud? April, have you not bathed since the attack?"

"No, I can't on my own, and you..." she trailed off not wanting him to feel guilty for his being gone even though inside she was railing at him for leaving her in so much pain, both physically and mentally.

He stood up and went into the hallway. Soon their friends were bringing in a tub and buckets of water. She knew Felice would be relived. She had tried to get April to bathe, but April couldn't. When the bath was ready he came over to help her up.

"Peter, you need to bathe too." He was more mud covered than she was. "You go first, that way you can help me."

The sun had set and the room was lit only with a few candles. She watched him get into the tub and relax in the water. He caught her watching him and smiled knowingly at her. She averted her eyes, she was too upset to even think about being intimate with him. She wasn't ready for him to see just how damaged she really was. It was easier to deny it for them both.

He finished washing and putting on clean clothes and asked the Narnians to fill the bath with clean water for her. He stepped out of the room and she could hear him speaking with his general and commander about extra guards at the dwarf enclave, and security for their travel tomorrow. From what she had heard they had about a week until they reached Owlwood and the Northern Marsh, from there they would travel along the coast south for two or three days and then arrive at Cair Paravel. She would be relieved to be back. Some stability in her life was a great desire at this point.

When her bath was ready he shut the door and came over to the bedside. She looked up at him, glad for the dim lighting so he would not see the hesitation in her eyes. There was desire in his gaze and she shrunk from it for the first time since they had been married. She swallowed a lump of tears away. He undressed her slowly taking care not to disturb her ankle. At his tender touch her heart started to beat faster in spite of her mental reluctance. When had they been together last? It was only a week, but it seemed so much longer. The lighthearted playfulness of their talk of heir-creating seemed a distant and removed memory.

He lifted her and carefully placed her in the tub. It was tricky but with his help she managed. He seemed to take great pleasure in helping her wash and she wished that she felt right and normal, but she didn't. She lost control when his gentle hands washed her hair. He was so tender with her and...the tears slipped down her cheeks and fell into the water. He didn't see them as he was behind her.

She wondered how she was to get dry. She didn't want his clean clothes getting all wet. She needn't have worried, for when he went to lift her he had taken off his clothes. He winked at her and she almost blushed. He settled her in the bed and gently turned her toward him. She was trembling again. The shaking happened when the flashbacks occurred and the fear threatened to overwhelm her, but still she didn't want to burden him. He mistook the trembling for passion and kissed her tenderly but with purpose. She pulled back.

"Peter...I...my ankle, it hurts and... I don't think...I'm sorry..." was all she could manage. She knew if he made love to her the dam of her control would break and she would be washed away. She also knew neither of them had the strength nor energy to deal with that right now.

He searched her face in the dim light and she could see his look of concern, of confusion and briefly of disappointment.

"Right," he said, "it would be difficult not to jar it. Forgive me for being so presumptuous. May I stay with you though?"

"Of course," she whispered and brought his head to lay on her chest. She touched and played with his hair in the way she knew he liked in order to relax him. It didn't take long for his breathing to become even. She doubted he had slept much since before the attack. As hurt as she was, she was grateful to be able to comfort him as he had done so many times for her. He was a King undone for his kingdom. She knew sleep for her would not come as easily this night.

She heard him whisper before he gave into the rest claiming him, "I love you, April Pevensie."

That bit of tenderness broke something inside of her and she could no longer hold back the tears. They silently streamed down her face until she was exhausted and fell into a fitful sleep and dreamed of being trapped in a deep dark pit with no way to climb out.

 **~~0~~**

He was gone when she woke, but was back soon to get her ready to travel. She was grateful to him. She saw him look at her face critically. If he noticed the tear stains, he did not mention them. She tried the crutches for the first time. She was incredibly unsteady and very ungraceful which made her irritable. She had rarely ever felt ungraceful on her feet. He led her to a wagon with a red dwarf driver who bowed in their presence. She tried to smile at him. There was a bed of sorts in the back but she refused to lie down any longer.

"I will ride in the seat next to Londreck, if that is acceptable, good dwarf?"

"You are welcome to Your Majesty," the kind dwarf replied.

Peter left her with a scowl and a frown after hinting that by midday she would be miserable. She didn't care. She was already miserable. The day was beautiful. As they rode along she hoped her spirits would lift at being outside in the fresh air, but she remained numb. That was the only word for how she felt.

Londreck, to his credit was just as silent as she, but mid-morning he broke the quiet, "Begging your pardon, Your Majesty, but we have journeyed together for almost a month and I have never known you to be so quiet and pensive."

"I am sorry Londreck. I did not mean to be rude. It has...been difficult for me...since the black dwarf attack."

"Hmm," muttered the dwarf. "Difficult _and_ frustrating for all of us!"

"Has it been, for you too?" she asked surprised. No one had mentioned to her that the others were upset.

"Yes!" the dwarf almost spat. "It's just not Narnian what those dwarves are up to. They could ruin everything we have worked hard to build! They give us dwarves a bad name, they do!"

"I remember when I first arrived, Lucius briefed me on the difference between red and black dwarves..."

At Londreck's nod, she got the courage to ask her question, "What do you see the differences to be?"

The dwarf looked thoughtful and spoke. "Black Dwarves, like us, are strong, brave, and clever, and make excellent crafts." His expression turned dark. "But...they are known for their sullen, vindictive natures. They have long lasting anger and can carry a grudge for over one hundred years, obviously!"

She nodded and thought of the dream of the dark pit. She couldn't reply. After the mid-day break her ankle was indeed overly swollen and she was made to lie down in the wagon. She was frustrated at that but mostly she was very scared. Not just of the dark pit that seemed to be yawning every time she closed her eyes, but of the deepest fears she had.

She knew Peter was concerned. He had hovered around her during lunch, but there was no privacy with everyone gathered. They really had no privacy in the camp regardless, but at least in their tent or off for a walk in the woods, they could at least pretend and speak their thoughts freely.

The next four days stretched on and each was much the same as the last. There were few gatherings of native Narnians on these northern plains, although the mountains seemed close enough to touch. At night they made the bare basics of camp. Peter slept on the ground on a bedroll with the rest of their troupe while she was made to sleep in the back of the wagon. The only good thing about sleeping in the open was the stars she got to see every night. By the time they reached the edge of Owlwood and the Northern Marsh she felt as if they were friends. In the deepest of the night she thought she could hear them singing. She remembered Lucy talking wistfully of the stars, especially after her and Edmund's adventure on the Dawn Treader and began to understand what she meant.

April had so been looking forward to meeting the Marsh Wiggles and the other inhabitants, but she had to force her smiles and fake the enthusiasm. She hoped that none of them saw her unhappiness. She had loved all of the encounters with the Narnians, they were so open and happy to see her. She knew they were excited to have the High King be married and since she and Peter had talked of it, she was aware they wanted an heir very much. A human on the throne of Narnia was what seemed to hold this Country together. Peter's Parliament plan was a good fail safe and the Narnians overall were very accepting, but she caught the whispered smiles and glances her way and knew they were hoping that such a system would not have to be implemented.

Peter was pleased with the results of the tour and had been in his element around his...their subjects. She wished she could enter into his enthusiasm especially at night around the campfire. But something inside of her was broken and she didn't know how to fix it.

Her ankle was getting stronger and she was sure to stretch it carefully each day. It had been so long since she danced and she missed it greatly. She and Londreck had become friends over the last few days, and although she could not open her heart to anyone, even Peter, she was able to ask small questions and he loved to talk about Narnian history and culture.

She was glad that they would be camped for a few days at the Marsh. She missed Peter. He missed her too, she could tell by the way he looked at her and held onto her longer than necessary as he helped her up and down from the wagon. The other looks Peter gave her said that he was done worrying about her, which meant he was very frustrated with her. He was a very patient person, but even he had limits. She had tried not to be too grumpy and irritable all week, but it had shown through, especially the few times they had been alone. The reckoning was coming soon and she dreaded it.

 **~~0~~**

The camp was established, supper eaten, and the festivities were ramping up with ale and good stories and probably some dancing around the fire. April sat off to the side, waiting. He came and stood before her and held out his hand. She placed her hand in his but couldn't meet his eyes. She grabbed her crutches and hobbled along beside him. She heard him huff in frustration and felt a hand on her crutches lifting them away. She was suddenly in his arms.

"Peter, please set me down," she struggled a bit and heard a faint sound that sounded similar to a growl. If she had been feeling more like herself she would have made a joke that he had been spending too much time around the good beasts. But she kept quiet and decided protesting was not a good idea. He carried her into their tent, set her on the bed, and then backed away to look at her.

"Now," he demanded, "what is wrong with you? You have been petulant all week, and you _won't_ talk at me. It _has_ to be more than just your ankle!"

She lifted her chin and stubbornly refused to answer. He should _know_ what was wrong with her! They stared at each other for a long time. Both were too obstinate to break the silence.

Finally, he huffed in frustration, turned his back and looked ready to stalk out of the tent. He spoke to the wall. "I don't think you have ever gotten on my nerves before now. But you have driven me crazy this week. You won't look at me and when we are alone you have a sharp edge to your tone. You put on a decent show for the visiting Narnians, but our friends traveling with us have all seen it. Even Londreck said he had never seen a female be so quiet, almost sullen, for so long!"

She hated feeling like this, hated knowing he was upset with her, and that the others had been brought down by her mood. She started to cry, when she sniffed he turned around.

"I'm sorry Peter...but I can't help it!"

"What? What is it?!" he demanded, still standing on the other side of the tent.

She shook her head and buried her face in her knees that were drawn up to her chest. Her crying must have softened his heart and melted some of his anger away. She felt the cot sag next to her and his sword calloused fingers brushing her hair off of her face and behind her ear.

"Is it more than your ankle? It has to be, you've lost weight. And you haven't been sleeping."

She nodded.

"You were fine, more than fine, before the dwarf attack...ahh, the attack. That is what's bothering you. You have handled all of the other attempts on our lives amazingly well since we have been here."

She lifted her head and knew she was a mess. "You were dead. The dwarf said you were dead and that I was going to be next, and then you had to leave me and I didn't know if you would come back...and I..."

She couldn't continue. He pulled her in his lap as he was wont to do. "Shh, love. I'm sorry I had to leave and did not confront you before now. Let me think. This attack was more intense, it has been difficult for me too. What else has been different about this one?" She could hear the analytical gears clicking along in his strategical mind.

"You have handled stress differently here in Narnia. You tend to stay in control until afterwards, then...oh, I see. We talked through each situation, I held you, you cried, we comforted each other. It didn't happen that way this time did it? It was like...yes, like when we encountered the witch for the first time in the grove. I had to leave and you collapsed on the train platform. That was a horrible time, for both of us. Have you been having nightmares this time too?"

She nodded, "And flashbacks. I can't shake the fear and sadness. It comes upon me and just takes over."

"What are you afraid of, exactly?"

She almost couldn't say it out loud. It took her a moment and then she whispered, "I fear they will come and kill us while we are sleeping."

He gave one solemn nod and had a contemplative look on his face. She was glad that he took a moment to think about it rather than just give her a pat answer.

"The main leaders of their clan are dead. We feel strongly that the others would not act without encouragement. We have sentries posted there and spies along the way. More scouts arrived from Cair Paravel today and are circling the camp as we speak to be sure we are safe. Can you hear soft padding noises outside?"

At her nod, he continued. "That is Kamara, the cougar, she will be guarding us. She is circling the tent to be sure we are not bothered. Her sense of hearing, smell, and instincts are far greater than any humanoid type creature. I know this has been terrifying for you. I see that now. This week has been hard on me as well. Caught up in matters for Narnia, the safety of you and our group, I have been distracted and upset. Does any of this help?"

"I think so, it does make me feel safer. Thank you. But...Peter? My ankle is still so painful." Her voice slipped to a whisper, it was so hard to say out loud..."Do you think I will ever dance again?"

He blinked and pulled her closer as if he too had feared that for her. "I...hope so. I have to think that yes, you will. When we get back to Cair Paravel, Valura will look at it. She is very good with injuries. And...there is always the cordial..."

She interrupted him, "Peter, I know how you feel about that. I don't want to use the cordial unless we really have to."

"I know, love, and I appreciate it. But this attack...your injuries, not only physically, but mentally and emotionally would be worth a drop. You...are worth it."

"Thank you, Peter. It means so much to me to hear you say those words. But, let's see if it will heal on its own."

Peter nodded, then April asked the question that had been haunting her since the attack. "Why do you think Aslan lets bad things like this happen? This is at least the third attempt on our lives since being in Narnia. What other lessons do we have to learn?"

He adjusted her in his arms pulling her close, his own body tense as if he had struggled with these same thoughts. "I'm not sure, love. I know that each experience helps us to grow and gives us the opportunity to increase our bond with each other. Perhaps it is to teach us, or perhaps to serve His purposes elsewhere. We can never truly know. We just...I was going to say, have to trust, but that sounds too easy. It is not easy to go through what you have been experiencing. Let's say we have to ask for help, support each other, and take whatever joy we can from each day that we are given in this world or the other."

"Now," he continued, "tell me about your nightmares. That has always seemed to help in the past. And I want to pray for us. I believe it is time we asked for Aslan's help. It was His breath that healed you after the grove that time. Perhaps He will choose to do it again!"

 **(A/N: I do hope these chapters have not been a trigger for anyone. What April is experiencing is Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) Symptoms can include: trouble sleeping, feeling numb, flashbacks triggered by normal everyday experiences, depression, nightmares, frightening thoughts, strong worry, and feeling tense. Basic treatment for mild cases includes: talking about the experiences in detail, relaxation exercises, and confronting the emotions.**

 **Thanks for hanging in there with me. Brighter days are ahead. I wish you all the best in this New Year!)**


	25. Chapter 24 - Back to Cair Paravel

April stood near the edge of the cliff looking at the scenery in front of her. Narnia was beautiful everywhere, but this panorama was breathtaking. The sun was just rising giving a pink and purplish blend to the sky. The blue green ocean rolled, the waves were breaking on the rocks and cliffs below her. Dolphins jumped in the distance, she wondered if they could talk. The gulls swooped and soared overhead calling their hellos. She felt awe and peace. Awe because this was the exact spot that Aslan had met her in her dream the night before; and, peace because most of the fear and doubt, that been her recent companions, had carried away with the wind by Aslan's breath.

She knew she would struggle with the darkness when she remembered the attack, but the gut wrenching terror had faded with Aslan's promise...'I am with you always'. She believed His promises, how could she not? He had showed her this landscape and then the tiniest talking vole. He said, 'If I can sing this world into existence, and create the smallest talking beast, how much more do I care for you?' She smiled, knowing she would remember the dream _always_.

She was starting to feel more herself again since she had shared with Peter all of the deep dark details of her pit. He and Aslan became the ladder by which she climbed out. She supposed that talking about it was a key to healing. Sharing her utmost fears was difficult, but Peter had been patient and tender with her. She didn't deserve him, she knew that. He was a great man and an even greater King and she was grateful that he loved and cared for her so.

She touched her lips remembering the sweet kisses they had shared. Kisses made sweeter because of the days and trauma between when they had last shared them. She remembered the details from the night before with a smile on her face.

 _Long before they had finished talking, the sounds of the Narnian's celebration had died down and they had taken to whispering. When the words were exhausted he had gently lifted her skirt and placed his hand on her calf looking at her meaningfully._

" _Now, where were we before those pesky dwarves so rudely interrupted us?"_

 _She smiled coyly and said, "I think you were about up to here." She placed his hand a little higher._

 _He waggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed softly. Looking at him intently she said, "I believe we were discussing heir creation."_

 _"Mm, yes," he replied, his eyes intense._

 _He slowly pushed her skirt all the way up and gently moved her legs apart. She inhaled a shaky breath and leaned back on the pillows. She felt his warm lips placing a kiss on her inner thigh._

 _"By the Lion, I have missed you!" he breathed._

 _Her fingers found a place in his hair. "Oh, Peter!"_

 _He had wooed her tenderly and they had laughed too because of the awkwardness her ankle created. But they were connected again in all ways and she felt a contentment deep in her core._

As if her thoughts had conjured him, she felt an arm slipping around her waist. She leaned into him relishing his warmth and the strong hard muscles of his chest at her back.

"I wondered where you had snuck off to. What an exceptional sunrise and a beautiful place!" He kissed the tip of her ear.

"This is where Aslan met me in my dream," she said softly.

She heard his quick intake of breath. "For as long as I have been around Aslan, nothing He does should amaze me, but it does. I suppose that is the curse of being human, the divine surprises us always. I am grateful for the dreams He gives and those He causes to come true!"

She turned her head to smile up at him and his arm tightened. "In two days, we will be home," he said.

He turned to her and her eyes lit up. "Home! That has a wonderful sound to it!"

"Yes, it does. It has always been home to me, and now is more special because it is home to you too. I know we have been through many trials since coming here. I would do them all again to share this with you, to be with you here, in Narnia."

She turned and placed her arms around his neck. She kissed him and whispered against his lips, "Peter, _you_ are my home!"

 **~~0~~**

For the last two days of travel, they didn't bother with the tents. The days were too warm and sleeping under the stars next to Peter on their bedroll was joy for April. On the morning of their last traveling day she woke early, feeling a strong cramp in her lower abdomen. She groaned. Peter stirred.

"What is is love?" he murmured, nestling close to her in the cool morning air.

"I'm afraid there will not be an heir yet, My King," she said sadly.

"Oh, is it that time? I was wondering if it was coming soon. In fact, you are a bit late."

"Peter! How do you know these things?"

"Habit, my dear," he yawned then continued, "when you are charged over ruling and caring for a land of good and talking beasts you learn their culture is built around seasons, heat cycles, and bonding. You learn which animals bond with partners and which do not. Spring is always a joyous time when the young are born. Our Spring Festival was always the largest, most popular event that we hosted. It is my job to be aware of 'these things'. Especially when it is my own bonded mate's cycles and seasons." He ran his hand over her body and turned her so her back was to his stomach.

"Does heat and pressure help ease the pain?" he asked, moving his hand over her mid-section and holding it there.

"Yes," she sighed, feeling the warmth of his large strong hand seep into her body causing her to relax which did ease the pain. The warmth of his tender love and care seeped into her heart as well.

He spoke into her ear. "It is too early for us to be disappointed, my love. I am just happy that your body is settling into a normal rhythm. Let's rejoice in that."

She pressed back into his hips in response and he tightened his arm around her and spoke again. "Let's take our cue from Ararvis and just relax and enjoy the process. It will happen for us. I know it will."

He kissed her hair and they lay cuddled close until the camp started to rouse around them. There was an air of excitement, for today, after weeks of traveling, they would arrive back at Cair Paravel.

 **~~0~~**

She was not expecting such a welcoming reception. The grounds in front of Cair Paravel were filled with Narnians, most of whom worked in the castle or lived nearby. She turned to Peter to see if he was surprised as well and noticed his face. His eyes seemed to be searching the crowd and balconies for someone. The briefest expression of grief flashed across his features and then it was gone. Likely no one but her had noticed.

"Peter..." she said gently and moved her horse close to his. She touched his arm.

He turned to her and gave her a sad smile. "I don't know why I expected them to be here. Habit, I suppose. Lucy would have already ridden out to meet us and rode in with us. Susan always stood smiling and laughing in the stable yards. Edmund was either with her or on the library balcony. It does not seem right without them here."

In spite of herself she felt a flash of jealousy. She was envious of his history here and of the closeness he shared with his siblings. Pushing the emotions aside, she determined not to let them show. Taking his hand she intertwined their fingers and said softly and gently, "I'm here, and I am so glad to be home with you, _our home_!"

His eyes lit with joy. "Home..." he mused, "our home, yours and mine. It _is_ different now, but different can be good."

Relief flooded her. He missed them and the time they spent here, but he _loved_ her much differently. She smiled at him. He kissed her knuckles and then lifted their hands in the air.

The crowd cheered. "Welcome King Peter and Queen April!" they shouted.

April flushed then waved. Peter let go of her hand so their horses could move to the stables for some much needed rest. She was ready for some real food and a hot bath. Dismounting carefully, she looked around at the group they had traveled with for so many weeks. Most lived at the castle, but some she needed to thank and bid farewell.

She knew the dwarf would never accept her hug, so she settled with placing her hand gently on his shoulder. "Londreck, thank you for being so patient with me during those long days of travel. Your silence and stories were soothing and helped to bring light into a dark time for me. I hope that you will visit us here again when your travels bring you this way?"

"As it would please Your Majesty, it would please me," said the dwarf with a deep bow.

Peter clasped his arm and echoed April's sentiments and then they moved through the rest of the traveling party. When at last the duties were complete they turned to the stairs. April stopped at the bottom.

"I'm not sure if my ankle can handle stairs yet. It is still stiff and painful, and the crutches...how would I use them on these narrow steps?" She knew she was frowning at golden colored stone and when she felt herself being lifted quickly off the ground into strong arms she couldn't help her squeal of surprise. She felt the yard of Narnian's eyes on them and when she glanced back as he carried up the stairs into the castle she saw their smiles.

"Peter, what are we going to do about my ankle? I have to be able to move around the castle! You can't carry me everywhere."

"Rest it for a few more days and you should be able to navigate the stairs slowly..."

"I don't want to rest!" she interrupted.

He chuckled. "I think you may not have a choice, my love."

They were about to enter their rooms when Kamara the cougar rushed up and intercepted them. "Your Majesties," she said, "I have been instructed by the General to search out your rooms. We are running security sweeps all over the castle."

"Why? Is there particular cause for this concern?" Peter asked quickly.

"No sire. It is just a precaution. Also the General wishes me to be assigned to one or both of you at all times. He said it is time we start using the good beasts' superior senses to better protect you."

"I agree, friend. We have used the good beasts in the past for that purpose. We shall be pleased to be under your protection."

"Thank you, sire," said the great cat as she entered into their suite of rooms. The large feline searched each of the connected rooms, with Peter opening the doors for her and all was clear. The cat retreated to the hallway.

Peter picked up April again and entered into the bedroom. He set her gently on the bed. He moved to let go of her, but April feeling playful and a little frustrated that she would be kept in bed, while he got to roam free, didn't let go of his neck, putting him off balance and sending him onto the bed with her. Laughing she leaned over him.

"You know...you could rest with me," she said suggestively.

"Now, that is a temptation," he admitted reaching up and placing his hands on her neck and drawing her down to kiss him. They kept the embrace for a few long moments, but then Peter pulled back. "But...there are some things I need to take care of this first afternoon back at Cair. How about you rest and I will come and carry you to dinner?"

"Ugh!" she sighed and flopped over on the bed beside him, pouting.

He laughed and raised up on an elbow. "After dinner, I will carry you down and we can take a nice long bath. Does that make it any better?"

She smiled and said, "Maybe."

He laughed again and kissed her quickly on the cheek. Hopping out of the bed he disappeared into the sitting area. He came back with a stack of books.

"You could read the rest of the journals, or start on the mountain of correspondence we will have to work on tomorrow. This is not a punishment, love," he smiled.

"I know. I will try not to complain. Promise you will come back to get me?"

He winked at her and left the room. April sighed and settled in. Soon Peter was back to keep his promise and dinner was a light hearted affair with stories of their adventures. The musicians played music, but not too late since most of them were tired from the journey. Peter carried her slowly back to their rooms.

She teased him, "Am I getting too heavy for you? It _has_ been a long day..."

He laughed and refused to answer her.

They acknowledged Rhinos, the night duty guard who welcomed them home. Rhinos mentioned that he would be switching to days and there would be a nocturnal good beast on duty most evenings. She wondered if there was cause for concern, but Peter did not seem worried in the least. When they entered their room it was darker than normal. She thought she heard a door softly shut somewhere close by. She looked around and saw the table set with candles.

"Peter? What...what is this?" she asked.

"Happy Birthday love!" he said joyously setting her down in front of the table.

On it, she saw her favorite dessert and looked at him in complete wonder. "Birthday?" she echoed. "How do we know...?"

"We don't," he interrupted. "I started thinking about this after our talk on the trip. Even if we have skipped it somehow, we still need to celebrate.

" _You_ , are most magnificent!" she enthused, kissing him.

He flushed and helped her to the couch. "What is a birthday without presents?" he asked.

"I love presents!"

He handed her a rather odd shaped lumpy item covered in fabric. She uncovered it and looked at him curiously.

"It is a brace for your ankle. It might help it to heal faster. We used these constantly when we got sprains during training exercises or battles." He lifted her leg and placed the cloth and metal contraption around her lower leg and heel.

"That does feel better. Thank you Peter!" she leaned over and gave him a lingering kiss, hoping to entice him, but he pulled back. She resisted the urge to huff in exasperation.

He smiled knowingly. "Patience, my love. Don't you want your other gifts?"

At her eager nod, he laughed. "The first gift was practical. I would have given it to you anyway. There are two more. The second is from Narnia and the third is from me. Close your eyes."

She closed her eyes and felt her hand being held and something was sliding onto...her eyes flew open as he finished sliding a ring onto her right hand. What she saw took her breath away.

He smiled at her reaction and said, "This has been in the treasury since the days of King Frank and Queen Helen. We think it is a little over 1,000 years old. They say it was made from the original gold and silver ores created by the money dropped on the soil during the creation time. That is why it is so well preserved. I'm not sure which Queen wore it last. Susan and Lucy chose other ones, but I have always been intrigued by its uniqueness when my sisters would drag me to the treasury to look over the jewelry. Do you like it?"

She looked at the intertwining bands of gold and silver that stretched up and around a beautifully cut diamond. "Oh, I love it!' she said, throwing her arms around his neck. "I hardly feel worthy to wear such a treasure."

"You are a Queen of Narnia, my love. Worthiness is never a question. We are all made worthy by Aslan as His children."

"Now," he continued, "here is my gift to you. It is a bit untraditional." He brought the lamplight closer to her and showed her a book.

"Oh! I wondered where this volume was. I read through most of your journals this afternoon, but wanted to read this last one before you were brought out of Narnia."

There was a bookmark in a certain spot and he opened it to the page and started to read the text aloud. She curled up next to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

 _"I have had the dream again. It has plagued me for more than a few nights now. Perhaps writing about it will help to loose its power over my emotions. For fifteen years, Narnia has been my love. There has never been a woman that fit me or could fit into my life here in Narnia. Yet, this dream persists and stirs within me such a desire for a wife and a Queen that I have never felt before._

 _It is a dream within a dream. In the dream I am waking up after a wonderful sleep. I can see the sunlight coming through the windows of my chamber here at Cair Paravel. I can hear the ocean waves surging in the background. I reach over and pull a beautiful blond woman close to me. I kiss her good morning, because I know this is how she loves to wake up. I say, 'Good morning, my lovely queen'. Then someone knocks at the door requesting my presence. I tell them to wait, because I am reluctant to leave my Queen. When I look back at her she is smiling at me but then starts to fade away into nothing. I try to grab at her to keep her with me, but she has gone, disappeared. I am desperate and panicked, and I wake up in a sweat with the feeling that I have lost something dear. Never before have I so desperately desired to know who a woman is. I scan all of the visitors that come to the castle, but have never seen her here._

 _Edmund has been asking me why I am so distracted. I feel that a change is coming and I am not sure if I am letting a mere dream get the best of me or if Aslan's paws are in this. I pray that I will find her one day, and if I do that I will know and pursue her. I love Narnia with all of my heart, but I am very ready to share my life with someone as the others have."_

"This was written two weeks before we followed the White Stag into the thicket. I thought of this last week while we were on the tour and you were having such a difficult time. I hoped it might serve to reaffirm your place here. You never said, but I had the sense that you might wish to leave, to go back to where...it might be easier. I wanted to remind you, well...that you were missed _and_ loved before I ever met you."

"Oh, Peter!" she let out the breath she had been holding, "I don't know what to say, what a wonderful gift. It does help. Thank you!"

This time when she captured his lips he did not pull away. She sighed and he pulled her closer.

He whispered against her lips, "Happy birthday April, my Queen, and my love!"

 **A/N: Sigh...one of my favorite chapters!**


	26. Chapter 26 - This is Home

Peter stretched luxuriously in the early morning light. It was truly great to finally sleep in his own bed. He glanced over at April who was still asleep. He smiled as he thought of last night. After a long and intimate bath they had fed each other her birthday dessert. They reveled in having at least more of a semblance of privacy again after camping for a month with beings who contained far superior eyesight and hearing.

He sighed, being back at Cair Paravel meant a very long to-do-list and he started to mentally create one for this morning. His first, most unwelcome task, would be to visit with the dwarves in the gaol. He resolved to do that before breakfast and before the dwarves left for their work detail.

His plan became to let April sleep and leave her a note. He would have Felice help her get ready for breakfast, then he would come back to take her there. He smiled at the thought of having to carry her everywhere she needed to go. Although he knew that was completely unrealistic. They would have to come up with a way for her to travel around the castle until her ankle got stronger.

Thinking of her ankle made him remember that she had not danced, really danced, in a long time. Looking over at her half covered with the sheet he thought she had gained some weight since coming to Narnia. He liked the way she looked, softer, healthier. As an aspiring professional ballerina he knew the long hours of training and performances required her to be lean and very trim. But this new bit of weight could certainly serve their new purpose of heir creation. The thought made his smile broader and he almost woke her but knew she needed her rest. Hoisting himself out of bed and readying for the day he composed the note in his head.

He wondered at himself, at his reactions to her. His siblings would be surprised and Edmund would give him no end of grief if they knew he had, in fact, composed _two_ poems for her. He always seemed to have the right words to say in diplomatic situations, he did most other times as well, he just hadn't made a habit of sharing his thoughts in the past. It was different with her. He just simply said what he thought about her and how he felt. He knew other men had trouble with that, he suspected Edmund did, although love did seem to change a man. Or, maybe not change, but soften the edges, causing one to grow more into what they were supposed to become. He knew his words would bring her pleasure, and that in turn made him happy as well. He left the carefully scripted parchment on his pillow.

 _In your bright eyes I see my future  
In your eager ears I whisper my passion  
In your sweet lips I taste my favorite wine  
In your soft body I feel completion  
In your sweet heart I fill my deep longing for love_

 _I love every inch of you!_

 _Felice will come by to help you and then I will carry you to breakfast. I am glad to be home with you. - Peter_

 **~~0~~**

Their first full day back in the castle was blissfully uneventful. Tomorrow they would hold court, something he had not done since being back in Narnia. He would miss Edmund greatly. Ed always had more patience and honestly, more wisdom in dealing with these cases. Edmund's knowledge of the laws had been an invaluable resource in handling local disputes among Narnians.

He would ask Tumnus and April to be there with him. Perhaps her presence would help to ease aroused tempters and ills. He suspected and hoped most would come just to be in the presence of the monarchs. So far, no humans had petitioned to become a member of their court. He hoped that would stay the norm. It was lonely, but sometimes easier if the monarchs were the only humans in close proximity. At least now he would not have to entertain tiresome and eager maidens or deal with perfumed correspondence. He was very grateful for April in that regard.

They spent a lovely and quiet evening sitting on their balcony enjoying the sunset, the singing of the merpeople, and the soft rumbling of the ocean waves crashing against the shore. April was cuddled in his lap, head on his chest, listening to his heart beat along with the other Narnian night sounds. She sighed in contentment and his arms tightened about her. It was nice just to hold her. He knew he would not be content with just that for long, but he was inclined to enjoy the peaceful mood for now.

She spoke softly, "I have not asked you since we have been here...What is it like, wanting to come back here for long and finally being in Narnia? How does it feel?"

He thought for a second, and said slowly, "It feels like home. I truly belong here, doing what I was created to do. There is such a sense of purpose for me here, people and creatures who need and want my leadership. When I am in Narnia I can do and _be_ something special. In our world I am just a face in the crowd."

"Peter, you are something special wherever you are! You truly are magnificent, at least in my eyes!" She paused, chewing on her lip a bit, "You talked on our wedding day about birthday and Christmas presents. Being here with you, being loved so completely and fully by you is like a lifetime of birthday and Christmas presents to me. I am so thankful to Aslan for giving us this extra time to be together here of all places."

"Thank you love," he said and kissed her tenderly. No longer content just to hold her, he carried her to their bed. Her words of love and affirmation meant just as much to him as his did to her.

 **~~0~~**

The following day was busy and tiring, but had gone better than Peter had expected. He found himself explaining multiple times in multiple ways to multiple species the idea and process of the new governmental system he was implementing. It reminded him just how much he still had to do. Now that he had received consensus from his Council and his subjects, it was time to put the system into place. There were a few challenging disputes to be settled, but overall the day had gone well. However, after dinner he was so distracted, April had carefully questioned him. It was a relief for him to voice his thoughts about the tasks and next steps that needed to be completed. As he spoke she jotted down lists and made notes. He smiled his thanks. He now had a game plan and lists to work from. He would get started first thing in the morning.

 **(A/N: The mention of perfumed correspondence comes from Rthstewart's,** _ **By Royal Decree**_ **and others of her stories. I loved that Peter would always cringe when he received a perfumed letter and couldn't resist adding his relief at their absence in my story.)**


	27. Chapter 26 - Skirmish

That next morning, Peter sat in his study with the lists and began the daunting task of beginning. April was in their rooms at his desk working doggedly on the correspondence. Hearing a commotion outside, he stepped quickly to the balcony door. General Oreius was coming full gallop and seeing him stopped and gazed up at him.

"What say you General?"

"It is the pirates, Your Majesty. They have returned! They are located less than a day's ride north up the coast."

Peter stood stunned. _The pirates!_ It took only seconds for his brain to snap into methodical action. He called for his secretary Paxon who was also decent at logistics, allowed himself only one half of a second to rue Edmund's absence as his logistics man, and then moved to the council room. The others joined him there, Paxon having been sent to gather them. He started giving orders, they would leave within the hour. The General and Commander had orders to muster the troops. Paxon, Tumnus, and the Beavers would see to the supplies. Londreck the dwarf had chosen to remain close by and was working to arm the troops. The dryad horse grooms would gather his mount.

When finished planning Peter moved with purpose toward the armory. Tumnus touched his arm and gave him a pointed look. Tumnus did not even have to voice the thought. Peter nodded. In his haste and excitement he had forgotten April. Having a wife was a much newer experience than making ready for battle.

April looked up as he came into the room. He could tell she knew something was amiss.

"What is it?" she asked anxiously starting to rise from the chair at the desk.

He guided her limping slowly over to the couch. "Pirates. They have been sighted close, two or three hours away. We ride to do battle within the hour. I have the chance to end this and I am going to take it!"

She nodded and looked away from him, trying to take in the shocking information. "Peter that is great news. I mean...that we could end this. I have been wondering when it would come." Silent tears started to slip down her cheeks.

He drew her close. "When what would come, love?" he asked against her hair.

"When you would go away to battle. What happens if..."

"Shh," he cut her off. "We are not going to ask that question. You will be very well guarded here. Oreius and I have already discussed that Kamara and Onyxes will be your constant companions and guards. I will send regular updates via the falcons and we will let Aslan take care of the rest."

She nodded against his chest. "I will trust you and I will trust Aslan. But know this," she paused and looked directly into his blue eyes and touched his cheek gently, but spoke with a fierceness he seldom heard. " _If_ you do not come back I will ask Aslan to make you wait before entering His country until I am ready to join you. And you shall have to spend _all_ that time at a boy's boarding school!"

This was not what he was expecting and he threw back his head and laughed. She had a hint of a smile but her eyes were still welled with tears. He pulled her close again, his arms tight around her. He wanted to memorize the feeling of her in his arms.

"I'm serious Peter. I don't know what I shall do if you leave me behind!"

"April, I cannot promise you that I will return. I will however do everything within my power to do so. Will you come and see us off?"

"Of course. I can make my way down to the stable yard. You will leave from there?"

He nodded and kissed her then. A kiss he had never had before, a desperate kiss goodbye, a tender kiss of passion, and one of a love that would last forever in this world or the next, all wrapped up into one.

 **~~0~~**

They had ridden at a measured pace for the last two hours. The eagles scouting ahead signified they would arrive soon. Riding away from April had been extremely difficult. He was grateful for once that he had not had someone special to bid farewell to all those times he had ridden to war in Narnia before. It was too painful. In fact, he could not get their final farewell out of his head.

 _She had arrived at the stable yard just as he was ready to mount his horse. He had chosen for them to be in full armor, not knowing if there would be ambushes along the way. The blatant admiration in her eyes as she looked at him stroked his ego more than anything had in his life. She had reached up, kissed his cheek, and whispered in his ear, "You are truly magnificent! May Aslan's blessing be upon you my love." She then tucked a handkerchief into his hand, a token._

 _They had talked just the evening before about what tournaments were like during his reign. He had told her that a Lady would chose a knight as her champion by giving him a token and a kiss on the cheek. Touched and too overwhelmed for words he kissed her fervently, stepped away, mounted with a flourish and gave the order to move out. He could not look back or he might decide to stay, and that was_ not _an option._

 _As they trotted away Oreius rode up beside Peter. With a grim face Peter asked, "You have ridden away from your wife into battle more times than I can count. How do you do it?"_

 _"I think about one thing, and one thing only when I say goodbye, and while I am away."_

 _"And what is that?" Peter asked watching his general, and friend, closely._

 _Oreius grinned, "Homecoming!"_

 _Peter's grin matched Oreius' as understanding lit his eyes. He spurred his horse into a canter and turned his mind to his troops as they rode to deal with the threat against his kingdom._

 **~~0~~**

The ground was grassy with ridges of rock that sloped down to the sea. The scouting falcons overhead alerted Peter when they were within sighting distance of the pirate ship. Peter called a halt for the company and ordered them to stay hidden among the rocky cliffs. He stealthily moved forward choosing a panther and wolf to scout with him. Holding his arm for the falcon to land he asked, "What do you see friend?"

"It is a small galleon, sire. There appear to be about 8-10 male human pirates on board. They have a few smaller Narnians captured and are attempting to snare a mer-person. They have been here for two days. Based on their patterns in the past they should stay for two more days."

"Thank you Fairflight. You have done well. I bid you to stay while we firm up our plans, then brief the waiting contingency of mer-people, and dolphins hidden around the bend."

They slunk back to the rest of the band which had moved into a hollow where they would be completely out of range of the pirates. From where they camped the rocky cliffs gave way to a large grassy meadow, and on the far side there was a patch of thick woods which ran to the shore. Peter went over the plans that he, the General, and the Commander had begun on their journey. He incorporated the intelligence they had gathered from tracking the palace spies.

"Do you have what you need Commander? Picks for the cell block locks, knives, all well-hidden? You will want to go far around to get into the woods. The pirates would be suspicious of you if you approached out in the open. Be wary, the sedative they use to capture Narnians is very strong. In the morning, try to be apprehended without them sedating you. If they search you, it could all be for naught. You have chosen your team?" At the large satyr's nod, he continued, "After the pirates are underway and out to sea your goal is to break out of the holding cells, free our other friends, and then commandeer the vessel. You must leave some crew alive in order to make them do your bidding so the crew can land the ship at its dock. You will then determine where they are holding the other captives, rescue them and return."

"Fairflight, remind the mer-people and the dolphins not to get to close to the boat, there are nets that will ensnare them. After we see the Commander's team taken aboard, we will attack the ship. While the gryphons carry me and my small team onto the deck, the mer-people will use their slings and attack from the water. Remember, we must reduce their numbers and try to take out most of their leadership."

To the rats that were with them he said, "We will leave you on board to assist the Commander and to gain intelligence once the ship moves out to sea. You will be instrumental in stealing keys and assisting our 'captured' compatriots. Stay out of sight. They will recognize you for what you are if they see you."

"Oreius, your group of centaurs, great cats, and dwarves will make your way across the meadow with your bows on the ready to engage and dispose or capture those pirates on land. We must not allow them to return to their ship."

"As soon as the skirmish is finished, everyone is to withdraw and meet back here. We will care for any wounded and make haste for Cair. Once there we will board the Splendor Hyaline and be in stealthy pursuit of the fleeing pirate's galleon. The frigate birds will be waiting for us on the nearby high cliff, Fairflight, it will be your job to keep them informed and exchange information so that our navigation will be swift and sure in following them."

"That is the plan, no one is to communicate any of this back to Cair Paravel. I am not confident that it is truly without spies. Our success hinges on each of these pieces fitting into the puzzle. Commander, you may take your team to journey to woods. Allow me to say the Lion's blessing over our valiant efforts in this semblance of battle."

After the Commander left with his team of satyrs and fauns, Oreius asked for a word with Peter. They stepped away from the group.

"Sire, I have been with you in every battle you have fought since Beruna, have I not?"

"Yes, Oreius, I would be lost in any conflict without you by my side. You are also my closest advisor. What are you trying to say? Speak your mind!"

"My King, you should not be on the Splendor Hyaline when it leaves Cair Paravel."

"What? How can you say that? Sure, I don't like boats, but this is more important than my preferences."

Oreius chuckled, "It is not the fact that you don't like boats, which in fact you actually _hate_ , but that boats hate you back. If your Royals Siblings were here, they would not even allow you to be gryphon flown onto the pirate ship for that portion of the conflict, and you know it!"

"Dammit Oreius. My family _is not_ here! There _is_ _no one else to do this_! "

Peter's words came out harsh and clipped. He was incredibly frustrated that Lucy and Edmund were not here to fight by his side and he disliked immensely being reminded of their absence and even more to be reminded of his failings. Constantly in the past whenever Peter tried to be in a boat, even a rowboat, he would get injured. He grew angry just thinking about those times. But he would not allow those past experiences stop him from protecting his kingdom!

"With all due respect, Sire, you could contact King Cor in Archenland. He could send a swift ship with a human captain and crew to aid in the rescue and elimination of the pirates in their port, and assist in returning everyone to Narnia. If the fastest bird flew now, it would only be a few days behind the Splendor. Captain Oator, the minotaur, could man the Splendor in your stead."

"I can't do it, Oreius, this is MY fight, not Cor's. I belong with my soldiers!"

"No, Sire. I will stand firm on this. You can court martial me for insubordination, or even exile me to the Western Wilds, but there is a place where you belong and it is not on a boat for the duration of this mission!"

Peter stopped and stared at him, his frown deepening. "And where else would I be?" he spoke with dripping sarcasm.

Oreius looked him in the eye and spoke gently, "With your Queen, my liege. Your duties have changed, you yourself have made that distinction. You have a duty with her to create an heir for us."

It was as if Oreius had punched him in the stomach, the air left his lungs in a rush. He knew the Narnians were hopeful that he would finally produce an heir, another failing he felt very keenly from his time here before. But this was the first anyone had given voice to it in his presence. He looked at his friend, advisor, and general with wide eyes, unable to speak.

Oreius continued, "You also have a vision for this alternate government. This pirate threat will not be the last to try to disrupt Narnia, especially if the Calormens or Telmarines are involved as you suspect. The best thing you can do for your kingdom is to create something for the future, an heir or a way for us to govern ourselves if you are not here. None of us are naive enough to believe that you will be here for as long as you were before. We need you, Sire, but in a different role...than before." Oreius had placed a supportive hand on Peter's shoulder while he spoke. Then without warning, he punched the High King in the arm saying, "And not on a boat, as a risk to your life, the rest of the crew, and everyone's sanity!"

Peter finally swallowed his pride, put aside his stubbornness, and summoned Fairflight who had just returned from briefing their aquatic comrades asking him to find his swiftest messenger. He unpacked the writing materials and composed a message to Cor. It bothered him, not a little, to ask for the help, but Cor had offered and he needed it. There being a shortage of humans in Narnia right now was difficult but he must put the welfare of the populace above his pride and lust for a great adventure and battle.

 **~~0~~**

The next morning the plan went in to action. The Commander and his fauns were captured and taken aboard the pirate's ship. No doubt they had acted drunk from the night's supposed revelry, and pretended to fight amongst themselves. There were still pirates in the woods and on the edge of the meadow that Oreius and his squadron were charging across. Since the ship's rowboat was involved with transporting the captives, the pirates on land had no escape. They were outnumbered and were quickly overcome. Peter was soon on his way firmly holding onto straps attached to the gryphon's legs. The rats were hidden on the gryphon's back and he nodded to the satyr and minotaur who were being transported as he was. He felt a nervousness that was uncharacteristic before a battle. Flying, he loved, but boats...as Oreius so bluntly pointed out, he _hated_!

Dropping them onto the chaotic deck, Peter immediately drew his sword and quickly found pirates to engage. He and the satyr killed and injured the agreed upon amount and the minotaur hoisted the wounded over the side of the boat to the waiting mer-people who took great delight in finishing them off. Still fighting pirates he and his small band locked eyes and he gave the signal. They allowed themselves to be forced to the edge of the railing and then made a show of going overboard. Well, at least the satyr and the minotaur made a show. Peter's foot became entangled in some rigging rope lying on the deck and he tripped and would have gone overboard regardless. As he fell he heard a loud crack and felt a searing pain in his leg and knee. Disgust filled him. He was extremely coordinated on land. He was the best swordsman in the realm, and yet he couldn't stand on a boat and stay there without an injury!

He fell in to the water and sunk quickly with all of the armor he wore. Thankfully, a mermaid and dolphin were close by. He could not swim with his leg injured. As it was he was struggling to remain conscious. He felt strong hands under his arms guiding him to the shore. He was gently placed on the rocky beach and turned to see Nerina smiling over him. "Thank you," he said. She blushed and then was gone. Peter laid his head back on the sand and sighed. His rest was short lived and he sat up slowly.

He was immediately joined by Oreius and they watched as chaos reigned on the ship, the anchor was drawn, and sail unfurled as it made its "getaway". The pirate captain who was the one who "forced" Peter overboard made a show of victory and gave a rude gesture toward their direction. Peter and the others played the role of a defeated army until the ship was gone, then they quietly celebrated their victory. Peter quickly took inventory to make sure none were seriously wounded. There were just a few scrapes. He then sent the great cats and wolves out to be sure there were no surviving pirates.

Oreius helped him get to camp, where they met up with all of the Narnians that were supposed to be there. He was made to prop up his leg by the medic and tried not to grumble at everyone. He sent messages to Cair Paravel giving word of their survival and that it would be a few days before their return. He needed to be sure the boats that were coming made it on the correct path to follow the pirate galleon. He sent orders to Captain Oator and crew of the Splendor Hyaline to set sail immediately and gave the coordinates of their location. He also sent a message relaying his great thanks to the mer-people and the dolphins. He hoped the Commander would be able to retrieve Nereus' son and return him to his people.

The skirmish had been a success and a plan was in place to finally determine the root of the pirate threat. He was still distracted by the thought of the Narnians that had volunteered to go into such danger, and by the knowledge that he may have sent them to their deaths. It was important however that they know where the pirate's base was and hopefully some of their leaders would be taken out in the meantime. For now, he was ready to put the next part of the plan into action and to see his wife again!

 **(A/N: Okay, so I borrowed another concept from Rthstewart's Narnian world, the fact that boats do not like Peter and vice versa. It is refreshing to know that the High King, truly does have a physical weakness and inability. I hope you don't mind.)**


	28. Chapter 27 - Pride and Love

Peter looked at his knee and groaned. It was swollen to twice the size of normal and so painful he could hardly stand. He accepted the willow bark tea that helped to ease the pain, but refused anything stronger. He had sent representatives back to the castle to retrieve more supplies, a set of crutches, and to find out when the boat had sailed from Cair Paravel. Oreius had urged him to return to Cair for medical treatment, but he had refused saying that if he could not go on the voyage, he would at least stay to be sure the ships sailed in the right direction. He wanted to talk with the Archenland captain personally. He estimated they would remain at camp for at least another four or five days.

The envoy arrived from Cair Paravel late that afternoon. They brought a cot for him and some other unnecessary, but yet welcome items. Tumnus had come with them and assured Peter that April was well. She was keeping very busy running the castle and getting everything caught up from their long absence. She was still in pain, but able to move about more freely as her ankle had healed some. Peter unrealistically hoped that she would come to see him since he was injured, but he himself had entreated her not to leave the castle. He had left two guards with her and they had orders, _not_ to let her come to him. He sighed, feeling disgruntled and out of sorts as he did every time he was injured.

Tumnus noticed and said gently, "She misses you Sire. She sent this to you."

Tumnus handed him a sealed parchment. He looked at the wax seal, they had made her a stamp with a crown of birch leaves. He smiled at the thought of her sitting at his desk sending out correspondence on his behalf and some of her own. He opened the letter.

 _My Dearest Peter,_

 _I was so glad to hear of your success and safety. The thought of your being injured, however, brings me pain. I do wish I could be there to tend you, but I know my place is here, waiting and longing for your safe return. I have been talking with Valura, she feels there is more to my own injury than just a sprain. She is fairly certain there is broken bone in my foot. She is urging me to take a drop of Lucy's cordial, which I know is most precious and I would not do so without your permission and blessing. I have been hearing how difficult it was for you in the past to be injured, and how staunchly you would refuse to take the cordial to heal your injuries. To this end, I must risk your anger, for you now are the only ruling authority in the land, where before there were four of you and you had the luxury of choosing to refuse. So I must ask for your forgiveness, for while I would refuse the cordial for myself, I have taken the liberty of giving it to you..._

Astonished, Peter looked up and seeing Tumnus' face, he narrowed his eyes. "You know what is in this letter, don't you?"

Tumnus nodded and showed Peter a small wine skin. With the sternest look he had ever seen on the faun's face Tumnus said, "We knew you would refuse, Sire, and we knew you would be angry, but it is for the good of Narnia that you drink this!"

"There is cordial in this wine?"

"Only one drop, My King."

If Peter could have stood, he would be pacing. _How dare they! How could she?_ Oddly enough, he felt betrayed. He knew he was not thinking clearly. He should feel loved and cared for. Glancing at the letter again, he realized what April was saying. That if there were one drop of cordial left she would give it to him, for him to be well and whole again even if it meant she would never dance again. The thought almost overwhelmed him, but another one quickly took its place.

He glared accusingly at Tumnus, "It seems you left me no choice...if I throw the wine skin away, as I am tempted to do out of spite, the cordial will be wasted!"

Tumnus, to his credit, gave a deep nod of assent, handed the skin to Peter and turned to leave. "Please remember, Your Majesty, the motivation was love, not manipulation or to flaunt your weaknesses, nor was it to injure your pride of overcoming obstacles on your own."

Oh, Tumnus knew him too well. Peter's angry glare was wasted on the faun's back. He huffed in frustration looking at the small wine skin and letter in his hands. He decided to finish reading.

 _...Please do not be angry with Tumnus or Valura. This was my decision, and if I have wronged you, well, we can discuss that soon. There is another, more selfish reason for my actions. I would like my_ husband _to be healthy and whole upon his return so that I may give him a proper homecoming._

 _With all of my heart,_

 _Your Queen,_

 _April_

He groaned, she knew how to pull his strings, and he did _so_ long to be rid of this terrible pain. He glanced down at his injury. The medic, a Satyr with not so gentle hands, had pronounced his injury to be more than a sprain. He was fairly sure something was torn. Peter had agreed based on the difference as compared to his past injuries. A worry had been nagging him as well, he wondered how he would meet with the Archenland Captain? It would be best for him to go out to the ship and meet him there, rather than waste precious time for the Captain to come to land. He ran the risk of injuring himself again on those blasted boats, but there was no other choice to be made.

Sighing in resignation, he opened the skin and downed the sweet wine that had a hint of a burning feeling as it hit his throat. As the healing warmth of this cordial entered his system, he had the thought to be grateful for April. She had given him a skin of his best and most favorite wine. His pride felt wounded and he found this experience to be very humbling. He remembered something that King Lune had told him long ago, "Humility is not thinking less of yourself, but thinking of yourself less." With that thought in mind, he asked a nearby aide to fetch his writing materials.

 **~~0~~**

Peter spurred his horse into a faster trot. He could see the outline of Cair Paravel in the distance and was anxious to be home. Once the cordial had done its work, the waiting became excruciating rather than the pain. Eventually the two ships had come and gone on their way. Amazingly, he was able to meet both ships without incident and the members of his army traveling with the Archenland ship promised to send regular updates. It was with just the slightest regret that he watched the ship leave. Oreius was right, his place was at the Cair with April.

His pulse quickened at the thought of her. He had sent her a note immediately after the cordial, expressing his displeasure at not truly having the opportunity to choose for himself. But then had sent her another note later, after the pain had subsided, that he hoped better portrayed his feelings of gratitude for her loving concern and for knowing him well enough not to give him a choice. He, of course, had told her to take the cordial, as he wanted his wife healthy and whole as well. It had been a long 10-day and he was ready to see her.

They were at the gates and there was a contingency of Narnians cheering the return of the remnants of the company. The others were still on the mission and he made a mental note to speak to their families personally and give them updates. His eyes found her quickly. She was standing in the stable yard her long hair loose and blowing in the wind, her eyes full of expectation and joy. He could not stop the wide smile that appeared on his face, any more than he could have stopped the sun from shining. Her smile soon matched his. He dismounted and a groom led away his horse. Then he was swinging her around and holding her close and reveling in the sweet scent of her that made him never want to leave again.

Stepping back he inspected her with his eyes, "You are whole?" he said with a gleam in his eye and a tease in his voice.

"Very," she replied laughingly, "and you, My King?"

"Never felt better," he said pulling her close and mindless of who was watching, kissed her passionately.

They broke apart to whistles, hoots, howls, and cheers, her blushing and he with a grin. He then turned his attention to his subjects and talked with the inquiring Narnians about the fate of their loved ones who had not yet returned to them.

Soon they all went up to dinner. He could not keep his eyes off of her and she could not release contact with him. When they weren't holding hands, her knee was touching his. He could feel her desire as a tangible thing and it made his insides quake. On the outside she looked perfectly normal as she talked and laughed with everyone and listened as he shared the parts of the story he was allowing his company to share. He met her eyes more than once and they communicated without words just how much they had missed each other.

The Narnians, of course, wanted to celebrate their King and his warriors' return and did so with dance and song. The candles were replenished at least once and everyone made merry. Peter danced with April many times but each time he touched her it was harder to let go. At last they were free to go to their rooms accompanied by the ever present guard. They said good night to Kamara and Peter thanked the great cat for her care and protection over the Queen during his absence.

He shut the door and at last they were alone. She stood in the center of the sitting room her eyes locked on him and more intense than he had ever seen them. He moved to her quickly unable to look away or even speak, so great was his desire for her. When his lips met hers the passion was overwhelming. He had never felt this strongly toward her, and with everything they had been through that was an amazing feat. They could not get enough of each other fast enough. His last coherent thought was _homecoming, indeed!_

The night they shared was memorable. As tired as he was, he could not deny her and she was insatiable. He was amazed and deeply content. When they finally slept his sleep was deep and restful. He woke once to find her pressed up against him. Folding his arms around her, he blissfully drifted back to sleep very happy to be home.

The next morning they bathed and he was preparing to get dressed for the day, when she took his hand and wordlessly pulled him over to their bed her eyes pleading.

"April, what is it? Are you all right?"

She put her arms around him and nodded into his shoulder. Lifting her head she spoke into his ear her fingers entwined in his still damp hair. Her voice was soft and desperate. "I don't know, Peter, I just know that I need you...I want you, please stay, just for a while?"

He smiled at her and kissed her, saying, "How could I refuse you?"

A bit later as she rested in his arms, he said, "April, we really need to eat, and I have so much work to do. I could use your help, will you come with me?"

She smiled and teasingly said, "I'm not sure why you want to work, you will find your office quite the different place."

At his raised eyebrows and concerned frown, she laughed. "I only meant that all of the paperwork has been caught up and the correspondence answered. There are a few questions that only you can answer. Come on, I'll show you."

They worked together companionably that day, he was impressed at all she accomplished in his absence and they started on the tasks they had mapped out before he left. A few times he felt her eyes on him, and when his gaze caught she kissed him slowly and teasingly. He was finding it hard to concentrate and she seemed to be enjoying distracting him. He eventually locked the door and gave in to her distractions.

On their way to dinner they ran into Valura who wanted to check their injuries to be sure they were completely healed. They agreed to meet in their quarters after the meal. They didn't stay for the night's entertainment due to their medical appointment. Valura checked his knee and her ankle, proclaiming them well.

"Valura?" he questioned, making eye contact with April to include her in this conversation, "Tumnus approached me today, with all that happened directly after the wedding, we never had a chance to have a true Narnian feast to celebrate. He wondered if both April and I would be well enough to enjoy the dancing and festivities, if they were to have the feast tomorrow?"

April smiled and nodded, looking pleased. Valura simply stated, "King Peter, I think that would be fine and good for everyone."

April excused herself for a moment and Valura turned to him. "Thank you for taking the cordial, Your Majesty. I am sure it would not have been your choice, and I was uncomfortable with forcing it on you."

"Thank you Valura, it was the best option and it certainly made coming home more..." he caught himself and was unsure how to finish the sentence.

Valura gave him a knowing, but professional, look and supplied the missing word, "Enjoyable?"

He looked at her with an expression of amazement and she smiled. "I would expect so," she said.

"What do you mean? Are you talking about...?"

She was nodding and he sat down heavily on the chair, dumbfounded and feeling like a fool for not recognizing it earlier.

Valura smiled at him and said, "Have a nice evening King Peter, tell April I will see her soon."

At her cryptic words she left him alone with his thoughts. Valura was stoic and had few words, especially on certain subjects, unusual for a faun, but she was wise and correct. It made sense...April's intensity, her longings and desires for him. He couldn't help but smile to himself, he was so grateful he followed his instincts and stayed with her this morning and throughout the day. He could have easily shrugged her off and gone to work alone. His thoughts were interrupted by her return. She smiled at him and came to join him on the couch. She looked unsure of herself and uncomfortable.

"What is it love?" He took her hand.

"I don't know Peter. I feel so unsettled, so…full of desire. I have never felt this way before. Is there something wrong with me?"

He chuckled. "No, my love, your body is doing exactly what it is supposed to. Your desires are normal and natural and I am more than happy to fulfill them."

"Oh, good!" she said in relief.

He stood and pulled her to stand with him. He leaned over and swept her up into his arms loving her squeal of surprise.

He bent his head down and whispered in her ear, "Let's go make an heir."

She shivered in response and nodded. He carried her to their bed hoping that very likely another longtime dream of his was going to come true.

 **~~0~~**

The next evening, twilight was settling and everyone had gathered on the castle grounds for the festivities. Dinner had been over and the crowd was milling about waiting for the music to begin. Any reason to celebrate was a good one. But it was also a full moon. He was having trouble finding his wife in the crowd. He finally found her laughing with a pair of red foxes, she had a drink in her hand and was getting ready to sip when he intercepted her cup with a rather pointed questioning look. He _certainly_ did not want a repeat of their last full moon festival. She laughed and told him to take a drink. He almost spit it out, it was the most watered down wine he had ever tasted in Narnia, even when he had first arrived. It was hideous, but she was smirking.

"I know better than that now, My King." Politely inclining her head to the others, she said, "Mr. and Mrs. Fox were kindly enlightening me on their marriage or bonding ceremonies, seeing as we are celebrating ours, in a way."

"Oh, well, please tell me," he said coyly, glancing at the foxes, who were happily nodding, pleased to have the attention of both the King and Queen.

"The male fox will court his vixen and often fight with other males for her during breeding season. But the female chooses which one will receive her favor. The male will follow the female until she makes her decision. Most become a bonded pair for life."

"Fascinating," Peter enthused, although he already knew this information, it was fun for him to watch April. That she only blushed once, meant she was getting used to the Narnian's candid ways.

When they excused themselves from the beaming fox couple, Peter took April's elbow and steered her through the crowd.

Murmuring in her ear, he said in a low voice, "It's too bad there aren't any other human males around for me to fight, but know that I would follow you anywhere hoping you would choose me."

He took great delight when a shiver ran through her at his words, he had been waiting for this night for a long time. And he was very glad to hear her response as she stopped them and rose up on her toes so only he would hear her words.

"I will happily bestow my favor upon you...Your Majesty"

Her lips grazed his earlobe and it was his turn to shiver. He was going to say something else to her, but the fauns and dwarves started the music. The flutes and drums were marking out merry rhythms to begin the dancing. They joined the circle of Narnians dancing around the bonfires, the light and fast paced steps now familiar to April. Peter was always at her side, taking her hand, her waist, happy to be her constant partner, devouring her beauty and graceful movements. They took frequent breaks where she would lead him over to a corner of the lawn where she had hidden carafes of water, so that her cup would be full, but not of wine. He had chosen a very smart woman. Here, in the shadows, he would steal kisses and caresses and whisper his ideas for the festivities to come. Then they would join the dancing again until most started of the crowd started to fade away to their homes and dens.

As was typical, the dryads, satyrs and fauns moved deeper into the woods to continue the evening. Here the drum beats would get stronger matching the rhythm of the Narnian magic pulsating in the ground under their bare feet. The rhythm was always there, but on these nights, Peter always felt it grow stronger or the dwarves knew just how to match the beat with their drums. The dancing would get wilder and the drinking heavier for most. He had long learned when his limit had been reached and he did not want to miss a moment of this evening.

He hoped upon hope that Bacchus would come. It would be delightful to see the wine god again and to introduce him to his April. At one point when the party was almost at its height, he spun April out of the dancing crowd, his throat parched. Someone filled up his cup and when he took a drink he was stunned to taste the most exquisite, most delightful wine that could only come from Bacchus himself. He spun around to see the youth already charming his wife. He smiled a lazy indulgent smile and went over to them.

"So, I see you have met My Queen..." he bowed to the wine god.

Bacchus grinned and kissed the hand of hers that he had been holding. "She is quite lovely, High King. Care to share?"

Peter laughed. "You, my lord, may have anything in my kingdom, except...my Queen. She is most precious to me."

As he spoke, Peter pulled April into his arms, she lovingly put her hands on his cheeks and stared into his eyes. He kissed her slowly and passionately to illustrate his point to the wild youth with the even wilder dancing maenads in his midst. It was dangerous to taunt the wine god, but he knew Bacchus was only jesting. For the god understood the depth of Peter's past desire for a wife. They had spoken before of his longing for love. And Peter did not give his love away easily, but when he did it was with all of his heart.

He heard Bacchus' deep laugh. "Very well, High King of Narnia, you may have your Queen, just enjoy her like you do my wine, and even I will be satisfied."

Peter felt vines with full green leaves grow around them starting at their feet and winding gently around the two of them bringing them closer seeming to bond them together. It reminded him of their first real kiss when he had felt something similar but not tangible, binding them to each other. April laughed with abandon when she pushed back her hair and found that she pushed leaves back as well. He wondered at her joy and wondered if she felt like the dryad within her was blooming. They pushed down the vines so they could step free, although Peter longed to stay in her embrace. Grapes were starting to appear around them and abundant and lavish foods came from wherever the god and his maenad's feet pounded the earth. Narnians started to appear from the edges of the forest hearing that Bacchus had arrived and the feast began anew. Silenus appeared on his donkey and he knew the real festivities had just begun.

However, Peter was not hungry for food. Looking at April, he saw that while she was amazed at the bounty around her, she had not moved toward it. Her eyes were on him and he knew she was not hungry either. He grabbed a cluster of large luscious grapes with one hand and April's hand with the other and led her slowly in time with the still beating drums toward the thickening forest. As they were about to leave the clearing, he glanced back. Bacchus was watching them and lifted the ever present glass in his hand in farewell and encouragement. Peter grinned and they disappeared into the cool forest.

 **(A/N: I cannot take credit for Peter's history of refusing the cordial that would be the creative idea of Rthstewart. The humility quote from Lune was actually made by C.S. Lewis.**

 **It took me awhile to get comfortable with the idea of another god in Narnia besides Aslan, but it is there, in the books. Rthstewart's** _ **Maenad of the Marquis**_ **is a great look at that part of the Narnian story even as it is set in the real world. But Bacchus is a part of the Narnian world, one that April needed to experience, but her being new to all of this Narnian "stuff", I put her within Peter's protection. Not only to maintain the theme of them staying monogamous in a culture that could be open to them not, but because I feel it is true to Peter's character.)**


	29. Chapter 28 - Reports for the King

"Peter!"

He woke from a sound sleep. April was screaming his name. Startled, he sat up and looked over. She was still asleep but thrashing as if she was fighting an invisible enemy in her dreams. She screamed again.

"April!" he said her name placing his hands on her shoulders. "April, please, wake up!" Her thrashing stopped and her eyes flew open.

"Peter," she half sobbed and half cried sitting up and clinging to him. "Oh, Peter! It was terrible, they had killed you and..." she broke off, not able to finish the sentence. She clutched him even tighter.

"It's okay, love. It was only a dream. I am here, well and whole."

He rocked them back down to the bed not releasing her. She was trembling in his arms. He rubbed her back and whispered soothing words to her and soon she fell asleep. He held her, too awake to sleep from the adrenaline surging through his system that her scream had brought.

He was no stranger to nightmares. Plagued by them for years, both he and Edmund had fought against invisible nighttime enemies, each wishing they could vanquish the demons for each other. Battles take their toll, whether fought by sword or by gun. There was no end to the horror that could be wrought on the battlefield. He hated that April had to deal with them too...again.

The past few months had taken their toll on April. She had been sleeping fitfully for the last week. But this was the first night she had actually screamed. He knew how terrible it was to watch someone you loved die, awake _or_ asleep. He had watched the White Witch kill his brother and then relived it in his dreams for months afterwards. It was only due to Lucy's cordial that Edmund had survived. Now, all he could do for April was hold her, pray, and weather this storm with her as he had with Edmund.

In the morning April was groggy, disoriented from the lack of sleep, and not ready to talk about her dreams. He was patient but only for a day. After the next sleepless night where she woke screaming he had breakfast delivered to their rooms and made her talk about the nightmares.

She reluctantly shared that the dreams were a combination of the dwarf and pirate attacks. She witnessed him being killed in the dream and she shuddered and cried just during the telling of it. He thought he knew how to help her.

"April, are you fighting anyone in your dreams?"

"Yes, I battle with the dwarf who attacked me that night and told me you were dead."

"What do you fight him with?"

"I don't have anything. I mean...at first I have a dagger, but then it disappears and I am left defenseless."

It was just as he had thought, she had asked for a dagger that night, and he had been reluctant since she had no training. It was time to remedy that.

"Come with me!" He stood and held out his hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked, confused.

"To the training grounds. It is time you learned how to wield a weapon and it seems the dagger is the one of your choice. If you can feel powerful while you are awake, it might help you fight the dreams when you sleep."

She reluctantly stood to her feet, but nodded bravely. He pulled her close. "It is all right, April, we will get through this and this is the only way I know to help you. The more sword skills that Edmund and I learned, the less powerful our nightmares became. You may never fully be rid of them, but you can defeat them for a time."

~~0~~

For the first time since their marriage the days began to find a pleasant rhythm. They would train in the mornings. A female centaur chosen by Oreius worked with April, and Peter did his normal training routine. They both found comfort in watching her grow stronger and learn self-defense skills. Peter was proud of her tenacity and wished he had brought her to train sooner. Her confidence increased and, just as he had predicted, her nightmares began to lose their potency. They still occurred occasionally and he figured they would for a while, but she felt more in control and seemed to be able to handle them better.

She still danced regularly and that brought her joy. She confided to him that it was nice and somewhat a relief to dance just for fun and not for show. She thought she was beginning to lose her "competitive edge" being here in Narnia, where everyone danced just for the love of it.

April's 'homecoming' phase soon passed and they settled into palace life, busy, but happy. Peter tried to make sure he didn't become too wrapped up in his work and April worked along beside him helping him achieve his goals with gentle support while coordinating the inner workings of the palace.

 **~~0~~**

A week after Peter's return, reports started coming in from the ships. When he did not receive any messages from the pirate ship, he knew something had gone dreadfully wrong with the Commander's part of the plan.

The Splendor reported the pirate ship making it to port. The Archenland boat had caught up with the Splendor and they had slipped together into the pirate's cove after dark. The pirates had set up their base on a single island far to the north and east. The combined Narnian and Archenland forces were able to take the pirates by surprise and freed many captive Narnians from the cages they were being held in. Once free they attacked the pirates killing them all and burning the post on the island. He was pleased and looked forward to hearing the full report when they returned. He did hope that the threat had finally been extinguished.

Peter and April were both very busy. He would have thought living and working in the same place, he would actually get to see his wife more, but he had forgotten how big Cair Paravel was and how many tasks it took to run such a place.

He was involved in setting up the new system of government. But it was almost finished. His last meeting this evening had set things in motion. Soon, he would work himself out of a job, and he was looking forward to spending more time with her. He hoped she didn't feel neglected.

 **~~0~~**

Two weeks later, it was after dinner and getting late. He was in his study, thinking more than working. The ships were due to dock tomorrow and they would be in court all day. Yawning, he decided to call it a night. He made his way down the corridor and saw the door to April's studio ajar with a light streaming through the crack. He heard a cry and opened the door to investigate. April was sitting on the floor, sweaty and disheveled with a frustrated look on her face and tears welling in her eyes. He couldn't help his wide smile, she was a delightful mess.

She had been frustrated with her herself and her dancing ever since her ankle had healed. He held a hand out to her to help her up.

"Still having trouble?" he asked, masking his smile. He knew that in her current mood, if she thought he was laughing at her, she would be very upset.

"Yes. It's just not the same. I am still so out of shape and I have gained at least eight pounds! My body is just strange these days. It's like I cannot find my center of balance anymore and ohhh..." she gasped.

"What is it?" he asked quickly, concerned.

"My chest hurts. Peter, I am falling apart!"

He couldn't help the laugh that escaped then. At her glare, he quickly spoke, "No, love, you are not falling apart. Things are just...different here."

He let his gaze fall over her. "You look incredible. As I have told you before I like those extra eight pounds."

She pulled away from him. "What do you know?" she sputtered.

He pulled her back. "I know how beautiful you are, always! Now, come. You've had enough for one night, let's get you into a bath and you will feel much better."

 **~~0~~**

The next day they were in court and had heard some tedious cases when Fairflight flew in. He held up his arm for the falcon to light. He received the falcon's message that the ships had docked and the Commander and his company would be there shortly. It was hard to concentrate on the case they were hearing, thankfully April was handling this one. She looked a little pale today and had excused herself a few times already this morning. She said she was feeling fine, just out of sorts.

The doors to the great hall banged open and in strode the warriors of his army. Looking grim and foreboding, he could see they were tired and worn. As they approached the dais he stood. The Commander and the troop went to one knee placing one arm across their chest and fist over their heart, the salute of his command.

"Rise, friends and noble warriors. We are greatly relieved to see you have returned to us. We must hear your report. First though, the Archenland Captain and crew, are they with you?"

The Commander spoke, still kneeling with head bowed. "Sire, they will be here soon. We wanted to greet you first. I must publicly ask for your forgiveness."

Peter spoke gently to the large satyr who sounded so grieved. "What could you have done that needs forgiveness?"

"We were unable to commandeer the pirate ship as you requested Sire. The pirates sedated us as soon as we were on board, and because of that failure, some of the pirates were able to escape during the battle at their port."

"If forgiveness is what you want, you shall have it. It is the least of the awards that I could bestow upon you for your bravery, and for your faithful leadership. Our soldiers...were there any injuries or...?"

"Minor injuries, Sire. In that respect the campaign was a rounding success."

"Good! I look forward to hearing the full report. Refresh yourselves and we will meet in the War Room in two hours."

 **~~0~~**

Seated around the large table were his brave Narnian warriors who had gone to fight the pirates at their base. As he looked at their tired faces he felt a pang and wished he had been with them on their journey.

Peter had already spoken with the Archenland Captain, received his report, replenished their supplies, plied him with his thanks and gifts and a letter for Cor. They had set sail for the port near to Anward.

"Now, friends," he said generously, sitting down at the head of the table, "tell me your tale."

The Commander spoke in halting words, telling him of their capture and waking up in cages at the port. They were set free by the team on the Splendor Hyaline and fought valiantly in the battle that took place.

Captain Oator of the Splendor picked up the tale from that point and filled in the details the Commander was not aware of. The fight was fierce and they were grateful for the element of surprise and the Archenland crew. Peter exchanged a glance with Oreius and then heard more about the most disheartening news. Most of the pirates had been killed or mortally wounded, but the Pirate Captain and a strange man who looked to be a rich merchant had escaped in a small boat on the other side of the island. Nuro, the merman who had been captured but not sold due to his combative nature, tried to overtake them. But he was too weak from long imprisonment and malnourishment.

When all of the details had been shared, Peter stood and commended them for their hard work, bravery, and valiant fighting. He dismissed them saying honors would be bestowed at a feast and celebration to be given in their honor two days hence.

Keeping back the General and Commander, they talked in low tones about the need to stay vigilant, to increase palace security and to send regular winged patrols up and down the coast looking for any signs of the pirates. Peter felt sure they had not seen the last of them, but was cheered by the fact they had retrieved many of the kidnapped creatures and since the port had been burned, perhaps the pirates would rethink their campaign against Narnia.

"Sire, a word?" the Commander said as they were leaving the room. Peter hung back. "There was a flag on the small boat that I thought you might be interested in. I had never seen the symbol before, but I drew it for you." He handed Peter a rolled parchment, and continued, "Also, the rich merchant was not Calormen by coloring. His skin was ruddy, not swarthy."

"Thank you Commander, you have done well, _very_ well."

Peter unrolled the parchment, wondering why the Commander would give this to him in private and not mention it during the briefing. Meeting the Satyr's eyes, he understood and nodded. He glanced down at the paper in his hand and gasped. Roughly drawn was the outline of the banner and emblem he had seen before, but far off into the future. It was the crest of the Telmarines.

 **(A/N: I apologize for the delay in posting. Thank you for reading, I appreciate you very much! I have found it hard to be motivated to edit and post. This book was completed over a year ago and while I know the plot is a little slow and the book focuses on their relationship a bit too much with not enough conflict between them, it is not something I can go back and fix at this time. I can only make a difference in my future works. So, thank you for hanging in with me during the sugar and sweetness of Peter and April. Being in Narnia is truly a fantasy for all of us, including them!)**


	30. Chapter 29 - News

Peter was distracted and insomnia began to plaque him. He had dealt with it many times over the years and knew it was the stress. He could not get the Telemarine flag out of his head. Surely their conquest would not begin so soon after the four of them disappeared. He was distraught for his subjects and kingdom. He knew what the Telmarines would do the Narnians, they would try to extinguish them, to completely eradicate them from the land. His heart clinched in fear and no matter what he could not shake the image of Miraz taunting him during their combat.

One such night Peter rose and went out onto the balcony. The sound of the waves and the distant song of the stars had soothed him in the past. He felt helpless, like he had before when fighting the Telemarines, like he was powerless to save his subjects. That time rushed over him like a strong wave leaving fear and doubt in its wake as it receded.

He felt a light touch on his arm. He looked to see April next to him. Her blonde hair was shining and the white of her shift flowing in the breeze and reflecting the moonlight. He wondered if she looked like the star's daughter on Ramandu's Island that Edmund and Lucy had told him about. She was certainly beautiful enough to have come from the skies. Just her presence encouraged him. He was not alone this time. He had someone to share his burdens and to sound out his fears. She looked at him and smiled, not speaking, just waiting for him to share what was on his mind.

So he spoke, sharing his thoughts, his fears, and his doubts. When he was finished, spent at last from relieving his burdens, she moved to him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Peter, you are a mighty warrior, a noble knight, a great King, and a fine man. You are a protector of your family, of your Country, and of me. But you are _not_ Aslan. All these circumstances are not within your control, any more than the wind and the waves are. You have to trust _Him_. You are doing what you are called to do: fight the pirates, set up a succession plan, and encourage your people to work out their disputes. You cannot do more. To try to do and to be more will only bring heartache to you and all those around you. Can you trust in Aslan and in yourself enough to let the future take care of itself?"

His head bowed and tears slipped out of his eyes at her wise words **.** Peter nodded. He had no other choice. She was right, he only had to be and do what he was called to be and do and no more. His arms went around her and he hugged her close. Something felt different, but he was too emotionally spent to dwell on it.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled and led him back to bed, where she curled around his back and held him for the rest of the night.

 **~~0~~**

The next afternoon he went looking for April to ask where she had filed some of his papers. He decided to search their rooms. Inside the sitting room he saw Kamara, April's constant guard napping in the sunlight. One eye opened as he entered, and he knew even in her mid-day nap the cougar had sensed his coming and if he had been a threat she would have responded before he touched the door.

The cougar seemed to be extra protective lately. He had been surprised and pleased to discover while he was away the cougar had slept at night in their sitting room **,** even when not technically on duty. He was glad to see the bond between them grow. He had been very close to his animal guards in the past and missed them immensely at times. Since he had been back, he had not asked for one to be assigned to him. The bonds were just too hard to break when he left and he knew they _would_ be leaving Narnia. He was not naive enough to think they would be here forever.

Reminding himself of his quest he knew if Kamara was here and so relaxed, then April must be close. He pushed open the door to their bedroom. Sure enough she was sound asleep in their bed. But in the middle of the afternoon? That was unlike her. He went over and gently placed his hand on her forehead, making sure she wasn't feverish. She felt warm, but it was the warmth of a deep sleep. He watched her quietly, not wanting to wake her. Dark and cool even in the heat of the day, the room resonated tranquility and he was tempted to join her.

She blinked and focused on him, smiling sleepily she held out her hand **.** He knelt by the bed.

"Are you all right, love?"

"Yes, just so tired today. Did you need me?" she asked.

"Always," he teased grinning. "But nothing is imperative, you rest and I will see you at dinner."

He kissed her gently and left, truly wishing he could have crawled in beside her.

 **~~0~~**

Later that week he was lying in bed trying to sleep. April had no such trouble. She had wanted to be close to him **.** Peter normally drifted right off, but tonight concern for April kept him awake. He had a bad habit of worrying about those that he loved. How many nights of sleep had he lost throughout his life worrying about his siblings?

Random thoughts about her were swirling around in his head and he was trying to fit the pieces together like a puzzle. A thought struck him and his eyes opened wide. Her courses! They were past her normal time, she was either late or irregular again. They had been so busy neither one of them had thought much about it. _Should he wake her? No, she needed to rest, especially if…?_ He could not help the huge smile that appeared on his face. He felt silly smiling at the canopy over his bed in the dark, but if it were true… He would wait and watch and perhaps soon they would know.

His kiss to her the next morning was tender and sweet. She was precious and he thought for the one thousandth time how grateful and blessed he was to be here with her. The long hours of work and stress had been wearing on him, but today he felt refreshed and excited. The feast would be tonight and he planned to relax and enjoy being in Narnia.

She was busy all day preparing for the upcoming festivities. Late in the day he finally caught a glimpse of her helping Mrs. Beaver. She was sitting in chair folding napkins fresh from the laundry laughing and talking with Kamara. She looked great. He thought she always looked good, but there was something extra special about her today. Maybe it just his imagination, but she looked like she was glowing in some way.

Kamara was close by her side talking quietly with her. He saw the great cat tilt her head in a strange way as if she were listening moving even closer to her. Peter saw the cat raise her head and her expression was familiar. If she could smile, she would have. As it was, Kamara's eyes lit up with an expression he had rarely seen on a cat trained to hide her feelings. Peter stared intently and without thinking moved toward them. The cat met his eyes and nodded.

Peter stumbled a bit moving across the yard in his haste to get to them. _Could it be, could it finally be?!_ He mumbled an excuse to Mrs. Beaver who was rambling on about the festivities, pulled a very surprised April up out of her seat, and motioned for Kamara to follow them. April pestered him all the way to their rooms, wondering at his strange behavior.

When they arrived at their chamber he firmly closed the door.

"Peter, _what_ is going on?"

"Shh, love, just a moment," he knelt by the cat.

He felt April's frustration but knew that she was tempering it, giving him a chance to speak.

"What did you hear Kamara?"

"A heartbeat, Your Majesty, fast and strong!" Looking at April, Kamara said, "You are going to be a mother!"

April gasped, staring at her friend and then at Peter with an incredulous look on her face. She flung herself into Peter's waiting arms, unable to speak. He was quite speechless too. Then a delirious joy infused him. A joy so full and complete it surpassed all of the happiest moments of the last year, when she first told him that she loved him, when she agreed to marry him, and even when he discovered they were in Narnia. It was amazing to realize that his dream, of being a father, of having an heir, was finally coming true! He held her tight and praised Aslan for His bountiful kindness.

Kamara had retreated to her favorite corner of the room and watched them as they laughed and kissed and carried on. Finally, she followed them dutifully to visit Valura, knowing there would be much to celebrate tonight.

 **~~0~~**

Valura welcomed them with a knowing look. Peter was full of questions and concern. Valura assured him April was fine and could do any activities that she was already used to doing, with the exception of gryphon rides, perhaps. She would require extra rest and food, a lot of water, and should not have any fermented drinks.

Later that evening they joined the large crowd of Narnians gathering on the lawns to the west from the entrance to the castle. The palace gardens and exits from the dining and kitchen portions were located here, so the guests could move freely up and down the large staircases in and out ofCair Paravel. The food tables were overflowing, torches had been lit, seating areas arranged and the atmosphere was festive. The dryads contributed their excess wood and at dusk a large bonfire would burn through the night for dancing and revelry.

April was clinging to his hand, he was sure she was tingling with excitement and joy. She was positively radiant! He supposed he himself looked exceedingly joyful. Already they were receiving some curious looks, especially by the good beasts who could sense their emotions. He would have to make an announcement soon before the ones who knew them best would detect for themselves the reason for their exultation.

"Friends!" he said in a loud commanding voice **,** causing the chattering and noise to settle down. When he had their attention he quietly scanned the crowd seeming to make eye contact with each of his subjects. High King Peter had a very arresting presence about him, one that made you want to stand still and listen to every word he said, one that inspired confidence in his leadership and one that motivated all who heard him to whatever action he asked. But one of the traits that made him magnificent was the care he emanated, even in a crowd such as this, taking the time to greet each one silently.

"It is with great pleasure and honor that I welcome you to our feast tonight. We are here to celebrate the homecoming of our victorious warriors and those who fought valiantly by my side in the skirmish with the pirates and afterwards. You are all heroes and every action you took for the protection of Narnia will be remembered. Fist over heart, we salute you!" The crowd cheered and the warriors in the crowd mirrored his salute to them.

"And now," he reclaimed their attention and looked at April who stepped forward and took his outstretched hand. "Your Queen and I are pleased to share some very special news. For over one hundred years Narnia has waited, and Aslan has finally seen fit to grace this wonderful land, that He sung into creation...with an heir to the throne!" He kissed April's hand. "Let us feast and celebrate!"

A shocked silence reigned for only a second then pandemonium erupted. It was amazing to see all manner of creatures leaping and rolling, hugging and crying, laughing and dancing.

He glanced at April she had tears in her eyes as well. He pulled her to his side and he heard her say, "Oh, Peter, look how happy they all are!"

He found Mrs. Beaver in the throng hugging Mr. Beaver. Tumnus caught his eye and bowed and Peter saw on his face a look of peaceful joy that he had not seen since Tumnus was with Lucy. The General saluted him, Valura smiled her cryptic smile, and Lucius was grinning from ear to ear. April's friends Felice and Ariana were with jumping and floating with joy.

It was humbling and gratifying and he was so very thankful to have been able to bring such joy to his beloved subjects.

 **~~0~~**

Eventually,everyone who wanted to speak with them did and they finally got to eat and even dance some. The Narnians were very gentle with and solicitous of April. Of course, Peter did not leave her side. He wondered just how protective she would allow him to get. She radiated graciousness to everyone she spoke with and touched. She was aptly named and he was proud of her.

As the food disappeared and the drinks became more plentiful many creatures drifted off. But the dryads and satyrs were just warming up, and were moving deeper into the woods. The music went with them and Peter could feel the rhythm of the magic of Narnia thrumming through the ground beneath their feet. He looked down at April and found she was watching him. The look in her eyes was one he knew well and it heated his blood. Remembering the night and what they had shared after their Narnian wedding feast made him long for her. _Would she want…? Would it be safe?_

She was pulling his hand leading him to follow the festivities. He pulled her close instead, "Is it safe?" he asked.

She put both of her hands on his chest, "Valura said any activities I was already in the habit of doing would be fine. I am sure all will be well, My King."

He nodded, grinning like the school boy he was, and followed her into the woods.

 **~~0~~**

He stretched languidly knowing the sun was high in the sky but enjoying the chance to sleep late. After last night's festivities the entire palace would wake later than normal. He felt April shift near him, but he was too happy to keep his eyes closed for a few more minutes.

"Peter?"

"Mmm?"

"Would you rather have a prince or a princess?"

That brought his eyes open instantly. He turned his head and saw her lying on her side gazing at him.

Smiling, he reached to fetch her fingertips to his lips for a kiss.

"A prince would be fun. I could teach him how to fight with a sword and to ride a horse. But a princess, if she is anything like her mother, would be wonderful too."

She laughed. "You would be sitting for tea parties and rescuing her from the dragon attacking the miniature castle I know you would build for her."

"Yes, but that would be fun too," he said laughingly.

"You could teach her how to use a sword and ride a horse too...Speaking of which, you never finished my sword training," she teased him.

"No!" He said emphatically. "No more swords for you! Your dagger is enough!"

They laughed together and she moved closer to him, putting her hand on his cheek.

Caressing his face with her eyes she said, "You are going to make a _wonderful_ father!"

"I hope so, but only as good as her mother will be."

"I'm not so sure about that Peter. I mean, although I feel older, I am still only seventeen. You have a few more years of 'actual age' than I do."

"Eighteen," he corrected and then was silent thinking about her words. He would not discount her concerns, for she spoke the truth. "What you lack in years, you will make up in love, for if you love our child half as much as you love me, he will be blessed indeed!"

"First a she, and now a he. _Do_ you have a preference?"

"No, my love. Just for you and the child to be healthy and whole are my only wishes."

She snuggled in close and he drew her head onto his chest. With his palm resting on their child he felt truly content.

 _ **(A/N: To my reviewing guest: Thanks so much for your comment! We are so close to the end. Only 2 more chapters and an epilogue to go. Thanks for reading! I am glad you are enjoying it.)**_


	31. Chapter 30 - Peace Reigns Sovereign

Time moved quickly after that. Peter rejoiced and enjoyed in the changes he saw taking place in April's body, knowing that his child was growing. April, on the other hand, was slightly more frustrated by the changes, but inordinately happy as well. She had shared that it was a strange mixture of feelings, knowing that she was sharing her body with a child that she couldn't yet feel, but also experiencing such waves of love and protectiveness she never knew existed.

He was indulgent of her and tried not to get frustrated, even during the alarming mood swings and strange cravings that he assumed would only get worse. She was glowing, radiant, and he thought, especially beautiful. As she moved into the third month, her body was growing rounder everywhere something he found fascinating and she would laugh at his enthusiasm.

The whole palace seemed to have taken an interest in her well-being and state of health. It was really touching, but frustrating for her when they chased her away from tasks that she really wanted to complete and was made to rest every afternoon. She had told only him that she was very grateful for that part of the day as she still felt tired all the time.

Since April had been forced, not of her own accord, or even his, to give up some of her duties in running the castle, Lucius had stepped forward to take on more of the tasks and had reinserted himself into Peter's circle of trust as he tended to think about the few that he was closest to.

He knew she was nervous, yet very excited as well. She had taken to keeping a journal as he still sometimes did and was generous in letting him read what she had written. Most of hers were letters to their child. Sometimes she wrote down the Narnian stories she had heard, or, put in snippets of lyrics from the Narnian lullabies she was learning. The ones he liked best were thoughts of wisdom that they both wanted their child to learn as he or she grew and developed into a King or Queen.

They had sent letters announcing their news and received daily well wishes and gifts from Narnians and other leaders of state as well. Cor and Aravis had sent gifts and a long letter for each of them, sharing both of their experiences as Aravis was a few months farther along and expressing desires to see them soon. Peter was constantly distracted by the thoughts of Cor and his' sons or daughters playing and growing up together, maybe even one day uniting their kingdom's ever further.

It was amazing that he was able to accomplish any work during that time, but he did. The Parliament was in place and meeting regularly. They had elected a Prime Minister, a very diplomatic and impartial faun named Fenlan. He was pleased with the outcome of his project and prayed that it would continue far past his reign.

There had been no word from the pirates and although he did not want to assume they had given up, he had ceased to waste his concentration in worrying about them. There had been no security mishaps, or further attempts to harm him or April. This, in and of itself, could have been cause for concern, but he chose to enjoy this time of peace and tranquility in his kingdom, knowing from long experience that it would not last.

They had been in Narnia for almost six months, well at least six months by their standards. (He had always felt that Narnian days had more hours in them than Spare Oom days did.) Life seemed just about perfect. The only thing that could have made it better was if Edmund, Susan and Lucy were there too. Their images in tapestries around the castle and memories that randomly surprised him were strong reminders of just how much he missed his family.

He was very happy to let April and Mrs. Beaver plan a birthday celebration for him. The whole castle celebrated with a special dinner and dancing the night before his birthday. They were scheduled to be in court on the actual day and those days were too long and tiring for any celebrating afterwards. He had laughed because no one spoke of his age during the party, it was all much too confusing to try to figure out. April teased him constantly about him catching up to her.

After the party that lasted late into the night, he and April had succumbed to the comfort of their soft bed with barely a goodnight. The dreams he had were of happy and languid summer days. One dream was very vivid. He drifted on a raft in their favorite swimming hole feeling the warm Narnian sun on his bare chest. He felt heavy, warm, content. Time was moving slowly and so was he. He had no desire to go anywhere or to be anyone else. A rare state for him to be in.

Suddenly the raft rocked slightly and he sat up quickly, his senses instantly alert, feeling frustration at the disturbance of his blissful state. He relaxed when he saw the intruder was only April. He loved it when she was in his dreams. He laid back and looked over at her. She was adorable. Her hair was in braids and she was wearing the swimsuit he loved to see her in. Her lips wore an impish smile yet a devious look graced her eyes.

"April? Love, what are you..."

Her finger pressed on his lips and her smile deepened. His grew to match and from the look in her eyes he knew to be quiet. He relaxed and watched her settle in next to him, the raft rocking gently in the water. He closed his eyes and sighed when he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder making slow circles. He shivered and felt her giggle. She was playing with him and he was happy to let her. The circles grew to long smooth strokes down to his fingers and his palm. Her touch, as always, was electrifying and he loved how she could make him want her with such a simple gesture.

"April," he whispered hoarsely, need filling him as she stroked up his arm, those lovely fingers moving toward his chest.

"Shh, Peter. Relax," came her answering whisper as her lips gently brushed his briefly giving him only a taste of what he wanted. He sighed as her lips moved down his neck and to his throat. He was suddenly aware that he was no longer floating and the sensations became more intense. He opened his eyes. He saw her smile as in his dream, the curtain of her hair falling onto his chest.

"Happy Birthday, sleepy head," came the sensuous whisper in his ear.

He chuckled and then sighed again as she continued touching him. His last thought before he lost himself in her was, "A happy birthday, indeed!"


	32. Chapter 31 - Night falls

A few weeks later Peter and April were cuddled up in their bed after a long day enjoying the time together. Peter loved his kingdom during times of peace. The Parliament had just adjourned for the month and he had more time to spend with her.

April had wanted him and he had been hungry for her as well. He had laughed when she admonished him _again_ saying 'Peter, we are _not_ going to break!' He had heard that phrase at least one hundred times from her, so gentle and tender he was. She would get frustrated with him and now it just caused him to laugh. He loved it when she said 'we', and he enjoyed the thought of his child changing daily inside her beautiful and amazing body.

She was over four months along and her stomach had started to round. After their lovemaking he would lay with his head on her chest, appreciated the feel of her gentle fingers in his hair, knowing she loved the feel of his hands on her abdomen and the sound of his voice as he gently stroked her womb and told their child a Narnian story. He knew April enjoyed hearing the stories as well, some of them for the first time. Often she would fall asleep to the sound of his voice and he would raise up and kiss her lightly then gather her close to dream of fatherhood and the joy of having an heir to his throne. It was bliss and peace and he was lulled to complacency by the domesticness of it all. Everything he had ever dreamed of was right here in his arms.

And so, on a night such as this, the scream that rent the air was so out of place he thought that he or maybe April were dreaming. But then there were voices and shouts and all of his instincts cried _danger_! He sprung from the bed, pulled on his trousers and grabbed his sword, which always stayed close to him even in times of peace. April, startled out of her sleep, sat up in bed. He threw her dressing gown to her and admonished her to stay put.

Feeling slightly foolish since there were no other sounds of distress he took the small lamp that stayed lit and brought the wall torches in their room to life. He would not leave her to investigate. If there was an attack, he would stay with her and guard those most precious to him. Breathing hard from the adrenaline rush he waited. It was silent. So silent, his nerves began to crawl with foreboding.

Every instinct he had told him to be prepared. For what, he did not know. He moved closer to the bed and across from the closed door to the sitting room. He tried to remember if Kamara was in their sitting room tonight. No, she was on duty, guarding in the hallway. He was sure that was her scream and it could only mean one thing, but he was not about to share his thoughts with April. He looked over at her. She was sitting up, clutching a pillow, obviously scared, but looking determined as well. He glanced at her hands and saw her dagger. He smiled in spite of himself, _his brave girl_. He wished he could tell her everything would be fine, but he could not. He thought he heard a door open.

"Peter! What's happening?" April whispered then screamed as the door burst open and two large dirty and menacing men burst into the room yelling and brandishing their swords. They engaged Peter immediately. Peter, a good swordsman, was able to handle them both, at least until back up could arrive. He heard sounds in the background and knew that Oreius and the others would be here soon. As he fought, he had the fleeting thought to be thankful that April had stayed quiet and still. _If he could just...Argh!_ Pain burned through his arm. He knew he had been cut and though it was a slight wound, the pain was distracting.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw April come up behind one of the men with a heavy golden candlestick in one hand and her dagger in the other. She must have noticed his injury and decided it was time to help. She crept up and hit the man, a pirate, he now recognized, as hard as she could on the head while at the same time thrusting the knife up into his lower back, going for the kidneys he thought instinctively. But the man's head was too hard, splitting his scalp, but not causing him to fall. His body was too thick and April's valiant thrust not deep enough. The man shouted and stumbled forward, away from Peter. The pirate shook his head, cursed and turned to see who had attacked him. He grinned with such a lecherous look on his face it made Peter see red and attack his opponent more furiously. _He had to get to April!_

The man with blood running down his face laughed a cruel and horrible laugh. He grabbed April's wrist holding the dagger and made her drop the weapon, holding it fast. She was screaming and struggling but he held fast and spun her around drew her close enough that she could smell the rank dirt and nastiness of him and clasped a hand over her mouth.

Peter's rage knew no bounds but fighting as hard as he was, could not get to her. He heard the man say, "I'se made of stronger stuff than 'at missy! Looky who we 'ave 'ere Captain, it's the bitch carrying the heir. Reckon' she'll show me a good time too?"

At Peter's shout and exclamation to stay away from her, he laughed, "Oh, don't worry kingy boy, that's not the kind o' fun we 'ave in mind!"

Removing his hand, the pirate let April try to get away, but still holding her wrist, he drew back his elbow and with incredible force punched her directly in her lower abdomen causing her to instantly scream in pain, fold in half, and crumple to the ground. The man had the audacity to laugh at her plight, then turned to watch the struggle between his Captain and the High King rubbing his back where the knife had cut.

"APRIL!" Peter shouted. With strength from beyond himself that he didn't realize he had, he gave a mighty battle cry and lunged at his opponent driving him back.

The pirate Captain laughed and then sneered, "You are good, boy, but not good enough. Love has made ye weak, vulnerable, and complacent. Why do ye think we have waited so long to retaliate?"

"How. Did. You. Get. In. Here." Peter ground out with clenched teeth, blocking a blow with a loud clang.

The pirate captain backed off and the two began to circle each other warily, both breathing hard. Peter made to lunge forward but the Captain leapt back.

"Easy my boy, if love has made ye weak, trust has made ye careless! Ye thought ye were so smart, but ye never thought to look right under yer nose for the traitor in yer midst."

At that moment a commotion sounded in the outer area and then Rhinos, Oreius, Tumnus and Lucius ran into the room **.**

"Ah, the traitor arrives to see his work in play!"

Peter, shocked at the Captain's words looked over to see those he trusted. _One of them was the traitor?!_ Rhinos rushed the pirate mate and quickly dispatched him to the afterlife. Tumnus was kneeling by April, who had regained consciousness and was trying to stand. Oreius had a holy fire of righteous anger in his eyes, and Lucius...looked...guilty and contrite.

Taking advantage of Peter's distraction of the betrayal by one he had trusted for so many years, the Captain leapt forward and thrust his sword into Peter's chest.

"Ahhh," Peter screamed.

Pain that felt like a fire, white hot and red seared through him. April screamed and he vaguely heard Oreius yell for the cordial. He was stunned for a moment then a rage unlike any other he had ever felt before filled him when he heard the pirate Captain's words...

"Narnia is mine!"

"Never!" Peter hissed.

And drawing upon the last reserve of his strength and seeing his opening, the High King plunged Rhindon-his faithful sword, one that had struck its mark strong and true from the first wolf to the last giant-into the Captain's heart. Both High King and Pirate Captain fell backward to the floor.

He felt, more than saw, April leaning over him and dimly heard her pleas for him to live, both to himself and to Aslan. This was not how he imagined his death would be but, as he and Edmund had always said, death was an old friend, met on the battle field and lurking at their doors. Death was not something to be feared because it was the way to Aslan's Country. He was just sad that it had come for him so soon. A roaring noise entered his conscious and he assumed it was his final passing, but it reminded him of Aslan, which he thought was fitting. Then all was dark.

The End

A/N: (But watch for an epilogue.)


	33. Epilogue - Tumnus Reflects

Tumnus wearily wiped a hand across his brow, dreading the task before him. He entered the Royal chambers with not a little trembling. The rooms were dim, the doors having been closed and the curtains drawn since that terrible night of treachery and death. He began opening the doors and curtains to let the light and sea breeze permeate the stale air. The entire palace had been reeling in shock and despair...and mourning since the pirate attack on the castle. Lucius, confessing his crimes, had been sentenced by Aslan to hard labor for the rest of his life with the dwarves already confined to the prison, the dead pirates taken to the depths of the bay by the merpeople, and the King and Queen...he sighed in resignation and pushed open the door to their bed chamber.

He could still smell their scents, their vibrant life energies still hung in the air. The room had been cleaned, he had made sure of that, but he was here to put things to right. To close out the final chapter of the Pevensie reign in Narnia. He swallowed hard, reliving the heartbreaking scene that had unfolded before him. He heard April, crying for Peter to stay with her, he saw again the blood seeping from his beloved King's chest, a sight he had prayed desperately _never_ to see. Peter, lying so still on the stone floor, his skin so cold to Tumnus' desperate fingers as he vainly searched for a pulse. Tears began to stream down Tumnus' face.

It helped somewhat to remember that Aslan had appeared, roared and breathed on both the King and Queen. Tumnus had hoped that healing breath would do its magic here, in Narnia, but it was not to be. The High King and his Queen had disappeared. Gone, in a blink of an eye, dispelled from Narnia not to return, at least in his lifetime. Bitterness consumed the faun and a tightness drew across his chest. He was too old for this. He needed to retire to his old refuge, the cave deep in Lantern Waste and try to forget his life here at Cair Paravel. Perhaps he would write a book...He shook himself and went about his task.

His gaze landed on April's nightstand. How he had grown to love the Queen. He had been very distrustful of her at first. She had seemed too good to be true, but her gentle and yes, gracious, nature had won him over. Peter, he always thought of him by his first name, although he would never use such familiarity to the King's face, had become a better man because of her.

He saw a ring laying on the table, it was Queen Helen's. Peter had told him he was giving it to April...for her birthday. He would place it back in the treasury. Perhaps a future Queen would wear it. Making a note to record the gift and its return to the treasury in the chronicles, he tucked the delicate piece of jewelry into his breast pocket. He moved to the dressing room and almost broke down again when he saw their crowns sitting side by side on their respective pillows, blue for her and red for his. They would need to go to the treasury as well. The clothing Mrs. Beaver would take care of tomorrow.

Seeing nothing else of importance in the bedroom, he moved to the sitting area and noticed Peter's desk. It had books scattered across it. Picking up the books he saw they looked like journals. He was so surprised he almost had to sit down. They _were_ journals. He began to count, there were seventeen! Flipping through them he was amazed. He never knew the High King kept a record for each year of his reign, and then the Queen...He opened up the one that was written in her flowing script and tears began to leak down his face as he read...

 _My darling prince or princess. How precious you are to your father and I, yet we cannot even feel you move within me. What a wonderful life you will live here in Narnia. A more fantastic place to grow up, I could not imagine. We will take great joy in watching you grow and many a creature will be your friend and playmate. You are the long awaited heir to the throne, the perfect completeness of every Narnian's hopes and dreams. I only hope and pray we will be worthy of the task of raising you..._

Tumnus could no longer see the page, his eyes were so welled with tears. _How could Aslan do this to us? How could he not only take them away, but also the child...our heir...our hope and dream as April so beautifully wrote?_ Anger and bitterness replaced the tears as he gathered up the precious books. He would read them all and then tuck them far back into the archives so as not to disturb the King's privacy any further. He wondered, seeing the secret compartment open in the desk, if the other monarchs had tucked away treasures. He vowed to explore the other rooms soon.

Looking around, he saw nothing else for him to gather, no reason to linger in a place that held such sorrow. He shut the light out of the room causing the dimness to settle again. Taking a deep breath that sounded much like a sob, he stalked out of the room, closing the door behind him with a finality that seemed to echo through time.

Truly...the End

 **(A/N: So sad, I know. My heart hurts too. Thank you so much for reading Promises of Narnia! Thank you especially to all of you that have stuck with me to the end. It has been a long process and I am so happy it is finished. The fourth and final book in the series is halfway written and I will be posting it chapter by chapter. Watch for the prologue coming very soon. I will post it here and in the new book as well. May Aslan always be your guide and Narnia forever be our inspiration!)**


	34. Remnants of Narnia - Prologue

Peter stirred, _where am I_ he wondered? There was a weight on his chest. _April_! But, the sun was shining and a gentle breeze blew over him. Was he in Aslan's Country? If so, was April dead too?! She stirred.

"Peter!" the relief in her was palatable. She started to sob, "Oh Peter, you were dead, gone from me. How..? Oh, Aslan! It was Aslan! I saw Him! He saved you...but where? Where are we?"

They looked around, purple wildflowers bloomed all about them. Trees towered overhead...The Glade.

Peter groaned and put a hand over his eyes, "The Glade, April. We are back in our world!"

She looked stricken and then lifted up and unbuttoned his shirt so she could look at his chest. There was a scar just below his sternum, but it was healed with just the slightest bruising around it.

"I'm just so grateful you're alive...I don't care where we are!" she said with passion and then kissed the scar and then his lips.

He kissed her back but inside he cringed. He was thankful too, but she had no idea the adjustments that came with coming back from Narnia and this time it would be more complicated because of their marriage and the...

What a fool he was lying here thinking about adjustments, "April, the baby! Are you okay? That brute...he hit you so hard! Are you well?"

She looked puzzled and then panicked, "I...I feel okay, a bit sore maybe...but if Aslan healed you when He brought us back, then it would heal any damage to me and the baby, right?"

She started to cry again, "Peter! What if...?"

He sat up and crushed her to him. "Don't! Don't say it, don't think it! I...I..."

For once, he had no words for her. He started to tremble and couldn't help his own thoughts... _What if?_

 **(A/N: So…I couldn't leave you hanging. I had to let you know that, of course, Peter lives. Maybe it gives us an idea of what might happen if they were to die (or be seconds away from death) in Narnia. Please continue with me on Peter and April's journey now that they are back in Spare Oom.**

 **This, of course, will be continued in** ** _Remnants of Narnia_** **, the 4** **th** **and final book in my Finding Narnia series. Visit my profile nicola4sparkle to add to your favorite list. I am loading the first two chapters in the new book today.**

 **And…just a hint, we get to test Peter and April's relationship. Adjusting to the real world from Narnia is hard you know, but it won't all be angst. I couldn't stand that either. –smile & wink-)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Nicole**


End file.
